Te Conoci Hace Algunos Años
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: Te Conoci Hace Algunos Años, UN DRAMA. Cosas cotidianas de la vida, lean y disfruten. COMPLETO
1. Un Recuerdo Del Ayer

La estas actualizacion son en honor a mi 20 aniversario... gracias atodos por su apoyo...

* * *

TE CONOCÍ HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS _CAPITULO I__: UN RECUERDO DEL AYER…_

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O▬ o ▬ O▬ o ▬ O▬ o ▬ O▬ o ▬ O**

_**Al compás de la melodía una pareja baila tierna y amorosamente uno frente del otro, tomados de la mano, abrazándose cariñosamente y reteniendo cada uno su mirada que dulcemente denotan la gran satisfacción de saber que a fin de cuentas ambos están junto a su ser mas querido y amado, de inmediato se nota que son… el uno para el otro. Las luces tenues, ambos se miran, ella se recarga sobre su hombro, al estar recargada ella deja aflorar un largo y apasionado suspiro, de inmediato levanta su mirada y se separa de el muy lentamente, lo toma de las manos y luego le dice TE AMO, el con su mano acaricia su largo y rubio cabello, luego toma suavemente su rostro con ambas manos y le corresponde de igual forma besándola muy lenta pero apasionadamente… al terminar la música, ambos se detienen en medio de la estancia frente a la chimenea, el la toma con una mano y la guía hasta uno de los sofás, exactamente el que esta frente a la otra pareja que miraba aquella dichosa escena… luego ambos ya sentados en el sofá, comienzan a recordar en esa noche tan especial los bellos recuerdos de su muy afamada infancia…**_

_**La feliz pareja toma cuidadosamente un álbum de fotografías, y casualmente la primera fotografía es aquella en donde aparece una "pequeña niña" de fatal humor pero de buen corazón, que por azares del destino según la joven, "solo lo estaba torturando un poco…" dicho esto la otra pareja que los observaba al frente, con una clara sonrisa, se levanta para hacerle compañía a sus amigos, rodeándolos por la parte posterior del sofá; los cuatro al ir mirando las fotografías, comienzan a recordar los gloriosos momentos de aquella peculiar escena en la fotografía…, mientras que la joven rubia al ver de reojo una fotografía en especial, le viene a la mente un muy peculiar, pero especial recuerdo; la joven toma la fotografía, y al verla, una lagrima resbala por su mejilla mientras en su mente revive aquella escena de su pasado…**_

**Flash back: **

"Tal vez no sea el momento ni el lugar indicado, cabeza de balón, pero no te imaginas cuanto es que he esperado este momento"

"¿A que te refieres Helga?, no… comprendo… ¿alguien puede explicarme?"

"A esto…, mi amado…"

_**Al oírla decir esto y ver como Helga besa calidamente a al chico, todos sus demás compañeros de clase, así como los profesores que estaban presentes, voltean bruscamente a observar tal escena, arnold, al escuchar las palabras de Helga abre sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, y la mira fijamente, entonces reacciona y se deja llevar por la ocasión, al concluir el beso, arnold solo atina a decir una sola cosa…**_

"¿Mi _**(Voltea a ver a su alrededor)**_ amado…? pero¿como es posible…?"

"Si arnold, su amado, tu eres aquel a quien Helga siempre ha amado en secreto"

"¿Yo?"

"Si, tu, tu eres"

_**Pero Helga la interrumpe a Phoebe cubriendo sus labios con su palma y haciéndole una seña de negación…**_

"Si arnold, tu eres aquel a quien durante mucho tiempo he querido en secreto… arnold, yo… yo… te amo, si, te amo y te adoro, y ya no puedo ocultártelo mas, últimamente han pasado muchas cosas que… que… casi logran hacer que te pierda _(mira fijamente a lila y luego sonríe amistosamente, de igual forma lila le corresponde)_ y no pienso arriesgarme de nuevo, una vez casi te perdí…, ohhh arnold¿como es que puedo hacer que me entiendas¿como puedo lograr que me mires y que mires no solo a la mandona y dominante Helga, sino también a aquella chica que vive locamente enamorada de ti y que te escribe cientos y cientos de poemas y que siempre los firma anónimos solo para evitar tu desprecio, ohhh arnold… te amo y ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándotelo…"

_**Justamente cuando Helga termina de decir esto, cae arrodillada al suelo y solo se escucha como solloza, de igual forma se ven sus lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, arnold que aun seguía impactado por la sorpresa, fue hecho reaccionar por su amigo Gerald, una vez que arnold reacciona, baja su mirada y solo ve a Helga que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, luego voltea a ver su alrededor y ve a los demás totalmente a la expectativa, pero a la vez mudos por la revelación, mira a su amigo, luego a Phoebe y luego a lila, regresa su mirada hacia donde esta Helga y el deja ver una tierna sonrisa, luego, también se pone en cuclillas frente a ella y le dice…**_

"¿Sabes una cosa?... _**Le dice levantando con su mano el delicado rostro de la chica…) **_yo también te amo…"

"Es… enserio… ¿enserio tu también me amas?"

"Por su puesto que si… yo también te amo… además… me alegra saber que me lo hayas dicho primero tu…"

**Fin del flash back.**

_**Ahora bien, regresando a las fotografías…, al ir pasando los recuerdos por sus mentes, las imágenes comienzan a tomar vida a media que estos se van haciendo cada vez más y más frecuentes… hasta que de pronto todo se empieza a nublar y el recuerdo parece haberse hecho realidad, empezando por la escena de aquella niña…**_

"¡¡¡¡Ya veras cuando te atrape engendro!!!! Desearas no haberte metido con Helga G. Pataki!!!"

"Ya…ya… Helga, estoy segura de que no lo hizo apropósito, además, no creo que nos estuviera espiando¿o si?"

"¿Y como lo sabes? Ehhh… Pheeps"

"Pues no lo se, pero ¿sabes…? de algo si estoy segura"

"¿De que?"

"Que el no se volverá a meter en tu camino, además tu también tienes la culpa, por andar tan distraída, ciertamente me desconciertas un poco, pero a la vez me alegra verte así de alegre como siempre…"

"Si… creo que tienes razón… últimamente he estado muy distraída, y creo que eso no es bueno…"

"¿A… que te refieres Helga…?"

"Uhmmm… a nada, es solamente que… no lo se, pero… ¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevamos arnold y yo de novios?"

"Si Helga, lo se… pero y eso que tiene que ver con que estés distraída… ahhh… ya entendí… "

"¿Qué?... ¿que entendiste Phoebe…?"

"Uhmmm… nada, nada, es solo que, veo que estas realmente enamorada de… EL MANTECADO…"

"Hay… Phoebe _(dice suspirando)_, pues claro que si, si es el amor de mi vida, es mi inspiración, es, es… a propósito Phoebe… ¿que hacían tu y Gerald ayer en el parque?... ehhh…"

"A… este… yo…ehhh… ¿ayer?..."

"Si ayer"

"Ahhh… ya… ya recordé…, no nada, nada, es solo que… que…que Gerald me pidió unos apuntes de la escuela y nos quedamos de ver en el parque para entregárselos"

"¿Nada mas…?"

"Si, nada mas…, le entregue lo que me pidió y me fui de ahí… ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Solo por curiosidad…"

"¿Por curiosidad?… ya veo… a propósito¿Cómo es que nos viste… ¡Helga!, acaso tu nos espiabas?..."

"No, claro que no, yo no tengo esos vicios, es solo que ustedes se toparon conmigo por casualidad…"

"¿Casualidad?... ¡cuando!, yo ni siquiera te vi, no se si Gerald lo habrá hecho pero… ¿Dónde estabas?..."

_**En ese preciso momento las dos chicas iban llegando a un enorme árbol en el parque, Helga se posa frente a este y le da una fuerte palmada con su mano derecha, y luego señala una peculiar inscripción, Phoebe, al mirar que estaba señalando la inscripción queda totalmente en shock., luego Helga la mira y comienza a leer…**_

"Aquí dice, juntos por siempre… P. H. y G. J., y… haaayyy, que lindo encerrado en un corazón…"

_**Phoebe reacciona y llega corriendo hasta donde esta Helga…**_

"Pero… ¿Cómo? Entonces si nos estabas espiando…"

"Tranquila hermana, no te enojes, yo no te he estado siguiendo, pero admito que ayer en la tarde observe claramente esa bellísima escena…-el rojo atardecer, dos chicos en un romántico parque, lleno de enormes y frondosos árboles, la gente ya era escasa, la chica saluda a su… ¡compañero!, le entrega su pedido, el le agradece, y luego… luego _**(Phoebe la mira muy nerviosa, esperando que no dijera lo que ella se esperaba…)**_ luego ambos se despiden con un calido y apasionado… beee…siii…tooo… muy, muy, romántico… ja, ja, ja…"

"Rayos como es que no notamos que alguien estuviera aquí… pero bien, tranquila Phoebe, no te pongas nerviosa y actúa normal… _**(Dice para si misma)**__"_

"Pero… como… si se suponía que no había nadie…"

"Tranquila, tranquila, no le diré a nadie"

"Entonces, como es que…"

"¿Cómo es que te vi?, pues veras Phoebe, todas las tardes… bueno no todas, solo cuando tengo tiempo, vengo al parque, a pasar un tiempo a solas…"

"¿A solas…? y por que¿que acaso ya no te gusta estar con tu mantecado en tus ratos libres…?"

"Ay no Phoebe…como crees, lo que pasa es que precisamente los ratos que tengo libre, son los ratos en los que arnold esta en sus clases de música…"

"¿Clases de música?... eso si que no lo sabia…"

"Si clases de música, piano, violín, guitarra, que se yo, recuerdas que el conoce a Dino Spummoni" 

"Si lo recuerdo"

"Pues veras, hace algunos meses se encontró con el, y según me contó, Dino, abrió una escuela música y canto junto con su socio Don Reynolds, ahora bien, como no tenia gente, dino y su socio invitaron a arnold a entrar junto con otro cuatro chicos, pero en fin los invito con todo el curso pagado"

"Y me imagino que lo hicieron así solo por publicidad"

"Si, así fue pues como no tenían gente había que llamar la atención con algo"

"Vaya eso si que es tener suerte, pero dime cada cuando va"

"El va todos los días viernes, de cada semana, a esta hora el esta en su clase, yo siempre lo acompaño, pero por lógica no me dejan entrar al aula, así que lo espero siempre en el vestíbulo o en la estancia de la escuela donde toma sus clases…"

"En la estancia ehhh… ¿pero si es que siempre lo esperas en la estancia…¿Por qué razón estabas aquí el día de ayer?

"Bueno, bueno está bien, te lo diré, solo por que eres mi mejor amiga y confió en ti… veras Phoebe, una vez hace como unas tres semanas cuando llegamos a la escuela, me estaba despidiendo de el cuando de pronto, apareció "alguien", de quien el al verla, como que quedo hipnotizado, y pues, el no se dio cuenta, pero yo me percate perfectamente de esa reacción…"

"Y conoces a esa persona… es decir a esa chica, por que supongo que fue una chica…"

"Si Phoebe, si la conozco, es mas tu también la conoces y la conoces muy bien"

"¿Yo?... y… ¿quien es?"

"Es Rhonda…"

"¿Rhonda?... ¿y que hacia ahí¿acaso también esta tomando clases…?"

"Si Phoebe, y lo peor de todo es que son del mismo grupo, pero eso no es todo, siempre que terminan las clases desde aquella vez, siempre sale junto a ella, y eso realmente me molesta mucho, por que para el colmo, me deja esperando mucho tiempo en la estancia, tiempo que el debería pasar conmigo, y cuando el por fin deja de hablar con…esa… "Boba", va conmigo, pero me dice, que ya es demasiado tarde, y que ya no hay tiempo o que ya es muy tarde, para que salgamos…, como antes lo acostumbrábamos… hay… Phoebe no se que puedo hacer, no lo se Phoebe, no lo se…"

"Hay Helga… no te preocupes, seguro el tiene sus razones y no creo que sean malas, seguro debe tener un buen motivo… ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con el…?"

"Crees que no lo he intentado, primero trate de hablar con Rhonda, pero ella me negó todo, dijo que se percato de su reacción ese día, y que también se percato de como me comporte ese mismo día con el, y que por eso ella decidió no dar pie a nada y mejor no volteo a verlo, aunque también me admitió algo, que me dejo muy sorprendida…"

"¿Y… que fue lo que te dijo exactamente?"

"Pues veras lo que ella me dijo fue, que aunque el esta conmigo, y que sabe que yo daría todo por el, ella no puede dejar de admitir el hecho que mi amado se ha vuelto muy atractivo"

"¿En serio?, eso te dijo"

"Si Phoebe, eso me dijo, pero me dijo que aun así ella no siente ninguna atracción por el, eso me llena de un gran alivio, por que aunque suene extraño, confió en sus palabras, pero aun así sigo preocupada por la actitud de mi amado, pero bueno eso ya pasara, tengo la esperanza de que algún día me compruebe que me ama…"

"Pero Helga, cuantas veces mas tendrá que comprobártelo y es mas ¿que no ya te lo comprobó? Nada mas mírate llevan ya bastante tiempo de novios, a mi entender el ya te lo ha comprobado muchas veces"

"¿Cuántas? Tres veces…"

"Hay Helga no seas así, el te quiere y no se si tu lo sepas, pero según lo que me a dicho Gerald, desde que sale contigo, el rara es la vez que deja de halar de ti…"

"¿En serio?... no…me mientes"

"Por su puesto que no Helga, además deberías alegrarte por…por… por tener a alguien que te quiera así, y de ese modo"

"Si Phoebe creo que tienes razón, pero sabes como te lo dije la otra vez, no me sentiré segura sino hasta que el me de una verdadera prueba de que en realidad me quiere…hay no sabes cuanto deseo que suceda algo que me lo compruebe, realmente lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, y…"

_**En ese momento Phoebe, la mira muy detenidamente y con una clara molestia le dijo a su amiga…**_

"Ya es suficiente Helga no es posible que pienses así de el, el realmente te ama, te lo dije la otra vez que hablamos de esto, y creo que otra vez voy a tener que repetírtelo, "déjate de infantilerías", se que estas preocupada Helga, pero míralo por el lado positivo, mira todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora, si te fijas bien, ya casi no sientes miedo en expresar tus emociones, ya no eres tan enojona, aunque sigues siendo la líder del grupo y las mas ruda y dominante de todos aunque ahora la diferencia es de que esta vez ya te comportas mas como una chica, eres mas amable, y pues… ya sabes el resto, a todo esto, aun no me has dicho donde es que estabas y por que no nos avisaste de que estabas observándonos…"

"Ahhh… si lo olvidaba, pues veras Phoebe, ayer después de acompañar a mi amado, volvió a suceder lo de siempre, así que me senté en una silla de las estancia a esperarlo por que esta vez si estaba decida a hacer que no se quedara con ella tanto tiempo, pero después recapacite y decidí mejor ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, camine un par de minutos y me di cuenta de que había llegado al parque, fue entonces cuando me introduje en el y pues, aun seguía muy molesta pero a la vez muy triste, no sabia que hacer, así que de pronto observe el panorama, y me entraron muchos recuerdos, muchos y muy bonitos, me sentí inspirada así que me acerque a una banca, pero no me sentía a gusto en ese lugar así que… no se, de repente me acorde de que yo hace ya mucho tiempo por aquí cerca había gravado un par de cosas en un árbol, ya te imaginaras que era, como sea, estuve mucho tiempo buscando ese árbol hasta que por fin, lo encontré, de nuevo me sentí inspirada, pero como nunca antes lo había estado, bueno al menos no en mucho tiempo, en fin primero pensé, en solo quedarme sentada en el césped, pero de pronto se me ocurrió la idea de que quería estar en un lugar mas privado, así que no lo pensé dos veces y me trepe a este árbol , ya estando arriba, saque de nuevo mi libreta y me dispuse a escribir un par de poemas, estaba muy entretenida, y fue cuando escuche de repente unas voces que me sacaron de mi concentración, mire hacia abajo, y vaya… ohhh sorpresa, no eran nadie mas ni nadie menos que mi querida amiga "Phoebe y el cabeza de cepillo", pensé en bajar a saludar y preguntar que era lo que estaban haciendo ahí, pero de pronto la cosa comenzó a tornarse muy interesante y pues ya sabes el resto Phoebe…

"Ya veo, pero dime Helga, por que cuando nos íbamos no me llamaste o algo por el estilo…"

"Pues no lo se con exactitud, pero de algo si estoy segura, esa romántica escena me trajo muchos recuerdos, además, como se veían muy… ehmmm... como decirlo… muy… entretenidos mirándose el uno al otro, pues, preferí dejar así las cosas y no molestarlos… a propósito Phoebe…"

"Si… Helga…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios tu y Gerald… ehhh?"

"Ehhh…que… novios…nosotros… no como se te ocurre… Gerald y yo solo somos amigos… nada mas…"

"Hay por dios Phoebe, ese beso los delata a ambos, además, no creas que no he observado como es que te mira Gerald, y tu tampoco te quedas atrás, también le envías miradas muy evidentes o que ¿acaso crees que es la única vez que los he visto así…?"

"¿Qué…¿Acaso ya nos has visto anteriormente…?

"Aja…"

"Dios… en verdad creo que si me ha estado espiando pero esto si que no se va a quedar así (piensa muy decidida, pero sus nervios la traicionan y solo atina preguntar)"

"Ehhh… Helga… tu ehhh… tu… ehhh… según tu ¿donde mas nos has visto?

_**Phoebe creía que no sabría que responder así que la atraparía en su propio juego pero de pronto Helga responde algo que la deja impactada…**_

"Que acaso no me crees, pues déjame ver… uhmmm… a ya recuerdo los vi en la nevaría, lo mismo en le acuario, el parque de diversiones, en el restauran, en el…"

"Hay… esta bien, esta bien lo admito, si fuimos a esos lugares, siii…siii...lo admito, pero por favor no le digas a nadie, por favor…"

"Tranquila… tranquila hermana, es solo un juego…"

"Un… juego…"

"Si pheeps es solo un juego, un juego de palabras, un juego con el cual te hice caer por tu propia cuenta"

"Un juego… ja… ja… ¿pero como…? cielos, como fue que no imagine esto…"

"Hay Phoebe… te lo dije…, ese beso fue tan obvio, que pues ya no tienes nada mas que ocultar, ahora dime ¿cuanto tiempo llevan?"

"De acuerdo… ¡un mes…!"

"¿Un mes? vaya eso si que es nuevo, yo creía que cuando mínimo llevaban un año o algo así…"

"Si lo se, pero al menos cuando me lo dijo fue muy galante y romántico…"

"A siii… pues eso si que tienes que contármelo"

_**Pero Phoebe ya se estaba incomodando un poco cosa que Helga noto en ella, así que decidió mejor cambiar la conversación…**_

"Uhmmm… veo que te ha incomodado un poco la pregunta, así que mejor cambiemos el tema ya me lo contaras cuando estés lista de acuerdo… además necesito tu opinión sobre un par de cosas…

"No… no es eso Helga, es solo que creo que este no es lugar ni el momento indicado para platicártelo… mejor por que no vamos a mi casa ahí te lo diré todo…"

_**Habían pasado un par de horas y ya era de noche, Phoebe le contó todo lo sucedido con Gerald, a lo que Helga respondió que eso si había sido una escena realmente romántica, ella solo imaginaba el momento, a lo que su mente recordó también el momento en que su amado le confeso a ella sus sentimientos; Helga estaba muy concentrada en sus recuerdos cuando de repente una pregunta la saco de su concentración…**_

"Oye Helga, y… ¿sobre que quieres que te de mi opinión…?"

"Pues, es solo una opinión acerca de uno de los poemas que escribí, de hecho ese poema lo traigo aquí, míralo…"

_**Phoebe toma el poema y lo comienza a leer…**_

**Ángel mió, toma mis manos suavemente con las tuyas…**

**Mírame ángel mió, y mira fijamente mis ojos, observa que en ellos te digo todo lo que siento por ti…**

**Mi amado, mi obsesión, quisiera saber si en tu corazón existe un pequeño lugar para mí…**

**Ángel mió eres un sueño hecho realidad pero… ¿sabes?**

**Te amo… si… te amare por siempre, y lo digo con sinceridad…**

**Por que aunque ruda frente a ti tenga que ser, solo para ocultar**

**Un profundo secreto en mi ser, **

**Mi corazón y mi alma, por toda la eternidad, tuyos siempre habrán de ser…**

_**Después de que termina de leerlo, Phoebe deja aflorar un profundo suspiro y luego dice…**_

"Hay… Helga que bonito… sinceramente siempre me han gustado tus poemas y este es muy lindo… pero dime… ¿por que razón quieres mi opinión?"

"Pues… no lo se, es que últimamente desde que sucedió lo que te conté me he sentido un poco triste y pues… me ha estado pasado el problema de que… que se me ha estado haciendo un poco difícil inspirarme… de hecho me costo trabajo hacer este poema pero a final de cuentas todo lo que me has dicho me han hecho recapacitar y gracias a eso me he vuelto a inspirar, por eso te lo agradezco mucho a ti por ser tan buena amiga…"

_**Luego de esto ambas se dan un abrazo, Helga voltea a ver el reloj y mira la hora…**_

"¡¡¡Rayos!!!, mira Phoebe ya es muy tarde, creo que Miriam y el gran Bob deben de estar preocupados"

"Si es cierto creo que ya es tarde, bueno nos vemos el lunes"

"Nos vemos…"

_**Helga sale de la casa de Phoebe y se dirige a la suya, muy contenta por las palabras de su amiga, pero esto no lograba hacer que ella se quitara de la cabeza ese absurdo deseo de que pasara algo que le comprobara que arnold realmente la amaba…**_

7


	2. Te Lo Dije

Hola que tal amigos y amigas¿como estan?, espero que bien... Pues bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con este FIC y ahora les traigo la actualizacion de este, espero que les guste, y tambien le hago comentario de que ya tengo listo tambien el tercer capitulo, pero ese lo podran ver en a la mejor una o dos semanas jajajaja. Este FIC es muy especial ya que fue el primero que escribir hace casi tres años, pero por razones de causa mayor tube que retrarlo de la red, pero ahora, se los traigo de vuelta con la reedicion de esta ganila hisotira... Ahora a lo que truje a responder los reviews...

**_H.fanel.K_**: Gracias amiga, me da gusto que hayas leido mi historia, sabes no importa que me hayas dejado el review justo cuando me dabas tu comentario en el messenger, la verdad no hay problema, de todas formas gracias y espero que leas esta reedicion y te guste...

: Bien por los asteriscos y por la forma de tu comentario (similar a otros reviews que me has dejado) imagino que eres **_POROT_**, pues bien chica gracias por tu comentario por su puesto que la historia aun no ha acabado aun le faltan como 10 capitulos jajajaja, asi que no desesperes gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste esta actualizacion...

_**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro**_: Muy bien amigo entendi tu mensaje, voy a procurar prestar mas atencion a la ortografia y si, tenias razon, no maneje adecuadamente las mayusculas solo las estuve usando para los nombres propios y no en los inicios de oracion, muy buena observacion, GRACIAS... espero te gsute esta actualizacion...

**_Healing Sword_**:Hola que tal amiga consentida jajajajaja XD, pues bien gracias por tu apoyo, y felicidades por haber sido la primera en derar un review jejeje, ambos sabemos que ya me lo ahbias comentado, pero de todas formas hago publico en lanuncio de mis felicitaciones por haberte que dado en Arquitectura, espero que le heches muchas ganas esta carrera tuya jejejeje... gracias de nueva cuanta y espero que te guste este capitulo...

En fin, les agradezco a todos su apoyo y espero disfruten este capitulo jajajaja, aun faltan como 10 pero pronto los iran leyendo ahora si prometo no tardarme mucho en actualizar... y recuerden, **_Hey Arnold no me pertenece yo solo uso los personajes para hacer este fic, y ahh cierto si hay algun otro personaje que no aparezaca en la serie para nada, es invencion mia Ok... Asi que, disfrutenlo... espero leer sus comentarios..._**

**__**

* * *

**  
**

TE CONOCÍ HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS CAPITULO II: TE LO DIJE…

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**Era lunes en la tarde, las clases habían terminado igual que de costumbre, todos estaban en el campo Gerald jugando un partido de baseball, todos excepto Gerald y Arnold quienes por azares del destino no pudieron llegar a tiempo, Helga estaba muy furiosa, por que a pesar de que Arnold era su ya saben que… le irritaba mucho que alguien incluso el llegara tarde o faltara a la practicas, en ese preciso momento Helga estaba platicando con Phoebe cuando de pronto un extraño visitante llego a distraerla mas, por que si ya de por si estaba distraída por que su amado no llegaba, el colmo fue ver a una persona que nunca se imagino quien era, hasta que…**_

"Muévete zopenco que no ves que obstruyes el campo…"

"Que… acaso… no me… saludas… (Dice jadeando)"

Y por que habría de hacerlo yo ni siquiera te conozco, aunque te me haces extrañamente familiar… un momento… ¿Brainy?

_**En ese mismo instante, Gerald y Arnold iban llegando al campo cuando de repente, Arnold muy a lo lejos noto que de un gran batazo, una bola de baseball, salio disparada directamente a la posición de Helga, de inmediato Arnold reaccionó…**_

"Cuuuidaaadooo…"

_**Justo en ese momento cuando Arnold grito, este mismo se lanzo a toda velocidad para que en lugar de helga el recibiera el golpe de la bola de baseball, por tal, arnold cayo inconsciente al suelo, sin mas remedio algo…**_

"Hay santo dios…Helga mira…"

"Ehhh… ¿que…? hay… Arnold… Arnold… que te paso dios mió… háblame¿estas bien…?"

"ya vez lo que hiciste Helga…"

"Que… yo no hice nada Phoebe"

"Exacto no hiciste nada, pero anoche si deseaste que pasara algo que te demostrara que te ama… ¿o no?"

"Bueno…ehhh...yo…yo… hay… no puede ser… si es cierto, yo desee mucho esto… por favor perdóname Arnold… te juro que no era enserio… perdón"

_**Por su puesto el no sufrió mas daño que el de un enorme chichón en la frente, de pronto al comenzar a despertar, Arnold escucha toda la conversación que habían tenido Phoebe y Helga, y se entera del deseo de Helga, y antes de abrir los ojos rápidamente piensa…**_

"_Así que de esto se trataba lo que Phoebe me había contado hace algunas semanas, pero… ¿por que razón no me lo habrá querido decir?, bueno eso no importa, aun así continuare con el plan, ciertamente me duele mucho hacerle esto a Helga, pero si quiere que le demuestre realmente que la amo, tendré que engañarla un poco, pero ¿cómo?, ya se, aunque este golpe no estaba en los planes, creo que servirá, fingiré amnesia, y ya veremos en que resulta lo demás…"_

_**Arnold comienza a despertar y se queja mentirosamente, para esto el ya estaba en el hospital…**_

"Aaauuchh… mi cabeza… me duele…"

_**Helga rápidamente reacciona y va corriendo hacia donde esta el…**_

"Arnold… Arnold… ¿estas bien?, ohhh… Arnold respóndeme ¿estas bien?"

"Hay Helga como crees que va a estar bien después de haber recibido tan tremendo golpe…"

"Arnold… ¿estas bien?… te… te… te ¿duele algo?"

"Si… este… si, si estoy bien gracias, pero aun me duele la cabeza…"

"Ohhh Arnold que gusto que estés bien, te juro que no quería que pasara realmente esto, por favor discúlpame, te prometo que no lo volveré ha hacer…"

"Este… si… Ehhh, si, si te perdono¿pero… de que?"

"De haber deseado tanto que pasara algo que me comprobara que tú realmente me quieres…"

"¿Quieres?... Pero ¿cómo?... Apoco esta es una nueva forma de torturarme… Ehhh Helga…"

"No… Arnold, tu bien sabes que desde hace ya mucho tiempo no te torturo como antes, es mas desde que salimos juntos ya he dejado de comportarme tanto como era antes… que no lo recuerdas, soy tu novia"

"¿Novia…? ja, ja, ja, ja… ja, ja… ja… yo creía que esto era una nueva forma de torturarme Helga, pero veo que no… esto si que es un verdadero chiste ¿verdad?... A todo esto, como es que vine a dar aquí…"

"Pues veras Arnold, estábamos todos los chicos del equipo, en el campo Gerald practicando un poco mientras tu y Gerald llegaban, y fue cuando paso esto, de la nada apareciste tu mientras Helga discutía con tipo que… a propósito Helga¿quién era ese chico Ehhh?..."

"Pues… no lo se exactamente Phoebe, pero creo que era Brainy, en fin solo se que cuando lo vi, se me hizo extrañamente familiar…"

"En fin, apareciste e impediste que esa bola de baseball que golpeo Harold cayera directamente en Helga… realmente apareciste justo en el momento indicado _**(mira a Helga muy… ya se imaginaran como)**_ tu si que eres un héroe, impediste que el amor de tu vida resultara herida…"

"¿De mi vida?... En serio, esto tiene que ser una broma no, como va a ser Helga el amor de mi vida… si ella me odia tanto y además, yo ya tengo a alguien en que pensar, es mas, hasta donde yo tengo entendido, Helga nunca se ha interesado en nadie ¿o me equivoco helga…?"

_**Helga quien si ya de por si estaba muy molesta por que Arnold se burlo de ella cuando le dijo que son novios, su semblante pasó del molesto al furioso…**_

"Óyeme bien cabeza de balón, esto no es una broma, te lo estoy diciendo enserio… ¿¡enserio no recuerdas nada, nada de lo que te acabo de decir, enserio no recuerdas quien soy!?"

"Bromeas… claro que si se quien eres…"

"De verdad, de verdad recuerdas quien soy… sabes que somos tu y yo…"

"Por supuesto que si… tu eres Helga G. Pataki, la mas ruda chica de 6º grado, y tu y yo somos…"

_**Phoebe y Helga estaban muy a la expectativa, esperando la respuesta de Arnold, cunado de repente… todos los demás chicos que estaban en el campo llegan entrando casi por la fuerza hasta el cuarto donde estaban los otros chicos… Harold dice…**_

"Cielos Arnold, ese si que fue un gran golpe, la verdad no creí que te fueras a atravesar en ese momento, discúlpame…"

"Si esta bien, aunque no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que me acaban de contar…"

"Hey hermano, que acaso no recuerdas cuando te lanzaste para recibir el golpe que era para Helga…"

"Uhmmm… no, creo que no, a decir verdad, no se ni siquiera como es que llegue aquí, es mas, no se ni por que ella insiste con eso de que es mi…"

_**En ese momento es interrumpido por el medico que lo atendió cuando llego al hospital…**_

"Muy bien a ver, a ver déjenme pasar _**(se acerca a Arnold y le da un leve chequeo)**_ uhmmm… si, aja… ehmmm… si creo que eso es todo… muy bien Arnold, creo que estas bien, solo necesitas un tiempo de descanso y un par de aspirinas, ese golpe te ha dejado un enorme chichón en la frente y... "

"Ehhh… disculpe¿sabe usted quien soy…?"

"Si claro, eres el nieto del señor phill¿o no?

"Bueno… si claro… pero… es que no se… por que todos me llaman Arnold… si mi nombre es uhmmm… No lo recuerdo, no recuerdo mi nombre…"

"Bueno, pues vete acostumbrando chico, por que según tu identificación, tu te llamas Arnold… _**(De pronto el doctor mira a Arnold con un poco mas de detenimiento al notar algo raro en la mirada del chico…)**_ ahhh… ya veo… creo que si, si creo que ya se que es lo que le sucede… mira Arnold¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió antes del golpe?"

"No claro que no… _**(Dice haciéndose el desentendido)**_ solo recuerdo una gran bola de baseball acercándose cada vez mas a hacia mi… y luego ya no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió después…"

"Ya veo, al parecer, sufres de amnesia… ahora respóndeme esto¿recuerdas a tus amigos, hay alguien o algo quien no recuerdes?"

"Si por supuesto, recuerdo a todos y se que no me he olvidado de nadie… pero… hay un par de cosas que… me han dicho pero realmente no las recuerdo y a mi forma de ver me han dejado un poco intrigado… _**(Lo dice mirando muy detenidamente a Helga cosa que le doctor noto…)**_"

"Ohhh… entiendo _**(dice mirando a una Helga totalmente sonrojada)**_ y se puede saber que era eso de lo que hablaban"

"Pues vera, no se exactamente a que se refieran, pero… según ellas yo… ehhh… yo soy… "

"Es mi novio… y que, ya se lo dije pero el no recuerda nada de lo nuestro…"

"Es que en verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que me has dicho es más estoy empezando a creer que esto es realmente un sueño… ¿o no?"

"No Arnold, esto no es sueño, si fuera un sueño crees que te dolería ese golpe en la cabeza…, no verdad…, al parecer tienes amnesia, pero alégrate, por lo menos, tienes a alguien que se ha estado preocupando por ti… _**(dice el doctor haciendo una discreta seña con la cabeza, señalando a Helga…)**_ la verdad desde que llegaste esta tarde, no la hemos podido sacar de esta habitación…"

"Pues la verdad, no se si creerle doctor, estoy muy confundido y pues… a mi forma de ver sigo creyendo que esto es una broma, si eso debe de ser una broma, ya esta bien… realmente me han engañado… y…"

"En serio no recuerdas nada… _**(Dice Phoebe)**_"

"¿nada de que?"

"Sobre tu y Helga… que acaso no te acuerdas"

"No, creo que no… a decir verdad creo que no he olvidado nada"

_**En ese preciso momento Helga decide intervenir diciendo muy furiosa pero a la ves tristemente que…**_

"En serio no te acuerdas de lo nuestro… no recuerdas nada… ni un poquito…"

"Lo siento Helga… no recuerdo nada por que tengo la seguridad de no haber olvidado nada… _**(Lo dice apretándose el corazón por el esfuerzo emocional de jugarle una muy mala broma y para el colmo de los casos muy pesada a su chica amada…)**_"

"Eres un… un… tonto… sabes que… si te olvidaste de alguien…, te olvidaste de mi…"

_**Justo después de haber dicho esto ultimo, Helga sale corriendo derramando sus finas lagrimas, claramente vistas por todos los presentes, Phoebe al verla correr decide ir tras ella pero antes de salir de la habitación, le lanza un mirada muy intimidante a Arnold… en eso uno de los chicos le dice…**_

"En serio Arnold, no la recuerdas, no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido"

"No recuerdas nada de lo ella te dijo…"

"Da igual sea lo que sea que haya pasado… pero… en serio no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido es decir, Helga aun me sigue golpeando y todo _**(dice Harold)**_, pero desde aquella ves en que… tu y ella… pues… pues… ya sabes… lo de ustedes… ella ya no ha vuelto a ser mas como era antes… es mas, ella se ha vuelto mucho mas amable con las personas y con nosotros…"

"Pues bien… supongo… pero no se exactamente que pensar… a propósito… desde cuando hablas así sobre Helga…"

"Desde tu y ella son novios…"

"Si Arnold, desde ese día tu ella se ven realmente bien estando juntos…"

"Lo siento chicos pero simplemente no me acuerdo de nada…"

"Muy bien Arnold… por casualidad, no recuerdas si estabas pesando o hablando de ella antes del golpe… _**(Menciono el doctor)**_"

_**Arnold iba a responder, pero intervino antes en ese momento su amigo Gerald y dijo…**_

"Déjame responder a eso… puesto que no creo que lo recuerdes… simplemente Arnold me venia contando sobre su relación con Helga… que la estaba pasando de lujo, que la amaba, etc., etc., el me había preguntado que quien me gustaba o que si tenia a alguien especial, le iba a responder cuando de pronto, comenzó a correr, y fue cunado sucedió todo…"

"Ya veo… bien pues es obvio, el ultimo recuerdo que tuviste fue el de esa chica, y creo que por eso te olvidaste de muchas cosas… en fin, creo que ya se acabo el tiempo de las visitas es mejor dejarlo descansar… el tiene que pensar mucho y dejar que su mente se despeje por un rato…"

_**Todos los chicos salieron de la habitación murmurando cosas sobre el asunto inclusive el medico los acompañaba, pero antes de salir de la habitación ya que no había nadie mas que solo Arnold, da media vuelta, se acerca a el y le dice en voz baja…**_

"Arnold… espero que no se te este pasando la mano… _**(Y le guiña un ojo en señal de complicidad…)**_"

_**Arnold quedo totalmente impresionado por las palabras del doctor. Pasó un rato y pensaba muy detenidamente en aquellas palabras, cuando de repente entro en la habitación, "Alguien" a quien el no esperaba…, bueno no al menos en ese momento…**_

4


	3. Todo Esta Arreglado

**_Healing Sword:_** Ok. entendido tu mensaje amiga mia jajaja, antes que nada por lo de helga, pues...  
jajajaja, si soy malo XD, pero si creo que tienes razon en reclamarme, si de por si te habia regañado  
por lo de helga ya hora ve, mi lo que le hago, SORRY. Por otro lado tenemos lo de el deforme perdon Arnold, este si que es un caso especial, la verdad tienes razon le hace falta mentir, pero, no te apures en uno o dos capitulos sabras lo que pasay que por tal al punto veras por que no lo hago mentir mas o mas bien fingir, por otro parte si cuentas que le hace falta algo a todo lo que va, me gustaria que me lo dijeras, tu escribeme cuando quierias y preguntame que soy todo ojos para leer comentarios jejeje,ç  
esper ote guste este capitulo...

**_H.fanel.K:_** Gracias por lo del Profile, sabes, ese texto que esta escrito en el profile, es uno de los mejores textos que he escrito en mi vida (por eso lo pongo ahi) por la razon de que cuando lo escribi, lo escribi sin pensarlo, fue algo que me nacio comentar hacerca de mi fue algo que no planie, algo que no pense, solo fue algo que me nacio contar y zas, ahi esta, horas despues de que lo escribi, muestro una perspectiva muy mia hacerca de mas o menos como pienso yo... gracias por tu comentario espero que esta actualizacion te guste, y si un dia quieres comaprar entre la version original y esta version, pues, solo basta con que me lo digas y te enviare los capitulos corresponietes al origina y al reeditado...

**_acosta perez jose ramiro:_** sabes amigo, siempre es un placer recibir una critica tuya, como te lo dije en el capitulo anterior, tu primer review, me ayudo mucho para mantener mas cuidado en la ortografia... por lo de arnold, pues, esa es una de las razones del por caul esta jugando esta pesada broma, jajajaja una especei de venganza/leccion para helga... pero bueno, gracias por tu coemntario y esper oque este capitulo te guste...

_**isabel:**_ gusto en conocerte chica, espero seguirte leyendo por aqui de nuevo, y espero tambien seguir recibiendo tus criticas jajaja... espero que te guste este capitulo...

**_porot:_** hola chica... que hay de nuevo jejeje, en fin, gracias por tu comentario en verdad que los comenatarios que me dejan son muy alentadores para mi... por lo de arnold y helga, pues que te puedo decir, lo unico que te puedo decir es que, si hablamos de sufrir, lo que va de la historia no es nada a  
comparacion de lo que falta, todavia falta mas sufrimiento, mas melodrama, todavia falta mucho despues de este capitulo el sigue esta de lujo jejejeje, por otro parte, pues si, la verdad no me gusta hacer sufrir mucho a helga, pero que se le puede hacer, lo unico que te puede decir que todavia falta lo mero bueno de esta hisotira jejeje XD, cosas muy oscuras va a suceder... no, no es cierto pero si todavia falta, esn fin espero que este capitulo te guste...

**y para todos este fic, se los dedico especialmente a todos ustedes... que lo disfruten..  
**

* * *

TE CONOCÍ HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS

CAPITULO III: TODO ESTA ARREGLADO…

O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O

_**Estaba Arnold muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto entro Rhonda a su habitación, "alguien" que por no decir otra cosa… no se esperaba que estuviese ahí en ese momento…**_

"Tu… pero ¿que haces aquí, no se suponía que estabas en tu casa…?"

"Yo… solamente vine a ver que fue lo que te paso"

"¿Pero como es que supiste que estaba aquí…?"

"Veras Arnold, estaba a punto de salir por un mandado de mi madre, cuando me encontré a una persona, y fue ella quien me aviso de tu accidente, le avise a mi familia lo que te paso y pues… aquí me tienes"

"Ahhh... Ya veo, gracias Rhonda, pero… ¿desde cuando te preocupas por la vida de los demás? ehhh…"

"Tu bien sabes que solo me preocupo por mi misma, pero en esta ocasión, decidí venir por que quisiera saber, si aun estas seguro de seguir con el plan…"

"Si… por supuesto que estoy seguro de seguir con esto, aunque me duele mucho jugarle esta broma pesada a Helga, y tu bien sabes por que…"

"Si lo se, por eso es que te pregunto si realmente quieres continuar con esto, aun puedes arrepentirte… no vaya a ser que en una de malas, algo te salga mal y puedas correr el riesgo de perderla¿no crees?, además, ella realmente te quiere, hasta donde yo se ella daría todo en la vida por ti, desde que te trajeron, no dejo ni un momento de estar a tu lado, _que patético_, pero en fin, a demás de todo esto, creo que algo has de haber hecho, puesto que hace un par de minutos la vi salir corriendo con la cara empapada de lagrimas…"

"Si lo se, pero ya no puedo hacerme para atrás, puesto que ya comencé con el plan…"

"¿A que te refieres Arnold?"

"Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, me golpeo una bola de baseball en la cabeza, realmente no me hizo mas daño que el de un enorme chichón en la frente, pero en fin, cuando estaba apunto de despertar, escuche la conversación que tuvieron Phoebe y Helga, así que decidí improvisar, valiéndome del golpe fingí amnesia y pues… eso creo que sorprendió a todos, ahora, según yo, no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido entre nosotros, solo espero no estar cometiendo un error, pero esto no durara mucho te lo aseguro… solo durara un par de semanas…"

"Bien si eso es lo que piensas, pues ya esta todo arreglado"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

_**En ese momento detrás de la puerta justamente cuando Rhonda estaba a punto de decirle a lo que se refería, el doctor sale e interviene respondiendo a la pregunta…**_

"Quiere decir Arnold, que solo esperemos que no se te este pasando la mano"

"¿Doctor…¿Pero como¿Cuanto tiempo lleva escuchando ahí detrás?"

"No mucho Arnold… la verdad…, tu amiga ya me contó el problema y creo que los voy a ayudar solo por esta vez, realmente va a ser una broma muy pesada, pero creo que es muy original, solo te recomiendo que pienses muy bien en una buena excusa y una muy buena disculpa…"

"Si lo se, y ya tengo todo planeado para el final, pero hay algo que me inquieta¿cómo es que ella logro convencerlo?"

"Veras Arnold, Rhonda y yo somos primos, y en muchas ocasiones ella me ha hecho muchos favores, así que hoy en la tarde cuando fui a casa de mi tío a dejar unos papeles, justo después que te trajeron, me encontré con ella, le comente lo de tu accidente puesto que recordé que se conocían, y como la mayoría de tus amigos vinieron aquí a verte cuando te trajeron estando inconciente, pues… me imagine que seria buena idea avisarle, justo después de que le conté lo tuyo, ella me revelo lo del plan, al principio no quise acceder, pero tu amiguita tiene métodos muy persuasivos -_**dice mirando a Rhonda-**_ así que accedí, por supuesto ella me dio un par de indicaciones, para que te preguntara que si querías seguir con el plan, si accedías, nos pondríamos de acuerdo, y si no pues ya sabes el resto, pero creo que te me adelantaste a los planes, así que cuando empecé a percibir lo de tu supuesta amnesia, decidí seguirte el juego…"

"Ya veo así que tu arreglaste esto…"

"Pues claro… eso de muestra que siempre pienso en todo…"

_**Mientras tanto, en los baños del hospital estaba Helga sollozando de tristeza, mientras que Phoebe la buscaba por los pasillos del hospital**_

"Achhh… ¿donde estará?, ya llevo un buen rato buscándola y no la encuentro… he buscado por todos lados… en este hospital y parece ser que no esta, a lo mejor ya se fue a su casa, creo que iré a buscarla ahí…"

_**Phoebe, en ese preciso momento justo antes de salir, paso por el corredor donde se encontraban los baños del hospital… y escucho un par de cosas que la dejaron muy intrigada…**_

"Cielos no creí que fueran tan grandes estos corredores, lo bueno es que… un momento, ese ruido… me es familiar… pero de donde viene… uhmmm… parece que proviene de… aquí dice… mujeres… ¿mujeres?... Ahhh, pues claro, como no se me ocurrió buscarla en los baños… _**-y entra-**_ Helga… gracias a dios que te he encontrado… ¿por qué saliste así corriendo?"

"No lo se Phoebe… creo que no soporté la presión…. Hay Phoebe esto es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, sinceramente no quise desearle daño alguno, Phoebe… lo siento, realmente lo siento… estoy muy triste… y mas por que no se acuerda de mi…"

"Ya…, ya Helga… no te desanimes… yo creo que es solo una etapa… a lo mejor esta confundido, realmente ese golpe fue muy brusco… yo creo que si lo ayudamos a recuperarse tal vez recuerde las cosas mas rápidamente… yo he leído que con atención y cariño en algunos casos estas cosas se solucionan de manera satisfactoria…"

"¿De verdad? De verdad crees eso, crees que si lo ayudamos se pueda recuperar"

"Claro Helga, auque no te aseguro nada, puesto que como ya te dije, solo es en algunos casos…"

"Y… ¿qué pasaría si no logramos ayudarlo¿qué pasaría si nunca se vuelve a acordar de mi?"

"Pues no lo se Helga, sinceramente no lo se… uhmmm, creo que… ahhh ya se… ya se cual es la solución…"

"En serio… ¿y cual es?"

"Mira Helga, no es algo que no hayas hecho antes"

"¿A que te refieres…?"

"Es simple… _reconquístalo_ vuelve a ser la Helga que alguna vez fuiste, usa todos tus métodos de persuasión, y hazle saber que el es tu verdadero amor, al igual tu el de el…"

"¡Si!... Es cierto, sí lo hice una vez, aunque me costo mucho trabajo, pero esta vez no será así, puesto que mi timidez y mi temor han disminuido en gran medida… pues bien manos a la obra _**-dice esto ultimo secándose las lagrimas-**_"

"Así me gusta Helga, así me gusta que te oigas… pero… ¿cómo lo harás?... ¿tienes un plan o algo por donde empezar?"

"Uhmmm… a decir verdad no había pensado en eso Phoebe… pero…, ya se, ya se por donde empezare, y creo que esta vez las cosas no me podrán fallar como la ultima vez, aunque admito que la vez anterior todo termino como quería pero no como lo había planeado…"

"¿Enserio? pero que es lo que vas a hacer ehhh, acaso ¿te le vas a declarar como las otras veces, o lo vas a empezar a torturar como lo hacías antes solo para que se interese en ti?"

"Por supuesto que no pheeps… esta vez utilizare un método mas persuasivo…"

"¿Mas persuasivo?... No me digas que vas a darle pistas o algo por el estilo…"

"Por supuesto que si, y de hecho necesitare de tu ayuda…"

"Mi ayuda, pero yo en que te podría ayudar, francamente no soy como tu, yo no he experimentado mucho estas cosas del amor… _**-lo dice sonrojándose un poco-**_… además ¿en que te podría ayudar…?"

"Es verdad… aun no he pensado en como es que podrías ayudarme…"

_**De pronto mientras pensaba en como es que Phoebe la podría ayudar, paso una señora muy elegante y traía consigo un bolso con artículos de belleza (de esos que nunca pueden faltar en las pertenencias de toda mujer…) Helga la miro muy fijamente y rápidamente atino a decir…**_

"¡¡¡Belleza…!!!"

"¿Belleza?... A que te refieres…"

"Si Phoebe, belleza y todo eso… mira por que no vamos a mi casa y ahí te explico todo…"

"De acuerdo pero no se a que te refieras…"

"No te preocupes pheeps, ya lo tengo todo planeado…"

_**Ambas chicas salen del baño de mujeres y Helga le estaba dando solo un par de detalles sobre lo que tenia en mente… por otro lado y de vuelta en la habitación donde se encontraba Arnold, la charla seguía su curso…**_

"Pues bien, ahora Rhonda podrías decirme que es lo que has arreglado o cual es tu plan"

"Mira, la cosa esta así, tu sabes muy bien que no congenio mucho con Helga es mas ni siquiera le hablo mucho, pero se lo que es estar enamorada y ella realmente lo esta de ti, como sea, realmente no me agrada mucho tu idea, pero te ayudare, solo por que las fiestas navideñas están cerca, pero debo recordarte que no quiero que me hagas decirte _¡te lo dije!_Si es que tu "plan" se te sale de control…tú eres una de las personas más caballerosas y ¡elegantes! Que conozco y por eso es que debo decirte que no me gusta mucho tu idea"

"Si lo se, pero ahora como es que comenzaremos con el plan ehhh…"

"Es fácil… me haré pasar por tu novia… _**-lo dice con una intención muy aparte de la de solo ayudar a confabular el dichoso plan-**_ ¿qué te parece la idea?

"Mi… ehhh… ¿novia…? pero como si tu ehhh… pues… como es que alguien como tu se vería conmigo… por mi no hay problema pero tu…ehhh no crees que es algo exagerado ¿que dirán los demás…?

"Ciertamente me imagino que empezaran las habladurías y eso no es bueno para mi popularidad, es mas no es exagerado, al fin y al cabo es tu plan, me extraña que digas que es exagerado, el caso es que tu eres una buena persona y además me lo pediste por favor, por lo demás no importa, es un favor…, además te lo debo de aquella ultima vez en que organice una fiesta y salio todo mal, ya vez que cuando tu hiciste la tuya el mismo día para todos los que quedaron excluidos de la mía y yo me quede sola y fui a ver la de ustedes, pues… a pesar de lo que hice y como me comporte tu y los demás me aceptaron…"

"Pues si eso es lo que piensas, ni hablar, mañana comenzaremos con todo"

"Solo espero que todo esto les salga bien… y Arnold"

"¿Si?"

"No exageres tanto con lo del la amnesia, no digo que este mal, pero… no te queda…"

"Creo que tienes razón"

"Bueno, bueno, ya todo paso y aquí tengo tu comprobante de que ya te puedes ir, me tome la libertad de avisarle a tu abuelo que ya estabas mejor, no ha de tardar en venir, mientras tanto por el momento me retiro, hasta aquí llego mi ayuda… si alguien pregunta yo no se nada solo que arnold tiene amnesia"

"De acuerdo mi querido primo estamos a mano…"

_**El doctor se levanta del asiento y se despide de los dos chicos luego sale de la habitación y la única persona que se queda con arnold es Rhonda, quien continúa hablando con arnold**_

"Bien Arnold creo que ya esta todo arreglado, pero dime que es lo que vas ha hacer para disculparte y demostrarle que realmente la quieres, por que estoy segura que cuando se lo digas ella nunca te lo perdonara…"

"No lo se pero creo que estas equivocada al creer que ella no me lo perdonara, estoy seguro que terminaremos riendo al final…"

"Pues yo no lo creo…"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Yo soy mujer y por ser mujer…, bueno todas las mujeres tenemos algo de dignidad y tal ves no creo que ella te perdone que le hagas una mala jugada… yo no lo haría…"

"Si lo se, pero es un riesgo que debo correr además ella una ves me hizo lo mismo… pero eso es lo de menos, mientras tanto pensare bien como empezar todo esto el día de mañana…"

"No te preocupes, porque eso ya ha empezado_**… -Rhonda se levanta de su asiento, se acerca a el y le da un pequeño beso muy… sugestivo en la mejilla izquierda-**_"

"¿Y eso¿Que significa…?"

"No te asustes, es solo para que te acostumbres… _**-le guiña un ojo y con una sonrisa muy coqueta y muy sospechosa, sale de la habitación…-**_"

_**Arnold la ve salir pero nota que ella tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción muy poco usual, así que se levanta del la camilla comienza arreglar sus cosas y sale de la habitación… pero mas adelante, por mera causalidad Helga y Phoebe se dirigían a la habitación donde tenían a Arnold antes de marcharse, pero se encuentran con una sorpresa muy poco conveniente…-**_

"Si Phoebe, el método más sutil que tengo por el momento es volverme más… femenina…"

"¿Femenina?... No me digas que trataras de hacer lo mismo que hiciste cuando Rhonda hizo su fiesta para niñas hace ya algún tiempo"

"uhmmm… de hecho si, pero como bien sabes yo casi nunca he tenido la necesidad llegar a estos extremos ya vez lo que sucedió la primera vez que lo hice, recuerdo que me veía espantosa… por eso es que necesito que me ayudes un poco…"

"¿Qué acaso quieres que te ayude a cambiar tu apariencia?"

"Por supuesto que no Phoebe, lo que necesito que hagas es que convenzas a gerald para que hable con Arnold y le empiece a dar un par de ideas…, de la apariencia, pues… de eso me encargo yo, si algo he aprendido, es, que desde que salgo con Arnold, he aprendido a verme mas bonita… _**-dice con un poco de entusiasmo…-**_"

"En eso tienes razón, en estos dos últimos años, has cambiado mucho, ahora eres de las chicas mas bonitas de todas las de 6to, y junto a Arnold te ves muy bien además de que Arnold también ha mejorado mucho su apariencia, el también se ha vuelto muy atractivo, pero no tanto como mi Ger…

_**Phoebe estaba un paso de decir algo que no debía pero se percata de lo que estaba a punto de decir y mejor guarda silencio… mientras que Helga le habla con un tono muy insinuante**_

"¿mi que…? Phoebe…"

"Mi… mi… hay… tu sabes…"

"Te lo dije pheeps cada vez te vuelves mas y mas obvia, yo te aconsejaría que ya no lo ocultes mas no tiene caso…"

"Bueno es lo mismo que haces tu cuando le dices a tu…ya sabes que… _mi mantecado_"

_**Helga mira con detenimiento a Phoebe, y estaba decidida a responderle, pero de pronto a lo lejos vio como Rhonda salio de la habitación donde se encontraba Arnold… rápidamente corrió y Phoebe fue tras de ella, cuando logro alcanzarla, la retuvo muy bruscamente pues era raro que ella estuviera ahí, la chica al sentir que era retenida por algo, volteo un poco desconcertada, pero ohhh sorpresa era Helga y atrás de ella estaba Phoebe, entonces Helga se decide a preguntar…**_

"¿Que es lo que haces aquí, acaso te rompiste una uña otra vez…?"

"No claro que no, es solo que vine a dejar unos papeles que me pidió mi primo"

"¿Tu primo?"

"Si mi primo, el trabaja en este hospital, es medico…"

"Ahhh... Ya veo, pero dime¿que hacías en la habitación donde tienen a Arnold?"

"Nada, no hacia nada, me dijeron que mi primo estaba ahí y solo fui a entregarle lo que me pidió"

"Pero si tu primo es decir el doctor ya tiene rato que salio¿acaso estabas burlándote de lo que paso con Arnold?"

"Tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo solo me preocupo por mi misma, y que no me interesa la vida de los demás, bueno si acaso la de mi amiga Nadine pero eso es muy aparte, además a pesar de que yo sea así, seria incapaz de burlarme de las desgracias de los demás, salvo que sean muy, muy patéticas, por lo demás, que me quedaba, al verlo ahí solo me quedó decirle que tuviera mas cuidado con las bolas de baseball _**-lo dice enviándole una mirada muy insinuosa cosa que claramente fue percibida por Phoebe…-**_"

"Veo que ya te contaron lo que sucedió esta tarde…"

"Uhmmm… creo que no, aunque admito que por parte de Arnold se notaba un poco de miedo en sus palabras como que si no me hubiera querido decir lo que realmente paso…pero ciertamente no me interesa saberlo…"

"Menos mal… por cierto aun sigue ahí"

"Si, creo que si, cuando salí note que se levanto de la camilla y comenzó a tomas sus pertenencias… bueno creo que ya es tarde, y mi familia debe de estar preocupada…"

"Si como digas, nos vemos mañana en las escuela…"

_**La chica del cabello negro salio de la habitación con una extraña sonrisa muy maliciosa…**_

"Esta ves Helga… tu te quedaras sin nada, me duele hacerte esto, pero si es necesario pelear hasta el final por el, pues espero que gane la mejor, y esa seré yo…realmente no se por que peleo por el, bueno si lo se realmente me gusta, es tan, tan, tan apuesto y varonil, que pues… simplemente haré lo que sea para que haga enfadar a Helga tanto, que a final de cuentas termine odiándolo así yo _Rhonda W. Loyd_ me quedare con Arn… _**-de pronto es interrumpida por una extraña persona que lleva rato mirándola hablar sola…-**_"

"Ehhh… te sucede… algo… dime… ¿estas… bien?"

"¿Quien...¿Yo? pues claro, que no me ves… además, quien eres tu para entrometerte en lo que no te importa"

"Ohhh… lo siento… creo que… por lo visto…. Nadie… parece… acordarse del chico… más tonto… del universo… ¿verdad?"

"El chico mas tonto del universo, hace ya mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo, y que por cierto solo se lo decían a… Brainy¿verdad… Brainy?

"Perdóname… por haberte… asustado…, pero es que… como vi que… estabas… haciendo señas y… balbuceando cosas raras… sobre que te…. vas a quedar… con alguien… o… algo… y que ella se va… a quedar sin nada…, pues… se me hizo… extraño… mas por ver… que hacías… ademanes… a lo loco…

"_**La chica del cabello negro se sintió un poco apenada por que aunque no le gustara la idea de pensar en ello, esta sabia perfectamente que lo que le decía aquel chico era cierto… en eso solo atino a decir…**_

"Mira Brainy hagamos como que no viste ni oíste nada de lo que estaba haciendo de acuerdo..."

"De acuerdo… no le diere nada a nadie…"

"Mira me gustaría saber mas de ti, o mas bien sobre tu regreso de Europa, por que vienes allá ¿no es así?, en fin francamente no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo, ya es muy tarde, y creo que ya me tengo que ir…"

"Esta bien…, pero no… te preocupes… mañana… lo sabaras"

"_**Rhonda solo lo miro muy intrigada pero a la vez confundida y no era de sorprenderse, puesto que llevaba bastante tiempo de verlo a tal grado de casi decir que no lo conocía…mientras tanto, el chico solo se rasco la cabeza un poco y la siguió con la mirada y se dijo a si mismo…**_

"_Uhmm… se ve que no ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui…en fin_"

_**De pronto el chico volteo al escuchar la dulce voz de un bella joven pelirroja que lo llamaba desde la entrada del hospital… el se iba acercando hasta ella, pero ella lo alcanzó antes, y le dijo…**_

"¿Que pasa cariño¿con quien hablabas...?"

"Ehhh…, solo… hablaba con Rhonda…. ¿la viste…?

"Si la vi, pero ¿En verdad era ella?"

"Si, era… ella"

"No me digas… realmente se ve que no ha cambiado demasiado…"

"Eso… ni se diga… aunque la note… un poco… sospechosa…, como que… se trae… algo… entre manos…

"Bueno, bueno ya no pensemos mas en eso y vayamos a ver nuestro amigo creo que esta aquí…"

"Esta bien…"

_**Mientras tanto dentro del hospital, en la recepción, estaban Phoebe y Helga esperando a la enfermera…**_

"Achh… cuanto tiempo mas va a tardar en venir esa enfermera de pacotilla ya llevamos mucho tiempo esperando y nadie viene…"

"Calma Helga mira ahí viene… contenta"

"vaya hasta que se decidió a aparecer esta boba…_**-la enfermera se acerca y helga a lo pronto cambia su carácter-**_ muy buenas noches señorita a que hora dejaran salir a chico que trajeron esta tarde, tengo entendido que ya lo dieron de alta…"

"Si ehhh… creo que ya debió de haber salido iré a ver en la habitación probablemente aun este ahí…"

"Helga… no que estabas muy molesta…"

"Si lo estoy, pero esa es una pequeña cualidad que tengo _ser amable cuando tengo que serlo_ y eso se lo debo a… "

_**En ese preciso momento Helga fue interrumpida por una persona a quien ya se había encontrado con anterioridad, esa persona era aquel chico que se había encontrado con ella en la tarde antes del accidente con la bola de baseball…**_

A lila ¿no es así…?

Si a ella pero como lo supiste…

_**Helga reacciono rápidamente al reconocer aquella voz, así que voltea y se encuentra con… con un chico extremadamente diferente al que fue alguna vez… iba vestido con zapatos negros muy bien lustrados, un pantalón de vestir color gris oscuro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de piel color negra y portaba unos lentes oscuros y un peinado ambos muy a la moda… a lo cuál Helga simplemente dice…**_

"tu… pero que haces aquí no tuviste suficiente hoy en la tarde…"

"Lo siento… no me… imagine que… fuera… a suceder… eso pero… ¿Qué… acaso no me… vas a saludar?

"Saludarte yo, pero por que habría de hacerlo si yo no… un momento… ya reconocí esa voz, era claro… genial, genial… justamente tu te me tenias que aparecer el día de hoy… ja, ja, que grata sorpresa…!

_**En eso lila se aparece detrás de el y sorprende a las dos chicas…**_

"Pues no es de sorprenderse Helga… el es _Brainy_"

"¿Brainy?"

Pero como es posible ese cambio tu…ehhh… ¿Pero que es lo que te sucedió…?"

"Phoebe… tranquilízate…

"Entonces… que… ¿no me saludas… Helga?"

"Pero como crees que no te voy a saludar, amigo como crees que no lo voy a hacer…"

_**En ese preciso momento, Helga primero le da la mano y ambos la estrechan muy fuertemente, seguido de esto, Helga se detiene en seco, lo ve fijamente de pies a cabeza y nota que a crecido mucho, en eso se le dibuja un gran sonrisa muy tierna en la cara y repentinamente y muy fuertemente lo abraza dejando salir un par de lagrimas de felicidad (no se sorprendan, hace mucho tiempo antes de que Brainy partiera a Europa, hicieron las pases), Helga se separa y luego corresponde diciendo…**_

"Siento mucho haberte tratado de esta forma pero es que como no te reconocí por que ese cambio que te has dado esta _súper _realmente me has dejado sorprendida…"

"Si realmente tienes razón ese par de consejos que le diste aquel día en que se fue hace ya como dos años, pues… creo que dieron resultados…"

"Nunca creí que me fueras a hacer caso, pero esos consejos que te di, te los dije de corazón… Tú ya sabes cuales eran las razones…"

"Si… lo se y gracias… a ello mi vida cambio…"

"Es fascinante pero dime que fue lo que te paso…digo… por que es que ya no jadeas tanto…"

"Si es verdad dinos que fue lo que te sucedió por que ya no jadeas como antes… _**-comento phoebe-**_"

"Como ustedes… saben…, cuando… terminamos… el cuarto grado… me fui a vivir… a otro lugar… y como sabrán… no estuve aquí… en América…, ya saben… me fui… a vivir… un tiempo… a un lugar… muy, muy… lejos… aya en Europa…, ahí conocí… a un medico… muy distinguido… y… muy bueno… quien me… ayudo…, estuve… mucho tiempo… en terapias… y al cabo de un año…, el problema… que tenia… del jadeo… se esfumo… y hasta ahora… ya no había jadeado…"

"¿ya no habías jadeado¿Y entonces por que aun jadeas…?"

"El clima… de la ciudad… es muy… pesado… y a demás… me pasa… también… el volver… a jadear… cuando corro… mucho…"

"Si es verdad chicas _**-agrego lila-**_ lo que pasa es que allá donde vivía era una especie de valle estaba en el campo…"

"Eso es genial, pero dime hace cuanto tiempo llegaste…"

"Uhmmm... Déjame ver…, tiene… aproximadamente…8 meses… que llegue…"

"8 meses… pero por que nunca te apareciste por aquí ehhh…"

"Es verdad… ya jamás… volví a verlos… pero cuando… regrese de Europa…, mis padres… no quisieron… inscribirme… de nuevo… en la P. S. 118… así que… me inscribieron… en otra escuela… aya… en el centro…"

"Y que hay de ti ehhh… lila… después de que se fueron a vivir tu y tu padre al centro ya no te volviste a comunicar con nosotros… "

"Lo se, pero es un poco mas difícil adaptarse al ambiente de la ciudad, pero tu sabes que ustedes siempre serán mis mejores amigas a pesar de lo lejos que estemos…"

"A propósito… que es lo que estas haciendo aquí no se supone que debes de estar en tu casa…"

"ohhh… si es verdad, lo había olvidado… pero es simple, venimos a ver como es que se encuentra Arnold… me entere lo de su accidente por que precisamente mi padre me había enviado a recoger un encargo aquí en Hillwood, así que para no venir sola le dije a Brainy que si me acompañaba, y venimos, pero cuando pasaba por las calles, antes de llegar al parque me encontré con Sheena y me comento lo de Arnold, fue entonces cuando no apresuramos a ir por el encargo de mi padre, fuimos de regreso al centro y ahí le explique lo que sucedió y fue el quien nos trajo hasta aquí, en este momento esta en la casa de uno de sus amigos, no es así cariño…"

_**Ante las últimas palabras de lila, Phoebe y Helga estaban con su cara de sorpresa y Brainy con una leve sonrisa en la cara…**_

"¿Cariño?"

¿Cariño? Que… acaso ustedes son…"

"Aja…"

"Vaya eso si que es nuevo… pero díganme ¿cuánto tiempo llevan…?"

"Uhmmm… llevamos… medio año…, justamente… todo lo que va… de este… ciclo escolar…"

"Si es verdad, casualmente yo me cambie de casa cuando el regreso aquí, y por azares del destino nos inscribimos en la misma escuela… ciertamente pasaron un par de semanas antes de que me diera cuanta de que era el, por que igual que tu no lo había reconocido aun… y pues ya saben el resto, en una fiesta me dijo lo que sentía… pues ahora somos felices los dos juntos…"

"Hay… que romántico… _**-comento phoebe-**_"

"Pues que me queda decirles… solo el hecho de que los felicito por ser así de felices, espero que dure su relación para siempre"

"No Helga… las gracias… te las doy a ti, si no hubiera… sido… por ese consejo… que me diste… ese día… jamás hubiera… conocido… ni descubierto… lo que yo sentía… y siento… por lila… además… creo que tu… también debes… de estar feliz… puesto que tu… y Arnold… ahora son… _**-pero antes de terminar de hablar Brainy guarda silencio al notar que Helga cambia drásticamente su rostro del contento al triste-**_"

"Te sucede… algo… Helga… acaso… ¿ya no sales… con Arnold…?"

"No es eso es solo que…"

"Es que esta muy preocupada por lo que le paso a Arnold…"

"¿Tan grave fue?, dime, esta bien…_** -dijo Lila-**_"

"Si, si lo esta, no sufrió mas daño que el de un chichón en la frente provocado por un fuerte golpe de una bola de baseball que estaba dirigido hacia mi…"

"Cuanto lo siento pero dime en donde esta…"

"En esa habitación… -_**y señala la puerta de en medio al fondo de un pasillo…-**_"

"Entonces iré a verlo…"

"No creo que eso sea posible lila, puesto que ya lo dieron de alta y la enfermera fue a ver si ya estaba listo… no creo que tarde más…"

"Entonces aquí lo esperaremos…"

_**Pasaron unos 40 minutos y ya eran casi las 8:30 p.m. Los chicos comenzaban a desesperarse puesto que Arnold aun no salía, Helga por la misma preocupación estaba decidida a ir a buscarlo cuando de pronto Arnold sale de la habitación con una curación en la cabeza y con un par de aspirinas y un baso con agua… Arnold camino unos cuántos pasos hacia la recepción, se despidió de la enfermera que lo atendió y de repente miro hacia donde estaban tres chicos sentados todos en fila, le sorprendió mucho ver a lila ahí en ese lugar, pero le sorprendió mas verla abrazada del brazo de un chico al que por mas que quiso reconocerlo no pudo, entonces se acerco, pero ninguno lo noto, lila estaba platicando con brainy, y Phoebe estaba como de costumbre, leyendo uno de sus libros… ¿pero donde estaba Helga?, pues no era para mas, por su misma desesperación y preocupación, aun seguía dando vueltas en círculos muy inquietamente al fondo de uno de los pasillos, Arnold se acerco mas cuando de repente…**_


	4. Ahora Se Que Es Lo Que Tengo Que Hacer

**Notas del Autor: Antes que nada mis amigos, tengo que ofrecerles una muy sincera disculpa, la verdad si que me atrase un buen, un mes y cachito, pero bueno, ya estoy aqui, y de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo jejeje, espero que a todos ustes les guste esta hisotira, y por favor dejenme sus reviews, en seri oque me interesa mucho saber sus comentarios y sugerencias... de ante mano gracias, ahora a lo que vamos...:**

**Healing Sword:** Yo se que me tarde bastante pero bueno ya estamos aqui, veo que te sorprendio lo de helga al igual que lo de briny, jejeje, esa fue una de solo algunas sorpresillas que les tengo, por l ode la conquista de rhonda, yo solo te puedo decir que, sigas leyendo pro que cada vez se pondra mas y mas intenso jajaja... por cierto por lo del Cel, no te apues, yo ando igual (sin $$$) esta temporada, pero bueno, por el momento no dice much ode helga, pero segun yo en este cap sabremos un poquito mas de ella y su familia... espero te guste.

**acosta perez jose ramiro: **Muy buena descripcion o mas bien comparativa entre Rhonda, Helga y Angelica, sabes, Rugrats tambien es de mis series predilectas, pero bueno tal vez algun dia escriba sobre ellos, por otro lado amigo gracias por tu comentario, y me agrada saber que te gusto la idea de Lila y Brainy, jajaja, sabes originalemnte cuando escribi este Fic, yo no tenia ni idea de las relaciones que habia entre los personajes, es mas cuano escribi este fic ni habia yo terminado de ver la serie (llevava como 15 episodios -sin la peli-) y ya vez, despues de leer otros fics se me dieron ideas, etc, etc, y asi llegue a la suposicion de que tal vez podrian estar juntos, digo ¿por que no? y ya vez lo que esta saliendo jajaja, "una de mis mejores obras". De antemnao te agradezcoel apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo mis hisotiras, por ahi tambien te invio a leer las otras que tengo (cuando tengas un tiempesillo). Gracias.

**H.fanel.K:** Gracias por tus comentarios amiga, y espero yo que no me vayas a medio matar, mejor hazlo completo por que si no la agonia sera muy dura... jejeje, pero bueno de antemano te agradezco por haber leido mi profile, en verdad me gusta saber que les interesa concer algo sobre mi opinion en general... gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo...

Asi pues chicos y chicas, les agredezco de antemano a todos ustes su apoyo, espero que les siga gustando este FIC, en verdad que este es muy especial por que fue el primer oque escribi, debo aclarar que muchas cosas han cambiado (logico despues de una reedicion) y a mi parecer estan mejor y si por alguna curiosidad alguien quiere leer la version original, con gusto se las puedo mostrar jajaja, por cierto en un par de semanas no se cuando (se antes del 22 de diciembre), voy a actualizar muchos de mis trabajos, entre ellos mis fics Olvidados, los que tengo Pendientes, y los que No he Publicado, y ademas tambien actualizare mi pagina WEB espero que la puedan visitar... y por ultimo, a todos los invito a leer mi fic SomeDay, me gustaria saber su opinion... asi pues, los dejo, que disfruten este capitulo...

**

* * *

****TE CONOCÍ HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS**

**CAPITULO IV: AHORA SE, QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER…**

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**Arnold estaba mas que preocupado por que al salir de la habitación, vio a todos menos a su chica adorada, el se preguntaba donde es que estará, cuando de repente…**_

"Así que ahí estas cabeza de balón… me tenías preocupada... ¿Que acaso no sabes que hay quienes te están esperando? ehhh... Arnoldo…"

"Lo…lo siento pero y ese milagro que me hayas estado esperando"

"Como que ¿por que te estoy esperando?, que acaso no recuerdas que… ahhh… es verdad, olvide que no te acuerdas de mi… -_**La chica da media vuelta y continua hablándole a Arnold…- **_Muévete cabeza de balón que tienes visitas, tal vez a ellos si los recuerdes…"

_**Arnold decide caminar hasta acercarse a los demás y saluda muy contento a Phoebe y a Lila, en especial a Lila, todos ya sabemos por que, pero en esta ocasión todo ese rollo es cosa del pasado…**_

"Hola Lila, pero por que estas aquí… ¿como es que te enteraste…?"

"Pues veras Arnold, vine aquí por un encargo y me encontré con Sheena y ella me lo contó todo, se que no fue algo grave, pero aun así me preocupe, y ya que estaba de paso pues… decidí venir a verte…"

"Vaya pues muchas gracias a todos ustedes, y gracias por esperarme tu también Helga… _**- Helga se percató rápidamente de que el cumplido fue sinceramente dirigido por su amado, cosa que lila noto y causo una leve risa en ella…-**_ por cierto ¿quien eres tu? _**–Menciono Arnold de forma intrigada al ver a un chico que, sin mencionar otra cosa, todavía no había reconocido-**_"

"Ahhh... si discúl… pame… parece… que… tu… tampoco… me has… re… conocido… soy Brainy…"

"Brainy!... Pero… como es posible…. Oye viejo te ves genial… realmente has cambiado mucho, pero como es que tu te enteraste de esto…"

"Pues veras…, vine… con Lila…, ella… me pidió… que la acompañara… así que… aquí… nos tienes… no es verdad… corazón…"

_**La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y dejando notar una pequeña y tierna sonrisa en su rostro le comento a Arnold que si, ella y el son novios…**_

"A ver, a ver, me perdí de algo… por que si es así, esto tiene que contármelo…"

_**Entonces Lila y Brainy comenzaron a platicarle su historia… mientras tanto… Phoebe y Helga aun se seguían poniendo de acuerdo para el plan que ellas tenias…, total, llegaron al acuerdo de que Gerald las iba a tener que ayudar; Helga tratando de no dar muchas insinuación en ese momento, saca su localizador y decide llamar a su asa para que pasen a recogerla a ella y a Phoebe…**_

_**En casa de Helga…: riiing… riiing… (Suena el teléfono)…riiing…riiing… contestan.**_

"Si¿quien habla…?"

"Soy yo… mama…"

"Eres tu linda, donde has estado… nos tienes muy preocupados… incluso tu padre ya ha salido varias veces a buscarte al parque… _**- sépase que la relación de Helga con sus padres, en especial con su padre, mejoro en gran medida después de que se supo por que Helga era así de apática- **_…y a casa de tu amiga Phoebe… ¿hija donde estas…?"

"Estoy en el hospital mama… recuerda que te dije lo que sucedió con Arnold y ya ves, por eso estoy aquí…"

"Ohhh... si es cierto, lo olvide… pero dime ya se encuentra mejor…"

"Si mama pero… pero…"

"Que… que sucede… pasa algo malo linda…"

"Si…bueno…no…ehhh… achhh…ya no lo se, mejor te digo cuando llegue a casa, por cierto esta el gran Bob ahí "

"No, no esta, esta es la cuarta vez que sale a buscarte, pero como nunca llega mas allá del parque no creo que tarde en regresar… ¿por que…¿Necesitabas algo?"

"Si ehhh... necesito que vengas a recogernos a mí y a Phoebe… ¿puedes hacerlo…?"

"Por supuesto querida, iré enseguida…"

"De acuerdo mama… no tardes… _**-termina la llamada-**_"

"Vaya Helga, me da gusto que la relación con tus padres haya mejorado…"

"Bueno es que ayudo mucho el que el gran Bob se enterara de lo que yo sentía por Arnold… por supuesto mis padres se daban una idea, eso me lo dijo Miriam, pero lo tomaban como si solo fuera un simple juego de niños…"

"Entonces… ¿Como es que ahora te comprenden?"

"Pues, a ciencia cierta no lo se, pero, yo le atribuyo mucho esto a un pequeño incidente que tuve con ellos hace algunos cuantos meses…"

"¿Un pequeño incidente…¿Cómo cual?"

"Pues veras Phoebe, sucede que, esto paso en las vacaciones de verano de hace dos años, tu te habías ido de visita a casa de una tía tuya allá en Kentucky; ahora bien, un día estaba en mi alcoba muy tranquila como si nada, reflexionando sobre algunas cosas de aquí y de allá"

"Arnold…"

"Si Phoebe… pensaba en Arnold, pero bueno, el caso es de que por asares del destino ese día tuve que ir a un mandado del gran Bob… y luego…"

**Flash back**

"Olga… Olga ven baja rápido…"

"Soy Helga papa, Helga… que es lo que quieres"

"Mira te tengo buenas noticias… hoy es tu día de suerte…"

"Mi día de suerte y que me gane… la lotería… _**-dice con ironía-**_"

"Al contrario, esto es mucho mejor, hoy saldrás en la televisión…"

"En la televisión, genial… ¿y que voy a hacer, modelar, o tratar de vender algún producto inservible...? que es…. Por que si es algo así olvídalo…"

"Bueno a la mejor no es una venta ni tampoco es un desfile de modas, pero…"

"Pero… "

"Pero lo que si es, es una promoción…, hoy iremos a mi emporio y filmaremos un nuevo comercial que me hará vender muchos localizadores…"

"(G_enial, sabia que ese -pero- no sonaba bien…)_ _**-dice Helga para si misma- …**_vaya, vaya, pero de cuando acá necesitas mi ayuda…"

"Ayuda… ¿yo…? nunca he necesitado ayuda de nadie…"

"Ahhh bueno si ese el caso entonces me voy, no quiero participar en tu tonto comercial, ya una vez lo hice para otra persona y la verdad fue detestable… así que olvídalo…"

"Ahhh si señorita, bueno entonces puedes irte despidiendo de tu pase de cortesía en el mejor lugar de tu función favorita de arte…"

"Función favorita de arte… cual arte… en general lo detesto y además ahora no estoy de humor para ir de nuevo a ver -las ratas-, me agrado ir contigo la otra vez, pero esa no era la función que quería ver…"

"Si, si lo se, pero yo no hablaba de –las ratas-"

"A no y entonces de cual función me estas hablando…"

"De esta…_**-Bob le muestra un cartel-**_"

"Queee… no puede ser posible… Slam jam VIII, cielos papa, gracias eres genial…"

"Ahhh... ahhh…. no tan rápido jovencita… tu sabes que todo en esta vida tiene un precio…"

"Que… acaso insinúas que…"

"Exacto, si quieres ir, tendrás que ganarte el pase…"

"Oye eso no es justo…"

"Es mas que justo, quieres el boleto, sal en mi comercial…

**End flash back**

"En serio te dijo eso…, que mal… pero… lo que no en tiendo es, para que quería que salieras en su comercial…"

"Ni te lo imaginas Phoebe, ni te lo imaginas…"

**Flash back**

"Muy bien papa ya que estamos aquí, quieres decirme exactamente por que quieres que salga en este comercial…"

"Bueno en realidad yo ehhh…"

_**Bob estaba a punto de responder pero… Nick vermicelli se apareció antes de que Bob hablara de más…**_

"Déjame que yo te lo diga niña… tu padre es un mentiroso y eso lo sabemos todos, pero pese a su reputación de buen vendedor, no tiene buena imagen social y mucho menos paternal, así que según su agente necesita mostrar una buena figura paternal para así ganar mas rating y ganarle a la competencia japonesa… sabes su rival hizo lo mismo con su hija y por eso hay que ganar esta contienda a como de lugar…"

"Genial, no se por que no me sorprende esto de ti Bob, pero solo por curiosidad por que no le llamaste a la perfecta de mi hermana Olga para que te ayudara…"

"Ehhh de hecho… fue idea suya, pero eso ya no importa, ahora maquillaje… es hora de ser una e hija su padre…"

"Si como no…"

"Escuche eso señorita…, recuerda que tengo tu pase…"

**End flash back**

"Cielos, eso si que fue un poco descarado ¿no es así?"

"Si, así fue, pero ni hablar, lo que sigue ni para que detallártelo, gracias a ese tarado de curly, que casualmente estaba de compras con su padre en la tienda de Bob, me vio y se le hizo gracioso espiarme mientras me maquillaban y… el resto es historia"

"Si historia como la que hizo cuando publico tu video hablando sola sobre… el mantecado"

"Veo que aun lo recuerdas pero eso ya no tiene importancia, al menos gracias a eso pude armarme de valor de enfrentarme de una buena vez con… Arnold _**–voltea la mirada hacia el-**_"

"Ya Helga, no te sientas tan mal, pronto todo se va a solucionar…, pero cuéntame que mas paso, digo ahora se el incidente, pero lo que si no me has contado es como es que ahora te llevas bien con ellos…"

"Ahhh eso… pues es fácil Phoebe… lo que paso, fue que, cuando curly me grabo se le ocurrió aparecer de su escondite gritando… -se el secreto de Helga, se el secreto de Helga-, de inmediato reaccione y en cuanto lo vi, salí corriendo tras de el, pero en la escapada el muy zopenco choco con los videos de las otros comerciales y para el colmo uno de los tarados de producción tomo por accidente el video de curly, lo monto en la proyección de apertura, coloco los anuncios, y…"

**Flash back**

…_Ohhh, un día mi cielo, tal vez hoy me notaras detrás de ti, _

…_y a partir de ese momento,_

…_tal vez quieras que nunca nos separemos_

_Arnold__... te amo…_

"Pero que dem…"

"Ehhh… bravo… viva… bravo… _**- mucha gente aclama tan profunda declamación –**_

"Oye Bob ¿esa es tu hija…?"

"Ehhh… si eso creo…"

"Pues es genial, y que profundo… seguro ganaras con ella…, a ver a ver, tomen ese video y edítenlo, pongan como fondo un localizador y que en letras grandes aparezca del nombre de Bob…"

_**Por otro lado**_

"Olga… Olga… sigues ahí… _**-Bob agita la mano frente a Helga-**_,cielos… parece que no reacciona… _**-saca su celular y marca a casa-**_ Miriam ven por rápido por Helga… y llévatela de aquí…"

"Señor Pataki, me permitiría terminar de maquillar a su hija"

"Maquillarla, ohhh no, eso ya no, la chica se quedo tiesa por lo del video, a ver donde esta la otra mocosa… ahhh ahí estas, tu niña de las pecas y grandes lentes…, ven aca y maquíllate serás… una estrella…"

**End flash back**

"Cielos, eso si no lo sabia, solo vi el video con uno de tus poemas, pero como es que curly logro grabarte, diciendo eso, digo… no estaba Arnold por ahí… ¿o si?"

"Por su puesto que no Phoebe, mas bien paso de largo, yo estaba afuera del edificio mientras preparaba todo, afuera cerca del estacionamiento estaban montando un campo artificial, y ahí me estaban arreglando cuando, paso Arnold junto con su abuelo… pues por lógica, cuando me quede sola comencé a pensar en el, muy… en voz alta… creo. Total, llego Miriam, me llevo a casa y yo solamente cuando reaccione lo único que hice fue esconderme debajo de la almohada, ya ni siquiera pude ir a ver las luchas, pero en fin, mas tarde cuando llego Bob, y me vio así, creo que le remordió la conciencia o algo así, ver y usar cosas que no debía para su comercial, así que con su supuesto interés de buen padre fue a mi habitación y… junto con Miriam tuvimos un pequeña platica, Miriam al instante se quedo dormida como de costumbre, pero Bob, Bob no, a finales de cuenta y de muy mala gana yo acabe por revelarle mi mas profundo secreto, pero para convencerlo, no solo bastaban las explicaciones, tuve que revelarle dos de mis mas grandes tesoros… -mi relicario- y la colección de libros rosas que tenían solo poemas dedicados en honor a Arnold… cuando lo hice pensé que se reiría, pero no… fue totalmente lo contrario, se salio de mi habitación un momento y después regreso con una enorme caja de madera cerrada con un candado… lo abrió y vaya sorpresa, me mostró algo que nunca me imagine de el…"

"Que… que era Helga…"

"Eran varias libretas y sobres color verde y rojo llenos de poemas y canciones que el le escribía a Miriam cuando era mas joven, pero lo que mas me impresiono, fueron las libretas, las cuales tenían cientos de poemas y versos dedicados a una chica de la cual el un día jamás volvió a saber, según el me dijo que se fue a vivir a otro lugar, pero bueno desde ese día, comprendí que talvez la cualidad de escribir la heredé de papa…además de…_**-un tremendo ruido sorprendió a todos e el hospital**_-"

_**Claaakk… claaakk… era el claxon de automóvil… mientras tanto…**_

"Cielos esto que me han dicho es sorprendente… solo me queda desearles suerte y espero que su relación sea para siempre…"

"Muchas gracias Arnold, se ve que tu y Helga piensan de forma similar, puesto que fue exactamente lo mismo que nos dijo ella…"

"Si Arnold… se ve que… tu y Helga…. son el uno… para el otro…"

"Si, pero es que…"

_**Arnold simplemente ya no supo que mas decir puesto que no quería que ellos se enteraran del plan, ni del problema que tenia, lo único que podía hacer fue guardar silencio y ponerse colorado…**_

**Claaakk… claaakk… era el sonido de un claxon de automóvil nuevamente…**

"Vaya no creí que Miriam llegara tan pronto… vamos Phoebe ya es tarde y mañana hay que ir a la escuela…"

_**Y del otro lado de la sala**_

"Ese debe de ser el abuelo ya se había tardado, seguro que no encontraba las llaves del auto será mejor que vaya a ver…

_**Por pura casualidad Helga y Arnold pensaron al mismo tiempo en ir hacia la puerta para ver por cual de los habían llegado… pero… la casualidad dejo sorprendidos a dos chicos que estaban a punto de salir… Arnold con su típica cortesía se adelanto a la puerta y cuando Helga estaba por llegar a la puerta este le abrió caballerosamente, atrás de ella iba Phoebe, Lila y Brainy... Pero vaya, ohhh... sorpresa, cuando abrió la puerta, Helga miro a la persona que estaba frente a ella… era el gran Bob quien estaba parado apunto de entrar…**_

"Pa…pa… papa, pero… como es que..."

"Como es que te encontré… fue fácil estaba a punto de entrar al parque por cuarta vez cuando me encontré al amigo de tu novio… como se llama ehhh... german o algo así… le pregunte y me contó lo del accidente… y también me dijo que estabas aquí con el…"

"Si ya me di cuenta, por lo visto mama volvió a olvidarse de pasar los recados…"

"Bueno eso no importa… ahora donde esta tu amigo…"

"Ehhh... papa… estas parado junto a el…"

"Ohhh... vaya no te vi… veo que fue un gran golpe, pero no te morirás… _**-Se lo dice muy amistosamente, cualidad muy poco común en Bob- **_por cierto tu abuelo te esta esperando afuera… y creo que viene con tu abuela…"

"Ehhh... ahhh... si gracias, creo que ya es hora de irme…"

"Si, si, como sea…"

_**De repente a tras de Arnold, después de que el sale, salen todos lo demás, todos iban comentando lo sucedido en todo el día… Arnold estaba a punto de subir al auto… para esto ya se había despedido de todos su amigos y también del señor Pataki, pero de la única que no se despidió el fue de Helga, cosa que sorprendió un poco al gran Bob… total Bob se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, pero prefirió no hacer cometario alguno sino hasta llegar a su casa… ya todos estaban por de irse cuando de repente llegaron dos autos mas, el del padre de Lila y el de donde venia la mama de Helga. Helga estaba a punto de subir al auto donde Miriam ya los esperaba a ella y a Bob… cuando de pronto recordó rápidamente algo que debía de hacer antes de que se fuera…**_

_**Scene**_

_**Helga voltea a ver a Arnold… el esta platicando unos últimos minutos con Lila… a eso, Helga se acerca a el y con una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla claramente vista por todos los presentes, cerro los ojos… dio un gran suspiro, luego denota una leve sonrisa, abre de nuevo los ojos…y toma a Arnold por uno de sus hombros; sus padres y los ancianos están totalmente a la expectativa al igual que sus amigos…ella le dice: Arnold… y este responde… si dime… al mismo tiempo que voltea… cuando da la vuelta queda frente a frente con ella…, ella lo mira, y le pregunta¿realmente no recuerdas nada…? Arnold por su puesto le responde que no…, entonces Helga respira un poco, lo toma de los hombros con ambas manos y en un solo moviendo y en uno de sus impredecibles arrebatos de pasión, le planta un enorme beso, uno a uno estaban intercambiado cariño con la apasionada unión inocente de sus labios, al principio Arnold se quería negar a la entrega, pero pasados los segundos se dejo llevar por aquella apasionada emoción cosa que claramente Helga noto.. **_

_**End Scene**_

_**Arnold y Helga se separan, como siempre y como es de esperarse, el a su vez estaba confundido pero a la vez estaba contento por aquella acción… por un momento los dos chicos solo se miran el uno al otro y con un profundo silencio, pero Helga es la que decide comenzar a hablar…**_

"Si es que realmente no recuerdas nada… pues ya veras lo que sigue… te haré la vida imposible, _**-le dice al oído-**_"

Pero Helga yo…ehhh... ¿que significa esto?"

"Esto… Arnold…es solo una prueba… una pequeña probadita de lo que te seguirá a partir de mañana…y este otro beso… _**-Lo besa muy suavemente en la mejilla-**_…es para que te acuerdes de mi esta noche… prepárate cabeza de balón por que mañana tu tortura comenzara…"

_**Helga da la vuelta… y corre, en el trayecto jala a Phoebe… y ambas chicas suben al auto… el cual al cerrarse la puerta, avanza y se pierde en la lejanía de la calle… mientras tanto, los otros chicos solo lo miran, pero prefieren no hacer comentario, alguno… Brainy y lila suben al otro automóvil y se marchan con el padre de la chica, quien había observado tan arrebatada escena… Lila antes de se subir le grita a Arnold que cuando llegue a su casa le llamara por teléfono, Arnold solo asintió con la cabeza… entonces Lila subió al automóvil y de igual forma se perdieron en la lejanía de la calle… sus abuelos, solo se miraron y sonrieron levemente… fue entonces cuando el abuelo decide bajar del auto y preguntarle personalmente por que no subía al auto…**_

"Arnold… que fue eso, que fue lo que paso… acaso sucedió algo mientras estuviste aquí…"

"No… ehhh... este… no, no sucedió nada, es solo que…"

"Es solo que, que… uhmmm… por tu semblante veo que estas preocupado por algo, pero a la vez muy contento…"

"No es eso abuelo, es solo que hay algo que me tiene intrigado…"

"Y que es eso… tu sabes que puedes contármelo"

"Si "tex"… di lo que piensas ¡se libre!… "

"Si… esta bien… abuela… la verdad abuelo es que pues… siempre si voy ha hacer lo que el otro día te conté… tu sabes lo de la broma…"

"Hay Arnold… no se que decirte, pero si esa es tu decisión, pues que mas remedio, solo espero que tengas una buena disculpa y muy buen plan de reserva…"

"De hecho si lo tengo abuelo, aunque todo lo que les dije aquella noche cambio de rumbo, ahora el plan ira de forma distinta…"

"A que te refieres Arnold…"

"A que… como ya saben hoy accidentalmente me golpeo una bola de baseball en la cabeza"

"Si es verdad, pero… y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto…"

"Ese es el punto abuelo, estoy fingiendo amnesia, y por lo visto le afecto mucho, por que el plan que ahora estoy realizando, pues… consiste en que voy a hacer como que no me acuerdo de nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros…"

"En serio te atreviste a hacer eso… digo tu sabes lo que esa chica siente por ti…"

"Si además me agrada… no me gustaría que le hicieras daño… la pobre se sentirá muy mal… _**-agrego la abuela-**_"

_**Arnold y su abuelo de pronto voltearon a ver a la abuela muy intrigadoramente puesto que como todos ya sabemos, la abuela no muy a menudo hace comentarios así, por lo general es el abuelo quien los hace, pero en fin… el abuelo sale de su sorpresa y decide hablar…**_

"Pooki… te… sientes bien…"

"Pues claro que me siento bien… a la abuela calamidad no le afecta nada en lo absoluto… aunque… por que razón… quieres hacerle eso Arnold… que acaso ya no estas a gusto con ella…"

"No es eso abuela, es solo que quisiera darle una sorpresa muy especial para una de las fechas próximas…. Ya solo queda un día de clases antes de las vacaciones, y creo que es conveniente empezar con esto antes de que se termine el tiempo…"

"Que se termine el tiempo… ¿tiempo de que?"

"Nada… solo divagaba un poco, pero de algo estoy seguro, la sorpresa que le daré al final le va a encantar mucho…"

"Si así lo quieres Arnold… pues te deseo suerte tex… recuerda que la abuela calamidad siempre estará contigo… aunque… no lo se Arnold, creo que deberías pensar bien las cosas que tal si algo te sale mal y mas tarde ya no puedes solucionarlo…"

"¿A que te refieres abuela?"

"A que tengo un mal presentimiento… sobre ti y esa chica… la verdad ella me agrada, y no me gustaría que dejase de visitarnos… pero si esa es tu decisión, tu sabes que tu abuelo y yo estaremos contigo… solo piénsalo, y piensa bien cada movimiento que vayas a hacer…"

"Si lo haré abuela y gracias, me da gusto que me apoyen aunque no se si esta bien continuar con esto…"

"Eso es algo que debes de decidir tu Arnold… nosotros solo estamos aquí de oyentes… por cierto, que fue lo que paso mientras te besaba, note que después de eso ella te dijo algo al oído…"

"uhmmm… no fue nada… solo me dijo que esa era una prueba de lo que me espera a partir de mañana… de hecho eso es lo que me tiene intrigado…"

_**La abuela al oír eso, solo atina a reír levemente cosa que no noto Arnold, pero si lo noto el abuelo…**_

"Pues espero que tengas suerte el día de mañana…, pero creo que ya es tarde y debemos irnos, esta comenzando a hacer frió…"

_**Arnold y el abuelo quienes estaban recargados en a un costado del auto, se despegan de el y suben, Arnold pensaba, en que trato le iba a dar Helga a partir de mañana, mientras tanto, el abuelo quien si logro notar la reacción de la abuela, se preguntaba muy ansiosamente en por que reacciono de esa manera… pensaba que si acaso ella sabría algo, pero no lo sabría sino hasta que le preguntara personalmente…**_

_**Mientras tanto, en uno de los autos precisamente, donde iba Lila, se comentaba… **_

"Oye hija que fue lo que sucedió aya…"

"Ehhh...ahhh... este… no, no se lo que sucedió, francamente fue una escena muy romántica aunque un poco intrigadora…"

"Ya veo pero que fue lo que sucedió, digo, ese chico se veía un poco preocupado además de que traía un gran golpe en la cabeza…"

"Realmente no lo se, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que el me esta ocultando algo, lo note un poco sospechoso en sus palabras…, tendré que preguntárselo, no creo que me lo oculte, a lo mejor no me lo dijo por que había mucha gente, además le dije que le hablaría por teléfono cuando lleguemos a casa…"

"Muy bien hija, espero que todo le salga bien…"

"Así lo espero…"

_**Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo pero en otro automóvil… **_

"uhmmm… Helga… por cierto ya no me entere¿cómo sigue tu amigo?"

_**Y Helga quien estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos no reacciona la primera sino hasta que…**_

"Helga te hablan… -_**dice Phoebe-**_"

"Ehhh... a si lo siento que me decías…"

"Que como sigue tu amigo…"

"Cual amigo… yo no tengo amigos…"

"Ehhh… tu amigo Arnold… tu novio…"

"Ahhh... si ya lo recuerdo… esta muy bien…"

"Linda acaso sucedió algo… sucedió algo con…"

_**Miriam estaba a punto de continuar con al pregunta, pero noto que el gran Bob la estaba mirando de una forma tan rara, casi insinuándole que no continuara con la conversación, de igual forma noto que Helga no tenia ánimos de hablar…**_

"Este… ehhh... creo que ya llegamos…"

"¿A dónde…? **_-Comento Helga-_**"

"A mi casa… muy bien… gracias por haberme traído… hasta mañana Helga… piensa bien eso… si…"

"Si Phoebe… como digas, pero te advierto que mañana tendrás que venir mas prepara que como de costumbre, por que mañana comenzara lo que te dije"

_**Helga estaba a punto de continuar con la charla entre ella y Phoebe pero noto que sus padres la estaban mirando muy extrañamente y de una forma muy poco usual…**_

"Mejor te hablo por teléfono o.k., a si continuamos con lo de ahorita…"

"De acuerdo…"

"Entonces… hasta mañana…"

"Hasta mañana Helga… hasta mañana señores y gracias…"

_**Phoebe cierra la puerta del auto, y entra corriendo a su casa, pero antes de que entre a la recibe su madre… esta le pregunta que¿que fue lo que había pasado?, y que ¿por que llegaba hasta esa hora?, total le explica la situación… y Phoebe sube a su habitación…sin decir nada mas mientras tanto… en el auto de Helga… se comentaba…**_

"Oye Helga… yo…ehhh... Me preguntaba…"

"Si que es lo que quieres… papa…"

"Note algo de indiferencia entre tu y…."

"¡Arnold!…si, si el ha estado muy indiferente…después de lo que sucedió esta tarde… además…"

"Te sucede algo… te sientes bien… digo… por que si es así… tal vez podamos ayudarte ¡no!…"

"No creo que debamos molestarla por ahora…" _**-Le dice Miriam en voz baja al gran Bob…-**_"

_**Bob guarda silencio y se dispone a seguir conduciendo…por otro lado en la casa de los Lloyd, Rhonda acababa de llegar a su casa…**_

"Muy bien creo que con lo que sucedió esta tarde, todo lo que sigue será pan comido… "

_**La chica de cabello negro… entra despacio a su casa precisamente para no hacer mucho ruido, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, por que en cuanto paso por la estancia, se encontró con su madre…**_

"En donde estabas hija, no crees que ya es tarde para que estés afuera, y especialmente con este frió…"

"Si, si lo se, se que ya es tarde, pero estuve en el hospital con mi primo…"

"Si eso lo se pero aun así esa no es excusa para que llegues a esta hora… y mucho menos es bueno que una niña de tu edad este allá afuera y sola… nos tenias preocupados"

"_**Ambas miran el reloj y ven que ya pasan de las 10:00 p.m.**_

"Si lo se, se que ya es tarde, pero es que estuve ayudando a mi primo con un par de papeleos…"

"Esta bien, confió en tu palabra… ahora será mejor que te duermas ya que mañana todavía tienes que ir a la escuela…"

_**Rhonda accede la petición de su madre, sube a su alcoba y se dispone a dormir… por otro lado, una vez que los Pataki bajaron del auto, y entraron a la casa, a Helga la sorprendió una persona quien había llegado de improviso…**_

"¡¡¡Hermanita bebe…¿Como has estado…¿Espero que estés bien…¿Y tu amigo?"

"El esta bien… gracias… _**-Le dice muy tristemente y con una pequeña lagrima resbalando por su mejilla-**_"

"¿Qué…? Acaso dije algo malo…"

"No… no has dicho nada malo… es solo… es solo que… hay… no puede ser… como es que me puede estar pasando esto… no se que fue lo que paso, por que… por que… no lo entiendo… por que… _**-Y sucede l oque muy inusualmente sucede, Helga da unos cuantos paso al frente y se abraza de su hermana para desahogar su dolor-**_ …no puede ser… no… no… por que tenia que suceder esto…"

"Tranquila Helga… tranquila, solo fue un chichón en la cabeza y nada mas… no hay por que alarmarse demasiado, seguramente se repondrá pronto… "

"Si es verdad… hija… no hay por que llorar de esa manera…"

"Es…es…es que… ustedes no entienden la gravedad del asunto…"

"A que te refieres linda… que fue lo que sucedió…"

"Yo no quería decir nada, pero la verdad note que tu amiguito se porto muy indiferente contigo… que acaso ya no son…"

"Si, aun lo somos, pero lo que pasa es que…"

"Que… que es lo que sucede, acaso me perdí de algo… ¿alguien podría decírmelo? _**–Comento Olga-**_"

_**Helga se separa lentamente del regazo de su hermana y aun gimoteando por el llanto y con los ojos un poco llorosos decide contestarles… Helga mira a su hermana, luego a sus padres y después, camina unos cuantos pasos, se acerca a la mesa, jala una silla y se sienta en ella, toma una servilleta y secándose las lágrimas decide confesar todo lo sucedido en el día…**_

"Lo que pasa es que no fue solo un golpe, además del golpe, según lo que nos dijo el doctor que lo atendió, fue… que…perdió la memoria…"

"Hay dios… eso es terrible, pero dime tan grave fue, tanta fue la memoria que perdió…"

"Pues no lo se… según lo que nos dijo su amigo Gerald, fue que lo ultimo que el estuvo recordando, fue algo relacionado con nosotros, según el, el estaba hablando de mi…, entonces fue cuando el doctor llego a la conclusión de que se olvido de todo lo ultimo que el estaba recordando…"

"Ya veo, creo que esta vez si es una situación grave…"

"Si… y todo fue por mi culpa… todo por que desee tanto que sucediera algo que me demostrara realmente que me quiere… todo por mi culpa, todo por ese tonto deseo mió…lo siento… realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención, en verdad lo siento"

_**Olga quien estaba mas que sorprendida por la reacción de su pequeña hermana, al igual que sus padres, ella le dijo…**_

"Hay hermanita, seguro debe de estar confundido o algo, estoy segura de que no fue tu culpa, todo fue un accidente, fue algo del momento y nada mas, ahora aunque tal vez el no te crea o no lo recuerde, estoy segura de que el te extraña y te necesita…"

_**Y si, efectivamente Arnold estaba muy preocupado por las reacciones de Helga, le dolía mucho jugarle tan mala broma, aun aquellas palabras que Helga le dijo antes de retirarse le seguían retumbando con un extraño eco en la mente, y también aquel beso que le dieron, pero no el de Helga sino el de aquella chica que… fue de improviso a visitarlo…"Rhonda…" de ella estaba mas que intrigado, no por el trato que estaba haciendo, sino por el beso que mas que otra cosa llego a ser mas que intrigante y sugestivo… ahora volviendo a casa de los Pataki…**_

"Eso espero… pero y sino, si no se vuelve a acordar de mi… nunca… que es lo que voy a hacer…"

"Pues reconquístalo… _**-dijo Miriam-**_"

"¿Qué…? Pero como es que va a lograrlo…ehhh..."

"Pero… que grandiosa idea, mama, esa es una idea fabulosa, seguro que si, además hermanita, yo he notado que a pesar de que eres un poco enojona… _**-le dice acariciando su cabeza- **_eres muy buena en estas cosas del amor… hay que mas quisiera poder tener tu suerte…

_**Curiosamente Olga, dice esto ultimo con un poco de desanimo puesto que en los últimos años no ha tenido suerte en lo mismo… empezando por lo de su boda…**_

"Muchas gracias…ralamente tus palabras me han levantado el ánimo… pero… ¿como haré para reconquistarlo, yo ya tengo un plan, pero no estoy segura de que si funcionara o no?"

"Si es verdad… como podrías empezar… ¿cómo?"

"Ohhh... no te preocupes Olga, estoy segura de que tu hermana sabe muy bien donde empezar, además para una mujer no existen los imposibles, en especial cuando ella ama a alguien… ¿o… no?... _**-dice esto ultimo mirando a Helga y le guiña un ojo muy picaramente…-**_"

"Siii… es verdad… puedo intentarlo… y esta ves las cosas no me podrán fallar… creo que si…esta ves lo haré bien, y esta ves ya se por donde debo de empezar…"

"Me alegro mucho hija… espero que las cosas te salgan bien"

"Si lo haré, por ahora ya es tarde y además todavía mañana tengo que ir a la escuela… mañana comenzara el tormento de Arnold… entonces hasta mañana…"

_**Miriam solo le da una alegre sonrisa y su hermana muy discretamente, pero a la vez de forma muy picara denota una leve sonrisa que dejo muy intrigado al gran Bob…**_

"Este… no se si me perdí de algo… pero que fue todo eso que dijeron la verdad no entendí nada… hablaban como en una especie de código o algo así…"

"No era ningún código era simplemente el lenguaje de las mujeres…"

"Y eso que significa…"

"Puede significar muchas cosas"

"¿Y entonces?"

"Para que lo entiendas… digamos que… en una mujer, el ser bonita no le es difícil, es solo tenerse paciencia así misma…"

"Pues no se a que te refieras pero en fin…"

"Pues si quieres saberlo solo espera al día de mañana y ya lo veraz…"

_**Total Miriam y Olga suben cada una a su respectiva habitación y el gran Bob se queda en sentado en la mesa pensando muy detenidamente…**_

"Que habrá sido lo que sucedió exactamente con ese chico… creo que debo de ir y hablar con el, debo saber que es lo que se trae entre manos… pero… pasan de las 11:00 p.m. Mejor iré mañana a su casa…"

_**Bob se levanta de la mesa y camina unos cuantos pasos mientras mira las fotografías del buró de la sala… cuando de repente observo algo que no había visto antes**_

"¿Que es esto…? pero si es Helga y ese chico Arnold… pero… por que nunca antes había visto esta foto…"

"Por que apenas la puso ella hace tres días…"

"Hace cuanto que llevas ahí…"

"Lo suficiente como para ver como hacías gestos de felicidad…"

"Si este… yo ehhh... si es verdad note en mi mismo que hice gestos de felicidad… la verdad es que me alegra ver que nuestra hija ya no esta tan triste que como lo era cuando tenia 9 años… lo vez _**-hace la comparativa entre una fotografía de hace tres años y una de las actuales-**_"

"Es verdad… recuerdo como era su carácter era un poco pesada, pero era de esperarlo ese sentimiento que tenía reprimido hacia que se comportara así con todos…"

"Si es cierto, pero no debemos olvidar que también nuestras inatenciones la obligaron as ser así… pobrecilla debemos apoyarla en todo, aunque tampoco hay que olvidar que las terapias con esa tal doctora bliss le ayudaron bastante… pero aun así, no se por que tengo un mal presentimiento"

"A que te refieres Bob…"

"A nada… es solo un presentimiento… muy raro… pero en fin… será mejor que hable con ese chico"

"No se si debas de hacerlo, creo que será mejor que dejemos que Helga lo solucione como pueda…"

"Si creo que tienes razón… _**-dice cruzando los dedos tras la espalda-**_"

_**Por otro lado en la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms… los abuelos de Arnold decidieron mejor no hacer ningún cometario con respecto a lo sucedido esa noche… Arnold…solo les dio las buenas noches a sus abuelos y se dispuso a dormir… por otro lado, Helga estaba en su habitación, estaba escribiendo un par de líneas en su diario, en el cual explicaba todo lo sucedido ese día… pasaron unos minutos y decidió cerrar su diario, estaba apenas a punto de quedarse dormida cuando de repente se le ocurrió escribir uno mas de aquellos poemas que tan repentinamente siempre se le ocurren… a decir verdad uno de los mejores que ha escrito… rápidamente se levanto de su cama y tomo el mas reciente de sus libros rosas y comenzó a escribir… ella mientras escribía al mismo tiempo pensaba en como iba a ir el día de mañana, estaba muy entretenida escribiendo y pensando cuando de repente miro hacia donde estaba una pequeña caja junto al espejo que tenia en su habitación y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió la forma correcta en la que comenzaría con su estrategia de persuasión…

* * *

**_

**_Continuara..._**


	5. Miercoles 22

Holaaa...!!! que atl mi amigos, pues bien aqui estoy de nuevo yo, con algunas cuantas semanas de retraso, jajaja, pero bueno antes que nada debo disculparme con todos y todas ustedes, en verdad me gustan mucho sus mensajes y doy gracias por ello, la verdad no tengo muchas palabras para decirles, mas ue solamente, que... ¡Sigan leyendo! Xfavor, que la verdad esto se esta poniendo mejor..., ahora si a los reviews, que ahora solo fueron 2 TT, pero MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS:

**_acosta perez jose ramiro_**: Oye amigo por su puesto que le estoy hechando un ojo a tu historia, por mi parte te sere sincero, me he tardado excesivamente en enviarte el primer review por una simple y sencilla razon... "CONOZCO EL IDIOMA, PERO NO LO COMPRENDO (DE TRADUCIR) MUY BIEN..." la verdad no se ingles (y es un verdader problema por que mi carrera lo requiere y mucho) pero bueno tratare de seguir leyendo tu fic, a grandes razgos veo que es una historia interesante y divertida, pero bueno ya lo entender mejor con el tiempo jajaja. Por lo de las escenas con los patakis, te agradezco la observacion, creeme que para esta nueva version es escena de curly y helga en el emporio de Bob fue totalemnte nuevoa, repito, si quieres leer un dia la version original me lo cuentas jajaja y te la paso, pero bueno, esta version te va a gustar y mucho y espero en verdad me gustan mucho tus comentario sigue asi amigo y lee, que este capitulo esta genial...

**_porot_**: Ahhh que chica, gracias por tu comentario, por su puesto que no la voy a dejar, jamas, y mucho menos por que esta reedicion es la edicion de MI PRIMER HISTORIA A LO LARGO DE MI CARRERA COMO ESCRITOR (bueno no, la verdad no lo es, pero sin la primera aqui en FFNET) ahora bien, gracias por tus ultimos comentarios, y gracias por firmar en verdad yo fui el que creyo que ya te habias olvidado de este fic puesto que no firmaste en el 3er cap, pues casi lloro (es puro coto), en fin espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, me gustan tus comentarios, ahi le avisas a tu hermana, saludamela de mi parte...

Debo admitir que si hubo una parte que me costo excesivamente mucho trabajo, modificar la parte de Wolfgang y Arnold, pero bueno, solucionado esta el problem, por cierto como dato curios, el titu lo de este capitulo es asi pro que originalmente fue escrito miercoles 22 de marzo jajaja; En fin, sin mas por ahora los dejo ya con este capitulo, muy pronto el 20, 21 o 22 de Diciembre HARE UNA SUPERMEGAACTUALIZACION DE TODO... LO QUE TENGO PENDIENTE PRUBLICARE COSAS NUEVAS Y ACTUALIZARE OTRAS... esten al pendiente de todo... **Y asi que... como dice Bkpets... Haiii-Houuu... ¡Listo y Confirmado! los invito a pasar.**

* * *

TE CONOCÍ HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS CAPITULO V: Miércoles 22; Aquel que niega sus impulsos…

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O▬ o ▬ O▬ o ▬ O▬ o ▬ O**

**_Eran las 6:30 a.m. y la chica, ya desde entonces estaba despierta… el sueño como… que se le había ido, simplemente ya no pudo dormir, aun sentía la presión en su mente, sobre aquella situación de la noche anterior… _**

**_Dieron las 6:45 a.m. reiterando, ella estaba totalmente despierta, pero algo en su mente la mantenía inmóvil en su cama, como siempre abrazando su gran almohadón color rosa y recostada del lado izquierdo mirando hacia su ventana… ¿Qué era ese presentimiento?, en ¿Qué pensaba en ese momento…? solo miraba el amanecer cuando de pronto por azares del destino, su mirada se enfoco hacia el despertador que estaba en su buró… fue entonces cuando… _**

"RAYOS… "

**_Se escucho estruendosamente la expresión de Helga por toda la casa, al mismo tiempo que sus pisadas se oían fuertemente que pasaban de lado alado por todo el piso de su alcoba… _**

"Ya es tarde… son ya las 7:15 a.m., como diablos no me acorde de programar el despertador anoche… bueno también yo tuve la culpa, si no me hubiese quedado ahí acostadota no se me habría hecho tarde…"

**_Mientras tanto, en lo que Helga se mudaba de ropas para entrar a la regadera… en el piso de abajo se comentaba… _**

"Agrrrr…. Donde están mi carne y mis patatas…. **_–comento Bob un poco molesto y gruñendo igual que como de costumbre…-_** como voy a dirigir mi emporio de localizadores si no tengo mi desayuno listo…"

"Bob… igual que como de costumbre… están en el microondas…"

"Ahhh si… muy bien veamos…"

**_El gran Bob estaba a punto de abrir la portezuela del microondas cuando de repente se oye… tup, tup, tup, tup, tup,… izquierda…. tup, tup, tup, tup, tup derecha… tup, tup, tup, tup, tup izquierda nuevamente… tup, tup, tup, tup, tup derecha nuevamente… y luego Bob agrega… _**

"Pero que diablos hace esa niña aya arriba… _Helga ya deja de estar corriendo por el cuarto y baja a desayunar en este instante…_"

"Muy buenos días a todos… mama… papa… aun no baja mi hermanita…"

"No aun no baja tu hermana y no se que rayos este haciendo aya arriba solo se la pasa corriendo de un lado a otro…"

**_Olga estaba a punto de responder cuando de repente… _**

"Haaayyy… demonios….MIIIRIIIAAAMMM… de nuevo volviste a olvidarte de encender el calentador…"

"Cielos sabia que había olvidado algo esta mañana pero no podía recordar que era… IRÉ ENSEGUIDA LINDA ESPERA UN MOMENTO Y LO ENCENDERÉ…"

"Uhmmm… mama… no creo que sea necesario que lo enciendas…"

"¿Por qué ¿acaso ya salio de la ducha?"

"De hecho si… acabo de ver que salio corriendo toda mojada del baño…"

**_Mientras tanto en otra casa… _**

"Ahhh… que hermosísimo día… uno mas para admirar mi gran belleza… y para tomar una buena y refrescante ducha…"

**_Por otro lado en la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms… _**

"Kimba… baja, el desayuno esta listo…"

"Si esta bien abuela… bajare en unos instantes…"

"No soy la abuela… soy wanna…. Y esta mañana hay waffles…"

"Si como tu digas abuela, es decir wanna…"

**_Arnold se levanta, de su cama… de igual forma que a Helga, a el también se le había hecho tarde, puesto que también llevaba varios minutos despierto… Por ultimo en otra casa, un par de cuadras mas atrás de la de Helga… Phoebe ya se encontraba desayunando, y era de esperarse, su misma personalidad le impedía tener retrasos de ese tipo… Ahora bien regresando a la casa de los Pataki… _**

"Ohhh… diablos que color combinara con este vestido… Uhmmm veo que no hay mucho de donde escoger, todos mis vestidos son color rosa…"

**_Helga estaba a punto de decidirse por una de sus usuales vestimentas…por que sépase que aunque cambio mucho su estilo en la forma de arreglarse, aun seguía usando de ves en cuando su habitual vestido rosa y su blusa blanca con cuello de tortuga… Ahhh y su típico moño rosa que claro no podía faltar, pero eso si, la razón eso ni yo lo se, pero Helga a pesar de sus 12 años, aun seguía usando su mismo peinado de siempre…cuando de repente… tock... tock… se oye alguien en la puerta y Helga aun secándose su largo y rubio cabello pregunta… _**

"Si… ¿quien es…?"

"Soy yo hermanita… puedo entrar…"

"Si claro… pero permíteme un momento…"

**_Helga rápidamente se viste con lo primero que vio y que tenía en sus manos, y empezando a cepillar su cabello para amarrarlo, se acerca a la puerta y la abre… _**

"necesitas ayuda… hermanita"

"¿Ayuda…¿De que…?"

"Tu sabes… no creo que ese atuendo te ayude demasiado…"

"Si lo se pero ya se me hizo tarde… mira son las 7:30 de la mañana y ya estoy mas que retrasada… y quién sabe si alcance a desayunar"

"Cuanto tiempo tardas en llegar a tu escuela…"

"30 minutos si alcanzo el autobús… y 40 si no lo hago… ¿Por qué…?"

"Por nada… entonces manos a la obra… yo te voy a dar una pequeña ayudadita…"

"¿Ayudadita para que…?"

"Ohhh... tu solo aguarda un momento…**_-dijo Olga mientras se acercaba al ropero de Helga- _**vaya no imagine que esto fuera tan terrible… **_-comento-_** creo que deberías extender un poco mas tu vestuario hermanita, el color esta bien para tu personalidad, pero el estilo, como que ya esta algo pasado"

"Si lo se, pero… por que no mejor vemos esto después, ya se me hace tarde…"

"Espera Helga, solo te pido unos minutos mas, tu solo déjame esto en mis manos hermanita y ya veras que todo va a salir muy bien…"

"Salir bien… oye que pretendes…"

"Nada, nada solo espérame aquí y no te muevas ehhh… no tardo… -"

**_Olga sale rápidamente de la habitación de Helga y entra corriendo a la suya… _**

"Uhmmm… pero ¿Qué se estará proponiendo…¿Acaso hay algo de malo en mi guardarropa…? En fin…"

**_3 minutos mas tarde…Olga sale de su habitación con un par de cosas en sus manos… y entra a la habitación de su hermana… _**

"Vaya al fin llegas, tengo escasos 25 minutos para llegar a la escuela y… _claaak…claaak_ **_-se oye el claxon de un autobús…-_** ahí va el autobús… acaba de cerrar la puerta… en fin tendré que llegar tarde como de costumbre…

"Cuanto tiempo dices que tenias…"

"25 minutos… perdón… 24 minutos… y ahora si ya se me hizo tarde… y ni siquiera he desayunado…"

Tu no te preocupes solo déjamelo en mis manos… ahora veamos…Uhmmm… si… aja… aja… a…ja… si con esto te veras bien…"

"¿Aja"?… que quieres decir con eso ehhh…"

"Solo mira y ponte esto…"

**_Helga se retira de la ventana y observa lo que esta sobre su cama, eran una blusa negra de manga larga muy delgada pero elegante, una especie de playera de playa color rosa… (Parecida pero no de playa…), y una falda tableada color rosa-avioletado (muy bonito color)… muy a la moda… _**

"Que es eso…"

"Es tu nueva imagen por ahora, si piensas hacer las cosas bien será mejor que empieces desde ahorita…"

**_1 minutos mas tarde… _**

"ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… hay hermanita que graciosa te ves…"

"¿Qué?... que… que ¿hay algo de malo en mi o que?… Uhmmm… lo sabia me veo extraña… ¿verdad?

"No es eso hermanita, lo que pasa es esto…"

**_Olga le dice a Helga que la playera rosada que tenia puesta debajo de la blusa negra estaba mal, que lo primero era ponerse la blusa negra y luego la playera… _**

**_Otro minuto mas tarde… _**

"Y… ¿bien?, y ahora que opinas… **_-agrego Olga-_**"

"Esto es... es... es decir… realmente me veo bien, este estilo si que va con mi personalidad, creo que con el anterior ya parecía retrato… pero este peinado…"

"Si es verdad… veamos¿cual es la moda en Paris…?"

"¿PARIS?... ahhh… no, eso si que no… nada de… p… peinados de Paris o algo así de acuerdo… ya tuve la experiencia de un peinado muy francés… **_-dice simulando unas comillas con los dedos y con su típico gesto de sarcasmo…-_** y fue muy desagradable…"

"Bueno solo nos quedan 22 minutos… que haremos hermanita…"

"Ahhh ya se…mira esto y aprende… dime que opinas…"

**_Helga comienza ha desatar su cabello… ya lo había amarrado igual que como de costumbre pero… ahora, ya teniéndolo suelto, lo cepilla un par de veces, abre la pequeña caja que esta frente a su espejo y de ahí saca un listón rosa del mismo tono que el otro pero mas delgado; esta vez, en ves de amarrarse el cabello como de costumbre, lo alisa todo, lo recoge hacia atrás, y lo amarra, ahora en ves de tener sus habituales dos colas, se hizo una sola y se dejo la mitad del fleco hacia el frente, el cual solo le cubría parte de la frente… nada fuera de lo común, no era la primera vez que se peinaba de esa manera… _**

**_Dos minutos mas tarde... _**

"Y ahora como me veo…"

"Muy bien… ese peinado va bien con ese estilo… ahora que nos falta… Ahhh… ya se… mira… **_-Olga saca un par de cosas de su estuche de maquillaje y comienza con el ultimo toque-_**… si… aja… un poco por aquí… un poco por acá… si… aja… aja… a… ja… listo… y ahora si, ya estas lista…"

"Genial… si que sabes de esto… auque no tenia planeado ninguna de estas cosas, pero te acercarse… ahora si ya es hora de irme… me quedan 18 minutos y tendré que tomar un taxi, eso si lo encuentro claro…"

"Muy bien hermanita… tú arregla tus cosas mientras, yo bajare por un par de cosas…"

**_Olga desde mucho antes de que Helga se levantara, ya estaba arreglada y lista para salir de casa, ella a lo pronto salió de la habitación de se hermana, y justo en ese instante desde la sala se escucho como Bob comenzó a gritar llamando la menor de las Patakis para que se diera prisa y bajara ya… Helga rápidamente tomo sus cosas, guardo solo lo que primero que vio en su escritorio, se puso un abrigo ligero pero reconfortante, y su típica bufanda rosada puesto que, a pesar de estar todavía en la temporada otoñal, los fríos ya se empezaban poco a poco a acentuar, vaya suerte la de esta chica, en esta temporada el frió esta un poco duro y para el colmo, en la ducha el agua le salio fría… Helga una vez abrigada, sale de su habitación y al bajar, el gran Bob, al verla la mira con una cara muy poco usual, mas o menos con una impresión de…: Nunca antes había visto así…_**

"¡POR DIOS!... Olga ¿Qué le has hecho…?"

**"**Yo nada… solo le di… un par de consejos de hermana a hermana…, no es así hermanita bebe"

"¿Qué…? Acaso hay algo de malo en como me veo…"

"Para nada linda… te ves extraordinariamente bien… creo que si supiste interpretar bien la platica de anoche…"

"Pues claro que si… ¿Qué? Acaso no soy la gran **HELGA G. PATAKI**…. Todos saben que para mi no hay imposibles…, bueno siempre y cuando tenga un poco de ayuda claro… **_-dice mirando a su hermana que estaba parada al lado suyo y sonriendo muy pícaramente…_**-"

**_Helga entra rápidamente a la sala de su casa en busca de una libreta que había dejado por ahí, mientras ella la buscaba, Olga, salió de la casa igualmente bien abrigada por el frió, camina un par de metros y sube a un automóvil y rápidamente arranca… _**

"Aja… la encontré… **_-Mira el reloj de la sala…-_** ohhh diablos me quedan 5 minutos… creo que ahora si me castigara el señor Simmons… **_-por alguna extraña razón, el señor Simmons sigue siendo su profesor de clases, aun en 6to grado…-_** bueno ni modo… nos vemos…"

"No vas a desayunar…Helga…"

"No Miriam… ya se me hizo muy tarde e igual que como de costumbre voy a llegar tarde… adiós…

"Creo que será mejor que la lleves, sabiendo como esta el tráfico y el clima esta mañana no creo que pueda entrar con retardo ni a la segunda hora… **_-agrego Bob-_**"

"No lo creo… será mejor que ella llegue sola…"

"¿Sola¿Y por que…?"

"Digamos que ahora es algo entre hermanas…"

"Pues aun sigo sin entender eso que tienen ustedes las mujeres… pero si insistes…"

**_El gran Bob toma su abrigo, sale de la casa y sube a su auto, en la primera calle alcanza a ver que Helga estaba parada en un esquina tratado de detener un taxi… o cuando mínimo el autobús de las ocho… Helga, a lo lejos ve como su padre se va acercando por la calle, y cuando pasa frente a ella, este la saluda y le dice adiós con la mano…, a lo que, para molestia de la chic, esta solo grita llamado a su padre mientras corre un poco tras el sin lograr alcanzarlo… _**

"Ehhh… que… a donde vas… no me dejes aquí… recorcholis… y ahora que hago… creí que me llevaría… y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera el autobús ha llegado…"

**_Helga comienza a caminar por la acera cubierta de las pocas hojas secas que caían de algunos arboles, cuando de repente antes de bajar la banqueta, un deportivo rojo se detiene muy repentinamente frete a ella… como tal Helga se sorprende por esa acción y decide hablar de una forma no muy amistosa… _**

"Oye tu… en el nombre de todo lo que es bueno… quien rayos te crees que eres para detenerte así en frente mi ehhh…",

"¿quieres que te lleve? hermanita…"

"Cielos… peor de donde lo sacaste"

"¿que...? el auto, fue fácil… trabajando… de donde mas… **_-Y sonríe…-_** ahora ven… sube por que ya es tarde…"

"Muy bien… **_-Helga sube al auto de su hermana- _**en marcha…oye por donde iremos, creo que la ruta hacia la escuela esta bloqueada por el trafico…"

"No te preocupes… te aseguro que llegaremos pronto…"

**_Olga iba manejando por una amplia avenida… la ruta del autobús para llegar a la escuela, era dar vuelta en la segunda calle a la derecha, después de haber entrado a esa avenida… pero como ya se había mencionado el trafico había bloqueado esa ruta… pero la ruta que iban a tomar esas dos chicas, no iba a ser por la segunda calle a la derecha, sino en la tercera, al irse acercando hasta la calle, curiosamente se puso el alto en el semáforo, pero eso no fue lo curioso, sino, que lo curioso fue que casualmente se detuvieron al lado del autobús… este llevaba ya varios minutos detenidos por el trafico… y era exactamente el mismo en donde iban todos sus compañeros, Helga, se percato rápidamente de eso, bajo el vidrio del auto, y al primero que vio en la ventana del autobús, fue a Arnold, de inmediato le grito, de forma tal que el grito llamo la atención de todos sus compañeros en el autobús, esto a su ves, lo noto ella, pero cuando todos los demás chicos se acercaron a las ventanas, Olga arranca el auto y Helga solo se limita a decir… _**

"Arnold… espero que estés preparado… dentro de unas horas empezara tu tortura… ja… ja… ja…

**_Pese que se desconcertara el chico y que posiblemente se intrigaran todos los presentes, Helga le enseña la lengua a Arnold de una forma muy infantil, pero después le guiña un ojo muy… muy…. Como… que… muy coquetamente, pero a la vez queriendo insinuarle algo… _**

"Hasta luego burros… espero que lleguen temprano a clases… ja… ja… ja… ja…

**_Helga por lo visto trama algo pero, simplemente eso en lo particular no es nada nuevo en ella; después de esto lo único que hace es simplemente reírse muy burlonamente de todos los del autobús y luego alzar su mano derecha en señal de saludo hacia su amiga Phoebe, quien también la estaba mirando por la ventana…_**

**_Mientras tanto en el mismo autobús… _**

"oigan pero que demonios fue eso… no esa no era Helga… **_-comento Sid-_**"

"Si y estaba… muy bonita… **_-agrego Stinky-_**"

"Si eso es seguro pero… a que rayos se refería ella con eso que te dijo ehhh Arnold…"

"Pues la verdad no lo se Gerald…, no lo se en verdad chicos, pero tengo una extraña sensación…, desde muy temprano la he tenido…"

**_Phoebe al escuchar la platica entre los chicos, decide acercarse y hacer un comentario de lo más común peor con un tono muy inusual… _**

"Uhmmm… te sientes mejor… Arnold, espero que no te duela mucho ese golpe ehhh"

"Este… si gracias Phoebe… creo que ya me siento mejor… aunque todavía no me acostumbro bien al nombre…, je…, je…, aunque ya empiezo a asimilarlo, todos me llama así, mis credenciales dicen que me llamo así, entonces así debe ser mi nombre ¿no lo crees, o tu crees que me llamaba de otra forma?"

"Por supuesto que no, tu siempre te has llamado Arnold… solo quería ver si reaccionabas…"

**_Phoebe con ese último comentario dejo un poco intrigado a Arnold, pero luego desvío su vista hacia donde estaban Gerald y los demás chicos para dirigirles la palabra… _**

"Gerald, chicos podrían permitirme un momento a solas con Arnold por favor…"

"Por supuesto que si… **_-comento Gerald-_** vamonos chicos… dejemos que platiquen, ahhh… por cierto… necesito hablar contigo mas tarde si Phoebe…"

"Si claro te veré más tarde…"

**_Los chicos se retiraron cada uno a sus respectivos lugares y una vez que Phoebe y Arnold quedaron prácticamente a solas, Phoebe le hablo de una forma un tanto… agresiva para su forma de ser… _**

"Ahora si... que diablos te propones ehhh Arnold… la verdad ayer note que estabas muy indiferente con Helga… te aseguro que no tienes ni idea del daño que le estas haciendo…"

"De que me estas hablando… no se ni siquiera a que te refieres con eso que me dices… entre ella y yo no hay nada… solo somos dos simples compañeros de clase y nada mas, yo creo que lo que ella me estaba diciendo ayer es una nueva forma de molestarme, igual que como de costumbre, además como podría gustarle a alguien a quien ni siquiera le interesas…"

"Hay Arnold, que ingenuo eres… a poco crees que no note el día de ayer que tu nos estabas escuchando cuando estábamos conversando Helga y yo…**_-Phoebe guardo silencio un par de segundos y ya mas tranquila decide continuar…-_** Arnold… a esto me refiero yo… Helga esta muy deprimida, tu sabes que difícilmente lo expresa, y lo se por que ella misma me lo ha dicho… a esto me refería aquella vez que platique contigo y que ya no terminamos la conversación… recuerdas…"

"Lo se… lo recuerdo perfectamente… yo desde ese día para mi mismo siempre me pregunte ¿Qué a que se referirá Phoebe…? y realmente nunca lo supe sino hasta entonces… pero y eso que tiene que ver, realmente no creo ninguna de las palabras que Helga me dijo anoche…"

"Arnold estas cometiendo un grave error, pero esta bien… te aseguro que el que será timado a final de cuentas no será Helga… nos vemos…"

**_Phoebe se retira del asiento, y se pasa a su lugar, entonces Gerald llega de nuevo con Arnold y reanudan la charla anterior… _**

"Hermano que fue lo que sucedió ehhh… ¿hay noticias…?"

"Este… no... creo que no…"

**_Mientras tanto… un deportivo rojo sale de una de las calles y llega hasta la entrada de la escuela… Olga lo detiene y antes de que Helga baje de el, Olga sujeta a Helga por el brazo… _**

"Helga espera un momento… mira…"

"¿Qué?... que sucede…ehhh…"

"Mira se te olvidaba esto…"

"Y esto… ¿Qué es?"

"Es un pequeño recuerdo que te he traído pensé que te gustaría…"

"Puedo abrirlo… ahora digo… es decir puedo ver que es…"

"Por supuesto que si mira… **_-Olga tomo el presente, el cual era una pequeña caja en forma de cofre y saca lo que hay adentró…-_** esto es una formula especial que le pedí a un amigo que me hiciera especialmente para ti… este perfume te aseguro que te va a gustar…**_-y rocía un poco del liquido sobre el frente de Helga-_**"

"Uhmmm… huele muy bien… de que es… a ver déjame ver…aquí dice… dos rosas blancas y una roja ¡Huele bien…! y además es de un tono rosa muy claro… y bonito… y no es muy escandaloso…"

"Precisamente le dije a mi amigo que no la hiciera tan llamativa… y que solo fuera de alta percepción al olfato masculino…"

"¿Al olfato masculino…¿Y para que…?"

"Tu solo úsala en ocasiones especiales y te dará suerte… mientras tanto yo creo que debes darte prisa, de por si ya es tarde, y si te sigues retrasando llegaras mas tarde… cuando regreses a casa mi dirás como te fue Ok"

"De acuerdo… cuando regrese platicaremos un rato…"

**_Helga antes de bajar del auto, le da una grata sonrisa a su hermana en señal de agradecimiento… y luego le da un fuerte abrazo… es bueno hacer las pases con nuestros hermanos ¿no es así?, Helga baja del auto de su hermana, cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia la entrada, en donde el director Wartz ya la estaba esperando para su reporte habitual… _**

"Ohhh… cielos ahí esta ese Bobo del director Wartz… **_-dice para si misma-_** ¿Cuándo me dejara en paz? pero bueno yo me lo busco por llegar tarde…

"Buenos días señorita Pataki**…** veo que llega tarde de nuevo…

"Si, si como diga señor, ahora podría darme mi reporte y déjame entrar hace un poco de frió aquí afuera sabe…"

"Uhmmm no lo se…, no se si darle de nuevo un reporte de simplemente mandarla a suspensión"

"Y ahora cual es el motivo señor Wartz, solamente llegue tarde y no fe para tanto, si las cosas están como pienso ninguno de los chicos de mi grupo ha llegado… ¿o si?"

"Veo que es usted muy hábil señorita Pataki, por el día de hoy haré caso omiso a su retardo, pase con cuidado y directo a su salón"

"Bueno pues… gracias"

**_Helga simplemente paso de largo a un costado del director Wartz, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para evitar que Helga notara que, por alguna extraña razón el director Wartz la dejo pasar así como así… muy independientemente de la situación de su grupo que a simple vista podría decirse que, ella era la primera en llegar… _**

"Por cierto señorita Pataki, ese perfume que lleva usted puesto le queda bien…"

"Ehmmm… ¡Gracias…! _Cielos por lo visto Olga tenia razón, esta formula me daría suerte ja… ¡que buena suerte! _Hasta luego señor"

**_Helga se esfumo de la vista del director Wartz, camino unos cuantos metros, sube las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, y cuando esta a punto de tocar la puerta del salón, alguien la toma por el hombro, sorprendiéndola muy bruscamente… esta persona no es mas que el señor Simmons… _**

"¿Helga?... y ese milagro…"

"A que se refiere señor simmons…"

"A que por primera vez en casi semana y media llegas temprano, a decir verdad… muy temprano… tus amigos aun no han llegado… y ya son casi las nueve…, dime Helga, acaso sabes donde se encuentran, digo, tu también llegas en el autobús ¿o no?"

"Pues vera… señor yo ehhh…

**_Helga iba a contestar a la pregunta pero de pronto fue interrumpida por Rhonda quien a su vez tomo por sorpresa a Helga y al señor simmons, mas que nada al señor simmons puesto que no se esperaba que alguien mas llegase tan temprano en vista de las circunstancias de la mañana… _**

"Yo contestare por ella"

"¿Rhonda?

"Esa soy yo… ahora bien, vera señor simmons, todos lo chicos que llegan en el autobús, aun siguen varados en el trafico vehicular y por lo visto, la avenida esta bloqueada… ¿no es así Helga Pataki?"

"Ohhh cielos¿pero como lo sabes¿que acaso tu no venias en el autobús con ellos?"

"Por supuesto que no, al menos no esta semana a mi me ha estado trayendo mi padre antes de irse a su trabajo…"

"Me lo suponía, pero como yo no llegue en el autobús, no si ese grupo de tontos, siga ahí varado…"

"Ahhh… si, es verdad, tu venias en el deportivo rojo con esa persona sospechosa… ¿verdad…?"

"Subiste al auto de un extraño… eso puede ser muy peligroso… Helga"

"Rhonda, Rhonda… Rhonda Loyd, a la próxima vez que alguien te pida tu opinión… princesa, mejor evítate la pena de hablar… quieres…"

"Si… pues entonces dime quien era esa persona, ehhh… estoy casi segura que solo te subiste por que quisiste… se te veían las intenciones, pues como tu padre no te hizo caso cuando paso frente a ti… seguro tomaste la primera oportunidad que se te ofreció… sin pensar en el riesgo…"

"Tranquila princesa, desde cuando te preocupas por la vida de otra persona…"

"Desde hace unos momentos en que cuando arrancaron ustedes a toda velocidad y me cubrieron por completo de lodo"

"¿Qué…?"

"Si, mira lo vez… una mancha de lodo, en mi blusa nueva…"

"Y eso que… que tiene que ver con que me haya subido al auto…"

"Que casualmente cuando salgo de casa con mi padre, por las mañanas el y yo pasamos por la calle en la que se encuentra tu casa… y en esta ocasión te vi… estabas esperando a que pasara el autobús… vi como tu padre paso frente a ti y no te hizo caso… fue entonces cuando pensé… que seria bueno darte una mano… por que me percate que también a ti se te hizo muy tarde… además necesitaba hablar contigo…"

"¿Tu hablar conmigo? Ya veo… pero eso que tiene que ver con el lodo"

"Tiene que ver y mucho, justo cuando pensé en darte una mano, le dije a mi padre que se detuviera media calle mas adelante, claro esta que no me viste, quien sabe que rayos hablabas con esa persona… pero bueno, baje del auto y quise alcanzarte, pero justo en ese momento… te subiste con ese extraño sujeto y arrancaron a toda velocidad, haciendo que un charco salpicara por todos lados… y ya vez, así quede cubierta de esta manera…"

"Ahhh… ya entiendo, lo siento, pero en primer lugar no te vi… así que yo no tengo culpabilidad en eso… en segundo lugar, te agradezco la intención, y en tercer lugar, no era ningún extraño, era mi hermana, quien me hizo el favor… de traerme hasta aquí…"

**_El señor simmons solo escuchaba como charlaban las dos chicas, mientras miraba por la venta, como el autobús estaba llegando con el resto del grupo… conforme iba escuchando la platica, poco a poco dejaba notar leves risas, muy discretas ya que era extremadamente raro que tanto Helga como Rhonda interactuaran en una conversación amena, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y no le quedo de otra mas que reír, pero no de una forma escandalosa, mas bien, de una forma un poco retraída… para lo cual decidió hacer un comentario al respecto… _**

"Rhonda en primer lugar no creo que Helga y su hermana hayan Sido las culpables de que hayas quedado cubierta de lodo…"

"Ahhh… no… ¿Y por que no?... ¿acaso usted vio como me cubrieron de lodo…?"

"DE HECHO… SI…cuando iba dando vuelta por la otra esquina, justo por la casa de Helga, a lo lejos vi como un auto marrón se detuvo al frente, y luego saliste tu, cuando me fui acercando mas, note a Helga, que se subía a un deportivo rojo, y que tu ibas en dirección hacia ella, ahora bien, cuando yo llegue hasta la altura del deportivo, te alcance a esquivar por que te me atravesaste en el camino, provocando una barrida, fue mas tu distracción por querer alcanzar a Helga, que ni siquiera notaste que pase por ahí en el mismo instante en el que Helga y su hermana arrancaron velozmente… de esa forma, por la barrida que di con mi auto, salio disparado algo del agua de en un charco que había en el suelo… cerca de la acera"

"Ahhh… ya veo, si es así, ya no tengo nada mas que de que hablar en este memento…me voy…, tengo que hacer algo por mi blusa…"

**_Rhonda, da media vuelta un poco indignada por la atrocidad del haber quedado un poco machada por el lodo, pero a la vez pensaba que el señor Simmons tenia razón, ya que de hecho el lodo que la cubrió, salió del lado izquierdo de la calle y no del derecho, el lado del deportivo… lo único que había salido del lado del deportivo, había Sido polvo, tal vez fue esa la razón del que no se haya percatado de la persona que la cubrió de nieve realmente… mientras tanto… en el patio de la escuela, un grupo de chicos, iba bajando del autobús… muy apresuradamente… _**

"Vengan chicos hay que apresurarnos, o esta ves si que no ira mal…"

"Puede que tengas razón Gerald, pero no ha Sido nuestra culpa este trafico ¿o si?"

"Pues… no, en eso tienes razón Arnold, cielos esto es genial, y yo que creí que este día si tendría suerte…, por cierto crees que Helga haya llegado, ya a la escuela…"

"No lo se, yo creo que tal vez ni siquiera haya venido hasta aquí… tu viste que no siguió la ruta de la escuela, a demás iba con una persona en es auto rojo…"

"Si es verdad, creo iban en dirección al centro no es así…"

"Por su puesto que iban en dirección al centro, pero no iban para aya, era su hermana la que la traía a la escuela…**_-comento Phoebe-_**"

"Entonces si llego… digo, ella si vino a la escuela"

"Por su puesto que si¿Qué? Acaso creías que te ibas a librar de tu tortura… yo te recomendaría que estés atento a todo… ehhh…"

"Pero como lo sabes… ehhh… Phoebe… ¿Acaso tienes telepatía o algo así?"

"No… por su puesto que no Gerald, no tengo telepatía, pero si tengo esto…"

"¿Qué es?..."

"Mi localizador… Helga me hablo antes de que llegáramos nosotros, seguro ella ya debe de estar en el salón, con el señor simmons…"

**_Gerald solo guarda silencio y entonces Arnold pregunta… _**

"A que te refieres Phoebe, que quieres decir con que este atento con todo…"

"A nada, a nada… solo que prestes atención a todo lo que pueda suceder a tu alrededor"

**_Y de pronto, Arnold como si fuera ya una costumbre, choca irremediablemente y por tercera en la semana vez con Wolfgang quien estaba parado en la puerta, reteniendo a todos, y dándoles a cada uno su reporte de retardo…es entonces cuando… _**

"Ahhh… oye tu... fíjate por donde vas… por que no mejor te quietas de la puerta…"

"Veo que eres tu de nuevo cabeza de balón, veo que como de costumbre, sigues empeñado en meterte en mi camino…"

"Yo… tu eres el que estaba distraído, estabas mas entretenido repartiendo reportes a todos los que entraron…"

"Si… y gracias al choque entre ustedes, nos libramos del castigo… gracias Arnold… **_-grito Sid-_**"

"Si gracias… Arnold"

"Gracias Arnold… por favor no dejes de chocar con ese tonto de Wolfgang… jajaja…"

**_Seguido de esto ultimo que agrego Stinky, todos rieron al mismo tiempo burlándose de la suerte de Arnold y por su puesto de Wolfgang _**

_"S**i y gracias a eso, el día de hoy he hecho el ridículo por tercera vez contigo…" **_

"Y eso que más te da…, de todas formas eso a mi no me importa, yo no soy el que esta repitiendo el 6to grado, antes di que estas bien… ¿o no?"

**_Sépase que por alguna extraña razón, Wolfgang fue el único de su grupo de amigos que pudo pasar al séptimo grado, a lo cual lo vemos en esta situación ahora, por lo que concierne a los reportes, pues… para librar con mas meritos su aprovechamiento hizo un trato con el directo Wartz… y ahí lo vemos… como monitor escolar… _**

"Así… pues gracias a eso… tu castigo de hoy será distinto… te esperare en la tarde para vigilar que hagas bien tu trabajo ayudando a la cocinera… y limpiando todos los pizarrones del 3er piso…"

"Mira Wolfgang, tu sabes que generalmente acepto el castigo, pero este día, no pretendo perder mi tiempo en esto… así que toma tu nota y déjame ir quieres"

"No Arnold… eso si que no… tu no te vas hasta que yo lo diga…"

"No, **_-y lo toma de la camisa-_** no estoy de humor como para soportarte este día, recuerda que ya no estoy en 4to grado **_-Arnold creció mas que el-_**, así que si me disculpas creo que tengo cosas que hacer y cosas mejores en que pensar… además, hay mucho trafico como para llegar temprano… no creo que sea justo el que estés dando reportes de esa manera…"

**_A Wolfgang no le quedo de otra mas que el aguantarse su coraje… y dejarlo por la paz… mientras tanto… Gerald y Phoebe quienes aun estaban en la entrada observando toda la escena, deciden ir tras de Arnold, para ir hasta su salón… por otro lado… en el tercer piso de la escuela… _**

"Vaya pero eso si que fue extraño…"

"A que te refieres Helga…"

"A que nunca antes vi a Rhonda preocupada por alguien… digo, ella tiene fama de solo preocuparse de si misma, y en algunas ocasiones de esta Nadine…"

"Si, puede que tengas un poco de razón Helga, pero creo que no deberías juzgar de esa manera a Rhonda… bueno, a lo que me refiero, es que_en algunas ocasiones… las personas pueden cambiar, e inclusive, aquellas a las que siempre catalogamos de presumidas o egoístas…" _

"Es verdad, creo que usted tiene razón señor Simmons, además… bueno… no es tanto eso lo que realmente me intriga…

"¿A, no…? y entonces que es lo que te intriga…"

"Pues vera, lo que realmente me intriga es eso que dijo ella, lo de que necesitaba hablar conmigo… eso realmente me es un poco extraño… por que inclusive se le veía un poco preocupada… o nerviosa, según tengo entendido, cuado ella esta preocupada por algo, no lo comenta con nadie, mas que con Nadine… y por lo visto, al parecer no se lo ha dicho…"

"Puede ser que tengas razón, pero _es bueno que a veces las personas que con menos congenias, te tomen en cuenta para algo que probablemente sea importante para ellas_ ¿no crees?"

"Tiene usted mucha razón…"

"Si así lo espero, pero mientras ayúdame por favor a limpiar el pizarrón si por favor…"

"Esta bien señor simmons… lo ayudare…"

"Muchas gracias Helga… a propósito… **_-Dice mientras abre la puerta-_** huele muy bien ese perfume que traes puesto… ¿como se llama…?"

"Uhmmm… se llama…. ehhh…. Se llama ¡Dos rosas blancas y una roja…!"

"Jamás había oído ese nombre… pero aun así, creo que va bien con tu persona… no esta muy llamativa y va bien para una niña de tu edad…"

"Gracias señor… fue un obsequio de mi hermana…"

"Pues veo que tu hermana tiene muy buenos gustos… me percate de que venias con ella… me hablo por teléfono y me aviso que llegarías tarde…"

"_Así que ya lo tenias todo preparado ehhh Olga… bueno así esta bien_ **_-Dice Helga para si misma-_** bien señor simmons… pues hay que darnos prisa… **_-dice mas animada pero con su típica apatía de limpiar el pizarrón, que la caracterizaba-_**"

**_Un minuto mas tarde… _**

**_Helga estaba en el aula limpiando el pizarrón, mientras el señor simmons arreglaba sus notas para dar la ultima clase de la semana; todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando de pronto… muchas voces comenzaron a oírse al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como algunos iban entrando y otros aun seguían subiendo las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso…. _**

"Vaya… se ve que son lentos bola de burros… espero no vuelvan a llegar tarde…"

"Pero Helga había mucho trafico…"

"Y todo era un caos…"

"Además… nosotros no tenemos la costumbre de llegar en autos deportivos acompañados de extraños…"

"No era ningún extraño era… mi herm… **_-Antes de continuar Helga es interrumpida por Rhonda que entra muy bruscamente al salón….-_**"

"Era su hermana Harold…. Deja de meterte en la vida de los demás…"

**_En cuanto Rhonda dijo esto, Arnold al igual que muchos otros, pensó para si mismo¡Rhonda defendiendo a Helga esto si que es raro… algo demasiado extraño esta sucediendo aquí…! luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Harold decidió contestar a la respuesta de Rhonda… _**

"A, si… y tu como lo sabes… ehhh…Rhonda"

"Por que yo vi cuando su hermana le dijo que subiera a su auto por que la llevaría a la escuela… bueno eso lo dice Helga… yo solo las vi…"

"Si es verdad Harold, yo vi cuando Helga y su hermana llegaron hasta aquí… **_-agregó el señor simmons-_**"

"Muy bien… de acuerdo…"

"Así esta mejor barrigón… será mejor que te metas en tus asuntos… o como muchos saben… la vieja betsy y los cinco vengadores te pueden dar una grata visita a domicilio…"

**_En ese momento todos en el salón exclamaron con el típico: _**uhhh… uhhh…**_, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, por que es bien sabido, que desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, Helga no golpeaba a nadie, a pesar de que aun habían quienes la provocaban, y de ves en cuando uno que otro no se escapaba de algún tormento, eso la hacia ver como que todavía no perdía ese muy peculiar toque que le hacia ver como la chica mas ruda de los de 6to grado… al terminar Helga de darle su amenaza a Harold, esta se dispone a terminar de limpiar el pizarrón, en si, estaba limpio, lo único que hacia falta era secarlo con la franela… una vez que hizo esto, coloco el borrador en su lugar, se arreglo las mangas de su blusa, y se dirigió hacia su lugar, pero antes de llegar a las filas Helga se detiene en seco y dice… _**

"Señor simmons… ya termine de asear el pizarrón puedo ir a mi casillero por unas cosas…"

"Por su puesto que si Helga, no tardes que si de por si ya estamos retrasados, tengo un aviso que darles…"

"Esta bien no tardare…**_-y sale del salón-_**"

"Arnold… pssst… pssst… oye Arnold… me escuchas…"

"Ehhh… que… ahhh… si que me decías Gerald…"

"Pero vaya que si estas distraído, se ve que realmente tienes mejores cosas en que pensar…"

"Si lo se Gerald… lo siento… pero es que estoy pensando en…, a que se estará refiriendo Helga… ya estaba acostumbrado a sus torturas, pero no se que reacción tendrá por lo sucedido el día de ayer, y luego lo que me dijo Phoebe… **_-Claro, hay que admitir que Gerald aun no sabe que Arnold solo esta fingiendo- _**…fue muy intrigador"

"Que… que fue lo que te dijo…"

"No lo se con exactitud… mejor luego te cuento…por cierto, a todo esto, que era lo que querías hace un rato…"

"A que si no viste la cara de Helga…"

"La cara de Helga…, no… no, no la vi…"

"Pues que bueno que no la viste… justo en el momento en que iba a pasa por las filas, se detuvo muy repentinamente y después, puso en su rostro una cara y una sonrisa muy… como decirlo…muy..."

"¿Muy maquiavélica…?"

"¿Qué?"

"Si… muy maquiavélica…"

"A que te refieres Phoebe…"

"Me refiero que tu tormento ya empezó… y no te habías dado cuenta"

**_Arnold no sabe como responder en aquel momento, y lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante, fue guardar silencio y recostarse un poco en su pupitre, Gerald, como de costumbre, solo agito su cabeza en señal de desaprobación, y decidió mejor dirigir su mirada hacia otro punto, mientras tanto, Phoebe solo dio vuelta a la pagina del libro que estaba leyendo y continuo con su lectura. Por otro lado… _**

"Rayos… donde… donde… donde diablos la deje… donde… dónde… uhmmm... muy bien Helga piensa... piensa… ahhh… ya se… pues claro como no lo recordé antes… "

**_Helga que estaba parada frente a su casillero hurgando entre sus pertenencias, cuando de repente recuerda una lamina que estaba sobre puesta al fondo del casillero, la retira y se descubre un viejo agujero en el cual estaba guardado su mas viejo instrumento de tortura, "su antigua resortera" _**

"Al fin… te encontré… ya te tenia muy abandonada, pero creo que esta vez me serás muy útil **_-Helga guardo la resortera en su bolsillo, cierro su casillero y se dirigió al salón…-_**"

**_Por otro lado a la misma hora… en la compañía del gran Bob… _**

"Que demonios estará sucediendo entre esos dos… la verdad no entiendo nada… Miriam me dijo que no interviniera, pero debo saber que cosa se trae entre manos ese chico, creo que iré a su casa esta tarde, debo saber que es lo que sucede, a mi me huele que hay algo raro formándose entre esos chicos y no se por que aun sigo con ese mal presentimiento… realmente no lo se…"

**_Y en la casa de los Pataki… _**

"Vaya pero si que esta niña dejo un desastre en el baño, bueno… lo mejor de todo es que ya nada mas me falta hacer el aseo en su habitación…"

**_Miriam quien estaba por terminar de hacer el aseo, antes de entrar a la habitación de Helga, alcaza a ver como una pequeña nota, precisamente una hoja de papel de libreta, sale volando de la habitación justo en el momento en que ella abrió la puerta de la alcoba, observa como esta cae al suelo… y se pregunta… _**

"Y esto… que será… parece una nota… pero tiene algo escrito… haber veamos… aquí dice… uhmmm esto si que es muy interesante, es muy bueno… realmente ha mejorado mucho su estilo…. Pero sigue con sus típicas faltas de ortografía… **_-toma un bolígrafo y rectifica-_** creo que ya… así estará mejor… **_-Rectifico un par de letras-_**"

**_Miriam deja aflorar una leve sonrisa en señal de felicidad, luego devuelve el bolígrafo al lugar de donde lo tomo, y al entrar ahora si a la habitación de Helga… Miriam queda totalmente paralizada al ver el tan horripilante desorden provocado por la dispersión de cientos de hojas… que… estaba saliendo volando de una libreta deshojada, unas salían por la ventana y otras volaban simplemente por toda la habitación, rápidamente Miriam corre hacia la ventana para cerrarla, puesto que Helga antes de salir de casa, la dejo abierta sin darse cuenta… _**

"Pero que descuido de esta niña, ahora tendré que salir para ver si aun quedan algunas hojas por ahí, espero no sean importantes…"

**_De repente, un… ding…dong… se oye en la puerta… y rápidamente Miriam decide dejar todo como esta y baja a ver quien era la persona que estaba tocando en ese momento… _**

**_Ding… dong… tocan la puerta… Ding… dong… y la abren… _**

"Quien es… ahhh… es usted… pase adelante…"

**_Por otro lado… de regreso en la escuela, Helga entra al salón justo a tiempo para escuchar el anuncio del señor simmons quien le dice a Helga… _**

"Muy bien Helga, llegas a tiempo, estaba a punto de darles una noticia, que a lo mejor les agradara… muy bien clase… la noticia del día de hoy es…

**_Pero justo en el preciso momento en que estaba por articula unas cuantas palabras el señor simmons, los altavoces de la escuela se encendieron dejando dando paso a la voz del director Wartz _**

"Atención alumnos, habla el director warts, quiero decirles que a parte de las condiciones atmosféricas, he recibido una notificación del consejo estudiantil del estado, según lo estipulado en el oficio que me llego, las clases debido al mal clima serán reducidas solo a dos horas diarias durante un mes…, pero como en esta ocasión estoy de buen humor, y empiezan mi vacaciones, tienen un mes de vacaciones anticipadas, por lo tanto haciendo falta una semana para que empiece diciembre, he decidido suspender las clases hasta el termino de las vacaciones de invierno, a partir de este momento…, gracias… por cierto, como se que han trabajado mucho este año, la junta directiva llego a la conclusión de darles dos semanas mas de clases para el próximo verano…" me voy a Hawai", así, que disfruten sus vacaciones, todos son libres a partir de este instante… gracias…"

**_Todos los alumnos gritaban ehhh… ehhh… se escucho por toda la escuela con gran estruendo y de pronto decenas de chicos salían de todos los salones dirigiéndose a la salida de la misma… pero antes de que algún chico pudiese salir de la escuela, por el altavoz se volvió a escuchar la voz del director Wartz… _**

"Por cierto alumnos, olvide decirles que, antes de irse deberán pedirle a su profesor de clase el cuaderno de tareas que el consejo estudiantil mando pedir, son sus tareas de vacaciones de invierno jajaja, nunca se es demasiado joven para estudiar…, y recuerden quien no entre el cuadernillo regresando de vacaciones será sancionado, disfruten su salida…

**_Como era de esperarse el ehhh, aclamado por todos los alumnos, cambió por un uhhh…. Pero… ¿a quien le importaba? Al menos no a los profesores puesto que ellos no tendrían que hacer esa tarea, pero en fin, mas de un mes es tiempo suficiente para terminar las labores, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez no lo sea, los juegos, las fiestas etc., etc., son mas importantes, al menos para los chicos de su edad así que, según las expectativa de unos y la expectativa de otros, el entregar la tarea completa o al menos hacer el intento por hacerla, seria un gran reto para todos… _**

"Bien chicos esa era la noticia, creo que el director warts se me adelanto… por lo pronto hay otro anuncio, como esta ves se que muchos de ustedes se han esforzado lo suficiente, por mi parte yo no dejare tarea de invierno, sin embargo esa es decisión mía como profesor por que es parte de mis clases, sin embargo no puedo hacer lo mismo con el cuadernillo de tareas, esto lo propuso el consejo estudiantil y ahí si no hay objeción, cuando salgan vayan tomado uno de los cuadernillos que pondré sobre mi escritorio, sin mas por ahora, disfruten sus vacaciones…"

**_Todos se levantan tomando sus pertenencias, conforme salían, unos corriendo y otros simplemente caminado, iban tomado el odiosos cuadernillos que al supuesto consejo se le había ocurrido proponer para las vacaciones… después de dejar la tarea sobre el escritorio, el señor Simmons había Sido el primero en salir, los últimos en abandonar el aula fueron aquellos que conocemos, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe y Helga… Arnold y Gerald iban al frente, y Phoebe y Helga iban en la parte de atrás… antes de salir… Helga dobla una pequeña hoja color rosa a modo de que se hiciera lo mas pequeña posible, después, saca el obsequio de su hermana… y rocía la hoja con un poco de perfume, luego toma su resortera, Phoebe la mira con un poco de sorpresa, y no estaba por demás reaccionar así, llevaba mucho tiempo que Helga no usaba esa resortera que traía, luego introduce la hoja en el resorte, después, toma firmemente con su mano izquierda la resortera, y con la derecha estira el resorte, aun sosteniendo la hoja doblada… es entonces cuando… _**

"Oye tú… cabeza de balón… o quiero decir… ¡"Arnold…! **_-le dice muy sarcásticamente pero a la vez indiferente-_** serias tan amable de voltear un momento por favor…"

"Ehhh… si, si Helga que es lo que deseas…"

**_Gerald voltea antes de que Arnold gire su cabeza y cuando lo hace alcanza a ver cuales eran las intenciones de Helga… rápidamente reacciona y al notar que Arnold esta por voltear, le dice con desesperación… _**

"No… no… Arnold… no voltees y cúbrete… "

**_Pero es demasiado tarde y Arnold voltea irremediablemente… _**

"Esta es por ti… mi amado"

**_¡Esto es por ti… mi amado!, Helga se dijo a si misma, mientras, Phoebe al ver lo que sucedía, decide encoger sus hombros en señal de protección, de igual forma Gerald hace lo mismo y ambos se cubren con sus libretas, de pronto solo se escucha un… classsch…. Seguido de un auch… por parte de Arnold… quien después dice… _**

"Rayos Helga por que hiciste eso…"

"Por que…, por que estoy ayudando a que recuperes tu memoria perdida… también es por diversión claro…ehhh… Arnoldo"

"En primera Helga… yo estoy perfectamente bien, si quieres ayudarme al menos podrías hacerlo de una forma mas sutil…"

"Vaya parece que el golpe ya empezó a surtir efectos…"

"Y en segunda, si esta va a ser una nueva forma para torturarme, será mejor que termines conmigo de una vez por todas, no pretendo seguir con esto entiendes…"

"Muy bien cabeza de balón, aceptare tu oferta, pero siento mucho decirte que… si realmente no recuerdas nada, haga lo que haga, tarde el tiempo que me tarde, lograre mi objetivo y de ser posible, hare hasta lo imposible para que te acuerdes de mi por toda tu vida… entendiste… vámonos Phoebe tenemos cosas que hacer… pero antes…"

**_Helga se acerca hasta Arnold, se agacha un poco, recoge la bola de papel, lo toma de las manos, lo mira fijamente a los ojos, y luego le dice al oído… _**

"Y esto es por mí… **_-Helga tomo las manos del chico y coloco en ellas la bola de papel y una rosa blanca¿de donde saco la rosa blanca? Ni siquiera Phoebe lo supo-_** …para que te acuerdes de mi este día… ahora si… vámonos Phoebe…"

**_Arnold queda muy impactado por tal reacción, el creía que su tortura iba a ser muy mala, pero se equivocaba, se acababa de dar cuenta en ese preciso instante, que su tortura es mucho peor de lo que el imaginaba… _**

**_Mientras tanto de regreso en la casa de la familia Pataki… _**

"Que bueno que usted esta aquí… dígame, que se le ofrece…"

**_Para ese entonces la abuela de Arnold ya había pasado a la casa… _**

"Bueno señora Pataki… le agradezco su atención… pero primero que nada, debo de entregarle esto seguro debe de ser de su hija… **_-Eran unas cuantas hojas que por lo visto avisan salido del mismo lugar que las otras, el cuarto de Helga-_**"

"Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, justo en el instante en que usted toco yo estaba por salir de la casa para tratar de recuperar esas hojas… muchas gracias en verdad se lo agradezco, pero dígame a que le debo su visita…"

"Pues vera, supongo que usted esta enterada de la relación que tienen su hija y mi nieto…"

"Si lo se… realmente me da gusto que estén felices ellos dos juntos…"

"Bueno eso es normal, hasta donde yo tengo entendido, su hija tenia muchos problemas de actitud antes de que ustedes se enteraran de su problema… no es así…"

"Es verdad… pero dígame como es que lo sabe… digo para no interferir en nada, nosotros preferimos no contar a nadie estos cambios, decidimos mantenerlo en solo como un asunto de familia…"

"No se asuste… no hay por que ocultarlo… su hija ha Sido quien me ha comentado algunas cosas sobre estos asuntos… solo lo necesario, además no en vano tengo la suficiente edad como para fijarme bien en que es lo que esta pensando la juventud actual…"

"Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba… realmente no lo sabia, con razón le gusta mucho ir a visitarlos a ustedes…"

"Si, Eleonor, es decir Helga es muy encantadora… tiene el don de la palabra, pero aun así es un poco tímida… pero ya no hablemos de eso, a lo que vine realmente es a preguntarle si algo ha ocurrido entre esos dos niños…"

"Pues realmente no lo se, según lo que me dijo Helga, fue que en el accidente que su nieto tubo el día de ayer, el perdió la memoria, y eso supongo, la afecto demasiado…"

"Vaya entonces si era cierto…"

"¿Cierto…¿a que se refiere…?"

"A lo que me refiero es, que mi nieto, Arnold, esta planeando algo con lo que le dará una sorpresa a su hija, pero en si realmente no se con exactitud que es lo que va a hacer…"

"Ya veo, pero dígame, por casualidad usted no tiene idea…"

"Pues vera… hoy en la mañana estuve platicando con mi esposo por que me hizo un par de preguntas y esto fue lo que me dijo…"

**Flash back: **

**_Son las 7:30 A.M. en la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms y Arnold ya llevaba varios minutos de haber salido de la casa… el abuelo y la abuela estaban en la cocina, es entonces cuando… _**

"Vaya creo que a ese chico esta vez si que se le hizo tarde no crees pookie…"

"Puede ser que sea si, pero en la jungla de concreto, kimba sabe arreglárselas solo…"

"Si es verdad… a propósito… ayer note algo que me lleno de mucha intriga y quería saber si tu me podrías decir que era…"

"Sabia que en algún momento me lo ibas a preguntar… **_-deja su espátula sobre la sartén…-_**"

"Ehhh… que ya lo sabias pero… ¿Cómo?

"Soy vieja pero no tonta… anoche me percate que te diste cuenta de cómo me reí cuado estabas hablando con Arnold…"

"Si es verdad, quise preguntártelo desde a noche, pero preferí dejarlo para hoy en la mañana… ¿tu sabes algo de lo que esta sucediendo…?"

"A decir verdad, no se nada, y realmente estoy muy preocupada por eso que Arnold esta haciendo, pero creo que ya esta grande como para que empiece a tomar sus propias decisiones…"

"Es verdad, pero por que razón reíste anoche… ehhh…"

"Es fácil… Arnold quiere jugarle una broma a su amiguita y de hecho ya empezó con su broma, pero algo me hizo llegar a esta conclusión… ¡la persona que será timada en esta ocasión no será esa niña…!"

"A no… y entonces… ¿quien?"

"Arnold… Arnold es el que será timado, no en vano la experiencia me ha enseñado que en estos casos _quien sabe mas no es aquel que planea, si no aquel que piensa decididamente y actúa sin ningún propósito mas que el de alcanzar su objetivo_"

"Me lo temía, de hecho de ante mano yo ya me imaginaba algo así, estoy seguro de que esa niña de una sola ceja le dará una buena lección…"

"Si, de eso puedes estar seguro, Arnold se llevara mas que una sorpresa, aunque aun sigo sin saber que será ese extraño presentimiento que tengo… bueno ahora si me disculpas… **_-La abuela da media vuelta y continua con su quehaceres…-_** es hora de continuar con los quehaceres"

**Fin del flash back: **

"Entonces esa es su conclusión, la verdad nunca me imagine que este chico le fuera a hacerle algo así a Helga"

"Bueno, no creo que sea malo, talvez esta vez sea una pequeño embrollo de niños usted sabe como son estas cosas…"

"Si tiene usted razón, de hecho creo que mi otra hija "Olga" ya sabe algo… pero prefiero que esto por el momento siga solo entre hermanas…"

"Muy bien… entonces me retiro… y ahhh… por favor no le diga a nadie que vine con usted por favor… supongamos que es un secreto y tampoco le diga a su hija lo de los planes de Arnold, será mejor que ellos lo arreglen a su modo…"

"De acuerdo… será un secreto…"

"Así será…"

**_La abuela sale de la casa, y se retira de nuevo a terminar sus quehaceres, Miriam de igual forma procede a llevar las hojas hasta la alcoba de Helga para terminar de ordenar la habitación…. Por otro lado un par de chicas iban bajando por las escaleras de la escuela precisamente antes de salir de esta cuando de pronto se decide hacer la conversación entre estas… _**

"Y entonces Rhonda ya me vas a decir que es lo que te ha estado sucediendo…"

"Esta bien tu ganas… la verdad es que tengo un pequeño problema…"

"¿Si…? y cual es… tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi… "

"Uhmmm… muchas gracias Nadine, se que tu eres buena amiga, de hecho eres mi mejor amiga y tal ves me puedas ayudar… lo que pasa es esto, creo que estoy ehmmm… como decirlo…"

"¿Enamorada?"

"Pues si, la verdad si… para que ocultarlo… realmente estoy siendo demasiado obvia y eso no es nada elegante, bueno no al menos para una persona de mi clase…"

"Si eso es seguro pero y que, aun la gente elegante tiene derecho a enamorarse… además de quien estas enamorada, claro… si se puede saber…"

"La verdad su nombre no te lo puedo decir por que podría causar problemas, pero te lo describiré, el es alto, delgado, es rubio, de ojos verdes, tiene un muy buen estilo, y es una de las personas mas elegantes que conozco… pero lo malo es de que el ya esta reservado por otra chica"

"Uhmmm… no logro visualizar quien es… ¿lo conozco?"

"Si, de hecho si… si lo conoces…"

"Pues no se quien será, pero viéndolo de esta forma al que me estas describiendo es a ¡Arnold¿te gusta Arnold…?"

"Ohhh por dios Nadine… eso si que es de mal gusto… y no es de personas elegantes hacer insinuaciones como esa…"

"Entonces quien, quien es ese chico…"

"Por el momento no te lo puedo decir, pero ese no es el problema, la verdad es que me gusta pero el ya tiene novia…"

"Si, me acabas de decir que el ya esta reservado por otra chica, cielos… vaya que si tienes un problema, pero eso si es malo Rhonda, es malo enamorarse de alguien del cual sabes no te va a corresponder"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿sabes?, aun la gente elegante tiene debilidades y defectos, en mi persona no se ve muy bien que digamos, pero no descansare sino hasta que alcance mi objetivo…"

"Piensas hacer que ese chico se interese por ti… vas a romper una relación solo por un capricho… eso realmente no me gusta… y tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Rhonda…"

"Puede ser que tengas razón, tal ves haga mal en esto, pero por lo menos voy a intentarlo, ya cuando mínimo lo único que haré será hacerle saber que me interesa… en fin que puedo hacer si el me gusta… es mas, _aquel que niega sus impulsos esta negando todo aquello que nos hace humanos_¿no es así?"

"¿Y desde cuando lees a ¡Singmond Freud!?"

"Desde que estoy en las clase de música… esto me recuerda que debo de hablar con Helga antes de irnos, podrías esperarme un par minutos creo que la vi en los casilleros… no me tardo…"

**_Y Rhonda comienza a correr dejando a Nadine esperándola en la puerta de la escuela… por otro lado… mientras Rhonda corría hacia los casilleros, Nadine pensaba que en las palabras de Rhonda había algo de mentira, algo así como que si le estuviera ocultando algo, pero para saberlo, no podría hacer nada, mas que observar la situación y tratar de averiguar quien era ese chico, pero en la descripción que ella le había dado algo le hacia pensar y dudar muchas cosas, por ejemplo¿si no es Arnold, entonces quien es…? Nadine, solo decidió no pensar por el momento en eso así que decidió ir rumbo la cafetería a ver si había servicio en lo que Rhonda regresaba… mientras tanto, en lo casilleros estaban Phoebe y Helga, en donde Phoebe hacia unas que otras preguntas a Helga…. _**

"Helga, no crees que estas siendo demasiado ruda con Arnold…."

"¿Quien yo….? La inigualable HELGA G. PATAKI… no como crees Phoebe…"

"Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que tú habías dicho que ibas a ser más sutil… y por lo visto tienes un concepto muy equivocado de lo que quiere decir ¡ser sutil!"

"Ja, ja, ja… como crees Phoebe… mira… aquí lo dice todo… **_-Y le muestra un libro que saco de su casillero….-_**"

"Aquí dice… ¿Cómo ser sutil con la persona que amas? y es de… Armand R. Russbeld **_(-nombre inventado, el tipo no existe ni el libro, si coincide en algo es mera casualidad-) _**¡¡¡pero Helga… ¿estas loca…?!!!"

"Que… por que, que acaso hay lago de malo… ehhh…"

"Helga este libro fue sacado de comercio hace ya mas de 5 años…"

"A…si… y… ¿pp…p…por que? **_-responde un poco preocupada-_** ¿por que lo sacaron de comercio…?"

"Helga este libro fue escrito por un maniático al que le gustaba hacer sufrir a su esposa… por suerte ahora esta en un hospital psiquiátrico, realmente estaba loco de remate… mira nada mas que llamar sutileza al hecho de hacer sufrir a su esposa…"

"Cielos… con razón algo me decía que no le diera ese resorterazo a Arnold… ohhh… por dios Phoebe… ¿que he hecho…? esto es mi culpa… no debí de haber leído ese libro…"

"Ya Helga… todo paso… pero dime, de donde lo sacaste…"

"Uhmmm… me lo obsequio un vecino al que estimo mucho…"

"Pues se ve que ese vecino tuyo tiene serios problemas de personalidad…"

"Con razón… ya se me hacia demasiado extraño, el hecho de quererse deshacer de este libro…"

"Y a todo esto… por que primero le haces sufrir y luego lo animas…"

"Es solo un poco de mi estilo de persuasión…"

"Vaya, tu si que estas realmente loca, por cierto, que era eso le diste aya atrás…"

"No era nada, era solo un pequeño presente para el día de hoy… **_-Termina de decir esto y de pronto desvía su mirada hacia donde esta Phoebe quién tenia una expresión muy inusual y le pregunta-_** ¿que sucede Phoebe…¿por que te quedaste tan callada¿Acaso fue algo que dije…?"

"La verdad Helga… yo… eh… no… se si debería decirte esto… pero… achhh… esta bien… en primera Helga, por que no me llamaste anoche…"

"Ehhh… lo siento Phoebe, la verdad es que anoche tuve una platica muy poco usual con mi familia, y eso realmente me hizo pensar muchas cosas… luego cuando subí a mi habitación comencé a escribir un par de líneas, y pues… comencé a quedarme dormida y me olvide por completo de que tenia que hablarte…lo siento…"

"No te preocupes por eso… mira la situación esta así… anoche hable con Gerald… y le comente lo de nuestro plan… y el accedió por completo… pero hay algo que ni el ni tu saben, es mas ni siquiera yo lo sabia… bueno la vedad yo sospechaba y justamente hoy lo confirme…"

"Que… que es lo que sucede… **_-Dice un poco preocupada-_**"

"Mira Helga… te pido por favor, que no vayas a hacer un escándalo, aun hay quienes te pueden estar escuchando… pero sobre todo hagas lo que hagas, actúa normal, has como si no supieras nada de lo que te voy a decir…"

"Si... si… vamos hermana ya habla de una vez por todas…"

"Helga… Arnold… no perdió la memoria…"

"¿Qué…? es decir… mi amado aun se acuerda de mi… ¿pero como lo sabes Phoebe?"

"Fue fácil, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que Arnold solo estaba fingiendo… note como entre abrió los ojos muy sigilosamente mientras estábamos hablando tu y yo… y fue así cuando me percate de su supuesta amnesia, se notaba que estaba fingiendo, y creo que el medico de ayer tiene algo que ver, y luego ella"

"Que… te refieres a Rhonda, pero si ella no tiene nada que ver con esto… tu sabes muy bien como es ella…."

"Si lo se Helga, pero hay algo que tu no sabes que ella me dijo… me hizo prometerle que no le diría a nadie pero creo que si esto sigue así, seguro habrán problemas así que es mejor que te diga antes de que suceda alguna otra cosa… aunque hasta el momento no ha pasado nada claro, pero es mejor prevenirse…"

"Si… si… como digas pero será mejor que me digas antes de que me moleste mas"

"Bueno esta bien Helga te lo diré, pero primero vamos a buscar a Gerald, necesito hablar con el, mientras en el camino te explico… de acuerdo…"

"Si…si… como digas…"

**_Por otro lado… una chica muy elegante iba caminando muy pensativa por uno de los corredores de la escuela cuando de pronto… _**

"Que suerte he tenido el día de hoy, primero mi vestido y luego las clases, bueno no me quejo por lo de las clases pero si por lo del cuaderno de tareas, rayos, por esto me apresure a arreglarme… y como si no fuera poco aun tengo que hablar con Helga sobre este asunto…"

**_Estaba apunto de entrar al pasillo de los casilleros cuando se encontró con Arnold y Gerald… es entonces cuando… _**

"Ohhh… Arnold, no creí encontrarte aquí todavía… de casualidad no has visto a Helga... llevo bastante tiempo buscándola y no la encuentro…. Sabes algo de ella…"

"No la verdad no… **_-Dice sobandose un cachete y mirando a Gerald-_**… no la he visto desde hace un rato… creo que aun sigue en los casilleros con esta Phoebe…"

"Muy bien Arnold… gracias… ahhh… por cierto, te espero hoy en el parque a las dos de la tarde… necesito hablar contigo… muy urgentemente… **_-Y le guiña un ojo muy coquetamente-_**"

"Ehmmm… si ahí estaré, pero puedo saber para que…"

"De hecho no… pero debes presentarte muy _elegante, nada formal, casual pero elegante…_ de acuerdo…"

"Bueno si tú insistes… ahí estaré…"

**_La chica da media vuelta dejando atrás a los otros dos jóvenes, mientras ella se alejaba, Gerald solo miraba a Arnold con una mirada muy poco usual, Arnold al sentirse observado, no tuvo mas remedio que el de confesar la verdad… por otro lado… esa chica de muy elegante persona iba de alguna forma u otra, feliz, feliz por que uno de sus objetivos, según ella, estaba por ser alcanzado…ella antes de llegar a los casilleros decía para si misma… _**

"Ja, ja, ja, ni a mí se hubiera ocurrido idea mejor… no en vano Helga ama tanto a Arnold, pero que se le puede hacer, nunca en mi vida me he dado por vencida en algo, y esta no será la primera vez que lo haga, pero en fin, estoy a unos pasos de alcanzar mi objetivo… y cuando lo haga **"YO Rhonda Wellington Lloyd"**, me quedare con Arnold… o por lo menos se lo haré saber… no importa lo que suceda…, lo haré… ja, ja, ja"


	6. Jueves 23

Hola que tal a todos¿como les ha ido? yo espero que muy bien, en fin, de antemano les digo a todos y todas qeu espero HAYA TENIDO UN MUY BONITO Y FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD, FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN... espero quelo hay disfrutado, ahora bien, respondere a los reviews y al final les dare mi ultimo comentari ode este cap.

**porot:** Entiendo tus dudas a la perfeccion amiga mia, pero siento decpecionarte que no habra un "Gerald x Phoebe", SORRY, por lo de Rhonda pues que te puedo decir, eso que comentas es un rumor y de hecho ya lo hee leido en otros fics cin mencionar que, si mal no lo recuerdo en algun capilo de la serie como que se hace un poco de alucion a la mencion de esta situacion entre Harold y Rhonda, sin embargo a mi parecer es un rumor, por lo del cap no hya problem, a mi lo me interesa saber es que les agrado el capitulo y me agrada saber que este capitulo tegusto. Disculpa mi tardanza en actualiza, pero preguntale a tu hermana y ella te va a responder bien como esta la onda en la SUP... disfruta el cap.

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Hola que tal mi fiel amigo, en verdad amigo mio, en verdad si que he tratado de leer tus historias pero no he podido nada mas fijate hasta cuando voy actualizando de nuevo(TT) pero bueno ya estoy aqui, voy a hacer un esfuerzo por leer tus historias y no lo digo por tiempo, sino por que no entiendo mucho el ingles, a lo mucho llego a un 5 y eso es ya decir mucho... por cierto ese comentario del periodico y el noticiero me latieron, son muy cierto pero bueno tomalo de esta forma ese secreto de arnold es algo asi como.. "Un Secreto A Voces" o sea "Algo Que Todos Conocen, Pero Que Pretenden Ignorar" en fin disfruta este capitulo y disculpa mi tarzanda, pronto empezare clase de ingles jajajaja...

En fin de nuevo muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leido no solo este sino todos mis fics, muchas gracias y recuerden Hey Arnold no me pertenece yo solo los uso para el entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.. etc, etc, y todo lo demas del choro que se dice... asiqeu como dice Bkpets... Haiii-Houuu... ¡Listo y Confirmado! comencemos...

* * *

¡Oye Arnold! » **Te Conocí Hace Algunos Años** » Autor: **L. A Cervantes (Bkpets)**TE CONOCÍ HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS CAPITULO VI: JUEVES 23; ¡¡NO ES JUSTO!! 

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**A la chica con sus palabras se le notaba totalmente decidida a lograr su objetivo, pero no contó con que Lila y Brainy, quienes llegaban de improviso, habían escuchado todas y cada una de sus frases, estos dos decidieron no llamarle la atención, y dejar que todo siguiera como iba, pero estos dos chicos sabían ya de ante mano que iba a haber problemas o al menos eso creían…**_

"Ehhh… ¿tu… escuchaste lo que yo? _**-Comento Brainy-**_"

"Si, por supuesto que lo que escuche todo¿pero que se supone que será lo que estará tramando…?"

"Realmente no lo se, con razón su actitud de ayer ya se me hacia demasiado extraña, por lo pronto creo que será mejor seguirla no crees…"

"No lo se, creo que no esta bien, de por si esto que acabamos de escuchar no esta nada bien, mejor primero buscamos a Arnold, necesito que me explique un par de cosas, y luego ya veremos si es conveniente decirle a el primero o a Helga…."

"Si creo que tienes razón, mejor busquemos a los chicos…"

"Que así sea, ahhh por cierto veo que recobraste el habla"

"Si… me costo trabajo, pero ya estoy de regreso"

_**Por lo visto cosas muy extrañas se rumoraban por ahí y por el momento solo dos personas lo sabían; por otro lado, Gerald y Arnold caminaban rumbo a la salida de la escuela, puesto que estaban por retirarse hacia sus casas; como tal, Gerald aun tenia en la palma de la mano a su amigo, puesto que el sabia que Arnold estaba ocultando algo, es entonces cuando Gerald, decide empezar su interrogatorio…**_

"Entonces, por que Rhonda te sito en ese lugar y de esta forma tan muy poco usual…"

"En verdad no lo se Gerald, de hecho si es muy poco usual la forma en la que me sito, pero… la verdad…"

"La verdad que… hermano, la verdad que… será mejor que hables de una vez por todas, algo estas ocultando y creo que no es bueno…"

"Esta bien… mira, en primer lugar, no tengo ningún tipo de amnesia, en segundo lugar, lo que pasa es que estoy… bueno hice un trato con Rhonda para que me ayudara a jugarle una broma pesada a Helga…"

"Una… broma… pesada… a Helga, pero… por que… por que lo vas a hacer, que acaso ya no sientes nada por ella…

"No… Gerald, no es así, lo que sucede, es que…"

_**Mientras Arnold se encontraba platicando y confesándole su intento de plan a su amigo, Rhonda caminaba rumbo a las escaleras, cuando de pronto….**_

"Pero que diablos… como demonios no he podido encontrarla, donde se habrá metido, me urge mucho hablar con ella…"

_**Rhonda estaba muy inquieta al no ver resultados en su búsqueda, cuando de repente, se encontró con la persona que menos se esperaba….**_

"Bueno creo que no la encontrare jamás… esto complica las cosas… _**-Decía Rhonda para si misma-**_… dond…

"¿Buscas a alguien?"

"Ehhh… quien… yo… ehhh… ahhh si… tu, eres tu… _**-Rhonda reconoció a la persona que le habla justo cuando ella da la media vuelta-**_"

"De veras que si estas muy rara el día de hoy… ¿sabes?... ahora si, te preguntare otra vez… ¿buscas a alguien?"

"Para tu información, mi querida Helga, llevo mas de media hora buscándote, y ve, justo cuando ya me iba, te apareces… eso no es elegante sabes…"

"Si, si, como digas, ahora bien, que quieres…"

"Bueno… yo… este… Uhmmm…"

"¿Si?".

"Yo este… necesito hablar contigo un momento… ¿puedes?"

"Si claro, hablemos… _**-Menciono la rubia con cierta indiferencia-**_ de que quieres que hablemos…"

"Ehmmm… necesito hablar contigo sobre un par de cosas… un par de cosas, del tipo sentimental…"

"Ahhh… vaya… así que la princesa esta enamorada, muy bien ¿que consejo quieres que te de?"

"De hecho Helga… necesito hablar contigo… a solas… _**-Dice esto y voltea a ver a Phoebe quien se percata de la situación-**_ ¿seria eso posible?"

"Phoebe podrías dejarnos a solas un momento…"

"Si claro Helga… te esperare en la cafetería…"

"Gracias Phoebe… ahhh… oye por cierto, que paso con lo que me ibas a decir…"

"Sabes Helga, mejor te digo en otra parte, creo que no estamos en el lugar mas adecuado…"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato… no te vayas ir Ok"

_**Phoebe accede a la petición de su amiga, y se aleja del lugar… mientras tanto…**_

"Gracias Helga, realmente me alegra mucho que me escuches…_** -Comento Rhonda muy hipócritamente-**_"

"Si, si, como digas, mira, que te parece si entramos a ese salón de enfrente creo que esta desocupado ahí podremos hablar mejor…"

"Bien, pues entremos…"

_**Ambas chicas entran al salón y comienzan con la tan afamada charla…, por otro lado…**_

"Cielos deberás que nuca me imagine que te atreverías a hacer una cosa de estas, y tan serio que te veías…"

"Lo vez, ahora entiendes por que me estoy comportando de esta manera…por eso es que necesito que Rhonda participe conmigo unos instantes"

"Si… ahora lo entiendo, realmente es una idea original, y ese final que tienes planeado espero que salga bien…oye viejo… que bueno que me lo contaste antes de que sucediera otra cosa mas…"

"A que te refieres Gerald…"

"Mira, Phoebe me hablo anoche, y pidió de favor que te persuadiera en algunos aspectos, para apoyar a Helga, en su intento por ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria… creo que fingiste demasiado bien, realmente afecto mucho a Helga esa noticia… a propósito hermano ¿que era lo que de te dio en ese papel?"

"Ahhh… si lo olvidaba, no lo he revisado, haber veamos… aquí dice…"

_**Arnold…. **_

_**Eres como una estela que surca los cielos…**_

_**Adoro ver como tu hermoso brillo alumbra mi destino…**_

_**Pero aunque en la confusión, el desastre te aparte de mi camino…**_

_**Por hoy y siempre tú estarás en mi corazón…**_

_**atte.: **__**Helga… alíviate pronto…**_

"¡Hermano…! se ve que realmente te quiere mucho… en fin, será interesante ver que reacción tiene al final de esto… por cierto… para que día piensas terminar con esto… ehhh"

"La verdad no había pensado en eso aun, pero de algo estoy seguro, no será mucho tiempo, eso puedes asegurarlo…"

_**Gerald que ahora sabe cual es el plan de Arnold, decide apoyarlo en su decisión pero también ahora habrá un par de cambios, pues deberá ponerse en dos planos, uno donde ayudara a su mejor amigo, y otra donde deberá ayudar a su… ¿…? amiga Phoebe… mientras tanto en otro lugar de la escuela…**_

"Y bien Rhonda escúpelo todo… quien es el chico y como se llama…"

"Esta bien Helga, pero solo dos cosas, mantendré el nombre y la identidad del chico en secreto… y numero dos… pues esta es la pregunta…. ¿Que puedo hacer si el chico que me gusta ya tiene reservado el corazón… de… otra chica…?"

"Aja… me lo suponía, estas enamorada de alguien que ya tiene novia…ehhh…"

"Por desgracia si, y creo que eso no es bueno…"

"Pues claro que no es bueno Rhonda Lloyd, que sentirías tu, si alguien llegase y te dijera, algo como… ¿me gusta tu novio y te lo voy a quitar?"

"En primer lugar Helga, yo no he dicho que le voy a quitar el novio a nadie… de donde sacaste eso… _(Rayos acaso sabrá o sospechara algo, seguro Phoebe le hará comentado algo)_ eso no es nada elegante… ni agradable…"

"Hay por favor Rhonda, por tu aptitud tan a la defensiva, por tus nervios, y por tu urgencia de hablar conmigo, cosa que me extraña un poco… y por que generalmente hablas antes con Nadine… deduzco que… o ya lo hiciste, o lo intentaste, o lo vas a intentar…¿me equivoco?"

"Pues… de hecho… no te has equivocado del todo"

"Ya ves te lo dije… es obvio… pero en fin, ahora te vuelvo a preguntar¿puedo saber quien es…?... o por lo menos podrías describirme a la victima…"

"La verdad Helga… por ahora no te puedo decir quien es, pero creo que si te lo puedo describir un poco…"

"Bien princesa… pues habla que por ahora soy toda oídos…"

"Comenzare por decirte, donde lo conocí… fue ya hace mas de quien sabe cuantos años… lo conozco desde que íbamos en preescolar, la verdad nunca me intereso, es mas nunca le di importancia, hasta la fecha solo pensaba en mi misma y mi propio beneficio, tu sabes nunca me he interesado por los problemas de los demás, en fin, como te decía, eso fue hasta hace poco que por pura casualidad me lo encontré en la misma clase a la que voy a tomar clases de música…"

"Ahhh… ya veo, tratas revivir un viejo amor o… ¿ser algún otro motivo? O te gusto ver que era sofisticado, por que supongo me yo, parece serlo… ¿o me equivoco?

"No, no del todo, pero continuemos… un día, yo estaba por comenzar el aprendizaje en el manejo de la cuerda de un violín… un stradivarius…cuando de repente a unos cuantos metros al frente se encontraba el… moviendo sus dedos con tal agilidad y produciendo un hermoso sonido, claramente se notaba que tocaba muy bien el piano…"

"¿El piano?... apoco toca el mismo instrumento que mi Arnold… debe ser impresionante…"

_**Rhonda tras escuchar tal aclaración por parte de Helga, como se atraganta un poco por la sorpresa de tal comentario, y haciendo lo mas que puede por disimular decide continuar con su platica…**_

"Ehmmm…. Si, si como digas… ese día, inclusive pedí permiso para dejar mi instrumento por unos minutos, solo para escuchar como producía esa impresionante melodía… "claro de luna"… por ahora no recuerdo quien es el autor, pero en fin, se escuchaba hermosamente la forma en que la interpretaba, era tan sublime… ese día venia vestido muy elegante, creo que se debía al hecho de que tenia una especie de examen o algo así, regularmente, llega al salón, con su ropa casual… todo fachoso… por lo general no me agrada ver a la gente así, es mas no me gusta…"

"Si claro, eso es seguro… pero y que mas, hasta ahora no me has descrito nada de el… hasta ahora solo se que toca muy bien el piano, pero y eso que…"

"Si a eso voy… el tiene una cabellera rubia, generalmente viene peinado de una forma muy rara, pero esta vez, inclusive, se veía que se tomo su tiempo en arreglarse, todo su cabello, con un poco de fijador lo peino totalmente hacia atrás… y usaba una colonia, muy…"

"¿Llamativa?_**-Agrego Helga-**_"

"Muy elegante… no era _ni tan llamativa, no tan corriente… era… elegante, nada formal, casual pero elegante…_ y olía muy bien…"

"Se ve que no te fijas en todos los detalles…ehhh… metiche… y quien decía que no le interesaba la vida de los demás…"

"No soy metiche y no me interesan los demás… _(Bueno si acaso las personas importantes, y mi amiga Nadine…)_ lo que pasa es que me fijo mas en los detalles cuando la persona vale la pena ser observada…aparte de eso… venia con un traje negro, y su estatura y su complexión delgada lo hacían ver muy admirable… era a mas sin duda… guapo…"

"¿Guapo?... ja, ja, de veras que tu si esta loca… pero bueno que te puedo decir… si, así es el amor a primera vista… por cierto que día fue… por la forma en la que me lo describes… se ve que el y Arnold ese día se pusieron de acuerdo… para ir vestidos igual…, aunque, ahora que lo mencionas creo que si he visto a otros dos tipos rubios a parte de mi Arnold en esa escuelucha de música, me pregunto ¿Quién será?"

"Pues no te lo diré, pero… y… tu… ¿como sabes que iban vestidos igual? digo… como sabes que Arnold iba vestido así…"

"Hay por favor Rhonda tu bien sabes que los viernes es cuando tiene sus clases, y es cuando lo acompaño siempre a ese lugar… tu me has visto e incluso me has saludado…"

"Ahhh… si ya recuerdo, disculpa lo olvide… _(Fiuf… me salve… creí que se daría cuenta de quien es…)_ pero si… inclusive vi a Arnold… también toca muy bien, claro… _(Pobre de ti Helga, que ingenua eres… Helga, que ingenua eres…)_ pero no también como mi amigo…"

"Si tu dirás y creerás lo que quieras, pero… yo hasta no ver no creer, por eso no te he dado ningún consejo, la verdad como podría dártelo, si en la realidad, no conozco a tu supuesto pretendiente…_**-Agrego Helga-**_"

"Bien… al menos algún día no me dirás te lo dije…"

"A que te refieres con eso…"

"Tu solo observa y veras, a lo mejor ni te das cuenta, pero cunado lo hagas, te llevaras una tal vez no muy grata sorpresa…"

"Si claro, si te refieres al hecho de que vas a intentar eso que se supone creo yo, que vas ha hacer, entonces… tú querida Rhonda, no vengas a decirme… que lo sientes…"

"Y por que habría de hacerlo, ehhh…"

"Bueno no se con exactitud si lo vas ha hacer, pero estaré encantada de ver como te "manden a volar" y te digan… que no…"

"Ughhh… Helga… de veras que eres imposible, pero bueno ya veremos en que acontece todo esto… por cierto Helga… gracias… por escucharme… _(Sigues igual de ingenua)_ realmente eres una buena consejera…"

"Uhmmm no hay de que… ahhh... Por cierto Rhonda…"

"¿Si…?"

"Ludwig Van Beethoven…"

"¿Perdón? _**–Exclamo Rhonda un tanto intrigada ante lo dicho por la rubia-**_"

"Si… Rhonda… Ludwig Van Beethoven, es el autor de la obra: Sonata para piano nº 14 "Claro de luna"

"Ahhh... si… ese es, pero y tu como lo sabes…"

"Hay Rhonda querida… no solo tu eres sofisticada, sabes, yo también tengo clase, a mi estilo, pero tengo clase…"

"Si, como digas Helga…, si tu lo dices"

_**Rhonda dio media vuelta y mientras abre la puerta, aun dándole la espalda, dejaba notar una leve sonrisa muy hipócrita a la vez que para si misma decía…**_

"_(Pobre Helga, realmente aun sigues siendo una niña muy ingenua, pero en fin, como ya lo dije antes nunca me he detenido ante nada, y esta no será la primera vez…)_"

_**Y aceptando el nulo consejo que Helga le dio, la joven chica decide tomar esas supuestas aclaraciones… como una especie de… "si claro, tienes mi permiso para robarme lo que es mió" cosa que a la par de cualquier motivo que tuviese, era una idea técnicamente muy mala… mientras tanto en la cafetería de la escuela, dos chicos iban entrando cuando de pronto…**_

"Ohhh… por dios… eres… ¿Lila? _**–Dijo Nadine casi de un grito-**_"

"Si claro soy yo… ¿como has estado?"

"Muy bien gracias y tú… supongo que has de estar muy bien, es mas te ves genial, realmente vivir un tiempo en el centro te ha hecho muy bien o me equivoco…"

"Si claro, me ha ido muy bien, no es así… _**-Dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose al otro joven que la acompañaba-**_"

"Por supuesto que si, una vez que te acostumbras, todo se ve genial"

"Cielos… a propósito… ¿Quién eres tú…?"

"Ohhh... cielos que acaso nadie se acuerda de mi… soy Brainy… no te acuerdas de mi…"

"¡Brainy!... vaya te ves genial, realmente si que has cambiado demasiado… y ya no hablas tan pausado… que te paso…"

"Bueno la verdad es una larga historia, pero en fin, como sabrás me fui de viaje un tiempo… aya en lugar muy lejano de Europa, me hice un tratamiento respiratorio, y listo, me recupere del problema que tenia…"

"Me da gusto que estés bien… ambos… me da gusto que estén bien… por cierto no vieron por casualidad a Rhonda… llevo aquí un buen rato esperándola… y no ha llegado… ¿saben algo de ella?"

"Bueno la verdad… yo ehhh… nosotros…"

"Nosotros la vimos hace un rato, pero escuchamos algo muy desconcertante…_**-comento Lila-**_"

"Ahhh… si… ¿y que fue?... no, esperen… ¿es sobre Rhonda verdad…?"

"Si es sobre ella…"

"Íbamos en búsqueda de Arnold y Gerald cuando sin querer escuchamos que una persona estaba hablando sola, así que decidimos ir a ver quien era…"

"Y cual fue nuestra sorpresa… que era… nada mas y nada menos que Rhonda… pero las palabras que dijo fueron muy desconcertantes"

_**Lila, le contaba a Nadine sobre aquella situación en la que escucharon las palabras de Rhonda… mientras tanto, Helga ya había salido del salón en el que estuvo hablando hacia ya un rato con Rhonda, se dirigía a la cafetería en búsqueda de su amiga Phoebe quien a no decir otra cosa… estaba mas que sorprendida… puesto que había escuchado parte de la conversación que aquellos tres chicos estaban entablando en aquella mesa… curiosamente ninguno de ellos, noto la presencia de Phoebe, y no estaba por mas decirlo, en cuanto escucho aquellas aterradoras palabras, no pudo contenerse mas y salio corriendo sin ser vista por ellos… **_

"Dios santo… no puede ser, esto ya se ha salido de control, debo de advertirle a Helga y tengo que hablar con Arnold muy seriamente… tengo que… auch… _**-Se quejo Phoebe, al sentir que choco con alguien-**_"

"Auch… fíjate por donde vas…"

"No… fíjate tu… que no ves que estoy corriendo… _**-Años de ser amiga de Helga la volvieron un poco sarcástica-**_"

"¿Phoebe?"

"Gerald… eres tu… que bueno que te encontré… necesito muy urgentemente que no te vayas, necesito hablar contigo… y con…"

"Phoebe te encuentras bien… no te hiciste daño…"

"No claro que gracias… pero ¡oye!… Gerald, te pido de favor que pase lo que pase no permitas que entre Arnold a la cafetería…"

"¿Qué…? pero ¿Por qué? _**–Exclamo Arnold muy confundido-**_"

"Tu solo has lo que te digo… y tu… _**-Dice refiriéndose a Arnold-**_ no te muevas de aquí o te las veras conmigo me entendiste…"

"Como tu digas… Phoebe…"

_**Phoebe se da la media vuelta y ve que Arnold mirando a su amigo Gerald, hace la típica expresión de "esta loca de remate" refiriéndose a Phoebe... quien a su vez le contesta con un grito mientras corría…**_

"Tenlo por seguro que vi eso… Ehhh... así que prepárate por que estas en un problema muy grave"

"De que estará hablando… Gerald, acaso sabrá lo de mi plan… o será algo más… bueno mientras tanto… vamos por algo a la cafetería antes de irnos…"

"No hermano _**-dice Gerald al tiempo que se interpone frete al puerta impidiéndole la entrada-**_ ordenes son ordenes… y no permitiré que entres por ahora…"

"De acuerdo… no se que se traerá entre manos Phoebe… pero bueno… esperémosla aquí afuera…"

_**Por otro lado… Helga caminaba por uno de los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia los sanitarios… a la vez que iba recitando un par de cosillas que tenia en la cabeza…**_

_Te escribiré desde el fondo de un abismo…_

_Para decirte lo que siento por ti…_

_Escuchar tu voz en la oscuridad…_

_Es mi vida, mi pena, mi existir…_

_Y mi razón de estar aquí… buscando tu compañía…_

_Es mi motivo para decirte hoy… lo que siento por ti…_

_Mi alma... eres tu... cariñito ven… no me… dejg… auch… _

"Auch..._**-cae al suelo interrumpiendo su melodiosa voz-**__ que diablos paso… por que no se fija…"_

_**Pero justo cuando abre los ojos y mira quien es, se queda congelada por la impresión…**_

"Hay no… rayos… digo lo siento mucho profesora Branch"

_**La profesora Branch, es la profesora de canto y música… y es muy conocida en la escuela, en especial por aquellos que han decidido mejor abandonar sus habilidades musicales a causa de ella, la razón, es simple, es conocida no solo por ser la profesora de canto y música, si no por ser la mas mala y estricta profesora que hace llorar hasta el mas valiente con sus palabras tan abrumantes… inclusive Helga le tenia un poco de miedo… **_

"Aja… señorita Pataki… al fin eh podido escucharla hablar…. Es decir recitar"

"En…serio… enserio me escucho… ¿y que escucho…? _(Que no me obligue a ingresar… que no me obligue a ingresar al grupo de música…)_"

"Ya me habían hablado de usted, es mas ya la conocía, usted hace esos escritos para la sección de poesía en el periódico mural o me equivoco…"

"Bueno yo ehhh…"

"No se preocupe… no le diré a nadie que usted tiene una preciosa voz… pero dígame alguna vez ha pensado en ingresar en el grupo de canto y música…"

_**Helga estaba en un dilema, no sabia si contestar si o no a la pregunta, puesto que si contestaba que si, jamás volvería a quitársela de encima… por el resto de quien sabe cuanto tiempo…, y si respondía que no, tal vez correría el riesgo de que la obligaría a entrar a la clase… pero a pesar de su temor, decidió contestarle de una forma muy… poco segura…**_

"Bueno yo… ehhh… no lo había pensado… creo que a lo mejor seria interesante… _(Helga has cometido el error numero uno)_ pero creo que por ahora… no estoy interesada… _(Y ya cometiste el error numero dos)_"

"Ohhh… que pena, de veras que seria un desperdicio que su voz… no fuera trabajada como debería… en fin… por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo de charlar… esto quedara entre nosotras… pero la tendré en la mira… hasta pronto…"

_**La profesora, dice esto, da media vuelta, y se pierde a lo lejos del pasillo… es entonces cuando Phoebe hace su aparición…**_

"Ja, ja, ja, Helga… con este encuentro tuviste suficiente como para que no te deje en paz durante mucho tiempo…"

"Phoebe… pero de donde saliste…"

"De esa esquina… veras iba llegando, cuando a lo lejos escude tu vos, realmente esa canción es muy buena, aunque como que hace falta algo…"

"Si falto el que intervinieras de alguna forma y me ayudaras a salir de este embrollo…"

"Bromeas, y arriesgarme a que me pudiese haber pasado lo mismo que a ti... ni loca, además ya me paso una vez, y me costo mucho trabajo librarme de ella…"

"Si claro… por cierto no se suponía que me esperarías en la cafetería…"

"De eso te quería hablar, a ocurrido algo que me tiene muy preocupada… es sobre lo que te dije, que te iba a decir sobre Rhonda"

"Ahhh si… y que sucede con ella…"

_**Por otra parte…**_

"Lo sabia, esa descripción que Rhonda me dio concordaba perfectamente con la figura de Arnold… lo sabia…"

"Ahora vez por que estamos tan preocupados, y por que debemos encontrar a Arnold rápidamente, realmente tengo muchas dudas sobre lo le sucedió ayer, y por eso es que vine hasta aquí digo vinimos hasta aquí, para aclarar un par de cosas personalmente…"

"A todo esto, donde esta…no lo he visto"

"Realmente no lo se… lo mas seguro es que ya se ha ido hacia su casa…_**-dijo Nadine-**_"

_**Es entonces cuando de repente… una chica entra muy sorpresivamente a la cafetería y dice…**_

"Hola Nadine ya…llegue"

"Hola Rhonda llegaste bien a tu casa anoche…_**-pregunto Brainy-**_"

"Si gracias no esperaba encontrarlos aquí… hola Lila"

"Hola Rhonda…muy bien _**-dice refiriéndose a Nadine-**_ por el momento no digas nada… y si vez a Arnold dile que lo estoy buscando…"

"Hasta Luego chicos… gracias por acompañar a Nadine los veré en otra ocasión"

_**Nadine solo se levanta de la mesa haciendo una expresión de duda con los hombros, por el hecho de no saber si era conveniente o no decirle a su amiga lo que ya sabia de ella… mientras tanto…**_

"¡¡QUE!!... pero que diablos me quieres decir con esto… ehhh… no se suponía que…"

"Que ya lo dejaría por la paz y que se quedaría así como así… ya una vez pelearon por el… lo recuerdas… y afortunadamente tu le ganaste la batalla… pero de todo esto hay una cosa que tu nunca supiste… y creo que ya es hora… por que creo que no tiene buenas intenciones…"

"Muy bien Phoebe será mejor que hables antes de que vaya a ajustar cuentas con ella…"

_**Phoebe accede a la petición de su amiga y comienza a narrarle lo sucedió en aquella tarde otoño… después de aquel pleito…**_

**Flash back**

_**Era un miércoles 23 de octubre… en el bosque se hallaba una linda chica de muy elegantes ropas, pero de un aspecto mas que... por decirlo de otra forma, muy inapropiado; Rhonda después de su primer intento por tratar de ganarse el corazón de Arnold, de la forma en que menos debía de hacerlo, sufrió las consecuencias, menos elegantes que su mente alcanzo a distinguir… de hecho Rhonda fue la primera en atreverse a retar a Helga, a la gran HELGA G. PATAKI, por una causa de la cual hasta el mas tonto sabia que era peligroso seguirla… fue desastroso, Rhonda… no duro ni dos minutos consiente antes de que Helga le presentara a la vieja betsy y a los cinco vengadores… Rhonda yacía tirada en el suelo y sus padres casi demandan a la familia Pataki, pero Rhonda supo aceptar su derrota y logro hacer que sus padres y el director Wartz, no reprendieran a Helga, explicando la situación, claro omitiendo ciertos aspectos del problema que todos sabemos, para no manchar mas su reputación… esa tarde, ese mismo día, muy afligida por su error, decidió salir de casa a dar un paseo por el parque solo para arreglar un poco sus ideas, cuando se encontró con alguien de quien no tenia conocimiento de quien era sino hasta que…**_

"Veo que esta persona no tiene decencia, véase que venir a burlarse así de mi en especial de cómo me siento…"

"Te sientes así por que tú quieres y por que tú lo provocaste…_**-le contesto una voz por detrás suyo-**_"

"Phoebe… pero y tu que haces aquí… no quiero ser grosera, pero estoy esperando a alguien muy importante así que si me disculpas"

"Si claro... esperas a alguien… soy yo…"

"Tu… pero ¿como…?"

"Calma… calma… te explicare las reglas de este ejercicio…"en este momento yo no soy la Phoebe Hayerdahl, que tu conoces… solo soy una persona extraña que simplemente te aconsejara, y cuando termine de escucharte y tu de escucharme, simplemente haremos como que nunca existió esta conversación, y en especial, esto quedara en secreto y haremos como que yo nunca hable contigo" esto es una practica que me encomendó el consejero escolar y el profesor Simmons… bueno a mi y a Helga… de hecho en este ejercicio, tenemos ella y yo asignados a la mitad del grupo cada una… y para tu mala suerte… tu estas asignada a Helga… pero por el problema de ahora… decidieron mejor que no deberías encontrarte con Helga eso seria contraproducente… entiendes…"

"Con razón cuando pedí la sita, en ves de darme un papel azul me dieron un papel rosa con las instrucciones…"

"Si pues claro, se supone que nadie en el salón debe de saber quienes somos nosotras, de hecho como tu caso es especial, en estos casos, es necesario que se platique la situación frente a frente y no de tras de una cortina como lo hacemos en el consultorio de los profesores… hasta ahora solo han habido otros dos que se les ha dado la sita de esta manera, así que no te sientas especial, por que se te este dando atención de esta manera… son las reglas del apoyo entendido…"

"Si entiendo… pero ¡¡demonios!! si tan siquiera hubiera durado más tiempo en la pelea con Helga, si tan siquiera hubiera podido decírselo a Arnold, realmente tuve mala suerte… como pude ser tan obvia… jamás volveré a confiar en ese torpe de Curly…"

"Lo vez Rhonda, ese es tu problema, no sabes aceptar tus derrotas y eso es malo… además tu tuviste la culpa, solo a ti se ocurre confiarle algo de esa magnitud a Curly, en especial por que todo mundo sabe que esta obsesionado por ti… o me equivoco…"

"De hecho no te equivocas, se aceptar cuando realmente me han derrotado, y esta… por lo visto es la primera vez¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!... no es justo…"

"Si Rhonda no es justo, como también no es justo que le hayas querido hacer eso a Helga y a Arnold tu eres de las que mejor la conocen… no se como diablos se te metió en la cabeza pelear por una causa perdida"

"Si lo se… se que no debí de hacerlo, y hasta ahora me voy a dar cuanta, pero ¿sabes?… no me rendiré…"

"¿Perdón? que dijiste…"

"Nada… ¿te puedo confiar algo? Phoebe…"

"Si claro… para eso estoy aquí…"

"Me gusta… Arnold me gusta mucho… y sabes una cosa…"

"¿Que…? Que es lo que debo de saber…"

"Que no me voy rendir… pase lo que pase algún día, Arnold estará conmigo no se cuanto tiempo me tarde… pero algún día lograre mi objetivo y esta vez no podré fallar…"

"Ja, ja… no creí que tuvieras las agallas… pero solo te diré una cosa… algún día te arrepentirás… claro…eso si es que sigues con tu insistencia… mas que como consejera, te lo digo como amiga… cambia esa actitud que tienes, no te traerá nada bueno… no trates de hacerle daño a alguien que no se lo merece, reiterando el asunto, tu de alguna forma u otra, creo que conoces mucho mas a fondo una parte del corazón de Helga, una parte en la que ni siquiera ella me ha permitido a mí, a mi que soy su mejor amiga, una parte en la que no me ha dejado entrar ella… y que las personas que lo logran es solo por dos razones… o son muy observadoras en cuando a los sentimiento de la gente… o simplemente con el tiempo se lo han ganado de una forma muy poco peculiar… y de hecho solo hay dos personas que ha logrado llegar a tal profundidad y tu eres una de ellas, por favor Rhonda no lo eches a perder mas de lo que ya lo has hecho…"

_**Con una lagrima surcando su rostro, Rhonda decide agachar la mirada y cuando la levanta… le dice a Phoebe…**_

"Phoebe… creo que tienes razón, aceptare tu consejo, pero deberás prometerme que esta confesión no lo sabrá nadie… nunca jamás nadie mas que tu lo sabrá…"

"Me alegra mucho que lo entiendas… y por el secreto, no te preocupes, te aseguro que ni ella, ni el, ni nadie, sabrán nada…"

_**Al escuchar estas palabras, Rhonda le da un fuerte abrazo a Phoebe quien esta a su vez le corresponde de igual forma… pasados unos cuantos segundos, Rhonda se separa de Phoebe, y secándose las lagrimas, se despide de ella, y subiendo una pequeña colina, se pierde a lo lejos, mientras la silueta de Phoebe se va desvaneciendo conforme la luz del sol se oculta tras el ocaso, para esto, Phoebe de igual forma se pierde a lo lejos pero dirección opuesta a la de Rhonda…**_

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por ahora solo me resta decirles que tarde much oen actualizar por que la escuela a nivel superior esta super pesado, pero bueno asi es esfuerzo a este nivel y por ende no he tenido mucho tiempo de estar frente al monitor, pero ni hablar por ahora me despido no sin antes decirles que:**

Si durante la lectura notaron un par de cosas raras (me refiero a sintaxis de apego a la serie) o un par de cosillas fuera de contexto (referentes al apego de la serie) no se espante esto es solo ficcion, ademas que querian si este fue mi primer fic que escribi hace ya dos años, en ese entonces ni siquiera habia visto por completo la serie a demas de que no conocia por completo el roll de cada personaje asi que al desconocerlo pues lo inventaba como venia a la mente jajaja, pero ahora que ya conozco mas plenamente de esto, pues... NO ME DESPEGO DE LA IDEA ORIGINA DEL FIC, jajajo, solo modifique la estructura de la narracion y la ortografia... ja, ja...

En fin eso es todo Nos Vemos... **Au Revoir.**


	7. ¡Es Ahora O Nunca!

**CAPÍTULO 07: ****¡ES AHORA, Ó NUNCA!**

▬ **O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬**

"Y esa es la confesión… ¡Helga!, ese es el secreto que tanto tiempo he guardado sobre ella, y nunca, a nadie se lo dije, hasta el día de hoy…, y creo que no debí de hacerlo"

"Es verdad Phoebe tienes razón, no debiste decírmelo, pero…, ella es una persona… aunque me cae un poco mal, es una persona de alguna forma u otra, muy especial para mi…, irónicamente hablando claro, pero…"

"Apropósito Helga…, se que a lo mejor es entrometerme demasiado, pero ¿quien es esa otra persona que ha logrado acercarse tanto a ti?, se que son dos, y una de ellas es Rhonda, pero… ¿quien es la otra…?"

"Hay Phoebe acaso no es obvio, tú lo saludaste ayer…"

"No me digas que es…"

"Si, por supuesto, es Brainy… el es esa otra persona que ha logrado llegar hasta ese grado de conocerme… _–comento alegremente Helga–"_

"Pero ¿como…? ¿Como es posible…? ¿Digo, tu casi nunca te llevaste bien con el…? de hecho siempre lo trataste muy mal"

"Bueno Phoebe esa es una larga historia… tal vez algún día te la cuente pero por ahora tengo que ir a aniquilar a alguien…"

Helga corre un par de metros, a la vez que con un sorpresivo grito decía:

"_y cuando te atrape princesa, desearas esta vez no haberte metido en serio, en el camino de Helga G. Pataki…" _

Helga corría a lo largo del pasillo, pero instintivamente Phoebe la alcanza de igual forma corriendo, hasta cruzarse muy repentinamente en el camino de Helga… y es entonces cuando la retiene para hablar y hacerle entrar en razón…

"Helga… alto… espera un momento por favor… antes de que hagas algo mas, y de que provoques otro mal entendido, quiero que escuches algo… Brainy están de testigos en lo que dijo… ¡Helga! ellos escucharon lo que Rhonda iba diciendo cuando hablaba sola…"

"Así… ¿y como lo sabes…?"

"Lo se, por que cuando me dijiste que te esperara en la cafetería, cuando entre, vi que estaba ahí esta Nadine, pensé en hacerle compañía mientras terminabas de hablar con Rhonda, pero justamente cuando me acercaba, llegaron Brainy y Lila muy inesperadamente, de igual forma pensé en acercarme para saludar pero comenzaron a hablar cosas muy desconcertantes sobre Rhonda, y pues… decidí mejor no acercarme y escuchar lo que decían, pero justamente cuando por fin tome valor de acercarme dijeron algo que de alguna forma u otra, Arnold por lo visto tiene que ver con ello…"

"¿Qué…? ¿Que era? Phoebe habla pronto que esto me da mala espina…"

"Helga… Rhonda al parecer anda otra vez siguiendo a Arnold, por lo que veo, ella va intentar robártelo o algo así…"

"Pero que descarada… y aun así tubo el cinismo de venir a preguntarme si era prudente hacer lo que se proponía… esto si no se lo voy a perdonar… por lo visto el señor Simmons se equivoco gravemente el día de hoy al elegir sus consejos… pero en fin… si Lila esta aquí, tengo que hablar con ella…"

"Y para que… ¿para que quieres hablar con Lila? _**–Agrego Phoebe–**_"

"Para que me diga lo que sabe y por que creo que si alguien puede ayudarme en esta ocasión, es ella, ella podrá sacarle la verdad a Arnold"

"Muy bien vamos, pero hay que darnos prisa, no se si Gerald pueda retener mucho a Arnold, le dije que no lo dejara entrar a la cafetería, no creo que sepa que Lila esta aquí… y por ahora no es prudente que hablan ellos dos"

Por otra parte… Rhonda acaba de salir junto con Nadine de la cafetería, y se dirigían a la puerta, cuando de pronto…

"Oye Rhonda… necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente…"

"Si claro… pero tendrá que ser en la noche, esta tarde tengo una cita…"

"No Rhonda tiene que ser ahora… por favor… _**–dice muy seria–**_ podríamos… hab… _**–de pronto desvía su mirada y ve a Arnold y a Gerald–**_ mira ahí esta Arnold…, hola Arnold…"

"Ahhh… hola Nadine…"

"Arnold, creo que muchas personas querrán hablar contigo… entre ellas esta Lila… te esta buscando…"

"¿Lila? ¿Pero donde esta…?"

"Esta allá adentro, en la cafetería… mejor ve a buscarla antes de que se vaya nos vemos…"

"Por cierto Arnold, no te olvides de lo que te dije ehhh… te quiero ahí a las dos en punto… de acuerdo…"

"De acuerdo, ahí estaré…"

_**Arnold se despidió de Rhonda, de una forma un tanto efusiva, sin darse cuenta de que Lila lo había observado todo a sus espaldas…**_

"Hola Arnold… se podría saber ¿con quien estarás…?"

A una vuelta, por un corredor se encontraban Phoebe y Helga quienes iban planeando una buena estrategia, por consecuencia, Helga ya sabia que Arnold estaba fingiendo su amnesia, pero ni ella ni Phoebe sabían, que eso era parte de una broma que el estaba planeando para Helga… bueno, al menos Phoebe parecía no saberlo…

"Entonces Helga, estas de acuerdo con lo que te dije…"

"Creo que no tenemos otra salida, dejaremos que Rhonda siga su plan para ver hasta donde quiere llegar y así podré encararla frente a frente y ver que es lo que se propone…"

"Si creo que por ahora eso es lo correcto… mientras tanto, actúa normal cuando lleguemos con los chicos, y pase lo que pase, sigue fingiendo y has como que no sabes nada de lo que te dije…"

"Si esta bie…"

_**Helga se proponía comentar algo, pero de pronto enmudece al dar la vuelta y ver a lo lejos una escena que no le agrado mucho a ella**_

"¿Helga?... que es lo que te sucede… –_**pregunto Phoebe–**_ ohhh… no, creo que llegamos tarde…"

Metros mas al frente… claro sin haber percibido la presencia de las otras dos chicas…

"Que diablos se proponen… bájenme… no he hecho nada…"

"Brainy… Gerald… bájenlo por favor chicos… pero no lo suelten…"

Una vez que Arnold esta abajo, pregunta…

"_**Lila, me da gusto saludarte claro, pero es necesario que me sujeten de esta forma para preguntarme algo…"**_

"No claro que no… pero si hay una pregunta… ¿sabes algo de lo que se propone Rhonda?

"La verdad no lo se, esto esta muy confuso, ni siquiera se de que estas hablando…"

"Hablo de tu relación con Helga… creo que Rhonda esta planeando destruirlo o algo así… _**–comento Lila con mucha seguridad–**_"

¿Rhonda?... pero si ella y yo solo… _**–De pronto Arnold guarda silencio al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir–**_ o…oye… ¿Lila?... por que ya no me hablaste anoche… ehhh..."

"Arnold no me cambies la conversación… bueno no importa… ahora, creo que ya se que es lo que pasa, pero antes de decírtelo, te diré por que razón ya no te hable por teléfono anoche… veras… cuando vi aquella escena en las afueras del hospital, esa escena entre tu y Helga… acabe por fin, de darme cuenta de que algo muy raro esta pasando, cuando iba en el automóvil de mi padre, el pregunto sobre lo que había pasado, como respuesta yo le dije que no sabia, en fin, llegue a casa, y me disponía a marcar por teléfono, pero después pensé, en primer lugar es demasiado tarde como para estar hablando por teléfono, y en segundo lugar, me dije a mi misma,… si hablo con Arnold por este medio, tal vez no me responda con la verdad, ¡será mejor hablar con el personalmente!, así que, pues aquí me tienes… buscándote para que me expliques que se supone que estas tramando… ehhh… responde…"

"Ehhh... bueno…yo… ehhh…. ¿Lila?... francamente yo no se de que me estas hablando y veo que también sigues tu empeñada igual que los demás, diciendo que Helga y yo tuvimos una relación, francamente yo no recuerdo lo que me están diciendo, yo creo que Helga se puso de acuerdo con ustedes para molestarme de una nueva forma…"

"No Arnold… tu me tienes que dar una explicación del por que estas…. Queriéndole…"

"¿Queriéndole que?... se puede saber… _**–interrumpió sorpresivamente Helga–**_"

"Pero Helga de donde saliste… y… Woaw, si que te ves muy bonita…."

"Gracias Lila… pero ahora si… puedo saber de que hablaban… espero no estar interrumpiendo alguna platica importante…"

"No, claro que no… solo le preguntaba algo a Arnold… algo que me dijo que… que… bueno… vine personalmente a aclarar una duda, algo sobre lo que paso el día de ayer…"

"Muy bien… Lila, como veo que por lo visto no tienes prisa en hablar con Arnold, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo…?"

"Claro Helga tú sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando gustes…"

Las dos chicas… dan media vuelta y se dirigen a la cafetería…seguidas obviamente de Brainy… estaban a punto de entrar cuando de pronto…

"Ehhh… ¿Lila?"

"Si Arnold…"

"¿Que paso con lo que me ibas a decir…? _**–Dice mirando como se retiran las chicas–**_ ¿me lo dirás ahora…?"

"Hay… lo siento Arnold… pero sabes… se presento ahora un asunto mas importante… y, creo que te puedes ir… mas tarde te buscare…"

"Si… claro como digas Lila… luego te veré…"

Helga y Brainy poco a poco se fueron introduciendo en la cafetería… y como consiguiente, Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe se quedaron simplemente en el pasillo de tras de la puerta de esta misma… Arnold sentía mucha intriga, y Gerald como que tenia una corazonada sobre lo que se estaba proponiendo Rhonda… mientras tanto, justo cuando Arnold y Gerald daban media vuelta y estaban a punto de salir de la escuela… una voz con un tono muy serio, pero a la vez muy dominante, dijo…

"Oye… tú…Arnold ¿a donde crees que vas…?"

"Ohhh… rayos creí que ya me había salvado de ella… ehhh… si Phoebe… ¿me hablabas…?"

"Si Arnold, te hablaba a ti, a quien más, no conozco a nadie más con el nombre de Arnold"

"Lo se, lo se, no te enfades, dime que es lo que sucede ahora"

"¡Que rayos te propones…! ehhh… que se supone que piensas hacer con Rhonda…"

"Yo… con Rhonda… pero de que diablos me estas hablando Phoebe…

Phoebe quien claramente noto como miro Arnold a su amigo, además de que también noto el extremo nerviosismo que el reflejaba solamente atino a cerrar los ojos, esbozo una leve sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica, y al abrir los ojos, dijo…

"Arnold… enserio crees que soy tonta… se que algo te tramas… y por lo visto Rhonda tiene mucho que ver… ¿no es así?, como sea, no creas que soy tan Boba o lo que tu creas que soy, tantos años de ser amiga de Helga, además haberme vuelto un poco…, "sarcástica", me han hecho mas inteligente, y no me refiero al aspecto intelectual, me refiero al aspecto social, crees que no se que le estas tratando de jugar una broma a Helga…"

Arnold quien no se esperaba esa respuesta, con la boca semiabierta, y mirando a Gerald, se decía para si mismo…

"Cielos, como se habrá enterado… acaso Gerald le habrá dicho… algo… no lo creo… el no sabia nada sino hasta hace un rato que se lo dije…"

Arnold pensaba en eso, mientras Gerald pregunta…

"Esto tiene que ver con lo que supuestamente tenias que hablar conmigo…Phoebe"

"Si claro, tiene que ver, y mucho…"

"Pero… Phoebe, de donde sacaste esa idea de que le estoy jugando una broma a Helga…"

"Es simple… tu mismo me lo dijiste, y no te diste cuenta… aparte de que eras demasiado obvio en la forma en la que contestabas a las preguntas sobre tu y Helga…, este "aparatito"… _**–Se acerca a Arnold y le retira de una de las puntas de su suéter que trae, una especie de botón**_– mira… lo vez…

"¿Aparatito…? yo nada mas veo un botón… que tiene eso de especial…"

"No es solo un botón… es un radio transmisor, ahora lo vez, con esto escuche tu confesión…"

"¡Phoebe…! _**–Exclamo Gerald un poco de molesto–**_… prometiste que nunca mas la volverías a usar…"

"Lo siento Gerald, pero era necesario, vez, de esto te quería hablar, quería que me ayudaras con par de cosas, quería ponerme de acuerdo contigo para que usaras esto, y para que hicieras un par de cosas que necesitábamos Helga y yo que hicieras…

"Phoebe… eso que hiciste no es correcto…"

"Como tampoco lo es que estés tramando cosas a espaldas de Helga…"

"Bueno yo… este… bien tú ganas… ahora ya lo sabes… sabes que es lo que Rhonda y yo estamos tramando…"

"Si lo se… y creo que ese plan esta muy interesante… me hubiera gustado ver que lo hicieras…"

"Te hubiera gustado ver que lo hiciera… y por que no mejor lo ves, o que ahora que ya lo sabes, piensas en no participar, Gerald ya acepto…"

"No es eso… ¡Arnold!, como amiga te pregunto… sabes algo de lo que Rhonda esta tramando…"

"No… no se nada, es mas no se de que me estas hablando… bueno me refiero a eso que dices de Rhonda…"

"Mira Arnold… probablemente hubiera participado en esa supuesta broma que tramaban ustedes dos, pero escuche algo de que… no creo que sea conveniente dejar que Helga lo sepa… _**–Phoebe dijo eso solo para a ver la reacción de Arnold, por que como ya es bien sabido, Helga ya sabe parte de lo que Rhonda se esta proponiendo–**_ por que podría perjudicar a muchos… entre ellos a Rhonda…"

"¿Y que podría ser eso que se esta proponiendo Rhonda… ehhh…?"

"Mira Arnold… te seré franca… escuche por medio de Brainy que Rhonda esta tratando de separarlos a ustedes dos… ella por lo visto quiere perjudicar su relación entre tu y Helga…"

"Rhonda… tratando de perjudicarnos… ja, ja, ja, ja… como va a ser posible eso Phoebe… Rhonda jamás se interesa por alguien, tu sabes como es ella, si ella me esta ayudando, es por que me puse de acuerdo, y también por que me debe uno o dos favores, nunca se los cobraría, pero como en esta ocasión, ella era la única que podía ayudarme con esto, pues… ya vez, tubo que aceptar…"

"Eso si que no me lo esperaba, pero aun así, ella se trae algo entre manos…"

"Como crees, ella sabe perfectamente como es mi relación con Helga… no creo que ella sea capaz de hacer tal cosa… seguro debiste de haber escuchado mal o algo así, por que mejor no se lo preguntas a ella… no creo que vaya muy lejos…"

"No… creo que no… es mas, no tiene caso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con esta platica… por lo visto no me crees lo que te estoy diciendo, ya ni por que uno se interesa en los amigos, pero en fin, ahora es tu problema, yo ya cumplí con prevenirte y con decirte lo que se, ahora te digo, si quieres una mejor opinión, por que no le preguntas a Lila, ella fue la escucho todo… no yo, yo solo descubrí tu inútil intento por jugarle un broma pesada a Helga, pero en fin, como te lo dije antes, al final el que saldrá perjudicado no será Helga…"

Phoebe solamente, da media vuelta en dirección a la cafetería, pero antes de que esta entrase en ella, Arnold le habla y le pregunta…

"Ehhh… Phoebe… una ultima cosa…"

"Si, Arnold… _**–Dice sin voltearlo a ver–**_"

"Como es que me colocaste esa cosa…"

"Es simple, recuerdas cuando chocamos hace un rato… ¿recuerdas cuando me llamaste loca…? lo coloque mientras estábamos en el suelo…"

"Así que fue ahí… OK… eso era todo…"

"Si como digas… nos vemos Arnold"

"Si que debió ser rápida... no note cuando te puso esa cosa… _**–agrego Gerald–**_"

"Si, creo que tienes razón, yo tampoco lo note… con razón me alcanzo a escuchar aun, cuando no hable muy duro…"

"Bueno pues… como por lo visto ya no hay nada más que hacer, creo que será mejor irnos… "

"Si creo que tienes razón, y ya que Lila, por lo visto tiene otras cosas que hacer, y a otras personas con quien platicar, pues creo que será mejor irnos, además, aun tengo que ir con Rhonda, ya pasan de las 11 de la mañana, y se supone que ya deberíamos habernos ido…"

"Si de acuerdo…"

Arnold y Gerald, se encaminaron a lo largo del pasillo, llegaron a la puerta y salieron de la escuela listos para dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivos hogares…, mientras tanto, Lila estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería, y al frente, se encontraba Helga, estas dos chicas, habían pedido de favor que las dejaran hablar solas un momento, por tal motivo, Brainy y Phoebe, se encontraban en un par de mesas mas alejados a la de donde estaba Helga…

"Muy bien Helga, pues eso es todo lo que se, no estoy muy segura de lo que te dije… bueno la verdad si lo estoy, ya que Brainy estaba presenta también, y pues…, no se lo que opines tu, pero por eso te digo que estoy casi segura de que Rhonda esta tramando separarlos y por lo que se, Arnold también tiene que ver y mucho con respecto a esta situación…"

"Muy bien Lila, no se si decirte que gracias por la información, o decirte… ya lo sabia…"

"¿A que te refieres Helga?, no comprendo…"

"Mira Lila… por lo que se, Phoebe descubrió que Rhonda esta detrás de Arnold, por que ella se siente atraída por el, por lo general ya no me molesta desde que Arnold sale conmigo, pero hay un limite, y creo que Rhonda ya sobre paso el limite…"

"Por que lo dices… ¿acaso sabes algo de ella…?"

"Si, se mucho, mucho más de lo que debería, y eso no me agrada pero en fin, a lo que voy es que Rhonda y yo peleamos una vez, por una situación así…"

"Lo recuerdo, pero y eso que tiene que ver…"

"Pues veras, hace poco platique con ella y le pregunte que si sentía algo por el y me contesto que no, pero que aun así no podía evitar ver que se ha vuelto muy atractivo…"

"Eso nadie te lo niega… pero sigue…"

"En fin, a esa situación no le tome mucha importancia, me refiero a que básicamente no me intereso su repuesta por que no ha sido la primera persona que me lo ha dicho, hasta Phoebe me lo ha confesado, pero ella ya tiene ah…"

Al escuchar que Helga estaba por decir algo que no debía, Phoebe volteo a verla muy intimidantemente, cosa que Helga noto, y con una sonrisa pensó rápidamente y mejor cambio la conversación…

"Por cierto Lila, aparte de lo que me dijiste, no has notado algo extraño en Arnold… de Rhonda ya se que es lo que se trama, pero de Arnold no lo se, de alguna forma u otra tengo un presentimiento… una corazonada, que me dice que tenga precaución… con lo que vaya a hacer…"

"Mira Helga… de Rhonda por lo visto ya sabemos que no se trae nada bueno… exactamente por eso quería hablar también con Arnold, quería preguntarle el por que de su actitud…"

"Bueno, eso por el momento ya no me preocupa, puesto que ya se que el no tiene amnesia…"

"¿Qué…?... pero como lo sabes, acaso el te lo dijo…"

"No claro que no, la que me lo dijo fue Phoebe, por esa razón deje de atormentarlo esta mañana, por que comencé con un plan que por lo visto como que medio surtió efecto… en fin… ahora entiendo con razón por que Rhonda me describió a un tipo que se supone fue igualmente vestido como Arnold aquella vez…"

"¿De que hablas Helga?"

"Uhmmm… de nada en especial, no te apures, ahora tu ya me dijiste todo lo que tenias que decirme, ahora necesito que me escuches tu a mí…"

"Si como digas Helga…"

"Mira la cosa esta así, yo conozco mucho de la situación que alguna vez pasaron tu y Arnold, y por tal motivo, se que a final de cuentas quedaron solamente como amigos no es así…"

"Si claro el y yo seguiremos siendo solo amigos…"

"Si… como digas, el caso es de que como son tu y el muy buenos amigos, lo que necesito que hagas es, que le saques la verdad, tal y cual el te la diga, necesito que me la digas a mi, para saber que es lo que se propone, con esta supuesta perdida de memoria…"

"Uhmmm… no lo se Helga… crees que sea prudente… hacerlo..."

"La verdad, tal vez no, pero por el momento no se me ocurre algo más que hacer…"

"Pues bien, creo que tienes razón… pero… _**–Lila piensa un instante mientras mira hacia la ventana–**_ ahhh… ya se…"

"¿Que…? ¿Que sabes…?"

"Hace un rato escuche que el y Rhonda se quedarían de ver hoy en el parque a las dos de la tarde…"

"Si… y eso… que tiene que ver… no… espera… espera un momento… ya se que es lo que vamos a hacer…"

"Supongo que ya sabes a que me refiero…"

"Claro que si, que buena idea me has dado Lila, lo vamos a seguir para ver que es lo que se trae entre manos…"

"Se que no es lo mas a adecuado, pero de alguna forma u otra, de algún lado tenemos que buscar información… y no hay mejor lugar, que el de donde tuvieron el error de mencionar… ¡el parque!"

"Es verdad, pero ahora solo nos falta saber en que lugar se verán… bueno eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es saber que se esta tramando ese ¡tonto cabeza de balón!"

"¿Helga? no se suponía que ya habías dejado de llamarlo así…"

"Si, pero eso no impide que de ves en cuando lo maltrate un poco…"

"Si tu lo dices…"

Muchos minutos mas tarde, las dos chicas se levantan de la mesa, y se dirigen hasta la mesa en la que supone que Phoebe y Brainy estaban sentados… pero cual es su sorpresa que cuando llegaron hasta ella, la única persona que estaba sentada en la mesa era Phoebe, pero Brainy… Brainy no se encontraba ahí…

"Hola Phoebe y Brainy… a donde fue… "

"No te preocupes por el… _**–dice refiriéndose a Lila–**_ chicas, ya lo tengo resuelto… el problema esta solucionado…"

"A que te refieres Phoebe… de que problema hablas…"

Y Phoebe con una simpática sonrisa llena de complicidad… responde…

"Casualmente Brainy y yo estábamos pensando en como podríamos ayudar en este dilema… no se nos ocurría nada, hasta que ustedes sin darse cuenta, fueron alzando cada vez mas y mas la voz, mientras mantenían su platica… fue entonces, cuando escuchamos que Lila dijo que sabia que Rhonda y Arnold se verían en le parque hoy a las dos de la tarde… gracias a eso, quedo decidido que uno de nosotros debería seguir a Rhonda para tratar de averiguar en que lugar se verían y fue el quien se ofreció, ya que como dijeron que no sabían exactamente en que lugar seria, pues… ya te imaginaras el resto…

"Bueno creo que eso nos da algo de ventaja para saber que se propone, espero que tenga suerte… pero como sabremos si descubrió algo o no…"

"Por eso no te preocupes… le di el numero de mi localizador y el tuyo también Helga… ¿no te importa o si…?"

"Pues ya que… pero bueno eso ahora no importa… lo que importa ahora es…"

De repente Helga es interrumpida por un hombre bajo, de complexión robusta y casi sin cabello… era el director Wartz, quien se acercaba hasta aquel trío de chicas que se encontraba en aquel lugar…

"Hola jovenzuelas… no quisiera interrumpir en su platica, pero la escuela ya debería de haber sido cerrada desde hace un par de minutos….

"¿Minutos?... pero que hora es…"

"Son exactamente las 12:25 del medio día… _**–dijo el director–**_ ya revisamos el profesor Simmons y yo todos los salones de la escuela, y ya no hay nadie aquí, solamente ustedes… pero como les decía, ya es hora de que se retiren señoritas… los profesores tendremos un junta ahora y ustedes ya deberían de estar en sus casas…"

"Muy bien señor… nos retiraremos en este momento gracias por el aviso… _**–agrego Phoebe–**_"

Las tres chicas dan media vuelta y se dirigen a la puerta de la cafetería que da hacia la salida pero justamente, antes de que salieran, el director Wartz llama la atención a una de ellas en específico…

"Ehhh… señorita… es usted Helga Pataki… la que escribe en la sección de poesía del periódico mural…"

Dos de las tres chicas voltean la mismo tiempo, obviamente solo una queda congelada de la impresión… Helga… que se decía para si misma…**'por dios que no diga lo que me imagino, que no diga lo que me imagino'**, Y decide voltear para responder a la pregunta…

"Ehhh... si… esa soy yo… dígame señor, le puedo servir en algo…"

"Ohhh… me alegra conocerla, esos escritos son magníficos… creo que si sigue así, llegara lejos... en fin solo quería felicitarla por su contribución a la escuela, esto si que es cultura… como bien lo saben estamos orgullos de nuestros alumnos mas destacados…"

"Ahhh… pues gracias… gracias… por eso… señor…"

"Ohhh… no hay de que… señorita Pataki"

Las chicas vuelven a dar la media vuelta y se dirigen hacia la puerta… pero de nueva cuenta, el director Wartz, vuelve a llamar la atención de Helga… antes de que se vaya…

"Ehhh… señorita Pataki…"

Y Helga se congela en el instante que oye que la llaman, volviendo a lo mismo, Helga voltea muy aterrada y fingiendo su estrés vuelve a contestarle de nueva cuenta con una expresión falsa de seguridad en el rostro, claro sin olvidar la sonrisa…

"Si profesor…"

"Solo quería decirle que tiene usted una excelente voz… observe que venia cantando por uno de los pasillos pero no quise interrumpirla, luego vi que de pronto se topo con la profesora Branch, pero no quise meterme en su platica, así que decidí hacerle el cometario cuando estuviera menos ocupada… y bien… pues era eso nada mas… tendré eso en cuenta, aunque creo que la profesora Branch ya se me adelanto… en fin siga así… nos vemos…"

El director Wartz da la vuelta y sale por la puerta contraria a la de donde estaban las chicas… es entonces cuando Phoebe mira a Helga quien estaba petrificada de la impresión, así que decide hacerla reaccionar…

"Helga… Helga… ¿te encuentras bien…?"

"Este… yo… ehhh… ohhh… rayos… uno mas no puede ser, creí que solo me había escuchado la profesora Branch… pero que diablos ahora si estoy perdida… y ahora que haré… con el director Wartz interesado y la profesora Branch con su mirada encima creo que esta vez no me librare tan fácilmente…

"Míralo del lado positivo, al menos saben que tienes capacidades para eso… pero aun así, solo a ti se te ocurre ser así de obvia…"

"Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, por ahora eso no tiene importancia…"

"Ehmmm… no quisiera ser entrometida _**–dijo Lila serenamente–**_ pero… que es lo que no tiene importancia… digo, puedo saber a que se refería el director Wartz..."

"De hecho, si lo puedes saber, pero por el momento no es conveniente hablar de eso, ahora tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, así que vámonos… Phoebe... como dijo Lila el mejor lugar para encontrar información es en el parque, así que vamos para allá…"

"Bien, si tu insistes… vayamos… de paso hagámosle una llamada Brainy…"

Las tres chicas por fin, lograron salir de la escuela, y se dirigían hacia la casa de Phoebe para tratar de planear algo mas… mientras tanto, una sigilosa sombra seguía muy de cerca a dos jóvenes chicas quienes discutían por… tal vez un par de cosas que aun no estaban muy bien aclaradas…

"¡¡¡Entonces que!!! De que quieres hablar… _**–comento Rhonda–**_ ¿que es lo supuestamente serio que tienes que decirme ehhh…?"

"Dime Rhonda ¿que es lo que te propones hacer…? o mejor dicho, necesito saber de ti misma algunas cosas que no se si sean verdad o no…"

"Verdades… ¿como que tipo de verdades…?"

"Primero que nada… ¿quiero saber quien es ese chico del que me hablas? me refiero al que me describiste hace un rato…"

"¿Que…? mira Nadine, eres mi amiga y todo eso, pero tu bien sabes que hay límites de confianza, y si por el momento te dije que no te podía decir, simplemente no te lo voy a decir… ok."

"No Rhonda… yo se que es lo que estas tramando, y se quien es ese chico del que me hablabas…"

"Ahhh… si… ¿sabes quien es…? ja, ja… si lo supieras ya me lo habrías dicho, te conozco Nadine y se que en estas cosas difícilmente te tardas en decírselo a los demás, es mas, si lo supieras ya me lo habrías dicho o no…"

"Es Arnold" Rhonda… el es el chico que me describiste…"

Rhonda quien no se esperaba esa respuesta se frena en seco y voltea un tanto aterrada… y contesta…

"Arnold… pero como se te ocurre tal cosa Nadine… como va a ser el, si el esta con Helga… pero que tonterías dices ehhh…"

"Hay Rhonda, Rhonda… cuando dejaras de ser así de predecible…"

"A que te refieres, no es nada elegante que hagas falsas acusaciones a la gente, en especial a alguien como yo…"

"¿A alguien como tu? tu mejor que nadie debería saber que esas acusaciones son ciertas, ¿o me equivoco?, yo ya se por que te comportas de esa manera, y si mi memoria no es mala, no es la primera vez que actúas así"

"Así... pues compruébamelo…"

Mientras las dos muchachas discutían, Brainy escuchaba cada palabra, de estas dos chicas mientras se escondía detrás de un automóvil que estaba estacionado justo al lado de la banqueta donde se encontraban discutiendo ellas… cuando de pronto…

**Bip… bip… bip… bip… se oye la alerta de un mensaje en el localizador Bip… bip… bip… bip…se oye de nuevo… y Brainy saca el localizador del bolsillo de su chaqueta y mira que es lo que dice el mensaje…**

"'_U__hmmm… parece que es un mensaje de… Phoebe… que dice aquí… no veo… me acercare un poco a la luz'"_

De hecho por el clima, casi no había mucha luz más que en ciertos puntos en los que salían algunos rayos de sol, todo estaba nublado así que decide acercarse a la luz un poco, claro, cuidando de no ser visto por Rhonda principalmente…

_Mensaje de Phoebe:_

_Mensaje. – ¿hay noticias…? ¿Has descubierto algo...? mantennos informadas... llama si hay noticias… "se precavido"_

"'_M__uy bien entendido… ahora seguiré escuchando…_"

"Mira Rhonda esa descripción que me diste, la estuve analizando y me di cuenta, que no hay nadie mas en la escuela que encaje bien a esa descripción… también recordé que hace un tiempo peleaste con Helga por el, asunto que tu provocaste y asunto que te salió mal…

"Y eso que, eso no comprueba nada…"

"No, no lo comprueba pero tengo evidencias…"

"Evidencias… ¿cuales…? no creo que las haya…"

"Las evidencias que tengo, son palabras, simples palabras, y fueron dichas por ti"

"Por mi… ¿a que te refieres…? _**–Pregunto Rhonda un tanto nerviosa–**_"

"Mira Rhonda te seré franca… te gusta Arnold ¿si… o no…?"

"Tu mejor que nadie sabes la respuesta…_**–exclamo Rhonda–**_ tu sabes que solo se me hace un poco guapo y no me siento atraída por el… entiendes…"

"Mira Rhonda, hay dos testigos que te escucharon hablar sola el día de ayer a las afueras del hospital y hoy en el los pasillos de la escuela, justo cundo ibas a buscar a Helga, ellos se percataron de que hablaste con Arnold antes y después ibas hablando sola y mencionando tus planes…"

"¿Quienes serán esos dos? de ayer, el único que me vio hablando así fue Brainy… ehhh"

_**Rhonda, al reaccionar ante tal comentario hace una expresión de susto al darse cuenta del error que cometió al mencionar y aceptar que si iba hablando sola aquella noche que la vieron**_

"Lo ves te lo dije… tu sola te descubriste… y no lo digo por que hayas admitido que estabas hablando sola, me doy cuenta por la expresión de susto que hiciste y lo aterrada que te vez"

"Bien… bien… de acuerdo, si me gusta y que… eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe ¿O si…?"

"Como te decía Rhonda, no podías ser mas obvia, y francamente ya me lo suponía, recuerda que te dije, que el único que concordaba con esa descripción era Arnold, y además tu misma lo dijiste… AQUEL QUE NIEGA SUS IMPULSOS… pues ya sabes el resto…"

"Si pues… no quisiera ser grosera contigo, eso es muy poco elegante, por eso te diré que será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…"

"Oye Rhonda espera un momento… aun no termino contigo, aun hay mas cosas que aclarar… entiendes…"

"Pues si aun no has terminado, lo siento, tengo una sita, y ya casi es la una…"

"Pero Rhonda…"

"Pero nada… oye mira, tu sabes como soy, y no me detengo ante nada… y por ahora estoy a un paso de lograr mi objetivo, y no permitiré, que alguien se interponga, eres mi amiga y me agradas, pero eso tampoco interferirá en mis planes… me oíste…"

"Hay… Rhonda… creo que estas muy equivocada si piensas que las cosas te van a salir como tu crees… pero en fin, si eso es lo que quieres, pues que bien… yo también tengo cosas que hacer, solamente no me hagas decirte te lo dije… cuando te veas en apuros…"

"Pues así será, pero cuando yo vea realizado mi objetivo, simplemente por elegancia, no te diré, te lo dije… tú sabes bien lo que te diré… así que, hasta luego…"

Rhonda da media vuelta, casi como si no le hubiera importado la advertencia de su amiga, mientras tanto, Nadine, después de pensar un instante, decide mejor regresar hacia al escuela, para ver si por casualidad, encontraba a las chicas cuando de pronto… accidentalmente ve que alguien, estaba escondido del otro lado de un automóvil, casi como si estuviera espiando…

"Quien será… me parce que vi a alguien por ahí detrás… ¿Brainy?"

"Ehhh… Ho…hola Nadine… solo pasaba… por aquí y sin querer… me… me… encontré un moneda mira…"

"Uhmmm… no se que es lo que realmente estés haciendo ahí… pero será mejor que vaya de regreso a la escuela, tengo que hablar con Helga…"

"No creo que sea posible eso, puesto que me parece que a esta hora, ya debe de haberse ido con las otras chicas… a propósito Nadine…"

"Si dime…"

"Tal vez te pareció extraño que estuviera aquí casualmente, pero… la verdad…es que estaba… siguiendo a Rhonda para… ver si podía… obtener algo de información… tu sabes, me refiero a lo que… te contamos…"

"Si me lo suponía, pero que clase de información era la que querían… es más para que la querían…"

"Pues, la verdad es que necesitamos saber en que lugar se encontraran ella y Arnold, según el plan de Phoebe y de Helga, por ahora lo mejor es no hacer nada, y esperar a ver hasta donde quiere llegar esta Rhonda… me entiendes…"

"Entonces Helga ya sabe lo de Rhonda…"

"Si… por eso es… que me… enviaron a seguirlas…"

"Uhmmm… eso si que no me lo esperaba… pero bueno… es mas, ven conmigo y te diré lo que necesitas saber, así me explicas lo que ellas se proponen en su plan…"

Brainy se levanta del suelo, y camina hacia donde se encontraba Nadine, y ambos comienzan a caminar, por consecuencia Nadine empieza a responder un par de preguntas que Brainy le hizo… por otro lado… en otro escenario de esta ciudad, Bob estaba en su oficina, aun pensando en lo que se suponía haría este día cuando de pronto… algo se le vino a la mente…

"Que diablos estará pasando con esos dos chicos…aun no se que es lo que Miriam me habrá querido decir, con eso de que ahora es 'algo entre hermanas', he estado pensando en que tal vez seria mas prudente no hacer nada y dejar que estos dos arreglen sus diferencias ellos solos, pero… aun así, debo de saber algunas cosas, y no creo podérselas preguntar a esa niña, no creo que sea bueno, después de cómo estaba anoche… Uhmmm… que dilema…"

De repente… después de estar muy centrado en sus pensamientos casi sin haber hecho nada de su papeleo, curiosamente su mirada se desvió hacia el reloj de pared que tenia al frente y noto que ya eran casi la 1:30 P.M., y dijo…

"Cielos, ya es muy tarde, tengo entendido que salen hasta las dos o lago así, pero si voy a la escuela tal ves no los logre alcanzar, desde aquí hago mucho tiempo para llegar allá… mejor será hacerle una pequeña visita a ese chico directamente en su casa…"

Bob al idear esto ultimo, decide mejor abandonar su oficina por un rato para ir en busca de las supuestas respuestas que necesita, pero claro este no se dirigió a la escuela… sino más bien a otro lugar. Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada de la casa de huéspedes "SUNSET ARMS", Arnold y Gerald iban conversando antes de entrar a esta… hasta que de pronto…

"Oye Arnold… y no sabes más o menos que se supone que era lo que te trataba de decir esta Lila…"

"No Gerald, la verdad no lo se, pero espero que me busque mas tarde…"

"Y si no lo hace, tu lo viste, al parecer no le importo tu presencia en ese momento, a pesar de que se supone que te estaba buscando…"

"Si, creo que tienes razón… algo muy raro esta pasando y creo saber por que…"

"A que te refieres ehhh… ¿acaso sabes algo…? _**–Pregunto Gerald–**_"

"A decir verdad no, pero ayer, cuando estaba todavía en el hospital, justo antes de que me dieran de alta, Rhonda vino a verme…"

"A verte… y por que, se supone que a ella no le importa nada… ni nadie, mas que ella misma…"

"Si pero…, bueno tu ya sabes lo del trato que hicimos ella y yo, en fin, lo mas extraño no fue eso, me refiero a que no me impresiono demasiado el hecho de que se haya tomado la molestia de ir a ver como estaba, sino que lo que me sorprendió, fue que cuando comenzamos a platicar sobre lo del plan, ella me dijo que gracias a todo lo que hice con la supuesta amnesia, ella lo que restaba del plan ya lo tenia solucionado todo y que lo demás solo lo dejara en sus manos…"

"Eso te dijo… uhmmm… eso si que es extraño… pero no lo es tanto, como el hecho de cómo te coquetea…"

"A que te refieres… Gerald…"

"Me refiero a esas dos veces en las que te guiño el ojo de una forma muy poco común, algo así, como si te estuviera insinuando algo… no lo se, pero eso si que deja mucho de que hablar…"

"Lo se, pero sabes, te diré un secreto, esto es algo que a nadie se lo he dicho, bueno, tu vas a ser el primero en saberlo pero…"

"Pero que… habla no me dejes con la duda…"

"Está bien, mira después de que Rhonda hablo conmigo en el hospital y me dijo todo lo anterior, antes de irse se acerco a mi, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego igual que otras veces me guiño el ojo antes de irse… eso es lo que me tiene un poco intrigado… _**–dijo Arnold–**_"

"Pues eso si que es raro, la verdad no se que opines, pero al igual que Lila, creo que Rhonda tiene otros planes a aparte de los que ya tienes…"

"No lo creo pero aun así, creo que debo de darme prisa, son casi las dos, y necesito arreglarme, bien, no se para que me quiera así pero bueno le daré gusto, si es que quiero que continué esto…"

Gerald solo asintió con la cabeza simplemente, después de despedirse de Arnold siguió su camino al mismo tiempo que Arnold entro en la casa de huéspedes… por otro lado, en otra casa…

"Cielos creo que ya es hora, son cuarto para las dos, y debo de encontrarme con un amigo, –_**dijo Rhonda a su madre quien estaba muy sorprendida con ella, por que a pesar de todo lo que se decía de Rhonda, muy pocas veces se arreglaba elegantemente solo para verse con una sola persona–**_ bueno mama, me voy o si no llegare tarde… nos vemos al rato…"

_**Rhonda sale de su hogar y se dirige al parque que casualmente no estaba muy lejos de su casa… mientras tanto, Arnold bajaba de la escaleras de su habitación dirigiéndose a la sala para despedirse de su abuelos puesto que ya les había hecho el cometario de que tendría que salir a ver a una persona…, por alguna extraña razón, ni la abuela ni su abuelo le hicieron comentario alguno sobre la sita que Arnold tendría, lo único que le dijeron fue… que tuviera cuidado al cruzar la calle… un consejo extraño, para una sita así pero en fin, eran ya diez minutos paras las dos, y Arnold de alguna forma u otra ya se le había hecho tarde para llegar así que salió de la casa sin mas distracciones y se dirigió a la avenida para tratar de alcanzar el autobús, pero justo cuando salía de la casa, Bob iba llegando mientras decía:**_ _"por poco y no lo alcanzo"__**, así que en vez de buscarlo en la casa decidió seguirlo para ver a donde se dirigía. Puesto que no era muy común la forma en la que iba vestido, tal y cual se lo había dicho Rhonda:**_ _"casual pero elegante, nada formal"__**, no era para mas que Bob estuviera intrigado, puesto que cuando veía que Helga salía con el, el nunca y por ningún motivo se arreglaba de esa forma… total, Bob, que estaba siguiendo a Arnold llego hasta la parada del autobús, y por un momento pensó en no hacer caso y continuar siguiéndolo a pesar de que estuviera en el autobús, pero era mas su desesperación por obtener respuestas que decidió acercarse hasta la avenida, freno el auto bajo el vidrio del puerta derecha, se asomo para hablarle…**_

"Oye tu, chico…"

"Ehhh… ¿señor Pataki…? pero… ¿pero que hace usted aquí…? no se supone que debe estar en su oficina…"

"Si… bueno… yo… ehhh… mira iré al grano, necesito repuestas y las quiero ahora"

"Pero de que habla señor…"

"Mira, han estado sucediendo cosas muy raras entre ustedes dos… y no se… necesito que me respondas algo…"

"Mire señor, no quisiera ser grosero, pero por ahora tengo una sita…creo que ya estoy retrasado, además, ahí viene el autobús… así que… que le parece que pase yo a su casa, hoy y hablamos mas tarde…"

"Ahhh si claro, como tu digas, esta bien, hablaremos mas tarde… pero tendrás que ser puntual… me oíste…"

"Así será… nos vemos…"

Arnold hace la parada al autobús, y estaba apunto de subir a el, pero por ir desprevenido, no advirtió que Bob bajo de su automóvil y sin que se diera cuenta, Bob, tomo a Arnold fuertemente por los hombros, y de igual forma impidiendo que moviera sus brazos, en un solo movimiento, lo carga, lo lleva hasta su automóvil, abre la puerta del asiento trasero, y con un poco de brusquedad, mete a Arnold al auto; claramente se ve que fue una especie de rapto, por supuesto Bob para evitar que alguien mas los viera, sube a su auto y en el mismo instante que cierra la puerta este arranca a toda velocidad…

"Oiga, ¿por que hizo eso?, que no habíamos quedado en que iría a su casa después…"

"Mira chico a poco crees que te iba a dejar ir así como así…"

"Pues no se que piense usted, pero tengo que ver a una amiga en este momento y ya estoy retrasado… mire tengo cinco minutos para llegar al parque... y no creo que logre llegar a tiempo…"

"Cinco minutos ehhh… al parque ehhh… lo sabia… y ese atuendo que llevas es muy formal como para ir a ver a un amigo… y esa colonia, uhmmm… recuerdo que yo la usaba solo cuando iba a ver a alguna chica pero en fin… cinco minutos son mas que suficientes…"

"De que esta hablando… realmente no se a que se refiera usted…"

"Mira chico haremos un trato, te llevare hasta el parque, si me respondes dos simples preguntas ok…"

"Bueno que más da… creo que es algo justo... ¿que quiere saber…?"

"En primer lugar, en serio no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió ayer, hablo de lo de tu amnesia, o al menos eso es lo que dice mi hija, la verdad yo hace algunos años cuando era mas joven me sucedió algo así y no me paso nada solo un chichón en la cabeza… por eso digo que es golpe no creo que haya provocado que te diera amnesia… ¿o me equivoco…?"

"Bueno señor creo que a usted no lo puedo engañar, la verdad no tengo amnesia, solo estoy fingiendo la enfermedad para continuar con un plan en el cual le estoy jugando una broma a Helga, eso es todo…"

"¿Pero si te acuerdas de lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes dos…?"

"Por supuesto que si, como usted lo dijo el golpe no fue tan grave como para provocarme tal gravedad…"

"¿Pero si la quieres verdad?"

"Pues… _**–Arnold al escuchar dicha pregunta se pone un poco rojo por lo apenado–**_"

"Uhmmm… me lo suponía, cuando se es Joven no se puede ser mas obvio… en fin… segunda pregunta, ¿de que se trata esa supuesta broma tuya ehhh…?"

Arnold comienza a contarle lo del plan que el y Rhonda tienen para la broma de Helga… mientras tanto en algún lugar del parque, escondidas tras unos árboles, Lila, Helga y Phoebe… se encontraban esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Brainy… cuando de pronto…

_**Ling… ling… se oye el sonido de un celular… ling… ling… se oye de nuevo y contestan… **_

De un lado de la línea…

"Si diga… ehhh… ¿Brainy? ¿Que paso?, ¿hay noticias…? ¿Que has descubierto…?

Del otro lado de la línea…

"Hola Phoebe, si claro… hay noticias…, pero… hay una buena… y una mala"

En el otro lado de la línea….

¿Que sucede cuales son esas noticias…? ¿Cual es la buena?"

Y en el otro lado de la línea…

"La buena es que… Rhonda y Arnold… se verán en el gran árbol… que esta frente al lago… ahí será el lugar donde se encontraran"

Y en otro lado de la línea…

"Que bien… permíteme un momento, chicas se verán en el gran árbol que se encuentra frente al lago…"

"Que bien… entonces hay que ir hasta allá… _**–exclamo Helga–**_"

"Ahora si… ¿cual es la mala noticia? _**–Pregunto Phoebe–**_"

En el otro lado de la línea….

"La mala noticia es…"

De repente el celular le es arrebatado de las manos por Nadine quien dice…

"La mala noticia es que Rhonda si esta enamorada de Arnold y esta decidida a lograr su objetivo…"

Y del otro lado de la línea…

"Y cual es ese objetivo…"

En el otro lado de la línea…

"El objetivo de Rhonda es destruir la relación de Helga y Arnold, para que ella pueda quedarse con el… por lo visto esta muy decidida… tenemos que hacer algo…"

Y en el otro lado de la línea…

"Cielos ya me lo suponía, pero por el momento, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ver que es lo que hacen cuando Rhonda y Arnold se encuentren… para que podamos pensar en que hacer para solucionar esto…

En el otro lado de la línea….

"Creo que tienes razón Phoebe, pues vamos para allá… según me dijo Brainy están ustedes en el bosque del parque… las veremos por ahí espero que Rhonda no nos vea… si no habrá problemas…

Nadine se despide de Phoebe y corta la comunicación…

"Bien Brainy creo que será mejor que los acompañe si en algo soy buena es conocer como piensa Rhonda, tal vez pueda ayudarles…

"Si, pues vamos… no serás de mucha ayuda _**–comento el chico de anteojos–**_"

"A propósito, como es que te libraste de ese mal que te hacia jadear mucho…"

"Pues… veras es una larga historia… pero te la contare mientras vamos a buscar a las demás…

Mientras tanto, regresando al parque, tres chicas se dirigían al lago justo a unos cuantos metros de distancia del gran árbol; un lugar lleno de arbustos y árboles muy frondosos, un lugar perfecto para esconderse y espiar a quien sea. Las chicas apenas llegaban cuando de pronto ven como una figura muy conocida se iba acercado justo hacia el gran árbol, afortunadamente… ellas no fueron vistas por Rhonda quien causalmente había posado su mirada en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraban ellas; por lo mismo de los arbustos y por ser tan buen escondite, Rhonda no advirtió que estaba siendo observada por un trío de curiosas… en fin, por otro lado, Arnold acaba de contarle todo su plan al gran Bob, y por consecuente, Bob, como que… no estaba muy convencido por la supuesta broma pero a final de cuentas, acabo accediendo a la farsa, y al parecer de alguna forma u otra Bob quedo mas que satisfecho con las respuestas…

"Pues como te dije, no estoy muy convencido, pero creo que es un plan muy original, solo espero que tengas una buena excusa para el final… _**–dice mientras detiene el auto–**_ bueno pues… ya llegamos y con un minuto de anticipo…

"Muchas gracias señor…"

"Bien pues… espero lleguen a un acuerdo… _**–comento Bob–**_"

"Así será… ahhh… por cierto…"

"Si ¿que quieres…?"

"Fueron cuatro preguntas… me debe un viaje…"

"Si… como digas, pero oye… solo ten cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer allá adentro… ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pues no se a que se refiera usted, pero así lo haré… en fin nos vemos…"

Arnold baja del auto y al cerrar la puerta, el gran Bob arranca en el mismo instante en que ve que Arnold se introduce en parque… por otro lado, Nadine y Brainy acaban de entrar en el parque cosa que Arnold noto a lo lejos una vez que el llego… y como los vio, decidió tratar de alcanzarlos para preguntar si por casualidad habían visto a Rhonda, pero en cuanto estos notaron la presencia de Arnold, decidieron mejor no hacerle caso casi fingiendo que no lo habían visto o escuchado, y para hacerlo mas creíble, y para evitar algo mas, decidieron mejor perdérseles del camino antes de que se los alcanzara… por consecuencia Arnold se decía si mismo…

"Que raro se suponía que Brainy estaba con Lila, ¿acaso ya habrán salido de la escuela?, lo mas seguro es que si… pero… a donde se habrán ido, bueno eso no importa ahora, por el momento tengo que hallar a Rhonda, debo darme prisa…"

Y así pasaron no mas dos minutos en que Arnold anduvo caminado entre los pequeños caminitos del parque obviamente buscando a Rhonda, hasta que de pronto por pura casualidad, Arnold llego caminando un poco nervioso por lo que Rhonda fuera a decirle, y era raro, por que Arnold siempre era de esos que llegaban mucho antes que las otras personas a las citas, en conclusión el siempre era puntual… total, del otro lado, justo en el lugar donde se encontraban las otras chica, algo se comentaba…

"_**Hey chicas… miren es Arnold, ya llego Arnold… **_–exclamo Lila–_**"**_

_**Y de pronto Helga y Phoebe se acercan para ver con más detenimiento…**_

"Cielos Helga si se presento…"

"Pero mírenlo, parece que… oigan… ya vieron…"

"¿Qué?... _**–preguntaron Phoebe y Lila–**_"

"Su atuendo… mírenlo… viene… ¿muy bien arreglado…? _**–Dijo la rubia–**_"

"Realmente se ve guapo así…"

"Si es verdad, pero y eso que tiene que ver Helga… _**–pregunto la pelinegra–**_"

"Nada Pheebs, no significa nada, pero me extraña un poco que para Rhonda si se haya arreglado de esa manera…"

"¿Que acaso no lo hacia contigo…?"

"A decir verdad, solo lo hizo una vez, en nuestra primera cita, y de ahí en adelante ya jamás volvió ha hacerlo…"

"Cielos creo que esta vez si habrá problemas… eso que dices es muy raro pero hay que tratar de averiguar que dicen… por lo mientras guardemos silencio y tratemos de escuchar algo… Uhmmm que lastima que no alcance a esconder mas allá adelante el transmisor que tengo así podríamos escuchar mejor…"

"Oye Phoebe, perdona la pregunta, pero para que tienes esa cosa ehhh…_**–pregunto Lila con mucha intriga–**_"

"Querida Lila, esa es una larga historia y si yo fuera tú, mejor no preguntaría…, solo digamos que por algo Gerald se molesta mucho cuando Phoebe trata de usarlo"

"¡¡¡Helga…!!!

"Lo siento Pheebs, pero es la verdad… bueno ya no hablemos mas de esto y prestemos atención…"

Las tres chicas guardaron silencio y solo se limitaron a observar que es lo que estaba sucediendo del otro lado; Rhonda al ver que Arnold se acercaba esta le dice…

"Vaya al fin llegas… creí que tardarías mas…"

"Este… lo siento Rhonda pero es que tuve un contratiempo, pero te pido una disculpa por llegar tarde… ¿no estas enfadada?"

"¿Qué? por cinco minutos que vahhh… eh conocido a gente que tarda mas que tu… pero eso ahora no importa…"

De repente se escucha un gran silencio que a más que decir otra cosa, era incomodo… pero no duro mucho por que de pronto…

"Bueno… yo… ehhh… me preguntaba, ¿para que me citaste aquí Rhonda?, ¿tienes algo que decirme…?"

"Uhmmm… me gusta tu loción…"

"Gracias… ¿y bien…?

"Bueno, bueno, esta bien, mira Arnold, ya se que es lo que haremos para continuar con esta broma tuya…"

"Así, ¿y que es…?"

"Mira, si quieres realmente engañar a Helga, debes de tener evidencias, evidencia que puedan ser creíbles…"

"¿Evidencias? ¿Pero de cuales…? realmente no comprendo…"

"Mira, tu no te preocupes y solo has lo que te digo, por eso traje esta cámara fotográfica… con esto obtendremos las evidencias…"

Por otro lado, en los arbustos…

"Vieron, saco una cámara, ¿para que la querrá? _**–Pregunto Lila–**_"

"Pues quien sabe… realmente no lo se…, esto cada ves esta muy raro y no se por que tengo un extraño presentimiento, creo que será mejor intervenir…"

Helga estaba casi a punto de levantarse para ir a encararse con Rhonda frente a frente, pero Phoebe la sujeta fuertemente de su suéter y la sienta de un solo jalón en el suelo, provocando un poco de disgusto en Helga quien dice al caer…

"Auchhh… Phoebe ¿por que hiciste eso…?"

"Ssshhh… Helga, si vas para allá solo arruinaras todo, mira, mejor observa esto"

De vuelta con Arnold y Rhonda…

"¿Y que haremos con ella…?"

"Mira primero la programare… Uhmmm… listo… ahora… ahora si, solo hay que esperar un par de segundos, mientras tanto, toma mi mano"

"Pero ¿para que…?"

"Tu solo hazlo… quieres…"

"Esta bien, esta bien, lo haré _**–dice Arnold mientras toma la mano de Rhonda–**_"

De pronto… tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac… clic… clask… se escucha el sonido de un flash y luego el sonido de una impresora de fotografía… y claramente se ve como una fotografía sale de la cámara… y Rhonda por consiguiente, suelta la mano de Arnold y corre hasta la cámara para tomar la foto que salió… la toma, regresa a su posición, y se la muestra al chico… mientras tanto…

"Cielos Brainy, ¿entonces eso fue lo que sucedió?, digo, creo que eso esta bien, gracias a esa terapia, ahora ya no jadeas… tanto"

"Si gracias a eso me he… librado prácticamente por completo… de ese problema, ¡quien diría que la pastillo–terapia de menta ayudaría! lo malo es que aun así, no puedo evitar jadear… algunas veces cuando estoy demasiado agitado, asustado o sorprendido… tu sabes, cosas normales…"

"Si lo entiendo, a propósito, ¿como es que te llevas con Lila de esa forma que acaso ustedes son…?"

"Nadine mira… es Rhonda y creo… que Arnold esta con ella…"

"Si es verdad, pero que es lo que están haciendo… mira Rhonda acaba de tomar algo de esa cámara… _**–comento Nadine–**_"

"Si lo vi, es una fotografía pero para que la querrá… mira se la esta mostrando… ¿acaso será una sesión de fotografía o lago así…?"

"No lo creo pero de algo si estoy segura, no estamos solos… mira…"

Casualmente, Brainy y Nadine llegaron por una parte de ese lugar que concordaba geométricamente con un triangulo, Arnold y Rhonda están en una punta, Brainy y Nadine en otra, y Lila, Helga y Phoebe en la tercer punta, cada grupo estaba en una esquina diferente respectivamente, pero por asares del destino la parte en la que se encontraban Nadine y Brainy, quedaba en línea recta hacia la posición en donde se entraban las otras tres chicas…

"Si ya vi, son las chicas, que te parece si vamos con ellas para ver si averiguaron algo…"

"Buena idea vamos…"

Por otro lado…

"Mira que te parece ehhh… que acaso no se nota que pienso en todo…"

"De hecho si, pero para que la quieres…"

"Ya te lo dije Arnold, para tener evidencias… pero por ahora no te preocupes por eso, mejor ponte en posición, que programe la cámara para que tomara fotos cada 50 segundos, ya debe ser casi la hora…"

"Bien, bien, pero que sea la ultima ehhh…"

"Si, si como digas… ahora si… 15, 14, 13…"

De regreso a los arbustos…

"Hola chicas han averiguado algo…"

"No, aun no, solo se han estado tomando fotos… _**–comento Helga–**_"

Y de repente se oye… que dicen…

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y… uuuhmmmmmua…"

–_**Justo en el momento en el que se dispara el flash de la cámara, de un solo movimiento Rhonda gira en la posición exacta para darle un beso muy coqueto en la mejilla Arnold… Mientras tanto en los arbustos… cinco chicos estaban más que sorprendidos, por aquella escena, bueno solo cuatro ya que Helga… estaba más que furiosa por esa acción cometida por Rhonda…–**_

"Grrrr… ahora si princesa, tendrá que hacerte una seria visita a la vieja Betsy… ahora veraz… _**–exclamo Helga de una forma muy alterada–**_"

Justo cuando Helga dijo esto ultimo, ella ya estaba decidida a intervenir, y no era por de mas hacerlo, alguien le estaba 'pedaleando la bicicleta en sus narices…' por consiguiente Helga no soporto mas la presión y decidió mejor ir a aclarar las cosas, entonces se levanta de su lugar, pero en el mismo instante que lo hace, Phoebe, se alcanzo a percatar de su movimiento y antes de que diera un paso fuera de los arbustos… junto con Brainy, la derribaron de un solo golpe, bueno no era precisamente un golpe, solo la sujetaron fuertemente de las piernas y la hicieron caer al suelo, ya estando ella abajo, Nadine, por simple reacción, decide sujetarle las manos mientras Brainy la sujetaba de los pies…

"Ehhh… ¿que hacen? _**–gruño la rubia–**_, que no ven que tengo que exterminar a alguien… déjenme, déjenme, la voy a…"

"Ssshhh… Helga guarda silencio…"

"Pero como puedo guardar silencio… ¿que acaso esos lentes tuyos ya no te sirven…? ahora si será mejor que me suelten ahora o si no…"

"Ahhh… ya es suficiente, Helga me vas a disculpar pero así no se puede hacer… nada…"

Phoebe decide hacer algo que Helga nunca se imagino, primero tomo la cabeza de Helga, y le desamarro su listón, luego se acerca a ella, y con su mismo listón, se lo empieza a enrollar en las manos, de forma tal que no las moviera, después, Lila tuvo la ocurrencia de quitarse la bufanda que traía para amarrársela a Helga de forma que esta no pudiese decir palabra alguna… pero antes de tener la boca completamente cerrada… dice

"Esto lo van apagar muy caro… me oyen, lo pagaran muy caro en especial tu Lila… me oyes…"

"Helga tu te lo buscaste… te advertí que te estuvieras quieta, al menos hasta que supiéramos algo mas pero no soportaste, ahora aguántate… chicos, saquémosla de aquí… esto aun no ha acabado… _**–dijo Phoebe con voz de mando–**_"

Rápidamente entre Brainy, Nadine… cargan a Helga y se la llevan a otra parte casi a gatas, por lógica, para evitar ser descubiertos por lo otros dos… mientras tanto…

"Listo… _**–Rhonda se separa de Arnold después de que le da el beso…–**_ ahora si, veamos como salió… cielos… salió mejor de lo que espere…"

Por supuesto Arnold esta como que... entre enojado y sorprendido, más que nada sorprendido…

"Oye Rhonda ¿Por qué hiciste eso? no crees que estas tomado esto muy enserio…"

"Yo… tomando esto muy enserio, que vahhh… tu no te fijes y mejor prosigamos con el plan, ahora déjame pensar… ¿Cuál será el siguiente lugar que debemos ir? uhmmm… ahhh, ya se… ¡Arnold!, ¿te gustan las películas…?"

"Si por que…"

"Entonces esta decidido… iremos al cien…"

"Al cine… pero Rhonda ¿para que…?"

"Según el plan, lo mejor que podemos hacer para que todo esto resulte bien es simple, solo debemos pasearnos por ahí, en lugares donde nos vean, tu sabes para conseguir pruebas…"

"Esta bien Rhonda vamos ya que insistes… pero…"

Mientras tanto…

"Uhmmm…uhmmm… uhmmm… _**–Helga se quejaba mientras trataba de liberarse…–**_"

"Muy bien chicos ya estamos muy lejos ahora si pueden bajarla…"

Los otros chicos bajan a la rubia al suelo muy lentamente y ya estando ahí abajo, estos proceden a desatarla de todo a todo... y una vez que Helga queda libre…

"Muy bien, ahora si, gracias por desatarme burros…"

_**Justo cuando les dice esto, Helga comienza a correr, pero al momento en que estaba a punto de lograr el primer metro de huida, con gran agilidad, Phoebe de un solo salto se abalanza sobre los pies de Helga haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo…**_

"Hay… que rayos haces Phoebe, suéltame…"

"No, no te dejare…"

"Por favor Phoebe suéltame… tengo que ir…"

"No Helga solo arruinaras todo… recuerda lo que dijimos, debemos esperar…"

"Eso ya no me importa, ahora si es personal…"

"Helga entien…de…"

"Pero Phoebe… Phoebe… suéltame… _**–y rompe en llanto–**_ Phoebe… suelt…_**–Helga no continuo la frase, y por ende guarda silencio por completo al sentir el fuerte golpe de una cachetada… ofrecida por Nadine–**_"

"Tranquilízate Helga… no eres la única que esta desesperada aquí…"

"Nadine… pero tu… _**–Dice un poco furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos– **_como te atreves…"

"Tranquila Helga… tu bien sabes que todos… de alguna forma u otra estamos… preocupados por esta situación, pero ese no es motivo… de que te pongas de esta forma… mira, es mejor por ahora…, seguir con el plan que tienen ustedes, es mejor esperar a ver… hasta donde quiere llegar, y ya cuando sea el momento pues… podrás hacer lo que quieras… _**–dijo Brainy con mucha razón–**_"

"Pero es que… esto no es justo…"

"si Helga, sabemos que no es justo, por eso estamos tratando de ayudarte… _**–dijo Lila–**_"

"Y por eso te pedimos que cooperes tu también…"

"Que opinas, ¿crees poder tranquilizarte por un rato…?"

"Esta bien…"

"Me alegro que te tranquilices…_**–dijo Phoebe–**_ ehhh… chicos cúbranse, ahí vienen escondámonos…"

Arnold y Rhonda venían caminado por un estrecho camino de concreto muy cerca de donde estaban los demás, afortunadamente los arbustos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que se pudieran esconder bien los cinco chicos, pero de pronto… Arnold y Rhonda se detienen un momento justo al lado del arbusto en donde se encontraban los demás…

"Entonces, que películas hay en cartelera… o mejor aun, a que cine iremos…"

"No lo se Rhonda, es mas no se si estén funcionando las salas, tu sabes, hoy iniciaron las vacaciones de verano además esta empezando ha hacer frió… no crees…

frió, que vahhh… si lo dices por la temporada de lluvias o la hora puede que tengas razón, pero allá adentro hay calefacción, además, cuando salgamos podríamos tomar un taxi para evitar la llueva, en caso de que llueva muy fuerte, puesto que si, creo que ya esta empezando a hacer frió, pero que raro… a estas fechas ya debería de empezarse a ver nublado y todo eso, y no… mira el cielo, esta despejado, y no ven indicios de que vaya a llover pronto…

"Es verdad… tu sabes, esta contaminación ha vuelto loca a las temporadas…"

"¿Entonces que…? nos vamos... conozco un buen cine muy elegante…"

"La verdad Rhonda…"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la oscuridad…?"

"No es eso… lo que sucede es que… pues… como me dijiste que solo necesitabas hablar conmigo y no me comentaste nada de estos planes pues… no traje el dinero suficiente como pare ir al cine…"

"De eso no te preocupes… yo invito…"

"Pero Rhonda… no puedo dejar que lo hagas… soy un caballero… y un caballero no puede permitir que la acompañante pague…"

"Hay por favor Arnold, no seas ridículo… no tiene nada de malo que las chicas de ves en cuando los invitemos a ustedes…"

"Pero no… es que… como te lo digo…."

Del otro lado…

"Rhonda tiene razón, pero… achhh… ¡hombres! siempre son así, igual de tontos…"

¡¡¡Phoebe…!!! _**–Reprocho Helga por el comentario de su amiga–**_"

"Que… si es la verdad…"

Y volviendo con Rhonda y Arnold…

"Mira Arnold, te lo diré por ultima vez… si quieres que esto te salga bien, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga entiendes…"

"Pues ya que…"

Arnold termino aceptando las ordenes de Rhonda, y se suponía que Rhonda era quien haría lo que Arnold dijera, pero en fin… fueron al cine… y pues… no había nada bueno a esa hora, así que decidieron… mejor dicho, Rhonda decidió que seria buena idea ir a comer algo antes de ir al cine… como consecuencia Arnold volvió a oponerse, pero termino aceptando de nuevo las razones de Rhonda para todo esto, después del parque y de la comida en un pequeño restauran de comida rápida, igual que siempre, nada excesivo, casual y como quien dice, de paso solamente, nada formal, pero elegante… un lugar que no tenia mucho de lujos como el CHEZ PIERE o el CHEZ PARIS, era claro ver que no era nada comparable, pero por alguna extraña razón, Rhonda gustaba mas ir a ese restauran de poco prestigio, al que su supuesto estatus social le requería… ¡los de solo lujo!. MADAME CUCU, curioso nombre para un restaurante italiano, pero en fin, volviendo a lo anterior… después de la comida, para ese entonces ya eran las 4:30 de la tarde… fueron al cine por que afortunadamente si hubieron funciones ese día, esperaron media hora y entraron a ver un película de… supuestamente acción, pero mas que acción era… de humor… pero no de un humor bueno, esa película era de un humor barato, realmente malo… por otra parte, a pesar de que los demás chicos ya estando cansados de seguir a Arnold y a Rhonda, aun tenían la esperanza de lograr obtener mas pistas, aunque, hasta ahora a lo único que habían podido llegar a entender, era que por lo visto simplemente Rhonda ese día, quería salir con Arnold, pero la cuestión era… ¿Por qué? o ¿para que…? o simplemente ¿por que en ves de decirle que solo quería hablar con el, por que no le dijo desde un principio que simplemente saliera con ella? realmente era un enigma eso se preguntaba Phoebe… mientras tanto…

"Vaya película… _**–dijo Arnold–**_"

"¿Qué? ¿Te gusto esa sarta de tonterías…?"

"La verdad Rhonda, esto es un motivo mas en mi lista, para no volver a venir al cine…"

"¿Por una película...? que delicado…"

"No me refiero a eso, me refiero al tipo que casi me vacía su vaso con refresco encima, no se como le pudieron haber causado tanta gracia esos malos chistes…"

"Por lo menos te salvaste de algo, yo en cambio, esa señora me cubrió de palomitas y para el colmo tenían mantequilla… pero eso si, admítelo, ese final estuvo de lujo…"

"Si, creo que tienes razón, eso nadie te lo niega… realmente me agrado es final, por cierto ¿que hora es…?"

"Son las 6:55"

"Bien pues… creo que ya es tarde…"

"Si, creo que ya es tarde… será mejor irnos… por que lado te iras…"

"Yo voy hacia la izquierda… ¿y tu?"

"Yo voy hacia la derecha, tendré que atravesar el parque… si quiero cortar camino…"

"A esta hora el parque puede ser un poco peligroso mejor te acompaño"

"Gracias Arnold… eres buen amigo"

Ambos se encaminan de regreso al parque, para llegar a la casa de Rhonda… mientras que, del otro lado de la acera… se murmuraban varias cosas…

"Vaya creí que no se irían… por el mismo lado _**–comento Phoebe–**_"

"Si yo también creí lo mismo… pero mírenlo, por lo menos es educado… _**–agrego Lila–**_"

"Si claro… lo ven, mi Arnold siempre es bueno con todos…"

"Pero que caballeroso… a pesar de cómo es Rhonda, creo que hace bien en acompañarla…"

"Puede que así sea Nadine, el será caballeroso y todo lo que quieran, pero si no nos damos prisa lo perderemos de vista…_**–exclamo Brainy–**_"

"Es verdad, aun tenemos cuentas pendientes… y muchas cosas que descubrir…"

Arnold y Rhonda atravesaban el parque como si nada, pero durante el camino Arnold noto que Rhonda de repente había cambiado su semblante de, el de muy contenta, al de muy seria… cosa no era muy normal en ella, lo cual ocasiono que Arnold preguntara por dicha actitud…

"Ehmmm… Rhonda… no se si deba decírtelo, pero… ¿te encuentras bien? de pronto cuando entramos aquí, tu semblante cambio, ¿te preocupa algo…? ¿Acaso no hiciste tus deberes o algo así?, si quieres puedo ayudarte en algo ¿Qué opinas?"

"Hay Arnold… ¿por que los hombre son tan ingenuos?, ¿por que no puede haber alguno que sea un poco mas observador…?"

"Yo soy observador, por algo te pregunte si te ocurría algo…"

"No Arnold… no me refiero a eso…"

Y un poco más atrás, escondidos tras un gran arbusto, cinco chicos escuchaban la conversación de aquellos jóvenes…

"Y ahora que sucede… _**–pregunto Phoebe–**_"

"No lo se, pero creo que algo esta a punto de ocurrir… _**–comento Helga–**_"

"Un momento, esa cara… algo le preocupa, espero que no este pensando en hacer lo que creo que quiere hacer…

"Se a que te refieres Nadine, y esperemos que no lo haga… _**–dijo lula–**_"

Volviendo con Rhonda y Arnold…

"A lo que me refiero es… ¿exactamente por que amas tanto a Helga…?"

"Pues no lo se…, bueno si lo se, pero es muy difícil de explicar…"

"Bueno eso no importa… creo que eso es algo que solo debes guardar para ti… ¡Arnold!… aun estas seguro de que quieres continuar con esto…"

"Por supuesto que si… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu ya te arrepentiste…?"

"No lo se, mientras estuvimos en el cine, estuve pensando en varias cosas…"

"¿Como cuales podrían ser…?"

"Por ejemplo… alguna vez, ¿has estado enamorado de alguien que podría decirse que nunca va salir contigo?, o mejor aun, que no sabe que estas enamorado de el, o de ella en tu caso… ¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguien del cual sabes que su corazón esta ocupado por otra persona…? y es mas, haces hasta lo imposible por decírselo, por decirle que estoy enamorada de el, y por mas que las das pistas, le haces insinuaciones tan obvias, el simplemente no se da cuenta de que le quieres dar un mensaje… y es mas, hasta alguna vez, has llagado a pelear por esa persona y aun así, no lograste decírselo por que simplemente no puedes ganarle al ¡técnicamente propietario de su corazón!, del corazón del que amas… ¿te ha pasado…?"

"Entonces, tu estas enamorada de alguien… ¿Puedo saber quien es…?

Y en los arbustos…

"Ohhh…no, será mejor que sujeten a Helga, creo que habrá problemas…_**–advirtió Nadine–**_"

"¿Que…? ¿Que sucede?"

"Ssshhh… Phoebe escucha…"

De regreso a la banca…

"Sabes que Arnold… de esto era exactamente de lo que te quería hablar en la tarde, solamente no lo hice en aquel momento puesto que… pues… no me daba valor a mi misma para preguntártelo…"

¿Preguntármelo…? ¿Preguntarme que…? realmente no te entiendo…"

Y comienzan a encenderse completamente las luces del parque, puesto que ahora si ya oscureció totalmente… mientras tanto, una vez que Arnold le pregunta eso, Rhonda deja su cámara en una banca junto con las fotos, se para frente a Arnold, lo mira a los ojos, ella… aspira un poco de aire…todos los otros chicos están a la expectativa de lo que probablemente va a acontecer en ese momento… Rhonda cierra los ojos y dice…

"Arnold… se que a lo mejor, puedes pensar muchas cosas de esto, pero…_** –Rhonda se levanta y se posa frente a el, poniendo sus dos manos sobre su pecho exactamente a la altura del corazón–**_ ¡Arnold! ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

"¿Perdón…? pero… tu… ¿que dijiste…? ¿Escuche bien…?"

"Arnold… ¿Por que eres tan ingenuo? ¿que no te diste cuenta de que todas esas palabras que te dije hace un momento?, te las estaba diciendo a ti… ¡Arnold! por favor mírame… me gustas, ya una vez peleé por ti, y por desgracia perdí, por que tuve la desgracia de contárselo a ¡Curly!, pero ahora nadie lo sabe mas que tu y Nadine… nadie mas lo sabe… en un principio, acepte lo de tu propuesta… para jugarle una broma a Helga, y lo hice por que creí que seria una buena idea… ya me debe varias… pero en fin, desde que entre a esas clases de música, la verdad, si te me hacías atractivo… pero nuca me hice ilusiones de nada, hasta aquella vez en que vi que cuando platicabas con Helga, lo hacías de una forma muy aburrida, casi como si no quisieras estar ahí con ella, pero cuando me viste… me percate de que algo en mi te llamo la atención, y no me refiero a la sorpresa de que yo estuviera ahí, claramente me percate de que fue algo mas…"

"Enserio creíste que hice esa expresión, por que me interese en ti, es mas, creíste que te pedí el favor por otra cosa distinta a la del plan…"

"si… realmente lo creo y sabes que, al diablo con tu plan… no me interesa jugarle esa estúpida broma a Helga, de alguna forma u otra, yo siempre alcanzo mis objetivos y este era uno de ellos y no me rendiré sabes…"

"Pero Rhonda… tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo no te puedo corresponder de esa forma… lo entiendes… no puedo… yo amo a Helga, a decir verdad, ya se me hacia raro que te estuvieras comportando de esa manera, con razón los otros chicos me tenían amenazado en el pasillo, yo había escuchado algo de esta situación, pero no quise creer nada… realmente… con razón fuiste demasiado amable, ¡¡mas de lo acostumbrado…!!"

"Mira ya dejémonos de rodeos y dime si aceptas o no, es mas, ¡¡¡olvídate de Helga…!!! Tu y yo sabemos que estas fastidiado de ella… tanto amor y tanto cariño… waaak… ¿que no te aburres…?"

Y en los arbustos…

"¿Que no te aburres?, ahora si… me las va a pagar… todas juntas... princesa... "

"Helga tranquila veamos que responde Arnold…"

De de vuelta con Rhonda y Arnold…

"Rhonda, Rhonda… _**–dice Arnold meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación–**_como te lo dije, yo no te puedo corresponder como quieres… lo siento Rhonda… gracias por lo de hoy, pero eso no justifica que tenga que abandonar a la chica que amo… y creo que tienes razón, ya es suficiente de tanta farsa, de por si, Phoebe ya me descubrió, que impide que Helga no lo sepa ya en este momento… _**–le dijo minaras ya caminaba dándole la espalda, de pronto se detiene–**_aunque… de alguna forma u otra, me alegra saber que te interesas en mi, en verdad te lo agradezco… pero mejor seria que buscaras a alguien mas para compartir tu corazón…"

"Entonces… ¿no te interesas en mí…? ¿Que acaso no soy tan linda como Helga…?"

"Mira Rhonda _**–y voltea a verla–**_ te diré un secreto… ¡eres una chica linda…! la verdad eres bonita, inclusive eres un poco mas bonita que Helga…"

Y en los arbustos…

"Quieta Helga… no vayas… esto todavía no termina…"

"Ahora si cabeza de balón, de la vieja Betsy no te salvas… como que mas bonita que yo… Grrrr… me las vas a pagar…"

De vuelta con Arnold…

"Pero sabes, ella me gusta y tengo muchas razones para quererla, una de ellas es el hecho de que ella me quiere a mi, y yo no podría hacerle una cosa así… por eso te digo que mejor busques a otra persona… a propósito, que no salías con Curly…"

"Ese zopenco fue de vacaciones con su familia, y por eso quise aprovechar esta oportunidad… pero… ¿enserio crees que soy bonita…?"

"Podría jurarlo… _**–le dice a la vez que pone su mano en su hombro–**_ por ahora, será mejor que regresemos a casa… vamos todo estará bien… haremos como que esta conversación nunca paso… para evitar problemas…"

Y en los arbustos…

"cielos… creí que Arnold reaccionaría de otra forma… _**–comento Lila–**_"

"Bueno, al menos ya paso… por lo que se ve la princesa ya se resigno…"

"No Helga… te equivocas… conozco a Rhonda y esto apenas a empezado…"

"A que te refieres Nadine…"

"Phoebe, me refiero a que cuando ella dice que esta decidida por algo y que para mal de cuentas esta por alcanzar su objetivo, es cuando hay que tener mas cuidado con ella…"

"¿por que…? ¿A que te refieres…? _**–Pregunto Brainy–**_"

"Por que es cuando menos se rinde ante el rechazo…"

"Ssshhh… silencio… miren algo sucede…"

Arnold después de que le dice esto a Rhonda vuelve a dar la vuelta, y se comienza el paso, mientras tanto, Rhonda antes de que este se aleje, le dice con una vos un tanto retadora…"

"No…no Arnold… no te dejare ir así como así…"

"¿Que…? ¿Pero que quieres decir…?".

"No hubiera querido llegar hasta estos extremos Arnold… pero… ¿sabes una cosa…? ¡¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!! Espero puedas perdonarme…"

Y suavemente pero a la vez de una forma muy romántica… Rhonda une sus labios fuertemente con los de Arnold… Arnold a su vez estaba muy desconcertado, por su mente pasaban tantas cosas en las cuales debía de pensar muy seriamente… como toda reacción, el, mas que otra cosa, quería liberarse de aquel inesperado beso pero… algo sucedió en la mente de este chico… algo que ni el, ni Rhonda, ni los otros cinco chicos que observan ocultos tras los arbustos… se esperaban… ese algo que paso por su mente… fue una simple aceptación… se dejo llevar por el momento… y correspondió a Rhonda con una entrega inesperada a aquel capricho erróneo que la chica tenia… cosa que sin lugar a dudas fue su mas grande error… de pronto en los arbustos…

"Rápido chicos creo que ya es hora de intervenir… esto ya se salió de control… _**–dijo Phoebe–**_"

"Ehmmm… ¡Phoebe! _**–Comento Brainy–**_ creo que ya es demasiado tarde… Helga ya se te adelanto…

"Dios santo… rápido, vayamos o puede ocurrir algo peor…"

"A que te refieres… _**–pregunto Lila–**_"

"Se refiere a que tenemos que alcanzarla antes de suelte el primer golpe… _**–agrego Nadine–**_"

Y los cuatro chicos salen de entre los arbustos a toda velocidad para tratar de detener los planes que Helga tuviera… mientras tanto, una joven rubia con un aspecto un tanto furioso después de caminar un par de metros, después de haber salido de los arbustos se acerco a la pareja y les hablo de una forma muy amenazante…

"Aja… con que de esto se trataba tu supuesta broma verdad…"

Al escuchar tal voz, ambos chicos se separan muy sorprendidos, especialmente Arnold quien tenía una expresión sumamente aterrada en su rostro, pero eso no le impidió a la chica seguir hablando…"

"No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido ha hacer semejante cosa… eres un descarado, en un principio creí que tu no llegarías tan lejos, pero veo que un par de citas a cualquier parte te pueden cambiar… y tu princesa aun así tuviste la hipocresía de pedirme ese consejo… ¿que acaso no tuviste suficiente aquella vez…? ¿Que acaso no te das cuanta que Arnold solo me quiere a mí…?

De pronto todos los demás llegan después de Helga, y luego Rhonda agrega…

"Que patética te vez reclamando por cosas perdidas, mira Helga yo ya gane, ahora tengo lo que quería y ya nadie me lo podrá negar"

"Pues yo no lo creo… y si es necesario peleare contigo de nuevo al fin y al cabo ya sabemos el resultado… _**–dijo Helga–**_"

"Eso no me importa es mas no pienso pelear contigo… mira mejor vete de aquí"

"No… no, me iré…"

"Ohhh… si, si lo harás perdedora… _**–dijo Rhonda–**_"

"Chicas… chicas aquí hay un mal entendido… _**–agrego Arnold, tratando de remediar el mal entendido–**_"

"No Arnold, no hay ningún mal entendido tu mismo lo aceptaste…"

"Claro que si, lo aceptaste y aquí el único culpable eres tu… _**–reprocho Helga con lagrimas en los ojos. Helga voltea a ver a Arnold con una mirada jamás antes vista por Rhonda y por ningún otro… realmente estaba molesta pero de pronto cambia su semblante cambio del de muy furiosa a la de muy triste–**_ ¿por que Arnold…? creías que no me iba a enterar, creíste que te iba a dejar andar por ahí solo, en especial por tu supuesta amnesia, ¿enserio lo creíste?, ¿que acaso no pensaste en como me sentí ayer?, ¿creíste que no me dolió…? ¡Arnold! ¿Por que me hiciste eso…? Mira, en realidad no me hubiera molestado lo de la broma, pero esto…"

"¿Que…? ¿Que hice…?"

"La besaste…"

"¿Qué? yo… yo no la bese… ella fue la que me beso…"

"No me refiero a eso… si, ella te beso, pero al final tu te entregaste, te dejaste besar y le correspondiste, la besaste igual… ¿por que Arnold? ¿Por que…? realmente debería estar molesta con Rhonda… pero no… de quien estoy mas molesta es de ti…"

"Lo vez Arnold, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… Helga ya no te ama, ahora te odia… ahora si, vámonos… _**–comento Rhonda de una forma muy hipócrita–**_"

"No Rhonda tu has mal interpretado las cosas y además tienes la hipocresía de hacer esto, yo te lo dije no te puedo corresponder como quieres, ¿que acaso no te das cuenta…?"

"De hecho Arnold… _**–dijo Helga con lagrimas en los ojos–**_ Rhonda tiene razón, me traicionaste, no te creí capaz de hacer algo así…"

"Pero Helga… yo…"

"No Arnold… olvídalo… como ya lo dijo… ha ganado… no quiero saber mas de ti… por favor…solo déjame en paz…"

"Helga espera solo déjame explicarte…"

_**Al escuchar esto de Arnold, se detiene un momento, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver…**_

"Déjala Arnold ahí se ve el interés… ahora vámonos tenemos cosas que hacer…"

"No Rhonda, no tenemos nada que hacer… mira, este juego ya se salió de control… tu bien sabes que yo no quería llegar tan lejos… de alguna forma u otra me pusiste una trampa… tu por lo visto ya tenias planeado esto… verdad…"

"Pues claro… acaso creías que seguiría tu patético plan por todo el resto de la temporada…"

"Y encima de esto te considere una amiga… nunca creí que me llegaras a jugar algo así, no te creí capaz…"

"Pues ya vez, a veces puedo ser muy impredecible… así que ya nos podemos ir, y dejar a los demás aquí con sus lagrimas… _**–dice la chica mientas lo toma del brazo y lo comienza a jalar hacia ella…–**_"

"No Rhonda… no, suéltame… será mejor que te vayas, tu sola… por que yo simple te diré adiós… _**–Se suelta de Rhonda y se acerca a Helga–**_ vámonos Helga… no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… "

"Arnold, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ…! torpe… _**–Helga al sentir que Arnold la tomaba del brazo, simplemente grito lo ultimo y se fue corriendo de ahí perdiéndose en el camino–**_"

"Helga, Helga, espera déjame explicarlo…"

"Lo vez Arnold… te lo dije… si realmente te quisiera hubiera dejado que le explicaras…"

"¡¡¡RHOOONDAAAA!!! todo es tu culpa… niña torpe… tu no me interesas que acaso no lo entiendes… nunca me has interesado, me arrepiento rotundamente de haberte conocido, y es mas me arrepiento mas por haberte pedido este favor… realmente te considere una ¡¡amiga!! Y ve… mira lo que por tu culpa se provoco, por tu culpa esto se salió de control, yo nunca quise llegar tan lejos me entiendes, fuiste tu la que tramo todo… por eso ahora te pido por favor que jamás, jamás te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino me oyes… JÁMAS…"

"S…si… si lo… en…tiendo… –_**dijo Rhonda casi cubriéndose el rostro en señal de defensa, acción provocada por el intenso terror que el reclamo del chico le provoco, y tropezando a su vez con algo, haciéndola caer al suelo…–**_"

"Así lo espero…"

_**Aclarado ya el asunto, Arnold ni si quiera se ofreció a levantar a Rhonda, de ahí, solamente se acerco a Phoebe para preguntar sobre Helga…**_

"Arnold, mejor ni preguntes… no se a donde se fue…"

Luego dirige su mirada hacia las otras dos chicas, pero todas le dicen con al mirada lo mismo que Phoebe, obviamente la respuesta era mas que clara, pero de pronto a lo lejos Brainy grita…

"Arnold por aquí… ven rápido… se dirige hacia la avenida… va salir por allá… rápido puedes cortar…camino por la otra entrada…

Arnold rápidamente corre hacia su derecha para llegar a la otra entrada del parque… mientras tanto… Nadine se acerca hasta Rhonda… y le dice…

"Lo vez Rhonda… te lo dije…tu bien lo sabias, sabias que esto que tramas no iba funcionar…"

"Pero por que Rhonda _**–pregunto Lila mientras se inca frente a ella–**_ ¿por que lo hiciste…? ¿Por que era tan importante hacerles eso…?"

"Eso es algo que no te interesa Lila… ahora solo déjenme sola…"

"Quieres que te acompañe a casa"

"¡¡¡QUE NO ME OISTE NADINE, DEJAME SOLA ME OYES…!! ¡¡DEJAME SOLA…!!"

"Muy bien como quieras…"

Las tres chicas, Lila, Phoebe y Nadine, simplemente la miran ahí en el suelo y pues… se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr para ver si aun podían alcanzar al los otros tres… las chicas conforme iban corriendo se fueron perdiendo en el fondo del camino hasta que ya no se dejaron ver mas las siluetas de ellas, mientras tanto Rhonda seguía ahí en el suelo, hasta que decidió ponerse de pie, lo hizo y mientras recogía su cámara y un sobre con fotografías de la banca, se decía así misma en aquella soledad…

"¿Por que me sale todo mal…? realmente lo arruiné todo, por mis absurdos impulsos, creo que esta vez en verdad me equivoque… creo que no debí de haberle dicho lo que sentía… ahora me odian el… mi mejor amiga… y creo que…"

Por otra parte, Arnold alcanzo a llegar a la avenida justo en el momento en que Helga se disponía a cruzarla…

"Helga espera no te vayas… déjame explicarte lo que paso…"

Helga, en cuanto lo escucha y ve que puede cruzar la avenida, corre, Arnold la sigue y de igual forma comienza a correr a la vez que le grita que lo esperara, pero como el tiempo es el tiempo… Arnold no advirtió la señal de alto, y justo en el momento en que comenzaba a cruzar la avenida, el semáforo cambio a luz verde… y… Arnold no se percato de nada de lo que paso… solo sintió un severo golpe en la cabeza, no comprendía lo que pasaba, solamente todo se le nublaba. Por otro lado las otras chicas y Brainy, llegaron en el momento justo en que un auto provocaba un gran sonido al frenar muy bruscamente; de ahí en fuera, al frente solo veía como Arnold caía al suelo, arrojado por el inmenso impacto, y mas a delante, del otro lado de la calle, solo se veía la silueta de una chica rubia, el cual, con forme se iba alejando, cada vez mas y mas, se iba desvaneciendo sobre la calle…

continuara...

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo que de hecho de todos lo que he escrito si mal no lo recuerdo es el mas largo de todas mis historias nada mas y nada menos que 27 hojas de word jajajaj, pero en fin espero por favor muchos de sus comentarios esta historia ya casi se acaba.. y de antemano muchisimas gracias a:

Mis fieles amigos **Jose Ramiro, jack89, porot, moonlight**.

A todos y todas muchisimas gracias espero haberle entretenido aunque sea un poquito... espero ver pronto sus comentarios, gracias. y gracias a tambien a todos los demas que me han firnado y a los que leen y no firman tambien. gracias.


	8. ¿Perdon?

Pues bien chicos y chicas aqui llego el capitulo 8, muchas gracias todos los que se han tomado la molestia de irme siguiendo hasta este momento, y muchas gracias en especial a los que firmaron el capitulo anterior:

**seilen-dru: **veo que te deje con la duda en el capitulo anterior sobre lo que habia pasado, descuida ya no lo hare mas por que supongo que este capitulo resuelve muchas de las dudas que tre deje, me agrada saber se que lees mi fic, y espero que puedas leer los demas capitulos, mientras tanto muchas gracias, este nuevo capitulo va dedicado a ti...

**Jose Ramiro:** bueno pues, mi comentario para ti ya esta mas que dicho (te lo respondi por correo) jajaja pero bueno por lo de mas, solo un comentario extra el mismo que alguna vez mi amigo "Number6 -brainyfan-" me dijo alguna vez con respecto al capitulo anterior: "Siendo rhonda la chica mas popular de la escuela y una de las mas bonitas, ¿quien se resistiria a robarle un beso? yo creo que muy poco la verdad y al menos arnold pues... yo creo que cayo redondito en la trampa jajaja, pero ni hablar a si suelen darse las cosas gracias por tu mentario.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 08:****¿PERDON…?**

▬ **O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬**

_**Arnold no advirtió el cambio en las luces del semáforo, todo fue irremediable… justo después de que ocurrió esto, el conductor del automóvil, bajo para ver que fue exactamente que fue lo que paso, mientras tanto….**_

"Ohhh… dios mío… no… _**–grito Phoebe con un ferviente terror ante lo ocurrido–**_"

"¿Qué…? Que es lo que paso… _**–Pregunto Lila antes de darse cuente del incidente–**_ hay… no, Arnold… Arnold…"

"Tranquila, tranquila niña, será mejor que no lo muevas, podrías empeorarlo más…_**–comento el hombre del automóvil–**_"

"¿Pero…?"

"Por ahora será mejor que no lo muevan y mejor hay que llamar a una ambulancia"

"De eso ya me encargue, acabo de llamar a aun ambulancia, no deben de tardar en venir… _**–dijo Phoebe al extraño sujeto–**_"

"Un momento _**–pregunto Nadine con un poco de sorpresa–**_ ¿que no es usted…?"

"_M_i padre, _**–agrego Curly–**_, si, el es mi papa, veníamos, de regreso de un viaje, cuando de pronto este soquete se atravesó, a ver quien rayos es… a ver, a ver, déjenme… ver… ohhh…ohhh… diablos, Arnold, pero… como… ¿por que…? por que rayos se atravesó así…"

"Es… u…na… larga… his… to… ria…_**–dijo Brainy un tanto agitado por la carrera–**_"

"¿Brainy…?"

"Si, es Brainy, pero eso por ahora no importa, lo que hay que ver es por que no llega la ambulancia…"

"Es verdad… ¿por que tardara tanto…?"

_**Todos estaban ya muy inquietos por que llego un momento en el cual Arnold después de quejarse tanto por el golpe, dejo de hacer ruidos, cosa que alarmo a todos los presentes…**_

"Chicos, no quisiera alármalos, pero…"

"¿Que…? ¿Que es lo que sucede Curly?"

"Arnold ya no hace ruido…"

"¡Que…! no… no… dios mío… no Arnold… ¿por que…?

"Phoebe… Phoebe… tranquila… _**–dijo Nadine–**_ solo esta inconsciente, lo ves, mira su pecho, aun respira…"

"Chicos… chicos… ahí viene… la ambulancia llego… _**–grito fuertemente Lila–**_"

_**De pronto al escucharse la sirena de la ambulancia, la gente empieza a abrir el paso, para que los paramédicos pudieran llegar al punto en done estaba el chico y hacerle las pruebas correspondientes. Como todo buen paramédico, hicieron las pruebas correspondientes, y efectivamente dieron como resultado que simplemente estaba inconsciente pero muy mal herido…, lo subieron a la camilla y luego lo introdujeron en la ambulancia, por seguridad, solo una persona conocida fue permitida ir en compañía de este, en este caso, Phoebe… mientras tanto, los demás subieron al auto, del padre de Curly, claro, después de haber rendido las aclaraciones correspondientes a las autoridades; una vez hecho esto, se dirigieron en dirección del hospital a donde se lo habían llevado, por otro lado… Helga caminaba muy deprimida y a la vez muy molesta, mas que nada molesta, por que después de un par de minutos noto que Arnold ya no la seguía, ella se decía, para si misma, que si realmente el tuviera interés en ella, todavía la estaría siguiendo, pero… curiosamente, justo después de que cruzo la avenida, escucho como freno muy bruscamente un automóvil, ella pensó de todo, hasta lo mas fatal, pero aun así, no quiso, ni se atrevió a regresar para ver y confirmar lo que había sucedido, en especial por que no quería voltear y descubrir que fuera verdad aquella fatalidad que había pasado por su mente… "un accidente", mientras tanto, en la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms, había un fuerte estrés de preocupación muy… fuera de lo común…**_

"Cielos… ya es tarde _**–comentaba el abuelo Phill–**_ ya pasan de las 9:00 P.M. en donde estará Arnold… _**–Dijo mirando al reloj de manecillas que estaba en la sala… de pronto algo llamo su atención, algo que lo desconcertó demasiado–**_ ¿te sucede algo…? ¡Pookie!"

_**La abuela, simplemente, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, mirando hacia la ventana… frotaba su brazo izquierdo en muestra de precaución, preocupación, que misma se reflejaba en su rostro…**_

"Algo te preocupa… estas preocupada por Arnold verdad…"

_**La abuela no dijo palabra alguna, solo asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta que el abuelo le hizo, de pronto, por cuestión de segundos todo quedo en silencio, hasta que… 'ring… ring…' sonó el teléfono, y de inmediato la abuela se levanto de un solo movimiento para contestar… por otro lado…**_

_**Rhonda camina tristemente, a lo largo de un camino dentro del parque, sus lagrimas caían una a una, mientras que pensaba en todo lo que sucedió, cuando de pronto poco a poco comenzó a llover, haciéndole ver su suerte aun más deplorable de lo que ya había quedado…**_

_I can think of younger days when living for my life _

_was everything a man could want to do. _

_I could never see tomorrow, but I was never told about the sorrow._

_**Rhonda detiene su paso y mira al cielo, y luego cierra los ojos**_

_And how can you mend a broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down? _

_How can you stop the sun from shining? _

_What makes the world go round?_

_**Abre nuevamente los ojos y deja de mirar al cielo, ella… agacha la mirada y solo aprieta los puños muy fuertemente**_

_How can you mend this broken man? _

_How can a loser ever win? _

_Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_**Respira profundamente, la chica decide nuevamente mirar al frente y de nuevo comienza a caminar**_

_I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees _

_and misty memories of days gone by _

_We could never see tomorrow, no one said a word about the sorrow._

_**Rhonda llega a la salida del parque, y se detiene antes de salir de el**_

_And how can you mend a broken heart? _

_How can you stop the rain from falling down? _

_How can you stop the sun from shining? _

_What makes the world go round? _

_How can you mend this broken man? _

_How can a loser ever win? _

_Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_**Mira por última vez hacia atrás, una vez que lo hizo decide salir del parque…**_

"_¿Pero en que diablos estaba pensando? ¿Por que demonios no fui mas prudente en esto? la verdad no creí que todo esto fuera a terminar de esta manera, creo que ralamente…, cometí un grave error... mas sin embargo... debo pensar... mejor me marchare pronto, ya esta empezando llover mas fuerte..._

_**Rhonda, simplemente se acerco a una esquina, llamo a un taxi, se subió a el, y se perdió a lo lejos de la avenida... por otro lado... un chico con una serie de diagnósticos correspondientes a traumatología, yacía reposando en la cama del hospital general de Hillwood, misma cama a donde lo habían llevado la primera vez.... todo parecía normal, pero de pronto... en su misma mente, de un seño hermoso, lleno de flores y corriendo tomado de la mano junto a su chica adorada... todo... comenzó a tornarse oscuro y sombrío, y de un momento para otro, Arnold dejo de ver a su novia...**_

–**El sueño del adiós–**

_**Arnold de repente apareció despertando en un gran...., gran, campo de flores, en su mayoría rosas y amarillas, el se veía intrigado por la visión anterior, de repente la cálida luz del sol que alumbraba el campo, se desvaneció, dejando ver solamente las flores en el césped… todo parecía normal e intrigante, pero de pronto con un muy peculiar eco, al fondo de este lugar se oye la voz de alguien que conocía perfectamente…**_

Aaarrrnnnooollld

_**Y otra vez….**_

Aaarrrnnnooollld

_**Y otra vez….**_

Aaarrrnnnooollld

_**Y otra vez……**_

Aaarrrnnnooollld

_**Hasta que de pronto mientras a lo lejos se oía el estremecedor eco, Arnold pensaba…**_

"Esa voz _**–pregunto Arnold–**_"

Aaarrrnnnooollld

"Esa voz es de Helga… Pero ¿donde…? ¿Donde esta…?"

_**Se vuelve a escuchar el eco, y también tres voces más, quienes le decían al mismo tiempo que se oía su nombre…**_

Aaarrrnnnooollld. 

"Te lo dijimos _**–dijeron **_**_El abuelo, la abuela y Phoebe–_**"

_**Y otra vez**_

Aaarrrnnnooollld

Y otra vez

Aaarrrnnnooollld

_**De repente se dejan de oír las voces de los otros tres y solo es escucha el eco de la voz que lo llama:**_

Aaarrrnnnooollld

_**Y otra vez**_

Aaarrrnnnooollld

_**Y otra vez**_

Aaarrrnnnooollld

_**Y otra vez, hasta que de repente aun con la voz al fondo, frente a el, entre imágenes muy borrosas se le aparece Helga en persona, y girando a su alrededor muchas imágenes de ella se le van apareciendo poco a poco y cada una de ellas le va diciendo una, y otra, y otra vez los apodos e insultos mas usuales que alguna vez le llego a decir…**_

"¿Que quieres camarón con pelos…? ¡Muévete engendro! Cabeza de balón…"

_**Y otra vez…**_

"¿Que quieres camarón con pelos…? ¡Muévete engendro! Cabeza de balón…"

_**Y otra vez…**_

"¿Que quieres camarón con pelos…? ¡Muévete engendro! Cabeza de balón…"

_**Y de repente, todas las imágenes al mismo tiempo se detienen de su giro y se paran frente a el, después de hacer esto, todas ellas lo miran muy fijamente y con una mirada muy poco usual, le dicen una a una…**_

"¿Por que lo hiciste cabeza de balón?"

_**Y otra…**_

"Por que lo hiciste cabeza de balón"

_**Y otra…**_

"Por que lo hiciste cabeza de balón"

_**Y otra…**_

"Por que lo hiciste cabeza de balón"

_**Y otra…**_

"Por que lo hiciste cabeza de balón"

_**Y otra…**_

"Por que lo hiciste cabeza de balón…"

_**De pronto todas al unísono le dicen… ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE CABEZA DE BALÓN? y Arnold comienza a correr a lo lago de un túnel que parece infinito, totalmente oscuro, el inconscientemente piensa **_**"debo llegar"****_, y repite eso una y otra vez…_**

"Debo llegar…debo llegar"

_**Entonces al fondo del túnel se enciende una luz color rosa muy, muy hermosa , esto deja ver que es lo que hay a su alrededor, mira hacia las paredes del túnel y comienza a correr de nuevo, pero al irlo haciendo solo veía a su alrededor grandes relojes, y en el fondo de ellos se alcanzaba a apreciar escenas de su vida, escenas que claramente eran en donde solo aparecían Arnold y Helga, todos sus recuerdos, estaban ahí, y todos los momentos que había pasado con ella en las buenas y en las malas, se podían apreciar claramente, hasta que de pronto al ir corriendo y mirando tanto las flores en el césped, como a las imágenes de las paredes, alcanzo a notar que al fondo del túnel se empezaba a mostrar la silueta de una joven, en ese preciso momento… el siente una extraña sensación de querer llegar hasta el fondo y alcanzar dicha silueta, sucede en tres ocasiones en las que corre, y el fondo comienza a girar muy lentamente la imagen…Muy lentamente también se oye el eco de la voz que lo llama…**_

Aaarrrnnnooollld

_**La silueta gira y se acerca a Arnold un poco**_

Aaarrrnnnooollld

_**La silueta gira y se acerca más a Arnold**_

Aaarrrnnnooollld

_**La silueta esta casi en frente de el **_

Aaarrrnnnooollld

_**Arnold llega hasta donde esta la silueta y casualmente las paredes del túnel ya no están cubiertas por imágenes sino por corazones rojos y rosas. Llega donde esta la silueta y después del largo recorrido se detiene en seco frete a la extraña persona, muy intrigado, el esta próximo a contestar a la voz que lo llama cuando de repente se oye la misma voz diciendo Aaarrrnnnooollld y al mismo tiempo la voz que se oía esta vez ya no provenía del túnel, sino de la chica que estaba frente a el, muy lentamente comienza a dar la vuelta muy despacio, pero con una firmeza impecable, el estaba parado frente a ella pero la chica que vio, casualmente era aquella chica de cabello largo, rubio y ondulado que conocía desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, ¡su Helga!, al voltear ella, le sonrió a el muy tiernamente, le guiña un ojo y así como si nada se desvanece en el aire con la misma tierna pero dulce sonrisa… al mismo tiempo de que esta chica se va, aparece la silueta de otra chica pero esta, se muestra de espaldas, de repente se vuelve a escuchar la voz que lo llama diciendo... Aaarrrnnnooollld..... Y otra vez Aaarrrnnnooollld, y voltea muy repentinamente quedando frente a el y sorprendiéndolo al mismo tiempo, su sorpresa fue de que otra vez, esta chica era Helga. Cuando volteo Helga, de inmediato se cruzo de brazos, cerró sus ojos y puso su típica expresión de fastidio y molestia, de igual manera se volvió a escuchar con fuerte eco la voz que lo llamaba... Aaarrrnnnooollld.... Y otra vez... Aaarrrnnnooollld..., por fin al terminar este ultimo llamado, Helga, quien estaba parada de perfil enfrente de el, abre sus ojos y de reojo lo mira, de repente se vuelve a escuchar aquella voz… Aaarrrnnnooollld y al terminar el eco, da con un pequeño salto y con una expresión muy coqueta, quita su rostro de fastidio y molestia a la vez que sus brazos que estaban cruzados, los pasa a la parte posterior de su cintura y entrelaza sus dedos, Arnold queda sorprendido al notar que en el rostro de Helga se encontraba una muy peculiar pero bella sonrisa que la hacia ver muy bonita, en verdad era una sonrisa que Arnold nunca antes había visto, pero eso no era lo único, también llevaba un vestido rosa de una sola pieza y también estaba muy bien arreglada pero con su habitual peinado y su típico moño rosa, Arnold al querer preguntarle algo, la chica se le acerca muy ligeramente y con uno de sus dedos le impide decir palabra alguna, con su otra mano le hace la seña de negación y con su misma sonrisa, que nunca antes había sido vista, le guiña de igual forma un ojo y con una peculiar risa, se desvanece en el aire…**_

_**En ese mismo instante Arnold aparece de nuevo en el campo totalmente oscuro, lo único que se alcanza a notar son las flores y el césped, al fondo se empieza a ver como desde lo alto empieza a caer un medallón dorado en forma de corazón de el cual emanaba una fuerte luz rosa, Arnold trata de alcanzarlo, pero no lo logra este solamente cae y al tocar el césped, se ve claramente como se abre el medallón, Arnold lo toma en sus manos y alcanza a ver una fotografía que el no puede distinguir, en eso todo comienza a dar y dar vueltas cada vez mas y mas rápido a la vez que al mismo tiempo se empieza a escuchar esa voz que lo llama… Aaarrrnnnooollld y otra vez Aaarrrnnnooollld y otra vez... Aaarrrnnnooollld.... Hasta que de repente ya eran tales las condiciones de ese inmenso giro y de ese misterioso eco que en la ultima voz comienza a distorsionarse y…**_

**Aaarrrnnnooollld… Aaarrrnnnooollld… Arnold… **

"Hey Arnold, Arnold, ¿que te sucede? _**–Pregunto el abuelo–**__"_

"Ehhh, ¿abuelo? ¿Que paso?"

"No lo se Arnold ¿por que no me lo dices tu…?"

"Cielos, creo que fue solo un sueño, soñé, que por una tonta broma que hacia, me metía en muchos enredos, y luego Rhonda y Helga… diablos… si que fue una pesadilla…"

"Ahhh... ¿entonces crees que fue una pesadilla…? _**–comento irónico el abuelo Phill**_"

"Ehhh… ¿que quieres decir abuelo…?"

_**De repente, la habitación de Arnold, comienza desvanecerse y aparece nuevamente en ese extraño mundo…, al momento, la figura del abuelo, comienza a distorsionarse, y se transforma en el mismo…**_

"Pero… ¿Quién eres tu?... _**–Pregunto Arnold con intriga–**_"

"¿Yo…? ¿Que acaso no me reconoces…? soy tu mismo, bueno una parte de ti mismo…"

"¿Una parte de mi?... ¿a que te refieres con eso? dime…"

"Veras, yo solo soy, un reflejo abstracto de tu mente… tu sabes, conscientemente y físicamente, no podemos hacer muchas cosas fuera de lo común… pero aquí en el mundo de la mente, todo puede hacerse realidad, todo, desde darle vida a tus peores temores, hasta el de darle forma física y material a tus pensamientos y emociones… por ejemplo yo, es decir una parte mental de ti mismo…_**–dijo el Arnold–**_"

"Ahhh… ya veo, ¿pero que haces aquí?, por lo que me dices esto parece ser que no es la realidad…"

"Pues claro que no, pero eso ahora no importa, lo que importa, es que… mmm… ahhh, ¿recuerdas que fue lo que te paso…? ¿Recuerdas que estabas haciendo esta tarde…?"

"No, no lo recuerdo… _**–respondió el rubio–**_"

"Eso es claro, es valido que no lo sepas… _**–de pronto, otro Arnold aparece, y se acerca hasta donde están los otros dos, cuando este llega, le entrega un sobre y de inmediato se va–**_, gracias 'culpa' pero que dice… ohhh…, adivina que… te tengo una mala noticia…"

"¿Que…? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Hace un par de horas, un chico rubio de estatura media, fue llevado al hospital general de Hillwood, con diagnostico de traumatología severa en el cráneo…"

"¿PERDON…? Eso… ¿Qué significa?"

_**Cuando Arnold pregunto esto ultimo, otro Arnold se acerca al centro, y dice…**_

"Por dios Arnold, seamos honestos, tu bien sabes que es lo que paso hace un rato, te arrollo un automóvil, y quedaste inconsciente con un… _**–es interrumpido por el Arnold…–**_"

"Tranquilo honestidad… Arnold, sufriste un accidente, no fue muy grave… pero tuvo consecuencias…"

"¿De que consecuencias hablas…?"

"Como veras Arnold, no estamos solos aquí, si te fijas bien estamos rodeados por muchos como tu… mira, ahí esta alegría… allá esta envidia, por allá están, amor, tristeza, inteligencia, astucia… por acá esta valentía, temor, culpa, soberbia, por allá están, madurez, ira y enojo y por su puesto muchos mas, entre todos ellos yo… ahora si, la consecuencia de la que te hablo, fueron, de que a pesar de que solo querías jugarle una broma 'muy pesada a tu chica, nuestra chica', como se te paso la mano con tu aptitud de Bobo, y no te diste cuenta de muchas cosas 'verdad amiguito de Rhonda…', sabemos que no eres culpable de lo que aconteció, pero de lo que si eres culpable, es de ese tonto jueguito de 'soy Arnold y no recuerdo nada', de veras creíste que ese jueguito serviría… yo no lo creo, aunque admito que funciono al principio…"

"Pero… ¿y eso que tiene que ver con las supuestas consecuencias…?"

"En primer lugar, ¿sabes por que estas aquí…? ¡No, Verdad…! te diré… tu consciente, o sea…tu, ha quedado atrapado en tu subconsciente por eso estas aquí, pero no te alarmes, esto es algo que solo sucede cuando la gente duerme… ahora a lo que voy, este papel tiene instrucciones especificas, para averiguar si realmente, mereces continuar con esto…"

"Y eso que significa…_**–pregunto con temor el rubio–**_"

"Significa que te haré una pregunta y si me la respondes correctamente podrás despertar como si nada, y así podrás solucionar todo antes de que sea tarde, pero si fallas, perderás dos cosas muy importantes que son parte de ti…"

"Bien… bien… ahora dime cual es la pregunta…."

"Ves este cartel blanco que tengo en mis manos…_**–pregunto el Arnold–**_"

"Si lo veo…"

"Respóndeme… ¿que palabra es la que dice atrás de el…? te daré una pista ¿es algo que aprecias mucho, pero que casi nunca piensa en eso…? ¿Qué es…? Responde tienes 5 segundos… 4 segundos…"

"Es… es…"

"Tres… dos... uno… se acabo el tiempo… ahora dime ¿que es lo que dice…?

"Es… es… ahí dice… HELGA"

_**De pronto todos a su alrededor se acercan hasta el y uno ellos, la inteligencia, le dice…**_

"¡¡Que!! Arnold, creí que serias más inteligente por que respondiste eso…"

"Pues no lo se, se supone que tu eres mi inteligencia no… ¿por que no me ayudaste…?"

"Arnold, yo solamente soy una proyección abstracta de tu inteligencia, no puedo tomar decisiones por mi mismo, eso te corresponde a ti, si querías que te ayudara, me lo hubieras dicho… ahora si, dile que decía el cartel… _**–Comento inteligencia, refiriéndose al Arnold–**_"

"Hay Arnold, que lastima, acabas de perder dos cosas muy importantes, una era tu oportunidad de solucionar bien el problema, y el otro pues…, era yo"

_**De repente comienza a darle vuelta al cartel y Arnold se sorprende mucho al notar claramente lo que decía el cartel…**_

"Así es Arnold… así es… soy tu 'memoria…' y fallaste en tu respuesta y por consecuencia acabas de perderme…"

"Pero, ¿por que…? ¿Por que sucedió? dame una oportunidad… _**–dijo Arnold muy alarmado–**_"

"Lo siento Arnold, ya no hay mas oportunidades, pero diré algo, para poder recuperarme, tendrás que ganártelo… estoy seguro de que cuando sea el momento me recuperaras… mientras tanto… tu destino será ver sufrir a 'tu ser amado' a tu chica… y eso te pesara, pero no te preocupes, tal vez tu no sufras demasiado, por que cuando despiertes… no te acordaras de nada, absolutamente de nada, ni siquiera de nosotros, ni de este absurdo sueño, mas sin embargo, tendrás vagos recuerdos, pero no creo que te sirvan de mucho… así que adiós Arnold…".

_**De pronto todos pasaron frente a Arnold uno a uno, y precisamente el ultimo en pasar, fue el enojo, quien se posa frente a el, y le dice, con una frialdad en su mirada…**_

"Como eres IDIOTA Arnold, Helga es lo que aprecias mucho, y que además piensas a cada instante en ella… como eres torpe… tu memoria es algo que aprecias mucho pero casi nunca piensas en ella… adiós…

–**Fin del sueño del adiós–**

_**Finalmente todos desparecen de ese extraño mundo y Arnold solo queda en ese oscuro lugar, hasta que de pronto, al dar un paso siente claramente como el suelo se rompe en mil pedazos, y comienza a caer al fondo de la nada y después de ir cayendo, cuando al fin toca el suelo… Arnold se levanta en la realidad dando un muy considerable grito en la recamara del hospital, es entonces cuando…**_

_**continuara...  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hasta aqui llego el capitulo 8 espero haya sido de su agrado, pronto subire mascapitulos pero de este les dire que el final ya esta muy cerca asi que, espero recibir muchos de sus comentarios y procurare no tardarme en actualizar tanto en este fic, asi pues muchas gracias todos. Proxima semana, continuacion de Mermelada de Frambuesa.


	9. Adios Farsa

**Holaaa... chicos y chicas, muchas gracias por revisar este capitulo de antemano un cordial saludo a todos aquellos y aquellas que me han estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rarote jajaja, muchas gracias, ahora contesate a los reviews...**

**Jose Ramiro:** _Buena observacion amigo, ese diagnostico mio estuvo bien chafa jajaja, pero bueno que puedo decir, en si yo soy ING. (bueno pasante) jejeje, creo que eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio al respecto de este tema, y vaya sorpesa amigo, con razon me diste esa obervacion.. Thanks!. por lo demas que mas te puedo decir como siempre, lo dicho dicho esta, y pues... ya veras el siguiente capitulo. Gracias._

**seilen-dru:** _Muchas gracias amiga mia por tu comentario muchisimas gracias, bueno con respecto a lo que me comentas de ti, me imagino que a veces si te va la onda, descuida que a veces a mi tambien se me va jajajaja y gracias, muchas gracias por leer todos mis fics, ya sabes si tienes algun comentario es sencillo contactarme, jejeje por lo de helga y arnold pues que mas te puedo decir al respecto solo que el sufrimiento de helga al parecer no va a tarminar muy pronto, ya veras lo que sigue, y espero que te guste esta historia... hasta entonces._

**Ahora si continuemos...

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 09: ****¡ADIOS FARSA!**

▬ **O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬**

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh… _**–grito Arnold muy sobresaltado–**_"

_**Y Phoebe al verlo reaccionar así, se acerca a el y le dice:**_

"Cielos Arnold ¿que te sucede…? enfermera, enfermera… Arnold… dios mío, ¿que te sucede…?"

"Yo… no… este… jaaaayyy… –vuelve a caer inconsciente en la cama–"

"¿Que fue ese grito, que ha sucedido aquí…? _**–Pregunto muy alterado el medio a cargo de Arnold–**_"

"No lo se doctor… yo estaba leyendo cuando de pronto… se levanto pegando un grito muy alarmante… y después… volvió a acostarse… _**–comento Phoebe un tanto preocupada–**_"

"Doctor creo que esta bien… al parecer solo estaba soñando o algo así…"

"Bien… menos mal, al parecer ya se recupero del golpe… ya tenia días no dar respuestas de alguna mejora… será mejor avisar a sus abuelos… tal vez ya podremos darlo de alta…"

"Bien, de eso me encargare yo doctor, enseguida hablare para que vengan…"

_**Phoebe después de que le dice esto al doctor, sale corriendo de la habitación y se dirige hacia el área de los teléfonos, precisamente para hacer un par de llamadas… Mientras tanto, en la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms…**_

**Ring… ring… suena el teléfono, ring… ring… y contestan…**

"Si… halo… ¿quien es…?"

"Hola… esta el señor Phill… o la abuela…"

"No… no se encuentran, gusta dejarles algún recado… con gusto se los daré…"

"Bien, solo llamo para decirles que Arnold, al parecer ya esta reaccionando, puede ser que ya lo den de alta… creo que seria conveniente que vinieran a verlo…"

"Eso es genial, yo les daré el mensaje… gracias…"

_**Y justo en el momento en que el Sr. Hyun, cuelga el teléfono, Ernie, se acerca hasta el.**_

"¿Quien era…?"

"Hablaron del hospital, al parecer Arnold podría ser dado de alta…me dijeron que le avisara a sus abuelos, pero el problema es de que no se donde estarán…"

"Ese si que será un problema… la verdad solo se que salieron desde temprano pero no se a donde…"

_**De pronto una voz femenina, pero muy conocida llamo la atención de ambos señores…**_

"Si quieren yo les podría decir… _**–agrego Susye–**_"

"Oye… ¿desde a que horas estas ahí…?"

"Acabo de llagar, vengo de buscar a Oskar, también salió desde muy temprano… pero no se a donde, creí que estaría en el hipódromo como siempre apostando, pero lo curioso es de que solo entrego los periódicos del día de hoy, y se fue sin desayunar… ni si quiera me aviso, al igual que los abuelos… salió sin despedirse… bueno, al menos ellos si se despidieron…"

"Vaya creo que esto esta demasiado raro, muy raro… por cierto Susye, dijiste que nos podrías decir a donde se fueron los abuelos, ¿sabes donde están…?

_**Susye iba a responder, pero justo en el momento en que lo iba a hacer… la puerta de la entrada se abrió y en ella, aparecieron… Oskar y los abuelos, cuando estos se presentan, el abuelo entra diciendo…**_

Lo vez galletita… no la encontraremos por ningún lado… ni sus padres saben si quiera en donde se encuentra _**–era claro que algo estaba pasando–**_ ya la hemos buscado por toda la ciudad y no sabemos nada de ella ni su hermana si quiera sabe en donde esta…_**–comento el abuelo–**_"

"si… pero… la abuela calamidad no se dejara vencer… yo se que esta por algún lado, se que esta por aquí cerca, y no descansare hasta encontrarla…"

"Pues creo que tendremos que hacer mucho esfuerzo para encontrar a esa niña…"

"Oiga… oigan…_** –interrumpió el señor Hyun–**_ siento mucho interrumpir su platica, pero hace un rato hablaron del hospital, y dijeron que tenían que ir para allá…"

"¿y para que…?

"Lo que sucede es que al parecer Arnold ya esta reaccionado…_**–comento Ernie–**_".

"Si, así es, parece ser que lo pueden dar de alta…"

"Enserio, eso es grandioso _**–grito la abuela–**_, entonces vamos, TEX, debe de estarnos esperando… vamos…

"Espera Pookie, no hay que apresurarnos… vayamos con tranquilidad…"

_**Segundos mas tarde los abuelos están a punto de marcharse, pero de pronto los detiene Ernie, quien les dice que los acompañara al hospital, total, este entra al automóvil, pero no entra solo, sino que después de el, los demás inquilinos de la casa, se suben también…, por otro lado…**_

"Bien, aja… ¿entonces vendrás Lila?"

"Si Phoebe, de acuerdo iré para allá enseguida…"

_**Una vez terminada la conversación, ambas chicas cuelgan el teléfono…**_

"Bien, creo que solo hay que esperar a que vengan los demás…, espero que no se demoren…"

_**Dos horas mas tarde…Arnold, aun seguía en la cama del hospital, pero justo en el momento en que comenzaba a abrir los ojos, nota que no esta solo en ese lugar… sino que… **_

"Uhmmm… aaaaoouuuu… mi cabeza…"

"Ehhh… ¿que…? oigan… miren esta despertando…."

_**Y de pronto… todos se acercan alrededor de la cama…**_

"Cielos… ¿que sucedió…? ¿Y por que están todos ustedes aquí…?"

"Hola enano… te sientes mejor…_**–pregunto el abuelo–**_"

"Si eso creo, solo me duele un poco la cabeza…"

"Que gusto que estés bien TEX, la abuela calamidad sabia que te recuperarías pronto…"

"Cielos Arnold, se ve que fue duro ese accidente…_**–agrego Oskar–**_"

"¿Accidente…? Pero de que están hablando… no entiendo nada…"

"Que acaso no recuerdas que te sucedió… _**–pregunto Phoebe–**_"

"¡No!, la verdad no, solo recuerdo una luz muy grande acercándose hacia mi y después, todo poco a poco se fue oscureciendo, lo único que recuerdo es que unos tipos me levantaban del suelo, y de ahí en fuera todo se me vuelve borroso… realmente no se lo que sucedió…"

"No recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió… ehhh… _**–dijo Phoebe con cierta ironía–**_… pues muy bien Arnold… creo que esta vez si te has ganado el premio mayor… a la peor estupidez de tu vida… _**–grito con mucho enojo–**_"

"¿Que…?"

"Arnold _**–hablo el abuelo–**_, seremos francos contigo… muchos de los que vez aquí presentes… sabemos por parte de tu amiga Phoebe el problema que ocurrió entre ustedes dos y esa otra chica… ehhh como dijiste que se llama…"

"Rhonda… la chica es Rhonda…"

"Ahhh… si, Rhonda… sabes Arnold, no digo que estuviera bien lo que sucedió ese día, ni tampoco digo que esta mal…, bueno aceptémoslo, eso que sucedió ese día estuvo realmente mal… debiste ser un poco mas prudente…"

"Si Arnold, y recuerda lo que se te dijo, te llevaras una gran sorpresa… _**–dijo la abuela–**_"

"A ver, a ver, déjenme entender lo que están tratando de decirme… primero, que hubo un problema, y no me quiero imaginar de que tipo, creo que ya lo se; segundo, tiene que ver con Rhonda… pero… ¿quien es la otra persona…?

"Bien mi querido Arnold… creo que aquí vamos de nuevo…"

"Que quieres decir pequeña Phoebe… _**–pregunto ansioso el abuelo–**_"

"Miren, todo esto comenzó, cuando a el se le ocurrió la patética idea de querer jugarle una broma pesada a ella, luego, sucedió lo del golpe con la bola de baseball, después poco a poco, nos fuimos enterando de cuales eran lo planes de… "Arnold" y ya ven como es que termina todo esto… y por lo visto… parece que aun no a entendido…"

"Mira Phoebe, en primer lugar… no tienes por que gritar, ya entendí que todo esto fue por culpa mía, en segundo lugar… no se bien a que problema se están refiriendo, y en tercer lugar… quien demonios es esa persona de la que tanto hablan….

"Tranquilo Arnold… _**–agrego Ernie–**_ solo eran explicaciones… de lo que estamos hablando es…

"De esa chica… _**–dijo el Sr. Hyun–**_"

"Si, de esa jovencita… _**–dijo Oskar–**_"

"De la que se supone es tu novia… _**–agrego Susye–**_"

"Si de esa niña que siempre nos visita… _**–Comento la abuela–**_"

"Si Arnold, de esa amiga tuya de una sola ceja…_**–agrego el abuelo–**_"

"Así es… Arnold… hablamos de Helga… _**–dijo Phoebe–**_"

_**Y Arnold quien ya estaba mas que consternado, por las aclaraciones… solo atina a decir…**_

"¿De quien…?"

"Grrrr… Arnold… _**–Le grito Phoebe al chico, la vez que lo toma de la camisa–**_ mira Arnold, escúchame y escúchame bien, por que es la ultima vez que te lo voy a decir, tu triste y patético jueguito, se acabo… todos te descubrieron y ya no puedes hacer nada, así que por favor, déjate ya de tonterías, y evítate la pena de estar fingiendo mas jueguitos, tu supuesta amnesia ya se acabo, que acaso no lo entiendes Arnold… se acabo, y por favor ya deja de fingir…"

"Phoebe entiendo que estés molesta por algo que se supone que hice… pero… _**–respondió el rubio–**_"

"Pero que…"

"Siento mucho decirte que no recuerdo nada… ni siquiera se quien es esa tal Helga de la que me hablan… trato y trato de recordar, pero cuando mas lo intento… no lo puedo… simplemente la cabeza me duele, y prefiero luego mejor no pensar en ello, por eso te digo que simplemente no se que es lo que haya pasado…"

_**De pronto un gran silencio… invadió… la habitación, todos se miraban entre si, con una expresión de seriedad muy alarmante, realmente nadie sabia que estaba sucediendo con Arnold… el silencio era ya un hecho total, pero de pronto, ese mismo silencio fue interrumpido por la abuela, quien decía…**_

"Arnold, enserio no te acuerdas de ella…"

"No… lo siento abuela"

_**Al oír esta respuesta de parte de nieto, la abuela toma su bolso y de ella saca una de fotografía… y le dice…**_

"Mira Arnold, Arnold, esta es una foto en donde apareces tu, junto con todos tus amigos… lo vez… reconoces a alguno…"

"Si abuela, esta es la foto que nos tomaron el año pasado, ahí están… Sid, junto con Eugene y Stinky, ese es Harold junto a Rhonda y Nadine… mmm, ese es Gerald, a su lado están Phoebe, Sheena y Lila, ahhh y ahí estoy yo… pero y esa chica… mmm… ¿quien esa chica que esta ahí…? la verdad no la recuerdo… _**–dijo con un poco de intriga mientras mira a su abuela…– **_"

"A ver, déjame ver... creo… que si… aja… mira Arnold, esta foto es la mas resiente, mira... aquí están tu y esa chica… lo vez… fue la fotografía que se tomaron, cuando estuvo aquí la ultima vez la feria del queso…"

"Si lo veo… pero… no recuerdo nada de ello… lo siento… aunque, siento de alguna forma u otra que ya la había visto antes…"

_**De pronto y sin avisar… tres personas entran casi por la fuerza hasta aquella habitación… bueno, solo uno de ellos, por que las otras dos personas entraron como si nada, es entonces cuando…**_

"Grrrr… ¿en donde esta…? quiero verlo… aja, ahí estas… a ti te quería ver… ahora si, ¿dime en donde esta…? quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que ocurrió, dímelo ahora muchacho, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora… me entiendes… ahora… _**–grito el gran Bob Pataki–**_"

"Papa… déjalo _**–interrumpió Olga–**_ que no vez que el pobre tiene poco a haberse despertado…"

¿Y…?

"Tal vez podrías dejar que respire un poco, míralo, lo estas ahorcando… _**–agrego Miriam–**_"

"Ahhh… si lo… siento… es que… yo… ehhh… díselo tu…"

"Primero que nada, buenas tardes a todos y buenas tardes a ti Arnold, espero que estés bien _**–dijo Miriam–**_ ahora si, veras… _**–se sienta en la cama y le dice a Arnold–**_ tu amiga Phoebe nos contó sobre lo de tu accidente y sobre lo del problema que tuvieron y de todas esas cosas que sucedieron… estamos enterados, que no fuiste tu quien causo el problema, bueno, eso nos dijeron…, pero eso ahora ya no importa, lo que Bob quería decir, es si tu acaso sabes donde podría estar Helga… desde hace ya varios días, no hemos sabido nada de ella, ella se ha escapado, y por eso venimos, queríamos saber si por casualidad sabrías tu donde podría estar…"

"La verdad no sabría decirle señora, realmente no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió ese día, es mas ni siquiera se realmente como es que llegue aquí, ni cuanto tiempo llevo…"

_**De pronto, en la puerta de la habitación, el medico que lo había atendido se presenta, y responde a la pregunta…**_

"Llevas exactamente cinco semanas y media… afortunadamente no sufriste mas daño que una severa lesión en la cabeza y un par de huesos rotos… realmente tuviste mucha suerte y por lo demás, los camilleros te trajeron hasta aquí… _**–dijo el doctor–**_"

"¡cinco semanas!, ya veo… creo que corrí con suerte"

"Si Arnold, pero hay una mala noticia…"

_**De pronto todos los presentes en la habitación, voltean a ver al medico con un asombro un tanto escalofriante…**_

"Si, como lo oyeron, hay una mala noticia, si ven esta placa… aquí justo en esta precisa zona, hay un gran golpe, una especie de fisura… ¿lo ven?_** –Comento el doctor–**_"

"Si lo vemos y eso que tiene que ver… que es lo que quiere decir doctor… _**–pregunto el abuelo Phill–**_"

"A lo que me refiero señores, es que ese golpe daño un punto especifico en donde se encuentra ubicado un nervio que según los especialistas, es donde se reciben los impulsos eléctricos que generan la memoria en el cerebro…"

"Y… eso que significa… _**–preguntaron todos al unísono–**_"

"Significa que probablemente Arnold haya perdido la memoria… ahora dime Arnold, hay algo que quizás no recuerdes…"

_**Pero Arnold, solamente lo miro con intriga y se limito a mejor no contestar…**_

"Doctor, creo que ya es tarde… acabamos de descubrir que si olvido muchas cosas, entre ellas el accidente… _**–dijo Phoebe–**_"

"Cuánto lo siento… por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Rhonda?"

"Lo siento, desde que paso aquello no hemos vuelto a saber de ella…"

"De acuerdo, creo que llamare a su casa, mientras tanto, según los análisis, estas completamente sano, un poco mallugado claro, pero estarás bien, con un poco de reposo, siguiendo esta dieta y tomando un par de aspirinas, te repondrás rápido… _**–Y le entrega una hoja a la abuela–**_, creo que ya podemos darte de alta…"

_**Una vez dicho esto, el doctor le dice a la enfermera que entro con el que fuera a la recepción para que llenara las formas indicando que ya estaba dado de alta, una vez que sale esta, el medico de igual forma se va de la habitación… Por otro lado, en algún otro lugar de Hillwood… una chica mira muy pensativa por la ventana de un departamento, en lo más alto de un edificio… **_

"Cielos… ¿me pregunto como estará Arnold…? hace días que no se nada de el… vaya, bonitas vacaciones de invierno, probablemente esta vez si exagere un poco, tal vez debí de haberme esperado, por lo menos hasta después de que pasara la noche buena, pero, ya que… lo hecho, hecho esta, además el se lo busco, a estas alturas del partido, si corro con suerte probablemente me esta buscando junto con mis padres y Phoebe y con quien mas sea, eso les dará una lección a todos, aunque no hayan tenido nada que ver, pero si no, tal vez esta disfrutando sus vacaciones son esa "princesa" en este momento… tal vez seria bueno salir a espiar un poco, para ver como andan las cosas, pero me dijeron que seria mejor que no saliera… o me podrían volver a ver tal como lo hizo ese tipo que vive en la casa de Arnold… mmm… que dilema, no se que hacer… ya también estoy preocupada… aun sigo escuchando ese fuerte ruido cada vez que recuerdo lo sucedido esa noche, aun sigo con el pendiente, de querer saber que fue lo sucedió… eso no me gusta, me da mala espina cada vez que lo recuerdo…, pero si salgo, alguien me podría ver…"

_**No pasaron muchos minutos después de eso cuando de pronto… **_

"Uhmmm… ya se… lo dejaremos a la dama de la fortuna… a ver veamos… si, claro, por aquí… aja, aquí esta… _**–Helga de pronto saca de su bolsillo una moneda y comienza a tirarla al aire… para probar suerte**_–listo, si cae en cara, me quedo, si cae cruz saldré para dar un vistazo…"

_**Lo mas extraño de esta situación no fue la indecisión de Helga, si no que, lo extraño fue, que al lanzar la moneda, cuando cayo, esta no lo hizo de cara o de cruz al frente, sino que la moneda curiosamente cayo de dorso…**_

"¿Que…? ¿de dorso…? rayos, esto si que no me lo esperaba… y ahora que hago… ¿que haré…? sabes que Helga… al diablo con la dama de la fortuna… tú quieres salir, no es así mi querida Helga, pues bien, sal y ve a ver que hay de nuevo…"

_**Por otra parte… casualmente, un automóvil azul llega hasta el hospital y al detenerse, bajan Curly y su padre, seguidos de ellos, llegan Lila y Brainy en otro automóvil, todos entran al hospital, y por ultimo, con cinco minutos de diferencia, llega Nadine y de igual forma se introduce en el hospital… pero en la recepción…**_

"Ehhh… hola Curly ¿que haces aquí…?

"Phoebe nos hablo, dijo que solo nos informaba que Arnold ya se había recuperado… cielos no creí que fuera a tardar tanto…"

"Pues era de esperarse, si que recibió un gran golpe…"

"Eso crees, dejo una gran abolladura cerca del faro derecho, en fin, solo a el se le ocurre atravesarse cuando esta la luz verde, a propósito… ¿como esta Rhonda…? estoy ansioso de verla…"

"Ehhh… Curly, no creo que sea conveniente que la veas en este momento…"

"A que te refieres Nadine, ¿acaso sucedió algo?, ¿acaso no le dieron lo que pidió para navidad…? –Dice irónicamente–"

_**Pero Lila llega por atrás y responde…**_

"No Curly, sucedió algo peor, pero será mejor no hablar de esto ahora, miren…"

_**Lila señala el dormitorio en donde estaba Arnold, y ve como todos los que estaban ahí presentes, van saliendo uno a uno empezando por los abuelos…**_

"Si y que tienen que ver ellos, solo son visitas, nada mas… al menos se ve que se preocupan por el…

"No Curly, mira bien quienes están saliendo al último…_**–agrego Brainy quien llego junto a Lila–**_"

_**Curly observa a las tres personas que salen atrás de Arnold…**_

"Que no son ellos los padres de Helga, claro, era de suponerse, la noviecita vino a visitar a su amor… que romántico… ¿pero donde esta ella?, ¿donde esta Helga…?"

"Es a lo que nos referimos, no creemos que sea buen momento para hablar de ello puesto que Helga a desaparecido, su familia no sabe nada de ella desde el incidente, nadie sabe donde esta, ni siquiera Phoebe sabe donde esta…"

"Acaso tendrá que ver con algo de lo que vi hace dos días…"

"A que te refieres con eso…"

"Miren hace dos días, salí a comprar un par de sodas para antes de ver un película, estaba por entrar a la tienda cuando de pronto del otro lado de la calle, vi que Helga estaba… uhmmm… no se, hablando con un tipo, medio calvo, parecido a vagabundo, creo que es repartidor o algo así, en fin, como les decía, lo raro no era de que estuviese hablando con el, sino que lo extraño, era de que Helga se veía sumamente nerviosa, y por las expresiones que hacia con su rostro mientras hablaba, era notorio que le estaba rogando por algo, después de eso, como que se tranquilizo y luego saco un paquete de su bolsillo, se lo entrego al otro tipo, el lo guardo en su saco y luego se retiro, Helga hizo lo mismo, pero un poco mas adelante, casi antes de llagar a la esquina, de una de las tiendas se veía que alguien mas estaba con Helga, era una chica rubia también, creo que era su hermana, cuando Helga se acerco a la tienda, esta chica salió y la llamo para que entrara, se veía un poco alterada después de todo, se notaba que algo raro estaba pasando, decidí quedarme a observar si ocurría algo mas, pero lo extraño fue de que simplemente salió el encargado de la tienda y cerro el lugar, fue entonces cuando decidí que era oportuno ir a preguntarle que, ¿que era lo que había pasado con las dos chicas que estaban en la tienda…? ¿Y saben que fue lo que me dijo…?

"¿Que…? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Que el no había visto a ninguna chica y que nadie había entrado en la tienda en mas de una hora, por eso había decidido cerrar para irse a comer…, es mas me llevo a la tienda y hasta me dejo entrar para que echara un vistazo pero no había nadie"

"Cielos eso si que es raro, pero quien habrá sido la persona con la que ella estaba ablando, eso si que es todo un misterio… _**–comento Lila–**_"

_**Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, una chica rubia, salía del edificio, era Helga, quien salía arriesgándose a todo, solo para ver que era lo que suponía estaba sucediendo en su casa…**_

"Vaya por lo visto no hay nada nuevo, iré a casa de Phoebe…

_**Minutos mas tarde…**_

"Cielos, por lo visto Phoebe tampoco esta no esta, ni siquiera están su padres, se que ellos acostumbran salir por estas fechas, pero… Phoebe me dijo que esta vez no irían a ninguna parte... ya se, iré a casa de Arnold… veré si hay alguien…

_**Y mas minutos mas tarde…**_

"Genial por lo visto tampoco hay nadie… ¿que rayos estará pasando…? _**–de repente su cara se ilumina de felicidad al atravesársele una buena idea–**_ ya se… lo mas seguro es que estén buscándome o algo así... bien mi querida Helga, creo que tu supuesto plan esta funcionando ala perfección…, uhmmm… me pregunto que habrá pasado con Rhonda… quizás deba de ir a espiarla un poco, si Arnold, ni Phoebe están, pues… tal vez debo de ir a ver que ha sucedido con ella…, ¡criminal!, y desde cuando me preocupo por esa princesa… realmente no lo se, pero aun así me debe un par de explicaciones, será mejor que me vaya antes de que alguien me vea…

_**Por otra parte,**_

"Bien Arnold, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya te han dado de alta…_**–dijo el abuelo–**_"

"Si Arnold, todavía falta que celebremos el día de acción de gracias contigo, todavía hay muchos obsequios por abrir…"

"Abuelo que no se supone que apenas mañana será navidad"

"Arnold, se nota que estuviste muchos días inconsciente, la navidad fue así casi tres días, claro que tu abuela hizo hasta lo imposible por retrasarla y no la hemos celebrado aun, quiso esperarte…"

"Gracias abuela"

"De nada Arnold… me alegra que este bien… ahora si, pues feliz navidad a todos…"

"Que no la navidad ya pasó… _**–pregunto Bob–**_"

"Si pero la abuela quiso esperar a que el chico se pusiera mejor… _**–agrego Miriam–**_"

"Si, si, como sea, ahora será mejor irnos, mientras ellos festejan yo iré de nuevo a buscar a esa niña…"

"Y exactamente a donde iras esta vez, espero que llegues más lejos del parque…"

"De acuerdo, esta vez iré más lejos…"

_**Todos los que estaban ahí presentes, poco a poco se fueron retirando, Arnold, sus abuelos y los demás inquilinos, se fueron, y seguido de ellos, se fueron los Pataki, al ultimo quedaron, los otros chicos, Lila, Phoebe, Nadine, Brainy y por supuesto, Curly y su padre, quien después de darse por enterado de la pronta recuperación de Arnold, el y Curly se retiraron…**_

"Bien chicos, eso fue todo lo que se, la verdad no creo Helga este muy desaparecida que digamos, yo mas bien diría que su hermana tiene algo que ver en todo esto, pero para saber que… bueno los dejo, puesto que tengo que ir a visitar a Rhonda…"

_**Curly y su padre se retiraron, y mientras tanto los otros chicos estaba un tanto sorprendidos por lo que Curly les había dicho…**_

"Cielos, creo que esto se va a poner un poco tenso…"

"Que quieres decir con eso Phoebe…_**–comento Lila–**_"

"Recuerda lo sucedido con Arnold y Rhonda, por su puesto Arnold no lo recuerda, pero que creen que pueda pasar con Rhonda, será mejor ir y advertir a Curly… _**–dijo Nadine–**_"

_**Las chicas trataron de alcanzar a Curly, pero ya era demasiado tarde puesto que ya se había marchado... mientras tanto…**_

"Bien Helga, has llegado a la casa de Rhonda, será mejor dar un vistazo por la ventana… para ver quien esta…"

_**Pero Helga, al observar por una de las ventanas, una vez que salto la cerca, claramente noto que al parecer no había nadie en el lugar, prácticamente creía que nadie la había visto, puesto que la casa se veía sola, cuando de pronto… una voz muy conocida la sorprendió haciéndola gritar del susto cuando la tomaron del hombro…**_

"Haaaayyy…"

"Tranquila… chica no te alteres…"

"Lo… lo… siento señora… creí que no había a nadie, toque y como no habrían pues…. ¡Un momento! ¿Rhonda?, pero… si… tu… rayos, me oíste tocar, y me viste saltar tu cerca y aun así, no me dijiste que estabas ahí… que susto me diste…"

"Helga…Helga… se ve que la elegancia…esa poca de elegancia tuya, se esfuma en el invierno… pero no importa, ¿gustas una galleta?"

"Ehhh… yo… eh…bueno… ¡gracias…!"

"Que bien, siéntate, que bueno que vienes, estaba pensando en ir yo a buscarte… pero así me ahorraste el trabajo de salir, realmente esta haciendo frió…".

"A...ver, a…ver, ve al grano Rhonda Lloyd… se que algo tramas… y no es por demás decírtelo, pero no me extraña… se como eres y no creo…"

"Quiero disculparme…_**–dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia–**_"

"Que tuvieras las agallas de… "¿que dijiste…?"

"Lo que oíste… y no pienso volver a repetirlo…"

"Pero… como, ¿creí que…?"

"Si… si… se exactamente que fue lo que creíste, pero… lo he pensado bien… y creo que les debo una disculpa a ti, en especial a Arnold y a todos los demás…"

"¿Que…?"

"Si Helga, lo siento, creo que esta vez simplemente me excedí demasiado…"

"P… pues… no se que decir, debería de estar molesta, pero…"

"No importa… lo que quisiera saber es si tu y Arnold me podrían perdonar, espero que no me odie por lo de aquella noche…"

_**De ponto un gran silencio por parte de Helga, se noto claramente, y Rhonda por su puesto, lo interpreto negativamente…**_

"Rayos, lo sabia… sabia que no me lo perdonarías… y lo peor de todo es que al parecer es que estoy condenada a pasar el resto de mi vida con ese zopenco de Curly… esa debe ser mi castigo, ese debe ser mi…"

"Espera Rhonda… te perdono… _**–dijo la rubia–**_"

"¿Que…?

"¿Como lo oíste, te perdono, al menos yo, puesto que de Arnold, no he sabido nada de el en todo el mes después de aquella noche… creí que tu sabrías algo, por eso también vine, créelo que no pensaba hacerlo, pero como no había nadie en mi casa, ni en la de Arnold, ni en la de Phoebe, pues quise venir a curiosear un poco, puesto que como no he estado en casa desde aquella noche… pues… ya te darás una idea…"

"¿Que no has estado en tu casa…? ¿A que te refieres con eso…? ¿Tiene que ver con las ultimas visitas de tus padres a quien mi casa?"

"¿Puede que así sea, pues veras… después de que abofeteé a Arnold, di la vuelta y salí corriendo hasta la avenida, mientras esperaba a que diera la luz roja en el semáforo para que pudiera pasar no te que Arnold me venia siguiendo, por un momento pensé… ¡te gane Rhonda Lloyd! y me sentí contenta de alguna forma al ver que ese cabeza de balón me seguía, total, los automóviles se detuvieron, y cruce la avenida, de pronto, ya del otro lado de la calle, lleva recorrida poco mas de media cuadra cuando se escucho un fuerte ruido el mismo que hacen los autos cuando frenan muy bruscamente"

"Así que tú también lo oíste…"

"Si así es, pero cuando decidí voltear para ver si Arnold seguía de tras de mi, ya no lo vi, el ya no me seguía, algo en mi corazón me decía que regresara, pero mas que nada mi orgullo y mis sentimientos estaban muy heridos, a demás de que estaba yo muy molesta, así, que a pesar de querer regresar para ver que había sucedido, mejor decidí no hacerlo y seguir corriendo por la calle, fue entonces cuando…"

**INICIA FLASH BACK**

_**Helga iba corriendo al lado la calle, cuando de pronto…**_

"Bien creo que ya es suficiente… creo que ya he corrido demasiado pero… donde rayos estoy, esta no es la calle que llega a mi casa… ohhh… rayos, sabia que debí de haber doblado a izquierda en la pastelería… ¿ohhh… era a la derecha?... rayos ya no se ni siquiera en donde estoy, y lo malo es que ya es muy tarde… y no tengo dinero para llamarle a Miriam… y lo peor de todo, es que mi localizador se lo quedo Phoebe junto con mi bolsa… ¡eso creo! piensa Helga, piensa, que podrías hacer para marcar, podrías ir ala jefatura de policías, pero… ¿en donde esta?, me parece recordar que esta por aquí cerca… iré a caminar creo que es por ahí…"

–_**47 minutos más tarde–**_

"Bien creo que ya debería de haber llegado… pero ohhh diablos creo que he estado caminando en círculos, será mejor que regrese por donde vine…"

–_**35 minutos más tarde–**_

"Creo que era por aquí, recuerdo que en la esquina estaba una pastelería… ohhh… era un…. _**–De pronto ve a un joven de traje de aproximados veinti–tantos años muy bien vestido y le pregunta–**_ amigo… oye amigo, sabes donde esta la jefatura de policías…"

"Si claro esta a dos cuadras al izquierda, dos a la derecha luego otras dos cuadras a la derecha, y luego dos cuadras a la izquierda, no hay pierde…"

"¿Oye, tu eres de por aquí?"

"Por su puesto que no, yo solo vine de vista y estoy buscando esta dirección, hasta ahora lo único que se es que este es el centro de Hillwood, tu sabes a caso como llegar a aquí…"

"¿Que dijiste…?"

"¿Que si sabes como llegar a esta dirección…?"

"No… no… lo otro, el lugar donde estamos…"

"Aquí… claro… estamos en el centro de Hillwood mira, en ese señalamiento lo dice…"

"Ohhh… diablos, y ahora que voy ha hacer… ¿como voy a regresar…?"

"Por lo visto tu también estas perdida, yo llevo aquí mas de dos horas, y ya no tengo dinero, ni siquiera se donde estoy, venia a ver a una prima mía, pero creo que me perdí, la vedad es que no soy de por aquí, vengo de California, pero aun sigo perdido, y tu…"

"yo soy de esta ciudad, y se exactamente donde estoy, pero como no muy a menudo vengo al centro, no se muy bien como regresar, es mas, ni si quiera se exactamente como es que llegue hasta este lugar"

"Si te entiendo, yo venia por la temporada, a pasar el invierno aquí con mi prima todo este mes, pero creo que también estoy pedido… a propósito, mi nombre es Roland Fingster… y tu…

"Bien… pues mucho gusto, yo soy Helga, Helga Pataki…"

"Pues mucho gusto Helga, por que no intentamos ver en alguna tienda…"

_**Roland y Helga caminaban por las calles, y estaban comenzando a preocuparse… puesto que poco a poco los establecimientos estaban comenzando a cerrar, y ninguno quería ceder un poco de tiempo para hacer una llamada, ya ni por que se estaba haciendo muy tarde, bueno, lo mas seguro era que por esa razón, ya nadie quería atender, y no estaba por demás decirlo, ya pasaban de las 9:35 P.M.**_

"Bien Helga, creo que debemos de seguir caminando… a propósito como te perdiste tú por aquí…"

"Es una larga historia…"

"Y por que no me la cuentas, bueno si se puede saber…"

"Preferiría que no, pero…"

"Esta bien… esta bien, si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo…"

"No hay problema… todo comenzó así…"

_**Helga comenzó a contarle lo sucedido a Roland, y tras 25 minutos de plática…**_

"Cielos, por lo que me cuentas, ese chico o es muy Bobo o realmente esta confundido acerca de lo que siente…"

"Si y eso es lo que me gusta de el… todo por esa estúpida duda mía… todo por ese estúpido deseo todo por mi culpa, tal vez no debí de haber deseado eso, y así tal vez, no habría pasado nada y ahora estaría con el…"

_**De pronto, como si fuera por arte de magia, extrañamente y curiosamente, los dos conforme iban caminando llegaron una cafetería, "El Café De Madame Crispìe" donde al entrar, para pedir el favor de hacer una llamada, se encontraron con alguien a quien no esperaban…**_

"Bien entremos, a lo mejor aquí podremos hacer una llamada, espero que nos den permiso… _**–Helga abrió la puerta del lugar, y se asombra al ver a la otra persona que estaba por salir–**_ ¿Olga…?"

"¿Helga…?"

"¿Olga…? _**–Dijo Roland–**_"

"¿Roland…? _**–Dijo Olga–**_"

"¿Olga que haces aquí?, creí que estarías en casa con Bob y Miriam…"

"Y yo creí que estarías tu con ellos, pensaba llegar con un par de sorpresas, precisamente para sorprenderlos, pero creo que la sorprendida he sido, yo… hermanita, ¿que estas haciendo aquí…? a esta hora…son las 10:37 P.M. mira, no deberías estar ya en casa, le deje dicho a mama que llegaría tarde, y precisamente ya iba para allá en este momento…"

"Hola Olga, así que esta la hermana de la que tanto me has hablado, con razón se me hacia conocida, ambas se parecen tanto…"

"¿Que…? ¿Ustedes dos se conocen…?"

"Por su puesto, ¿recuerdas el perfume que te obsequie…?"

"¡Si…!"

"Pues el es el amigo del que te conté, el fue al que le pedí que hiciera el perfume…"

"Con razón se me hacia conocida esa esencia, sabia que la había percibido en alguna otra parte, y era claro fue la que tu hermana me pidió que te hiciera… _**–comento Roland–**_"

"Si por su puesto, pero… Roland ¿que te trae por aquí…? ¿Que no estabas en los Ángeles…?"

"Es que vine a visitar a una prima mía, pero en el transcurso de mi viaje, agote todo mi efectivo, y para el colmo de los males… me perdí, estaba por ahí, quien sabe por donde, cuando tu hermana me encontró, también estaba perdida, así que decidimos buscar un lugar donde hacer una llamada y aquí nos tienes… por cierto, sabes como llegar a esta dirección… mira…"

_**Olga toma el papel que su amigo ole mostró y lo lee…**_

"Aquí dice: Avenida Rouse Marie, entre la 1ra y la 5ta, esquina con Chérnovil, numero 36, en el "El café de madame crispìe" centro de Hillwood… pero Roland… no tienes por que buscarla estas aquí… mira, ahí dice, café de madame crispìe… "

"En serio… gracias que casualidad y que suerte…"

"Bien, pues que bueno que hayas llegado a tu destino, creo que nostras también debemos de irnos… ven hermanita, creo que debes irnos…"

_**Ambas chicas salen del establecimiento, y por su puesto, suben al auto de Olga, en donde ya estando ambas dentro del auto, Olga le pregunta a Helga…**_

"Que grandiosa noche la de hoy, ¿no crees?"

"Si ya lo creo"

"Que te sucede te noto un poco rara… a propósito, como te fue en tu cita el día de hoy…"

"La verdad no quisiera hablar de eso ahora…

_**Y de pronto, al escuchar estas palabras, Olga frena muy bruscamente el auto, provocando que Helga saliera de sus pensamientos, y lista para lanzar un reproche…**_

"Oye chica tranquila _**–grito Helga–**_ ¿que diablos te sucede? ¿Por que te detienes así…?"

"Muy bien señorita… creo que ya es hora de que hablemos de mujer a mujer esta claro… _**–le reitera de forma dominante y con el ceño fruncido–**_ así que si no le molesta, creo que al preocuparme yo por usted, supongo que por lo menos me debe una explicación… _**–regaño Olga–**_"

_**Helga quien nunca antes había visto a su hermana hablarle de esa forma, estaba mas que asombrada estaba atónita de la impresión, puesto que al no saber como reaccionar, lo único que atino a hacer, fue decir… "esta bien…, esta bien…, pero no me regañes…", cosa que su hermana interpreto muy bien, con esto, simplemente Olga le lanzo a Helga una mirada cálida y una sonrisa enternecedora, y al vez que le decía, "no te preocupes", arranco el automóvil de nuevo y continuaron su rumbo, mientras en el camino, Helga le contó todo lo sucedido ese día y al transcurrir unos cuantos minutos, faltando casi 35 minutos para la media noche, antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina que las llevaría a su destino, Helga le termina de contarlo sucedido…**_

"Bien Olga, y eso fue todo, así fue como todo sucedió, y fue así como me perdí en ese lugar…"

"Pero que no conoces la ciudad, o que acaso el amor ha hecho que se te olvide como regresar a casa…"

"Claro que no, estoy hablando en forma figurada, lo que pasa es que mi bolsa con todas mis cosas, el localizador y mi dinero, creo que se lo quedo Phoebe… por eso ya no pude regresar… fue entonces cuando me encontré con ese amigo tuyo…"

"Bien hermanita, ya casi llegamos…".

_**Pero justo en el momento en el que Olga estaba por dar la vuelta, en la esquina, Helga, un poco nerviosa le dice…**_

"Oye… ¿podrías detener el auto un momento…?"

"¿Por que? ¿Acaso sucede algo…? recuerda lo que te dije, todo esto pronto se solucionara…"

"Mira Olga… sea lo que sea que haya pasado, te pido por favor que detengas el auto ahora…"

_**Olga sin saber que más hacer decide detener el auto… y responde…**_

"¡Helga…! Pero que te sucede… que acaso no habíamos quedado ya en un acuerdo hace un rato…"

"Se que esto es difícil, y que a lo mejor estoy haciendo tormentas en un vaso con agua, pero te pido por favor que por esta vez me hagas un favor muy grande…"

"Esta bien… dime... ¿Que es lo que quieres hacer…?"

"Como te lo dije, a lo mejor estoy actuando mal, pero si Arnold quiere jugar sucio, yo también jugare sucio…"

"Esta bien, ¿y que tienes planeado…?"

"Estoy consciente de todas las consecuencias que esto pueda tráeme, y se que tal vez, voy ha hacer sentir mal a algunos… pero… quiero fugarme, y por eso necesito de tu ayuda…"

"¡Fugarte…! Pero Helga, en que rayos estas pensando, y luego en estas fechas, hermanita piénsalo bien… no hagas esto, enserio no tiene caso hacer esto… créelo, yo alguna vez pase por esta situación, y te aseguro que todo terminara bien, aunque tal vez yo no hay tenido la misma suerte, pero creo que si eliges otro camino las cosas resultaran mejor…"

"Lo se… lo se… pero estoy decidida, y de una vez te diré, que si no estas dispuesta a ayudarme, creo que será mejor que actué sola… _**–dice mientras se baja del auto–**_"

"Hermanita espera… por favor… espera… _**–grita Olga mientras baja también del auto–**_ se que es difícil, y creo que a lo mejor me arrepentiré de esto, pero si es importante para ti te ayudare…"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"Y fue así, como llegue a un acuerdo con mi hermana, ella me llevo a su departamento que esta en un edificio no muy lejos de aquí, y desde entonces he estado ahí, ni si quiera he ido a mi casa…"

"Pero como pudiste ser capaz, en especial cuando ya paso la navidad, seguro tu familia ha de estar preocupada…"

"si eso es seguro, de alguna forma u otra no he sabido nada del asunto desde hace tiempo, Olga me dijo que habían salido a buscarme, pero eso fue hace dos días, el mismo día, en el que me vio, ese tipo que vive en la casa de Arnold, lo bueno es que es un Bobo, lo soborne para que no dijera nada, y con el le envié el regalo para Arnold…"

"Y enserio crees, que no dirá nada…"

"Por su puesto que no, pero mientras no diga nada, eso me dará tiempo para vengarme de lo que me hizo Arnold…"

"Esperemos a ver que sucede…"

"Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué razón… hiciste eso?, digo, ¿que fue lo que te motivo a tratar de hacer… ¡eso!?"

_**Mientras Helga le preguntaba a Rhonda las razones del por que se había atrevido a hacer aquella barbaridad, ninguna de las dos advirtió, que un automóvil se había detenido enfrente de la casa, de donde alguien bajo, y al notar que habían personas platicando en una de las mesas del jardín, decidió no llamar mucho la atención, y mejor dedicarse a escuchar, por su puesto, solo se alcazaba a ver la silueta de las chicas entre los arbustos, por lo que a pesar de saber que había alguien, no sabia quienes eran exactamente…**_

"Pues la verdad no lo se muy bien…"

"Ahhh… vamos, tu y yo sabemos muy bien, ¿por que lo hiciste…?"

"¿Entonces si lo sabes por que quieres que te lo diga?"

"Es…, simple curiosidad, además me gustaría escucharlo directamente de ti misma…"

"Bien, pues que mas da…, como ambas sabemos, desgraciadamente, o mas otra cosa, irónicamente he tenido la desdicha de hasta ahora de ser la… ¡novia de Curly!"

"Según lo veo, eso debe de ser frustrante…"

"Como sea, debo admitir que es bueno, no es tan tonto como creía, con el tiempo he aprendido a aceptarlo, inclusive, creo que hasta tal vez lo he llegado a querer un poco…"

"¿Tu quererlo?, por favor… todo mundo sabe que tu solamente te quieres a ti misma y a la moda que llevas encima…"

"Eso ya lo se, pero la gente cambia, en especial, cuando se logra visualizar esa luz, por muy pequeña que sea, esa luz que te puede hacer cambiar en muchas cosas, en especial en las cosas materiales, ¿sabes en este preciso momento? ¿Cuanto me importa tener algún vestido nuevo? ¿Alguna joya cara? ¿O cualquier cosa fina o de moda que este a mi alcance? ¿Lo sabes?"

"Pues no…"

"Exacto, no lo sabes, por que nadie hasta ahora lo sabia, a nadie se lo había dicho, de hecho tu eres la primera en saberlo…"

"Pero y todo eso… ¿que tiene que ver?"

"Hace ya varios días, ya comenzaba a aceptar el hecho de que ¡Curly! formara parte de mi vida, cuando en una ocasión, me dijo, que el y su familia saldrían de viaje por un par de días, justo antes de las vacaciones, como sabrás, esto no tiene mucho tiempo, total, el se fue, y me quede técnicamente sola… ¡no tenia a nadie con quien salir!"

"Pero… ¿y Nadine?, que no se supone que es tu amiga…"

"Si, lo se, pero recuerda que ha estado saliendo con "Sid", y pues, ya sabes como son esas cosas, ¡tres son multitud!, también tengo principios, a poco crees que iba a querer estar haciendo mal tercio con ellos, por supuesto que no, eso es muy poco elegante… por eso en varias ocasiones me la pasaba sola hasta que en una ocasión, justamente, esto paso hace varias semanas cuando entre a esas clases de música, me encontré con la sorpresa de que Arnold estaba también tomando clases ahí, yo por su puesto al principio no lo tome muy importante… pero con el tiempo, uhmmm no se, empecé a estar tomándole mucha atención…"

"¿A que te refieres…?"

"Me refiero a que se me empezó a hacer una especie de obsesión el hecho de querer estarlo observando… en conclusión, como que me fui enamorando de el… "

"Pero tu me dijiste que…."

"Si… se que fue lo que dije, pero y eso que, eso no me impedía estar enamorada de el ¿o… si?"

"Pues creo que no pero aun así, creo que no debiste de hacer eso… ya viste los problemas que se provocaron…"

"Si lo se, pero y que… ya todo termino seguramente Arnold debe de estarte buscando junto con los demás… rayos ¡CREO QUE ESTOY DESTINADA A PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CON ESTE ESTUPIDO DE CURLY!"

_**Pero Rhonda no advirtió una presencia detrás de ella justo en el momento que dijo esto… la única persona que se percato de el fue Helga quien le dijo a Rhonda muy asombrada, que alguien mas estaba escuchando su conversación…**_

"Ehhh… ¡princesa…! creo que tienes visitas…"

"Aja… lo sabia, sabia que eras tu Helga, sabia que te había visto el otro día hablando con ese tipo, esta información será muy buena y creo que hay quienes estarán dispuestos a pagar mucho por saber donde te encuentras…"

"Oye tú quien te crees que eres para que te hayas atrevido a estarnos espiando ehhh tonto…"

"Nadie mas y nadie menos que tu… _**–exclamo Curly–**_"

"Aaahhh… aaahhh… tiempo, tiempo _**–dijo Rhonda–**_, mejor ni lo menciones, aun tengo muchas cosas que resolver contigo y con…"

_**Pero cuando Rhonda volteo la mirada para ver a Helga esta ya no se encontraba ahí, Helga ya se había retirado mientras Rhonda y Curly discutían… en ese preciso momento los otros chicos, Phoebe, Lila, Brainy y Nadine, iban llegando hasta la casa de Rhonda, pero desgraciadamente llegaron tarde y lo que se suponía tenían que evitar sucedió…**_

"Cielos miren ahí esta Curly creo que llegamos tarde…"

"Será mejor que nos acerquemos… preguntemos bien que ha ocurrido, o esto se podría empeorar…"

_**Los chicos se acercaron a la casa y entraron, puesto que no había impedimento alguno, la puerta estaba abierta, cuando entraron, notaron que Curly se veía un poco tenso, pero aun así, no se le podía quitar de su rostro esa expresión maquiavélica que siempre lo caracterizaba era claro saber que se traía algo entre manos…**_

"Ohhh… hola Phoebe… ¡chicos!… que bueno que llegan gustan acompañarnos a la fiesta…"

"De que estas… hablando ehhh Curly _**–pregunto Brainy–**_"

"De nada... de nada… es simplemente que… quisiera compartir con ustedes algunos detalles acerca de lo que al parecer me perdí en los últimos días... ¿no es así mi querida Rhonda?"

"No te atrevas… no sabes que podría pasarte en las próximas horas si es que dices algo…"

"Quieren saber donde se encuentra… su…"

"¿Su quien…?"

"Su amig… _**–de repente un fuerte golpe con una charola golpeo la cabeza de Curly dejándolo inconsciente… al instante–**_"

"Pero Rhonda que hiciste ¿por que lo golpeaste…? _**–Pregunto Phoebe muy alarmada–**_"

"Era necesario, estaba de entrometido… será mejor que se retiren, por ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer y además tengo que arreglar otro asunto con este tonto…

"Vaya, menos mal que estas bien, por lo visto tienes planes _**–dijo Nadine a Rhonda–**_, será mejor que te dejemos sola…

_**Los cuatro chicos salieron de la casa de Rhonda y por consecuencia entre ellos se suscito la duda de querer saber cual era esa dichosa información que Curly tenia que comentar, Phoebe al parecer se daba una idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero prefería mejor centrarse en otros asuntos mas importantes como por ejemplo, el de ayudar en la búsqueda de Helga… Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes…**_

"Bien pues ya estamos aquí Arnold, supongo que recuerdas donde esta tu habitación… _**–comento el abuelo con ironía–**_"

"Si abuelo, claro que lo recuerdo es allá arriba…"

"Bien TEX, pues ve a cambiarte por que ya vamos a celebrar hay que reponer muchos días atrasados…"

"Arnold será mejor que te des prisa _**–comento Susye–**_ puesto que tu abuela te ha estado esperando desde hace ya bastantes días…"

"De acuerdo…"

_**Por otro lado…**_

"Bien esto era lo único que me faltaba que me viera ese torpe de Curly, en fin, eso ya no importa de todos modos tarde o temprano me tenían que descubrir además esta farsa como que ya me aburrió…"

_**Mientras tanto, el casa de los Pataki…**_

"Bien ya llegamos… ¿Bob, iras a buscar a Helga tu solo o nos esperaras…? _**–Pregunto Miriam–**_"

"Preferiría ir solo, es mejor por si regresa que alguien este aquí…"

"Si mama, además yo tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas a mi trabajo y luego debo ir por algo que olvide en mi departamento… _**–comento Olga–**_"

"Entonces aquí los esperare…"

_**Olga y Bob, se fueron, Bob llevo a su hija al lugar donde trabajaba, la dejo y el se fue a continuar con la búsqueda…, después de un rato, mas o menos una o dos horas después, Olga llego hasta su departamento llevaba consigo un par de cosas que llevaba para Helga… pero tal fue su sorpresa que al buscarla, no la encontró ahí, así que de inmediato salió corriendo del departamento para buscarla; por la mente de Olga pasaban tantas cosas, y tantas como por ejemplo el de que tal vez se tomo mas en serio la supuesta huida, y esta vez si se haya escapado en realidad. Se puso a recorrer por las calles con un poco de desesperación a su hermana…**_

_**Volviendo a la casa de huéspedes…**_

_**Arnold iba bajando de su habitación, y ya todos tanto los inquilinos como sus abuelos, lo estaban esperando en la mesa… la abuela por su puesto no preparo nada el día en que todo debía de ser preparado, así que por consecuencia lo pospuso para prepararse el día en que Arnold se recuperara… todo sucedió normal, se festejo, se celebró, todo estuvo tranquilo, y lleno de alegría, pero la mas contenta de todos claramente se notaba que era la abuela… la única diferencia de este día, no era que la fecha fuera festejada varios días después, sino que en esta ocasión, la abuela se contuvo de tratar de celebrar el día de acción de gracias en diciembre, esta vez, hizo hasta lo imposible por que todo lo que fuese celebrado ese día, fuera simplemente la navidad… el tiempo paso, y todo al parecer todo estaba marchando bien, hasta que llego la hora de descubrir al SANTA SECRETO, todos recibieron su respectivos obsequios, y parecía normal todo, hasta que… de pronto, un silencio muy estremecedor invadió la sala cuando la abuela saco un paquete que estaba destinado para… la "amiga de Arnold" "Helga", todos se veían uno a otro ¿por que razón? nadie lo sabe pero al parecer, la persona que hasta el momento lo estaba sintiendo mucho era la abuela puesto que estimaba y quería mucho a esa chica y le dolía mucho el hecho de saber que estuviera perdida…**_

"Mira Arnold, esto que tengo aquí, era un obsequio para tu chica, pero por lo visto se lo tendrás que dar otro día…_**–comento la abuela–**_"

"Yo… ¿y por que tengo que dárselo a yo…? _**–Pregunto Arnold–**_"

"Por que tú eres su novio por que más… _**–Se le derraman las lágrimas–**_"

"Por que estas triste abuela, parece que la querías mucho verdad…"

_**La abuela iba a responder a lo dicho por Arnold, pero una voz un tanto desesperada por la presión decidió salir de entre lo más oculto de los secretos…**_

"Aaahhh,…. Ya no lo soporto más…."

_**Y todos al unísono**_

"¿Qué? ¿Que es lo que ya no soportas, Oskar?"

"Ehhh… lo siento…"

"¿Entonces que es lo que quieres? ehhh Kokoshka… _**–pregunto Ernie–**_"

"Esta bien, lo siento, pero esto que les voy a decir… amigos, yo se algo que ustedes no saben… hace ya casi tres días… yo estaba caminado por la calle… caminaba tranquilamente mientras me decía a mi mismo ¡creo hoy será mi día de suerte, espero que esta vez no haya mucho gente el hipódromo…¡, bien como les decía me dirigía rumbo al hipódromo, me disponía a abordar un autobús, pero de pronto me encontré con esa chica que tanto están buscando, al principio a ella no le di importancia, pero luego recapacite y me dije ¡es ella la chica que todos estaban buscando! La seguí por un par de minutos para ver a donde se dirigía y fue cuando ella me encontró, no me percate de que había entrado a una tienda, por lo visto se había dado cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo, al principio cuando la enfrente, me amenazo con golpearme, puesto que al parecer no me había reconocido, pero después de que le dije que no me golpeara por que sabia quien era ella y también le dije donde vivía yo, lo seguido de eso fue que su rostro de una expresión de fastidio y molestia cambio a un tono como aterrado como si estuviera un poco asustada, le dije que todos la estaban buscando y que debía de regresar a su casa cuanto antes, pero ella insistió tanto que comenzó a casi estar suplicando que no dijera a nadie donde se encontraba, así se la paso por mucho tiempo, pero después de un minuto de su larga explicación…"

"¿cual larga explicación…? _**–Pregunto Ernie–**_"

"Ehmmm, La misma que nos dio la chica esa del hospital ehhh… ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"¿Phoebe?"

"Ahhh si… ella… en fin, termino por convencerme y fue por esa razón, por lo que no dije nada al parecer ella estaba muy sentida además de molesta y por lo visto no tenia ninguna intención de que sus planes se vieran obstruidos…"

"Pero eso que importa, si tu sabias donde se encontraba, por que no nos lo dijiste, tu mismo viste como esta su familia, ellos están mas preocupados que nosotros… hiciste mal en ocultar esa información…"

"Si lo se, pero es que… me obligaron a hacerlo…"

"A que te refieres Oskar… _**–pregunto Susye–**_"

"Es… que… pues… me pagaron por no decir nada… eso es todo…"

"Debí suponerlo, Kokoshka tramposo, tu no tienes remedio…"

"Pero aunque te hayan pagado no debiste ocultarlo… _**–dijo Arnold con molestia–**_"

"Bueno eso ya no importa ahora lo que seria mas conveniente saber es que nos dijeras en donde se encuentra esa chica…"

"Creo que eso será imposible, puesto que no se donde se encuentra, lo único que se es que la vi, y ella me pago para que no dijera que la había visto… simplemente… la vi y no se nada mas de ella… por cierto Arnold, antes de que se retirara, ella me pidió de favor que te entregara algo que ella había preparado para ti, obviamente no te lo di con anterioridad… puesto que estabas en el hospital pero ahora que ya te encuentras mejor creo que esto te pertenece…

_**Y Oskar de inmediato de uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco, saco una pequeña caja azul no era muy grande… pero cuando Arnold la vio y mostró lo que había ahí dentro, todos guardaron un profundo silencio… Por otro lado, Olga se encontraba caminando por la calle cuándo de pronto…**_

"Cielos, como pude ser tan… tonta… Dios mío, ¿en donde se habrá metido esta niña…? ¿Que haré?, ¿que haré…? al parecer esta vez si se complicaron las cosas en realidad…"

_**De pronto, al ir caminando por una de las calles vio en una de las esquinas un teléfono publico, pensó primero en llamar a su madre para advertirles de la situación, pero después de pensarlo un poco, recordó que…**_

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, no vi mi localizador en casa, seguramente, espero que Helga lo traiga, o si que será un problema encontrarla… llamare para ver si ella me contesta…"

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar, después de que Lila y Brainy se despidieron de Phoebe y Nadine, Phoebe platicaba acerca de lo que había sucedió hace un momento…**_

"Ciertamente me desconcierta un poco todo este asunto… Nadine…"

"A que te refieres Phoebe…"

"Me refiero a la actitud de Rhonda, era como si nos estuviera ocultando algo no crees, además Curly, si de por si en un Bobo, al parecer tenia algo importante que decir, algo que quizás Rhonda no quería que nadie supiera…"

"Si creo que tienes razón, pero creo que esto ya no esta dentro de nuestra incumbencia…"

"Tal vez para ti, por que tu mejor amiga no esta perdida"

"Lo siento Phoebe, no fue mi intención, pero no se tu que opines, pero creo que Rhonda sabe algo… de hecho se veía muy nerviosa y eso no es bueno…"

"es verdad, y Curly por lo visto también tiene algo que ver aunque se veía muy tenso como si estuviera molesto, pero ya que… por el momento tengo otros planes…"

_**Mientras tanto… en una caseta telefónica…**_

"cielos espero que conteste… ojala y tenga un poco de suerte y me responda…"

**Mientras, en otro lugar… ling... ling… ling… ling...ling… ling… suena el teléfono ling...ling…ling… ling… ling…**

"Ehhh que… ahhh si ya recuerdo me traje las cosas de mi hermana, seguramente debo de traer su teléfono aquí pero… aquí solo se ve un numero… rayos esa maña de mi hermana de no ponerle los nombres a los números que guarda… tan perfecta que es, seguramente debe creer que puede acordarse de todos… los numero y de sus dueños… pero ¿y ahora que hago…? ¿Contestare o no contestare…?"

_**Y del otro lado…**_

"Ya se demoro, vamos Helga se que tienes tu el localizador por favor contesta… vamos… por favor…"

**Y del otro lado… ling...ling… ling… ling... ling… ling… vuelve a sonar… ling...ling… ling… ling...ling… ling….**

"Ohhh… diablos esto no me puede estar pasando… grrrr… rayos… ya que… contestare… de todos modos me van a encontrar tarde o temprano, muy bien veamos… ¿quien podrá ser…?"

_**Helga toma de nuevo el localizador y contesta justo en el mismo instante en que su hermana estaba apunto de colgar…**_

_**De un lado de la línea… **_

"Alo... ¿quien llama…?"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea…**_

"¡Helga...! ¿Helga eres tú?"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea**_

"Si soy yo ¿quien es…? responda…"

_**Y del otro la de la línea…**_

"Soy yo Helga tu hermana… ¡Olga…!"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea**_

"Ahhh eres tu… que quieres…"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea**_

"Como que ¿Qué quiero…? quiero una explicación señorita…"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea**_

"Si lo sabia…"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea**_

"Helga, estaba muy preocupada… ¿Por qué te saliste así del departamento? sabias muy bien que no debías de salir por lo mismo que sucedió el otro día…"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea**_

"Si supuse que te darías un susto, no te preocupes por mi estoy bien… solamente salí a dar un paseo, y pues aquí me tienes… caminado por ahí…"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea**_

"Bien menos mal que te encuentras bien, ¿en donde estas?"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea**_

"Olga te seré sincera, estos últimos días he estado meditando muy bien todo este asunto, y he llegado a una conclusión… pero eso te lo diré luego en casa…"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea**_

"¿En casa?"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea**_

"Si en casa... justamente cuando llamaste venia dando la vuelta en la esquina, estoy por llegar a casa… no te preocupes ya todo se termino, y creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con toda esta farsa por eso decidí que seria bueno ir a disculparme con unas cuantas personas acerca de lo que lo que sucedió…"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea**_

"Comprendo entonces iré para allá también… tal vez te sirva mi ayuda, recuerda que yo también tuve mucho que ver en todo esto…"

_**Y del otro lado de la línea**_

"De acuerdo… te esperare por aquí… "

_**Helga al terminar de decir esto, colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a tocar la puerta de su casa puesto que mientras duro la conversación, ella había llegado ya a su destino… mientras tanto, en el mismo lugar en donde estaba Olga… Phoebe después de que se despidió de Nadine siguió caminando por un par de minutos cuando de pronto a lo lejos mientras observaba su alrededor, del otro lado de la calle en una de las esquinas, claramente se veía la figura de Olga quien estaba colgando el teléfono… a Phoebe no le extraño mucho eso, quiso suponer que estaba hablando por alguna información o algo así, pero lo que si le extraño fue el hecho de que después de que se aparto de la cabina telefónica, en su rostro se veía un extraña expresión de alivio y preocupación, era casi como imaginar que ella sabia algo sobre todo este asunto… de inmediato Phoebe quiso alcanzarla, pero no lo logro, cuando Olga se aparto de ese lugar rápidamente llamo a un taxi y a toda prisa se marcho de ahí, dejando a Phoebe con un extraño presentimiento de alivio que al parecer no comprendía mucho, aun que ya se daba un par de ideas, pero aun así, quería resolver una duda muy grande que tenia, y eso lo tenía que resolver hablándolo con Rhonda y con Curly… así que se dispuso a dar marcha atrás en su camino para regresar a la casa de Rhonda y aclarar bien la situación… por otro lado, en casa de los Pataki…**_

**Toc… toc… toc… Se oye en la puerta… toc… toc… toc… y abren…**

"Si… ¿quien es…?"

_**Pero tal fue su sorpresa de ver que su hija perdida esta parada en el pórtico, que no supo mas que hacer y en ves de regañarla, cerro de nuevo la puerta, dejando a Helga parada afuera en la puerta, cosa que la sorprendió un poco, pero al saber como era su madre, no quiso impresionarse mucho… así que decidió entrar pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que al entrar a su casa, encontró a Miriam desmayada en el suelo, pero con una curiosa expresión de alivio en el rostro… mientras tanto, Phoebe había llegado ya a la casa de Rhonda toco varias veces, pero nadie contestaba, así que decidió asomarse por la parte posterior de la casa, cuando se asomo, alcanzo a escuchar un par de voces, era claro que no había nadie en la casa de Rhonda mas que ella y Curly, quiso acercarse he interrumpir la conversación para poder preguntar lo que tenia que preguntar, pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar se que se estaba empezando a hablar exactamente del mismo tema del que Phoebe tenia su duda… y cual va siendo la sorpresa de Phoebe que…**_

"Ya lo vez, todo esto es tu culpa… _**–dijo Rhonda–**_"

"Ehhh mi culpa ¿y por que tiene que ser mi culpa…? _**–Respondió Curly–**_"

"_S_i realmente me quisieras tal vez no habría pasado nada de eso, pero no…"

"Hay Rhonda, Rhonda… mi querida Rhonda, crees que no estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió entre ustedes esa noche… por su puesto que lo se, por eso no me sorprende... lo me resulta gracioso, es ese intento tuyo de querer proteger a Helga después lo que sucedió entre ustedes…"

"¿Que…? ¿Yo…? ¿Proteger a Helga…? no estés bromeando, solamente estaba dándole tiempo antes de que te metieras mas en este problema, problema del cual no te debería de incluir..."

"Ahhh no y por que no debe de incumbirme… recuerda que tu trataste de traicionarme y acuérdate de que quisiste hacerle daño dos personas que no lo merecían ¿o… si? me querida Rhonda…"

"Pues… creo que tienes razón… _**–argumento Rhonda mientras agacho la mirada–**_"

"Y bien ¿que era lo que se supone que estaba haciendo Helga por aquí…?"

"Nada solamente vino a buscar respuestas…"

"¿Y que…? no se suponías que estaba perdida…"

"Si lo esta, para algunas personas, pero para otras, solamente esta escondida, ella le pidió a su hermana que la ocultara para que resultara su supuesto plan… pero al parecer ya se fastidio de su farsa, yo no dudaría que este ya en este momento en su casa…"

"Pero… hay algo que no entiendo, se lo que paso en estos días, pero… ¿Qué te impulso a hacer todo eso? _**–Pregunto Curly con un tanto de tristeza–**_"

"Nada, simplemente nada… ¡creo que realmente estoy destinada a pasar mucho tiempo contigo…!"

_**Phoebe escucho toda la conversación y eso le bastaba para decirse así misma que sabia que Helga no estaba del todo perdida, así que decidió ir corriendo en dirección a la casa de Helga, mientras tanto, en la casa de los Pataki, Helga estaba ya en la estancia con su hermana, y su madre Miriam aun seguía desmayada, pero ya no se encontraba en el suelo, entre Olga y Helga la habían recostado en un sofá… **_

"¿Ya llamaste al gran Bob?"

"Si hermanita al parecer estaba uhmmm no se, como que se quedo mudo un momento pero no debe tardar, según me dijo esta como a 5 cuadras de aquí…"

_**De repente se vio como una fuerte ventisca de aire helado, abrió la puerta de golpe, y detrás de ella se veía la silueta de un hombre robusto y con un gesto un tanto furioso, era Bob quien ya había llegado a la casa, paso primero frente a Olga pero no le importo, es mas ni siquiera se percato de que Miriam estaba en el sofá, a la única persona que logro visualizar fue a Helga… quien a su vez ella estaba aterrada por la reacción que su padre pudiera tener, pero de pronto… justo en el momento que estaba frente a frente con ella, Bob le dijo…**_

"Tu… tu… _**– y se inca frente a Helga–**_ que bueno que REGRESASTE, por fin regresaste… me tenias preocupado… _**–Y la abraza muy fuertemente–**_"

"Lo siento Bob _**–dijo la rubia–**_ lo siento, se que hice mal, pero lo siento…"

_**Seguido de esto, Phoebe llaga corriendo a la casa de Helga y entra muy apresuradamente…**_

"Oigan… señores Pataki… creo saber donde… esta…"

"¿Que…? ¿En donde esta Helga? _**–Pregunto Olga–**_, no te preocupes… Helga esta aquí lo vez…"

"Menos mal que todo esto termino bien, aunque todavía hay que resolver otros asuntos…"

_Mientras tanto, en un rincón de la estancia, solo se veía la figura de un Bob lo suficientemente paternal como para que Helga llorase en el regazo de su padre…_

_**Continuara...**_


	10. Te Conoci Hace Algunos Años parte 1

**Ante todo muchas gracias a todos aquellos quienes me han estado siguiente a cada capitulo desde hace ya bastante tiempo, en especial a mi buen amigo Jose Ramiro, amigo muchas gracias por tus valiosos comentarios, espero que te guste este capitulo, y para los demas reviews,**

**Aittla: Muchas gracias por haber firmado el capitulo anterior, fijate que no me desanimo bueno hace mucho tiempo que deje de hacerlo, pero bueno el hecho es de que ya estoy aqui y al menos hasta que la creatividad me dure, yo seguire aqui publicando historias, ademas todavia tengo unas 9 historias mas y pues..., aun me faltan muchos capitulos, espero que te guste este capitulo y ademas espero recibir mas comentarios tuyos, gracias...**

Gracias a Jose Ramiro y Aittla, este capitulo es para ustedes...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10: **¡TE CONOCÍ HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS! PARTE 1**

▬ **O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬**

**Cuantas veces a tu lado en la penumbra de mis ilusiones he pedido a los astros me muestren tu rostro una vez más…**

**Cuantas veces y cuantas noches sosteniendo este diario me he quedado dormida escribiendo inmensidad de poemas que casi nunca te mostré…**

**Cuantas veces le pedí a la luna que me amaras un día por primera vez, desde aquella ocasión en que te conocí….**

**Cuantas y cuantas noches en vela me la pase esperando tu respuesta… respuesta que nunca llego, respuesta que esperaba yo….**

_**El tiempo pasó… Helga como consecuencia, sufrió un pequeño… castigo, por su falta en navidad… y casi todo ese mes de ausencia**_

"Muy bien jovencita, ya aclaramos las cosas, y no quiero que se hable mas del asunto, estas castigada y se acabo…"

_**A Olga ni sus luces, puesto que siendo ya mayor de edad ¿quien le podría decir algo?, si acaso se le llamaría la atención por participar en la falta de su hermana, pero solo hasta ahí, ya era lo suficientemente grande como para estar castigada por su padres, bueno solo por Bob, de alguna forma u otra Miriam sospechaba algo, recordemos lo que platico con la abuela de Arnold y aquel mensaje tan sugestivo que le dio a Bob, hacia ya varios días, ¡ahora es, algo entre hermanas!; a decir verdad Bob no entendió nada, pero... ¡y que!, eso no le impedía reprender al única de sus hijas, bueno a la única que aun podía castigar…**_

_**A Phoebe, después de aquel estresante dilema no le quedo mas que resignarse a todo lo que aconteciera después, por su puesto no pudo ver a su amiga en varios días, de hecho a Helga le tenían restringido prácticamente todo, si acaso podía hablar por teléfono pero hasta eso, era decir mucho…**_

_**Volviendo a lo anterior, paso el año nuevo, y semanas después casi terminaba el invierno, y poco a poco, los pocos rastros de nieve en las calles comenzaban a desaparecer, la temperatura había aumentado un poco, pero no lo suficiente, las hojas en los árboles todavía no reverdecían… aun faltaba mucho puesto que aun estaban a mitad de la temporada, no muy fría a decir verdad, puesto que casi ni nevó pero aun así, todavía se sentía algo de aire helado en el ambiente… **_

**7:35 a.m. de un lunes 17 de enero, en el autobús escolar**

"Hey hermano… _**–llamo Gerald a Arnold al ver que este abordaba el bus–**_"

"Ahhh… hola Gerald que tal las vacaciones"

"Terribles"

"¿A que te refieres Gerald?, ¿que acaso no disfrutaste las vacaciones…?"

"A decir verdad no, imagínate, tener que soportar todo el invierno a mi pequeña hermana TIMBERLY"

"Bueno no es para tanto Gerald, al menos no me negaras que esa fiesta que organizaron tus padres estuvo genial"

"Es verdad…"

_**Por otro lado, en otra parada de autobús…**_

"Cielos, ya se retraso mucho Helga _**–pensaba ansiosamente Phoebe–**_, ¿en donde estará?, ¿seguirá castigada?, no lo creo…"

"Hola Phoebe… _**–dijo Helga sorprendiendo a su amiga–**_"

"Ahhh… hola Helga, precisamente estaba pensando en ti, creí que no llegarías a tiempo..."

"Si lo se, es que no me podía quitar de encima al gran Bob…"

"¿Y eso?, no medirás que aun sigue resentido por lo de aquel día…"

"Pues no lo se, pero al parecer le entro muy duro el trauma; tubo que distraerlo Miriam para que me pudiera ir"

"Ya veo, en fin ahí viene el autobús, será mejor que nos preparemos…"

_**Ambas chicas como si nada abordaron el autobús, y todo iba normal, inclusive aun cuando Helga paso a un lado de Arnold, Gerald al momento que las vio subir, de inmediato saludo, por lógica a Phoebe y después Helga…**_

"Hola Phoebe…. Que hay Helga…"

"Hola Gerald que tal las vacaciones… _**–pregunto la pelinegra mientras se sienta en el asiento posterior a el–**_"

"Muy bien gracias y las tuyas…"

"Igualmente gracias, oye y tu como est…"

"Hola… Arnoldo… que tal tus vacaciones Ehhh… _**–pregunto Helga ganándole la palabra a Phoebe–**_"

_**Arnold voltea amigablemente y con una sonrisa le dice….**_

"Muy bien gracias, pero… ¿Quién eres tu?"

"Haaaayyy no…. ¿Por que a mi…? no otra vez, otra vez no…"

"Helga descuida no fue tu culpa, pero aun así, no hay que alterarse…"

"Esta bien Phoebe…, muy bien chico listo, creo que por el momento no nos han presentado, o al menos no lo recuerdas, es igual, mira, yo soy, HELGA …"

"Ahhh… mucho gusto Helga, yo soy Arnold, ¡sabes! te me haces familiar, creo que te he visto en algún otro lado…"

"Ahhh si _**–comento ansiosamente la rubia–**_ ¿en donde?"

"Uhmmm… no lo recuerdo, pero bueno tal vez lo recuerde luego, creo que ya llegamos…"

_**Todos los chicos bajan del autobús, igual que como de costumbre se dirigen al salón de clases, el señor Simmons, los recibe cálida y amablemente, igual que siempre, el director Wartz después de sus vacaciones en HAWAI, y después de haber regresado muy bronceado, los recibe en la entrada de la escuela, nada fuera de lo común, al parecer no todos sabían lo que había pasado realmente con lo del accidente, todos los que estuvieron presentes simplemente creían qué había sido un simple golpe en la cabeza y nada mas, pero aun así, no todo estaba tranquilo, puesto que estaban por suscitarse una serie de eventos que nadie se imaginaba, empezando por un pequeño pero gran detalle, que muchos consideraron muy notorio, y era claro verlo, pues la chica mas popular de todo el grupo, simplemente no llegaba, pasaron los días, y mientras, Helga no hizo ningún movimiento, ¿por que no lo habrá hecho? solamente dos personas lo sabían, Phoebe y la misma Helga, que casualidad ¡no!, por otro lado, Rhonda no regresaba a clases, y eso le preocupaba al señor Simmons, el quería suponer que estaba de vacaciones o algo así, pero había algo que solamente Nadine sabia, eso suponía el profesor, por eso tomo un decisión que tal vez podría resolver muchas dudas…**_

–**Un viernes 21 del mismo mes al final de clases–**

"Bien alumnos, eso es todo por hoy, recuerden repasar sus notas de geografía, el próximo lunes habrá examen…"

_**Y todo la unísono…**_

"Si señor Simmons…"

"Ehhh…Nadine _**–llamo el profesor a la chica–**_ podrías esperar un momento necesito hablar contigo por favor"

"Si claro señor, solamente iré a mi casillero por un libro y regreso… _**–dijo Nadine–**_"

_**Todo los chicos se retiraron y por consecuente el salón quedó vació…**_

**Toc, toc, tocan la puerta…**

"Adelante Nadine…"

"Bien señor, ya estoy aquí, ¿de que quería hablarme…?"

"Bien pues vera…"

"Ahhh… ya se, quiere hablarme sobre Rhonda ¿verdad? _**–Comento Nadine adivinando el pensamiento del profesor–**_"

"Es verdad ¿sabes algo de ella?"

"Pues de esta semana no sabría decirle, no la he ido visitar… _**–dijo con una expresión muy falsa–**_"

"Sabes Nadine siento que me estas ocultando algo, en serio ¿no sabes nada de Rhonda?, digo me preocupa el hecho de que ya no haya regresado a clases siendo que las vacaciones terminaron ya…"

"Creo que a usted no puedo engañarlo, la verdad señor Simmons… es que…"

_**Nadine comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido al señor Simmons, el estaba mas que sorprendido por tal aclaración, mientras tanto en otro lugar…**_

"Vaya Helga que bueno que ya regresamos a clases, ciertamente me desesperan las vacaciones en especial las vacaciones largas, una o dos semanas esta muy bien, pero un mes… o mas"

"Te entiendo, eso si que es frustrante, a decir verdad yo también estaba muy aburrida y luego con lo del castigo que me impuso Bob, fue peor el caso… _**–agacha la mirada en señal de tristeza–**_"

"Si pero hasta cierto punto tu te lo buscaste…"

"Eso ya lo se Phoebe, pero eso no es lo que me… no es lo que…"

"Helga te sientes bien, te noto muy rara, a decir verdad toda la semana has estado así… ¿Por qué?"

"**L**a verdad Phoebe… ya me he resignado…"

"¿A que…? _**–Pregunto Phoebe con mucha intriga–**_"

"Tu lo sabes Phoebe sabes a que me refiero…"

"Me lo suponía… ¿y que has pensado hacer?, no me has contado nada…"

"Voy a hacer mi ultimo intento, y ya lo demás se vera en que resulta…"

"Así me gusta Helga, que estés alegre, me gusta saber que no te rindes ante nada…"

"Bueno ya llegamos a mi casa gustas pasar…"

"Si claro, sirve también que me cuentas lo que has pensado, hasta ahora…"

"Si, si, como digas pasa…"

_**Por otro lado en el automóvil del Sr. Simmons…**_

"Y eso es todo lo que sucedió, señor Simmons, realmente fue un asunto un tato delicado"

"Ya veo, por esa razón, Curly ha estado muy… ¡serio! en toda esta semana no lo he escuchado decir palabra alguna"

"Creo que tiene razón, pero que se le puede hacer, de Rhonda no he sabido nada, como le decía, he tratado de llamar a su casa, pero nadie me contesta"

"Pobre Rhonda a pesar de lo que logro seguro que debió de haberle ido muy mal…"

"Eso es seguro, pero se lo advertimos y no nos hizo caso…"

"En fin tratare de localizar a sus padres, pues bien, hemos llegado…"

"Gracias por traerme señor Simmons…"

"No hay de que…"

_**Al señor Simmons le costaba trabajo comprender un poco cual grave fue la situación, pero a la vez le reconfortaba, puesto que le preocupaba, la nueva actitud que tres de sus alumnos estaban mostrando… Curly, Arnold y Helga, uno de los cuales no tenia mucho que ver, pero si había quedado muy afectado… por otro lado, en casa de Gerald…**_

"Que semana no crees Arnold…"

"¿A que te refieres…?"

"Me refiero a que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no he escuchado discutir a Curly y a Rhonda…"

"Será a caso por que Rhonda no ha venido a la escuela"

"Si es verdad, a propósito ¿por que no habrá venido…? eso si que es algo raro, ella nunca falta…"

"Sinceramente no lo se, por cierto, tu conoces a esa chica… ¡Helga!"

"Si hermano, claro que la conozco, es mas se supone que tú también la debes de conocer, ella ha estado con nosotros desde el preescolar…"

"Que raro… creo conocerla, pero no recuerdo de donde…"

_**Gerald al principio miro a Arnold con mucha extrañeza, pero no le sorprendió mucho la respuesta de su amigo, como ya lo había visto días anteriores, era la misma reacción que el tenia siempre que Helga se encontraba con ellos, por eso solo se limito a decir… **_

"Uhmmm no te preocupes Arnold, es una chica un tanto ruda que siempre ha estado con nosotros…_**–y diciendo para si mismo–**_ cielos creo que este será mas difícil de lo que creí, será mejor que hable después con Phoebe…"

_**Por otro lado en casa de Helga…**_

"Bien Helga, cuéntame ¿que has pensado hasta ahora…?"

"Bueno chica lista, al principio, pensé que tal vez seria bueno volverme a mostrar mal ante el, pero después pensé que ya lo había hecho antes y todo había salido mal, así que pensé en mi plan de reserva…"

"¿Y cual es ese plan de reserva que tu tienes…?"

"¡Persuasión…!"

"¿Persuasión? no me digas que otra vez tu vas a… _**–comento Phoebe–**_"

"Por su puesto, tendré, que mostrarme desde un punto diferente a los anteriores…"

"O sea que…"

"Exacto… tendré que ser amigable, tierna, sencilla, claro no soy muy llena de gracia como otras personas, pero si se trata de recuperar algo que me costo mucho alcanzar, algo tengo que hacer, ¿no lo crees así…? _**–Comento Helga–**_"

"Pues mientras no se te ocurra sacar de nuevo tu dichoso libro de la otra ocasión, creo que cualquier cosa que intentes estará bien…"

"Perfecto pues, manos a la obra, por que el lunes todo comenzara de nuevo…"

–**Sábado 22, por la tarde– **

"Oye hermano vamos al parque ¿o que? ¿Te quedaras ahí todo el fin de semana…? _**–Grito Gerald desde las afueras de la casa de huéspedes–**_"

"No Gerald, espérame ahí, bajare en seguida…"

–**Minutos más tarde–**

"Bien Gerald ¿a donde iremos? no ha habido nada nuevo"

"Si lo se, a cabo de venir del campo, y no hay nadie…"

"Cielos, que fin de semana tan aburrido, caminemos para ver que hay por ahí…"

_En su afán de descubrir algo interesante para ese día, los chicos caminaron sin rumbo platicando de tanta cosa paso por sus mentes; video juegos, películas, comida, diversión, hasta que…_**_al parecer_**_por pura casualidad, en su tan _**_interesante platica_**_,__se atravesó el tan inesperado dilema que todo adolescente tiene regularmente a esa edad…_**_las chicas_**_…__curiosamente para cuando sucedió esto, los dos sin darse cuenta, ya se habían adentrado en el parque…_

"¿Chicas?... _**–pregunto Arnold–**_"

"Si Arnold, chicas, ¿que opinas…?"

"Pues no lo se, creo que algunas son lindas"

"¿Algunas?, Hey hermano, no me vas a decir que no te gusta alguna…"

"No Gerald lo que sucede es que es que no me había puesto a pensar en ello, bueno, al menos no en mucho tiempo después de lo de Lila, a propósito… ¿que tal van tu Phoebe?"

_**Gerald no se esperaba esa pregunta, de hecho, el supuesto tema de las chicas no había sido tocado por mera casualidad, en realidad Gerald toco el tema con un fin específico…**_

"Ehhh que yo... este… ¿con Phoebe?"

"Si Gerald, con Phoebe… por ahí me entere de que han estado saliendo en secreto ¿no es así…?"

"Bueno… yo... este… si he… estado saliendo, un par de veces, ¿por que…?"

"Por nada, por simple curiosidad, pues como tu tocaste el tema…"

"Si lo se, pero aun no has contestado a mi pregunta…"

"A decir verdad, la única que me había gustado era Lila, pero ya vez como son la cosas, aunque… no lo se, pero últimamente, esa chica… ¡Helga!, como que… me ha caído muy bien…"

"Que… acaso noto algo nuevo hermano…"

"No es eso, es simplemente que se me hace una persona simpática, es muy seria, muy centrada, no le he visto que yo recuerde que sea inquieta o indisciplinada… es buena chica…"

_**Gerald intento, por más que pudo aguantarse la carcajada… pero no lo logro…**_

"¿Helga?... ja… ja…ja…ja…ja… ja… Helga centrada, seria y callada, eso si que seria un milagro… ja… ja…ja…ja…ja… ja…"

"Basta Gerald, no es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo… es mas ¿por que dices eso…?"

"Hermano, desde hace mucho tiempo, Helga si es callada, pero centrada no, casi siempre se la pasa centrada en otra cosa que no es la escuela… se la pasa soñando por eso muchas veces la regaña el señor Simmons…"

"Aun así, no creo que ella sea así…"

"Bien si tu insistes…"

"Si, eso pienso yo, además no es por decir otra cosa, pero a decir verdad es algo linda…"

"Entonces… ¿crees que _**Helga G. Pataki**_ es linda…? _**–Pregunto maliciosamente Gerald–**_"

"Si Gerald _**–contesto Arnold–**_, además es un cumplido que quieres que haga…"

"Y… ¿estarías dispuesto a SALIR CON ELLA…?"

"¿Que…? ¿Yo…? este… pues... ¡No!… bueno… no lo se… ¿que estas tramando…?"

"Nada, así pues, ya esta decidido, saldrás con ella, tendrás una cita con Helga la próxima semana"

"¿Que…? ¿Por que Gerald?, no puedes hacer eso… además no sabes si ella accederá… a demás creo que debo de pensarlo…"

"No te preocupes Arnold, te aseguro que no se rehusara a la cita… mientras tanto… creo que ya es tarde y tengo que irme… nos vemos… _**–después de decidir esto Gerald se va dejando a Arnold solo en el parque–**_"

"No… Gerald aguarda… espera… cielos, ¿y ahora que haré…?"

_**Arnold, trato de detener a su amigo, pero este al tener la información que quería, pues decidió mejor irse antes de que sucediera otra cosa… puesto que como ya se había mencionado, Gerald algo estaba tramando, y no estaba por demás decirlo, era un pacto entre el y Phoebe… **que obvio…_

–**Domingo 23, por la tarde en la nevaría…–**

"Entonces eso fue lo que te dijo… _**–pregunto Phoebe–**_"

"Si, bueno no exactamente, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que tal vez haya una forma de solucionar las cosas…"

"Ahhh si, ¿y cual es…?"

"¡Una cita! _**–Agrego Gerald–**_"

–**Tiempo después–**

"¿Que hizo que? _**–Grito una chica rubia–**_"

"Si… Helga... Trate de explicárselo, pero se aferro… lo siento…"

"No Phoebe, no te sientas mal, de hecho esto nos favorece... ya veremos mañana que es lo que sucede con lo que te conté…, mientras tanto, al menos se fijo alguna fecha…"

"No lo se, como me sorprendió el que hubiera hecho eso, pues ya no le pregunte…"

"Bien Phoebe, no te preocupes, si vas a hablar con el, dile que la fecha será este jueves, por que vendrá la feria del queso y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad…_**–comento Helga–**_"

"De acuerdo…"

–**Tiempo antes–**

"¿Pero por que hiciste eso ¡Gerald!? ¿Y ahora que haremos?, ¿que pasa si Helga no esta de acuerdo y se molesta…?"

"Tranquila Phoebe _**–dice Gerald tomando las manos de Phoebe–**_, seguramente se enfadara ¿pero y que?, quiere recuperar a Arnold, ¿o no…?"

"Pues… creo que tienes razón… pero aun así, debiste consultármelo antes…"

"Lo se, lo se, pero como no tenia mucho tiempo, debía de aprovechar la situación, pero si quieres, hablo yo con ella…"

"Se como es ella, y la conozco, creo que mejor le digo yo, para evitar mas contrariedades…"

–**Tiempo atrás–**

"Y Phoebe, ponte lista que tal vez necesitare de tu ayuda y la de tu…. ¡AMIGUITO!"

"Como tu digas… Helga…"

_**Las cosas por ese día quedaron concluidas, todo al parecer estaba totalmente planeado… y se demostraría todo lo que se estuvo quedando en acuerdo los días anteriores exactamente aquel lunes después del tan afamado examen de geografía… como se recordara esto solo es el principio de una de tantas situación que estarían por verse…**_

_**Las cosas pasaron normalmente, por la mañana en el autobús escolar, Arnold comentaba con Gerald el por que de su actitud el día anterior, por su puesto Gerald no se dejo intimidar por su amigo, solo le seguía la corriente, puesto que no quería responder algunos cosas; al parecer todo estaba marchando con toda normalidad hasta que de pronto, casi al final de clases, en el salón…**_

"Hola Gerald, ¿y Arnold? _**–Pregunto Phoebe cerciorándose de que no este cerca–**_"

"El esta por allá con Eugene, ¿que sucede…?"

"Según lo que me dijo Helga, quiere que le digas a Arnold que la vea en el parque hoy a las 4 de la tarde…"

"¿Y para que quiere hacer eso…?"

"Por lo visto no le desagrado lo que hiciste por ella el domingo… _**–dijo Phoebe–**_"

"Cielos estos chicos si que están locos espero que no se le ocurra tratar de torturarlo, o algo así, ya vez que de nada le ha servido antes _**–comento Gerald–**_"

"De eso podemos estar seguros…"

"Mira ahí viene Arnold, creo que será mejor que te marches… _**–sugirió Gerald a Phoebe–**_"

_**Phoebe accedió a la sugerencia de Gerald, mientras tanto cuando Arnold llego a su lugar, le dice a su amigo…**_

"Ya arregle lo del trabajo con Eugene, dijo que si estaría bien reunirnos mañana en la tarde, hoy no puede por que tiene que ir al medico a que le quieten el yeso que trae…"

"Perfecto… que bueno que dijo eso…"

"A que te refieres Gerald, a propósito que hacia Phoebe por aquí… no se supone que estaba en la biblioteca"

"Si… bueno… estaba, pero vino a darme un recado para ti… hermano…"

"**¿U**n recado para mi…? _**–Pregunto Arnold–**_"

"Si hermano, un recado, alguien quiere verte hoy en la tarde…"

"No me digas que es…"

"Si… exactamente, pero mejor luego te digo, ahí viene el señor Simmons con Phoebe y Helga"

_**Arnold estaba un poco intrigado, de alguna forma u otra sabia que algo estaba sucediendo pero no sabia que exactamente, por otro lado, también pensaba en aquella situación de la supuesta sita, Arnold por lo visto no estaba muy conforme, de hecho hasta se podría decir que Arnold tenia miedo sobre lo que pudiera ocurrir, le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de estar con una chica a la que por el momento no recordaba, es mas, con una chica de la cual no sabia exactamente de quien se trataba… ¡según el!**_

_**Paso el tiempo, y como tal las clases terminaron igual que como de costumbre, Arnold llego a la casa de huéspedes acompañado de Gerald, pero de inmediato, sin hacer algún movimiento, no si antes avisar, en cuanto llegaron de igual forma se fueron, Arnold tenia una cita, y tenia que estar preparado; a decir verdad, Arnold no sabia ni que estaba sucediendo, todo era tan rápido, por otro lado, Gerald mas que de estar conforme, solo hacia lo que Phoebe le había pedido, y de igual forma que la vez anterior, tendría que ayudar a Helga, esta vez tratando de persuadir a su amigo mas directamente para que la ayuda surtiera efecto…**_

"Bien Gerald ya estamos aquí, y por lo visto no esta, creo que será mejor que nos marchemos…"

"¡Arnold!... espera un momento… _**–dice Gerald mientras se para frente a el–**_ antes de que te vayas tienes que decirme una cosa…"

"Bien ¿que es lo que quieres…?"

"En serio tu no recuerdas nada…, no te acuerdas de lo que sucedió el otro día…"

"¿El otro día?"

"Si el día en el que… _**–pero Gerald es interrumpido por Phoebe quien llega junto con Helga–**_"

"En el que tú tuviste un problema con Rhonda y Helga…"

"¿Yo...? ¿Con Rhonda y Helga?... ¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando sucedió lo de tu supuesto accidente… _**–agrego Helga–**_"

**Flash back**

"Si Helga, tu no lo supiste, pero… Arnold tuvo un accidente…"

"¿En serio? _**–Preguntó la rubia preocupadamente–**_"

"Si Helga, tu no lo supiste por que fue en el instante en el que tu saliste corriendo del parque aquel día…"

"Ya me lo suponía, por eso tuve yo ese mal presentimiento después de que escuche ese ruido aquella noche… yo creí que aun seguía con su estúpido juego de la amnesia, creo que lo he tratado muy duramente…"

**Fin del flash back**

"Ahhh… eso… ¿y tu como lo sabes? _**–Pregunto Arnold–**_"

"Lo sabe por que…"

"Arnold _**–le hablo Helga a su chico–**_ ¿recuerdas esta foto…? es la que nos tomamos el año pasado, en la feria del queso… vamos tienes que recordar algo, tu, yo, inclusive Gerald y Phoebe estuvimos ahí, ¿que acaso no recuerdas nada…?

"Discúlpame _**–dijo Arnold–**_ la verdad, no se ni de que me están hablando, pero cada vez que intento recordar algo, simplemente no puedo y la cabeza me duele…"

"¿Entonces no recuerdas nada…?"

"Lo siento, siento no poder ayudarte…"

"De acuerdo chico listo… _**–dijo la rubia con mas animo–**_, no quería ser tan brusca, pero tu me obligaste _**–de pronto alza su puño derecho, en señal de amenaza–**_"

"No, Helga… espera ¿estas segura de hacer esto…? _**–Grito Phoebe–**_"

"Si Phoebe, y esta vez no me voy ha hacer para atrás ya esta decido y nada me hará cambiar de opinión… _**–Vuelve a alzar a vieja Betsy–**_"

"No Helga… no, espera…"

"Lo siento… _**–dijo la rubia–**_"

_**Pero justo en el momento en el que al parecer Helga estaba por disparar un derechazo perfecto, directo a la nariz de Arnold, Helga toma las manos de Arnold con suma delicadeza, luego lo mira fijamente a los ojos, Arnold por su puesto estaba un poco desconcertado, según el nuca antes había tenido un encuentro de tal magnitud con esa chica, luego de que Helga tomo sus manos, Arnold, decidió voltearla a ver, y fue cuando…**_

"¿Y esto? ¿Que sucede…?"

"Arnold… por favor mírame y dime que vez… _**–dijo Helga–**_"

"Bueno yo..."

"Arnold… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo…?"

"¿Qué…? _**–Exclamo el chico–**_"

"O mejor aun,¿te gustaría se mi novio OTRA VEZ?**"**

"Perdón… ¿que si me gastaría… que?"

"Mira no pretendo repetirlo otra vez, pero tómalo o déjalo…"

"Bueno… yo… este… como se dice…"

"De acuerdo, chico listo no se hable mas del asunto, lo tomare como un si… mientras tanto…"

_**Helga da la media vuelta y cuando esta de espaldas a el, toma a Phoebe por el brazo y comienza a correr jalando a la otra chica y perdiéndose en el camino…**_

"Cielos hermano… ¿pero que fue eso? _**–Pregunto Gerald–**_"

"Tenlo por seguro que no tengo ni idea… Gerald… ¿y ahora? _**–Contesto Arnold–**_"

"Al menos tiene estilo…"

"¡Gerald!, es enserio…"

"Lo se, lo se, velo por el lado positivo viejo, no te pudo haber ido peor, tu sabes como son estas cosas…"

"Si se a lo que te refieres… pero… ¿que quiso decir con ¡OTRA VEZ!?"

"Eso viejo, lo tienes que descubrir tú solo…"

_**Arnold y Gerald no tuvieron otra opción que retirarse, que mas podían hacer en espacial Arnold, quien estaba un poco intrigado, cuando Arnold llego a su casa, de inmediato, fue a hablar con su abuelo, quien le dijo lo mismo que muchas veces anteriores le había dicho…**_

"Abuelo creo que tengo un problema…"

"Déjame adivinar… ¿es una chica cierto…? _**–Comento el abuelo Phill–**_"

"Si abuelo"

"Y te citó en un lugar y te hizo preguntas que no supiste responder…"

"Si abuelo exacto…"

"Y para el colmo te invito a salir es mas se te declaro… ¿no es así…?"

"Si abuelo, exacto, ¿que debo hacer…?"

"Ehhh... no tengo la menor idea… sabes Arnold, a mis mas de 80 años, solo he aprendido una cosa…"

"¿Que es?"

"Nunca comas frambuesas en la mañana..."

"¡Abuelo!"

"A lo que me refiero Arnold, es que tal vez la vida te esta dando una nueva oportunidad con esa chica…"

"¿Qué…? ¿A que te refieres? _**–Pregunto intrigado el chico–**_"

"Piénsalo detenidamente, tal vez si lo consultas con la almohada, mas tarde lo descubras… mientras tanto... creo que me voy, me llaman en la oficina…"

_**El abuelo de inmediato se marcho a ya saben donde, mientras Arnold se quedo muy pensativo meditando a media estancia… Las horas transcurrieron, la noche callo, y como tal la hora de dormir… pero algo en la cabeza no lo dejaba dormir a gusto… y eran dos simples palabras… ¡otra vez!, ¿Qué habrá querido decir? se preguntaba el, mientras tanto, como pudo, y evitando pensar tan seguido en ello, al fin logro caer en un profundo sueño… al día siguiente, en otro lugar…**_

"Si… aja… aja… si… entonces, no vemos por allá… nos vemos… _**–Helga Cuelga el teléfono–**_"

"¿Quien era linda?"

"Era Phoebe, Miriam, me preguntaba que si podía pasar a su casa para ayudarle con un par de cosas…"

"¿Entonces te iras temprano?"

"Si, esta vez no podré esperar al gran Bob, tengo prisa…"

"Bien, entonces ve con calma... tu padre ni siquiera ha desayunado…"

"Como sea nos vemos…"

**Tiempo mas tarde…, _Dinnngggg… donnngggg…. Tocan un timbre… Dinnngggg… donnngggg…. Tocan de nuevo y abren…_**

"Hola Phoebe"

"Gracias por venir Helga, necesitaba que me ayudaras con parte del material que usaremos hoy para el trabajo… de la escuela…"

"Si… si… como digas… démonos prisa…"

_**Pasaron los minutos, y ambas chicas llegaron a la escuela, pero… mientras tanto, cuando todos los demás iban bajando del autobús… Helga, se detiene en seco al ver a Arnold llegar, a lo que sigue curiosamente Arnold no parece sorprenderse, lo que con el tiempo le sorprendía, era lo que durante mucho tiempo se repetiría… una y otra, y otra vez…**_

"Hola… Arnold… _**–Lo mira… y le quiña un ojo–**_ te veo mas tarde…"

_**Y ya mas tarde…**_

"Hola Arnold… "

_**(Init song: Do you want to know a secret? The Beatles)**_

_You never know how much I really love you  
you'll never know how much I really care __  
__**Jueves**__**, en la**__** feria**__** del queso, Helga hace su primer intento, fotos por doquier**_

_Listen, do you want to know a secret?  
Do you promise not to tell, woh, woh, woh_

_**(Pasa el tiempo), 14 de febrero, Gerald trata te convencer a Arnold, de salir con Helga nuevamente… pero se rehúsa, es el segundo intento de Helga**_

_Closer, let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you,_

_**Marzo, ocurren varios accidentes en una salida al campo, Arnold no esta muy conforme, es el tercer intento de Helga,**_

_Listen, do you want to know a secret?  
Do you promise not to tell, woh, woh, woh_

_**Abril, Arnold esta por convencerse de la situación, pero… en un arrebato del loco amor de Helga, Arnold se asusta y cambia de opinión, cuarto intento**_

_Closer, let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you,_

_Mayo, en esta ocasión no sucede nada, solo sitas en la nevaría…_

_**I've known a secret for a week or two  
Nobody know just we two**_

_**Principios de Junio, vuelve la feria del queso, Helga en su quinto intento, logra hacer que Arnold le prestase atención en serio, pero no resulta, todo al igual que las últimas veces falla…**_

_**Listen, do you want to know a secret?  
Do you promise not to tell, woh, woh, woh**_

_**Finales de Junio finales, Helga se convence de que no esta logrando nada, y eso la entristece…**_

_Closer, let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you._

_**Como lo ven, en una acelerada reseña, no sucedió mucho digamos a lo largo de cinco meses, Helga hizo lo que pudo, desde lo que estaba a su alcance, y casi, casi hasta lo que tal vez no debía de hacer, 'no se espanten' ¡los golpes!, en varias ocasiones, Helga intento con gran esfuerzo tratar de convencer a Arnold de que el y ella son…, pues ya saben, ¡eso!, pero Arnold, a mas que de estar confundido, como siempre, no quería aceptar la realidad de una relación que le había costado mucho tiempo mantener… al menos eso opinaban Gerald y Phoebe…, todo había salido normal, bueno, bueno, no todo, de hecho nada había salido como estaba planeado, todo desde las caídas al lago, como los numerosos accidentes con el en el bosque, y algunas veces en el campo, ¿Qué tipo de accidentes?... 'que la imaginación vuele' ¡reservado el derecho de admisión…! en fin, a Arnold, de alguna forma u otra, no estaba muy conforme, a el no le desagradaba la personalidad de Helga, de hecho el creía y decía que ella era una chica muy linda, pero hasta ahí, de ahí nadie lo bajaba, era fácil opinar que el medio noviazgo que creo Helga aquél día, estaba siendo cumplido por simple compromiso de Arnold, y por capricho de Helga, y mas por que sabemos cual es la realidad de la relación de estos dos… aunque… como bien lo sabemos, Arnold aunque no lo recuerde siempre ha querido, quiere y querrá a Helga, de una forma tan especial que ningún obstáculo podrá detener a tan afamado y especial amorío; por otro lado en el patio de la escuela…**_

"¿Que haremos Helga…? ¿Saldrás de nuevo a probar suerte con Arnold?"

"No Phoebe… hoy no… _**–dijo muy afligida–**_"

"¿Helga... te sientes bien?"

"No, ya no siento nada, solo desdicha y dolor… tristeza, y… _**–Se le quiebran las palabras–**_ y… _**–comienza a llorar–**_ nada… simplemente, nada, Phoebe, nada… ya no se que hacer… Phoebe... ya he intentado todo, pero no a dado resultados…"

"No te des por vencida, Helga, ¡aun no has intentado el no intentar algo…!"

"Hay Phoebe, que crees que no lo he hecho, recuerdas el tiempo en que solo estuvimos yendo a la nevaría… en esas fechas no intente nada…"

"Pero aun tienes oportunidad Helga, no te desanimes… _**–comento Phoebe–**_"

"No Phoebe, ya no… no quiero seguir mas con esto, tal vez seguiría, pero después de la ultima salida, comencé a notar que Arnold no esta muy a gusto que digamos… por eso… por eso… prefiero dejar las cosas como están… _**–Comienza a llorar de nuevo–**_"

"Ya Helga… tranquila... solo tenle paciencia, a demás solo a ti se te ocurre… mejor olvídalo… _**–y abraza a su amiga–**_"

"Lo se pero ¿que debo de hacer…? ¿Que debo de hacer…?"

_**Justo en el momento que Helga dijo esto, una voz perturbo la tranquilidad del llanto de la joven rubia…**_

"Absolutamente nada… solamente debes de sentarte ahí, y observar bien como es que se hacen las cosas…"

"Pero Rhonda... tu… ¿que haces aquí…? ¿En donde estuviste todo este tiempo…?"

"Ahhh... he andado por ahí… de viaje... por un tiempo…"

"y que paso con la escuela… ¿por que ya no regresaste Rhonda Lloyd…? **_–Pregunto Helga–_**"

"Pues… para evitar mas percances como los de la vez pasada…

"¿Percances? _**–Pregunto Phoebe–**_"

"Si Phoebe el problema del invierno pasado…"

"Ohhh… si ya lo recuerdo… pero aun así que has hecho este tiempo… por lo menos sigues en la escuela o algo así… _**–pregunto Phoebe–**_"

"De hecho… si _**–contesto Rhonda–**_, estoy estudiando en escuela de por ahí… y no estoy viviendo por aquí, nos fuimos a vivir a un PEN House que esta en al centro…"

"Por lo visto Nadine supo disimular bien lo que sabia… _**–comento Helga–**_"

"Así es, por eso nadie se entero, lo que ustedes sabían hasta entonces era que nos fuimos a vivir a otro lugar…

¿Pero entonces que estas haciendo aquí…?

_**El semblante de Rhonda cambio drásticamente al escuchar la pregunta, de cual dicha respuesta, era precisamente lo que había ido a hacer a esa parte de Hillwood…**_

"Pues verán… _**–cierra los ojos y suspira muy levemente–**_ a parte de otras cosas que vine ha hacer… vine mas que nada a despedirme de ese Bobo de Curly…"

**Phoebe y **"¿Qué...? _**–Respondieron Phoebe y Helga–**_"

"Lo que oyeron, vine a despedirme de el, aunque no lo desee yo mucho, lo tengo hacer, no quiero dejar cosas pendientes para cuando me vaya a Europa…"

"Ya veo entones quieres terminar con todo lo que empezaste… _**–dijo Phoebe irónicamente–**_"

"Se a lo que te refieres con eso Phoebe, por eso también vine a tratar de ayudar a solucionar lo que cause en aquella ocasión…"

"Pues no es necesario, ya lo he dejado por la paz, ya hice muchos intentos, y por lo visto van de mal en peor, ya no quiero continuar con esto, ya estoy cansada, ya he hecho lo que he podido"

"Hay Helga, que patética te vez haciendo esos teatritos… mírame a mí… con quien termine, y no por eso estoy llorando… solo me hundo en mi propia miseria, claro sin que nadie me vea, eso no seria nada elegante… _**–argumento Rhonda–**_"

"Pero tu situación es diferente… _**–dijo Helga–**_"

"Yo lo dudo, mas bien diría que es peor, pero si tu no quieres mi ayuda, no imparta, mejor para mi, una carga menos…"

_**Rhonda al decir esto, muy dignamente y riéndose a sigilos, decide dar la media vuelta y marcharse, mientras Phoebe, pensaba para si misma… **_

"¿Que estará tramando?, llego tan repentinamente que…, parece ser que algo se propone hacer… tengo que averiguarlo…"

_**Rhonda continuo su paso, y salió de la escuela, al parecer no pretendía nada pero… algo muy notorio se vio cuando caminaba por la acera, y no era otra cosa, que el simple hecho de ir diciendo para si misma…**_

"No Helga, claro que no, independientemente de que quieras mi ayuda o no, yo te la daré, no quiero dejar nada pendiente, mi reputación no lo soportaría, ¡Rhonda W. Lloyd!, con cosas pendientes como esa, ni soñar, ¡Helga!, será mejor que le des las gracias a tu amiguita Lila por que me convenció de hacer esto, dale gracias por que sin ella tal vez ahora si estarías perdida…"

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno compañeros y demas lectores, hasta aqui llego el capitulo numero 10, ya faltan poco capitulos, este es mas bien el merito desenlace de todo y como les dije, gracias por su apoyo... espero tener mas comentarios de ustedes que estan alla atras del minitor... gracias.


	11. Te Conoci Hace Algunos Años parte 2

**Bueno pues, aqui les traigo esta ULTIMA sorpresita, si tal y como lo leen, este es el ultimo capitulo, bueno, ultimo no, penultimo si, pero si el ultimo, es decir, como tal la historia, ya se acaba aqui, solo me resta poner un epilogo, muchas gracias a todos, y cordial saludo a los dos compaleros que me han estado siguiendo en toda esta travesia, Bueno al menos en los utlimos capitulo, gracias a: "Jose Ramiro" y "Aittla" a ustedes dos gracias...**

**Jose Ramiro:** si, asi como me comentaste en tu review, el karma es el karma y de alguna forma el destino se vengo de aquella travesura de helga en el dia de los tontos, gracias por leer mi historia, espero te guste este ultimo capitulo.

**Aittla:** muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que que hayan gustado los capitulos, se que tal vez no has podido firmar los primeros capitulos pero, me siento satisfecho con que estes siguiendo estos ultimos, gracias por todo. Por lo de arnold y el abuelo pues... que te dire, del abuelo, fue algo que me salio jajaja, buen punto el que mencionas, por otro lado, de arnold, pues a pesar de que es el protagonista de la serie, la neta lo detesto, esta bien menso y ademas siempre hace enojar a helga, pero bueno tal vez algun dia lo perdone.

En fin este ultimo cap es para ustedes dos (Aittla y Jose ramiro), y para todos ustedes tambien quienes esten leyendo esto y no firman jajaja, gracias...

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 11: ¡TE CONOCÍ HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS! PARTE 2

▬ **O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬**

_**Phoebe y Helga, no se explicaban tal reacción de Rhonda, era muy extraña por cierto, pero eso de alguna forma u otra no les sorprendía, hasta donde se sabia el carácter que ella tenia, en contadas ocasiones llegaba a ser tan impredecible que era difícil saber que diría en un momento y que diría en un momento después; Phoebe, como de costumbre, gracias a su determinación, logro darse cuenta según ella, de que algo estaba tramando, e igual que las veces anteriores, no dejaría pasar esta situación por alto, su amiga estaba pasando por un pesar que de alguna forma u otra también ella causo, al menos eso decía Phoebe, pero seamos realistas, como bien lo dicen y se sabe, Helga ha hecho cosas peores y ni quien le dijera algo, pues como nadie se enteraba, ni como recriminárselo, por eso, hay que tener cuidado con lo que pedimos, podría hacérsenos realidad y terminar de la forma en la que menos lo esperamos…**_

"Bien Helga, y que piensas hacer, no te rendirás ahora, ¿o si?, ya vez lo que dijo Rhonda, no se tu que pienses, pero yo creo que algo se trae entre manos, yo creo que…"

"No Phoebe, te agradezco la intención de quererme ayudar, pero ya estoy decidida, y creo que las cosas estarán mejor así, tal vez algún día, pero no ahora, hoy al menos no me siento muy bien que digamos…"

_**Helga parecía haber perdido por completo las esperanzas, pero aun así, no se daría por vencida, ya que ella también tenia su planes en mente, tal vez, no los mostraba tan directamente, era buena ocultando cosas, eso lo sabemos, pero lo que nadie tenia por enterado, era que a pesar de todo, seguiría intentándolo hasta lograr algún resultado… ¡sabia decisión! Mientras tanto…**_

"Hey viejo, ven con nosotros veamos como juegan a la pelota un rato… que dices…"

"Si Gerald, voy ahora…"

"Oye viejo, aun sigues adolorido por lo del otro día"

"Ni que lo digas, no me desagrada, pero salir con ella es un tanto peligroso, en espacial cuando se le ocurre salir al bosque…"

"Y que piensas hacer, seguirás con ella… ¡oye tu, eso es falta! como te decía, ¿que piensas hacer? técnicamente llevan juntos todo lo que va de este año, y cada vez te veo, uhmmm no se, como que preferirías estar dentro de una caja fuerte o algo así…"

"Pues es como te lo dije, no me desagrada, pero tengo que arreglar esto de una vez por todas, créelo que muchas veces tanto mis abuelos como ustedes, me dicen cosas de las que yo no recuerdo haber hecho nunca, y ciertamente ya no se que hacer, creo que debería de empezar desde donde me quede, como dice la abuela, pero no se como…"

"Hay Arnold, estas tan confundido que… bueno, creo que no es necesario hacer algo contigo, ya se ha hecho lo que hemos podido y nada ha resultado, será mejor dejar las cosas así como están, por lo pronto, ¿que harás después?, ya se acerca el cierre de clases, ¿a donde iremos? ehhh, o mas bien, ¿a donde ira ella…?"

"A que te refieres Gerald, ¿que acaso ella va a…?"

"Si, exacto, según Phoebe, por ahí corre el rumor de que se mudara de aquí, yo en veces anteriores, te hubiera dicho que así lo dejaras, que es lo mejor que te pudiera haber pasado, pero hoy no, a veces creo sentir algo de lastima por ella, ¿tu que dices…?"

_**Al fin sonó la campana, Arnold, prefirió mejor ya no contestar al comentario, el descanso había terminado, como tal, de nueva cuenta las clases comenzaban, era un suceso interminable. Phoebe presentía algo, pero no sabia que y eso tenia que descubrirlo, pero no ahora, por el momento aun tenia que arreglar un par de cosas con un chico del cual no estaba segura si cooperaría con ella…, al finalizar las clases de inmediato fue ha hablar con el, antes de que se retirara de la escuela…**_

"Oye… ¡Curly! –Grito Phoebe– Podría hablar contigo un momento, por favor…

"¿Que es lo que quieres? a menos que sean negocios, no pretendo perder mí tiempo, tengo prisa…"

"Prisa de que ¿de ver a Rhonda…?"

_**Curly no esperaba tal respuesta, como era notorio, Phoebe ya tenia todo bien planeado y sabia exactamente como retener a Curly para hablar con el, ya que después de aquel suceso, su forma de ser había cambiado drásticamente, si ya de por si era un poco apático, con aquello se volvió peor…**_

"Bien querida Phoebe has logrado captar mi atención ¿que es lo que quieres? espero que sea rápido, sabes no tengo mucho tiempo…"

"Se que tal vez tu no tuviste nada que ver en todo el problema que paso entre esos tres, pero esta vez necesito de tu ayuda, necesito que averigües que es lo que Rhonda se trae entre manos, hace un momento vino a hablar con nosotras, y según ella vino a arreglar sus pendientes, vino a terminar todo lo que empezó y eso es un poco extraño en ella, no es raro, pero a mi forma de ver estas son cosas muy poco usuales en Rhonda, por eso necesito que me ayudes, necesito saber que es lo que se propone exactamente…

"Regularmente, no hago caso de tales especulaciones, pero hay algo en tus palabras que me convencen de ayudarte con esto, y es el hecho de que quieres ayudar a Helga, generalmente me burlaría de ella, pero creo que hoy no, la he visto, y creo que no se merece eso, claro ha hecho cosas mas mezquinas, pero ninguno de los dos se merecía una suerte así…"

"Gracias Curly, _**–saca un papel y anota un numero–**_ este es mi numero trata de comunicarte conmigo, cuando sepas algo, ahora creo que será mejor que te marches o realmente se te hará tarde…"

_**Es curioso ver lo que es la realidad de las cosas, nunca sabemos contra que obstáculos tendremos siempre que luchar, mas sin embargo, lo único que podemos hacer **es ser fuertes y tratar de superarlos**, por su puesto, a Phoebe se le había pegado quien sabe de donde esa pequeña habilidad muy meticulosa de presentir o identificar que persona se traía cosas entre manos, ya en varias ocasiones lo había comprobado, y esta no iba a ser la excepción, cuando hablo con Rhonda noto algo raro, y ahora también con Curly, no noto que tuviera algún plan pero si noto el hecho de que el sabia algo que no quiso compartir con ella y se dio cuenta por las palabras tan seguras de si, que le dijo cuando platico con el, mas sin embargo mas o menos ya sabia que o al menos creía saber cual era esa información de la cual sospechaba, pero aun así no quiso tomarle mucha atención puesto que por el momento lo que necesitaba de el ya estaba hecho… mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes "Sunset Arms" una extraña visita estaba en la estancia de la casa platicando con la abuela…**_

"Bien jovencita, que es lo que se te ofrece… _**–pregunto la abuela de Arnold–**_ hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos…"

"Yo, bueno… es que, venia a platicar con usted sobre algo que ocurrió hace ya bastante tiempo… _**–comento Rhonda–**_"

"Solo déjame recordar, ¿te llamas Rhonda no es así…?"

"Así es señora… esa misma soy yo…"

"Me lo suponía, y seguramente quieres solucionar el problema causaste junto con TEX ¿no es así…?"

"Así es señora, pero como lo sabe, digo… no es que no sepa usted lo del problema que hubo, seguramente alguien mas ya se lo contó, sino que aun no le había dicho exactamente a lo que venia…"

"Ohhh… eso es fácil…"

"¿Fácil? a que se refiere…

_**Pero no Rhonda no había advertido que otra persona estaba presenciando la visita y fue esa misma quien le responde…**_

"A que agachas la mirada mientras hablas, venias a hablar específicamente con Pookie, y el tema principal era Arnold… _**–respondió el abuelo Phill–**_"

"Si, ya veo lo obvia que fui, pero eso no importa, ahora lo que sucede es que tengo un par de cosas pendientes y quiero resolverlas antes de que me vaya…"

_**Mientras tanto en la casa de Phoebe…**_

"¿Qué…? pero no… eso es injusto Helga, ¿por que…? tu no puedes hacer esto ¿que va a pasar con nosotras…?

_**Era claro notar que un tema serio se estaba desarrollando entre ambas chicas…**_

"Si lo se Phoebe, me lo dijo Miriam esta mañana, por eso te decía que no me sentía yo muy bien el día de hoy, ahora me entiendes el por que de todo esto, por eso no he querido hacer nada, la verdad si es cierto lo que Miriam dice, nos iremos a vivir a California"

"Pero Helga, eso no es justo, tu no me puedes dejar así, ¿que será de nuestra amistad…?"

"Lo se Phoebe, lo se… no quiero irme, no quiero dejar todo esto, mas sin embargo… a pesar de que me duela dejarte, creo que será un buen comienzo para las dos, y para otros mas…"

"Creo que tienes razón, por eso tienes que hacer un ultimo intento… no crees…"

"Eso haré, pero será la ultima antes de irme…"

_**Ambas chicas continuaron platicando durante un muy largo rato; A Phoebe claramente se le notaba que no estaba muy contenta que digamos, realmente le dolía dicha noticia, pero en el fondo sabia que tal vez si se marchaba por un tiempo, lograría arreglar un poco sus ideas, bueno, eso fue lo que Helga le dio a entender ya que según ella, solo estaría por allá unos dos o tres años; la noche cayo, y como tal Helga se marcho hacia su casa, no paso mucho tiempo en la casa de Phoebe después de que Helga se fue cuando…**_

_**Riiing… Riiing… Riiing… suena el teléfono, Riiing… Riiing… Riiing… suena de nuevo y contestan…**_

"Hola… ¿si? ¿Quien habla? _**–Pregunto Phoebe–**_"

_**Del otro lado de la línea**_

"Soy yo Phoebe, tengo tú pedido…"

_**Y del otro lado**_

"Que buena noticia, ¿que averiguaste?, ¿que es lo que se propone…?"

_**Y del otro lado**_

"Hoy en la tarde, después de la charla que tuve con Rhonda, confirme lo que ya sabia, y era que Rhonda no esta tramando nada malo por así decirlo, según lo que me dio a entender, fue que una persona que hablo con ella, la convenció de tratar de solucionar lo que se provocó esa vez… por eso es que vino aquí a Hillwood…"

_**Y del otro lado**_

"Ya veo, pero dime Curly, ¿a que te referías con que confirmaste lo que ya sabias…?"

_**Curly no se esperaba tal pregunta, al parecer no supo ocultar muy bien lo que sabia, pero aun así, respondió con lo usual**_

"Ehhh... a nada, a nada, solo… a cosas de por ahí, cosas que un informante secreto me menciono hace un par de días… nada fuera de lo normal…"

_**Y del otro lado**_

"Me lo supuse, no creí fueras tan obvio en esto…"

_**Y del otro lado**_

"¿A que te refieres Phoebe…?"

_**Y del otro lado**_

"Me refiero a que, LILA también hablo conmigo hace dos días, y me comento lo que tu ya sabías, no me dijo lo que se proponía Rhonda, pero me dijo que ya había hablado contigo al respecto, así, que tu informante secreto no es tan secreto como parecía, ¿ohhh… si…?"

_**Y del otro lado**_

"Bien… de acuerdo, lo admito, pero si ya lo sabias, por que me metiste en esto…"

_**Y del otro lado**_

"Es simple, así como dijiste, solo quería corroborar lo que ya sabia…"

_**Bien, bien, admitámoslo, Phoebe ha sido demasiado astuta, siempre ha sido así, y como antes ya se había mencionado, ella ya presentía parte de lo que ya sabemos hasta ahora…, después de estos pequeños sucesos, en lo particular no sucedió nada, Phoebe aun estaba muy sentida por lo que Helga le había comentado, lo extraño era de que la familia de Helga no había hecho comentario alguno con los vecinos o con los profesores de la escuela de Helga, al perecer ¡como que si! o ¡como que no se iban!, y si era así, se veía que querían irse sin llamar mucho la atención. Arnold por su parte no había hecho nada hasta el momento, de alguna forma u otra, estaba a gusto de si, y era lo mas lógico Helga no lo había estado buscando en al menos una semana, por un lado se sentía tranquilo, y por el otro pues… muy en el fondo sentía que algo le estaba haciendo falta, y era ese no se que, que siempre sentía cuando esa chica a la que por el momento solo consideraba como linda estaba junto a el, era obvio, muy en su interior sabia que a el le estaba haciendo falta la compañía de Helga, pero a pesar de lo que el creyera sentir, no se lograba hacer a la idea de una relación un tanto mas formal como la que su abuela siempre le estaba mencionando y comprobando a través de varias fotos que ella tenia guardadas… mas sin embargo, pronto las cosas se aclararían tal vez no por la ayuda de Phoebe, y mucho menos la Gerald, lila, Nadine, Curly o Brainy, esta vez, la ayuda provendría de la persona a quien menos se esperaban…**_

"Bien, Nadine este es el libro que te digo me costo mucho conseguirlo…_**–dijo Rhonda–**_"

"Déjame verlo… ¿de quien es? _**–Pregunto Nadine–**_"

"Sinceramente no lo se, es mas no me interesa saberlo, de lo que si estoy segura es, que es cierto que tal vez podría funcionar lo que esta escrito aquí, mira…"

"Aquí dice…:"

**En casos de amnesia, lo mas sugerible para tratar al paciente con el problema, es ser gentil y darle todo el cariño posible, todo con amor se puede, mas sin embargo, estudios recientes han comprobado, y han llegado a la conclusión, (aunque es algo experimental) de que el paciente puede recuperar su estado original de memoria, recibiendo un golpe de igual magnitud o similar al que le dieron originalmente antes de dicha perdida…**

"Lo vez, eso es lo que pienso hacer, se que lo mas seguro es que no voy a lograr nada, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo…"

"No lo se Rhonda, esto podría ser aun mas peligroso de lo que fue, que tal si queda peor de lo que esta, ahora si no podrás arreglar nada, y ahora si, todo será tu culpa…"

"Lo se Nadine, se que es peligroso, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr, además, tengo la autorización de la abuela de Arnold, ella dijo que me ayudaría en todo lo posible, y eso es lo que haré…"

_**Rhonda esta mas que decidida y ya nadie la sacaría de esa idea, sino hasta que la cumpliera, o al menos lo intentara y Nadine sabia perfectamente eso, por tal motivo no se atrevió siquiera a llevarle la contra…**_

_**La noche en ese día cayó pronto, Helga estaba muy triste, era mas que claro, rápido paso todo, su madre, Miriam, le dio una nueva pero mala noticia, se tendrían que marchar antes del cierre de clases, y solo le restaban escasos día y medio, para dejar todo en orden antes de su partida, según ella, pero aun así, no se daría por vencida, por que aun de lejos, según le dijo por teléfono a Phoebe, seguirá intentándolo costase lo que le costase…**_

"Bien Helga, eso me da gusto aunque es una lastima que te tengas que ir, pero aun así, estaremos en contacto…"

"Si Phoebe, así lo estaré…, bien pues… que descanses te veré mañana…"

"Si Helga, te veré mañana…"

"Y Phoebe…"

"Si Helga…"

"Esta charla nunca pasó…"

"Entendido…"

_**Ambas chicas colgaron el teléfono, y Helga en su habitación estaba a punto de quedarse dormida sobre su escritorio, pero entre somnolencias, de pronto miro a la ventana y noto algo, una de sus pertenencias mas atesoradas y que desde hacia ya mucho tiempo no le había prestado atención…, era una libreta rosada, de alguna forma u otra con el tiempo paso de los libros pequeños de hojas blancas a las libretas de hojas rayadas, ahí sin mucho esfuerzo, se alcanzaba a notar como se asomaban un par de hojas, fue entonces, cuando recordó un poema que mucho le gusto y que había escrito hacia ya bastante tiempo, y que para el colmo, había dejado abandonado, se despejó de su sueño un momento y tomo la libreta, al hacerlo lo primero que hizo antes de comenzarla a hojear fue ver esas hojas, de las cual una en especifico le llamo la atención, y no por que estuviera muy grande o muy chico lo que tenia escrito ahí, sino que era la misma hoja que un día Miriam había encontrado tirada en le suelo de su alcoba…**_

"Ja…, se ve que Miriam ya la vio, la letra de estas correcciones es suya, bueno al menos corrigió mi ortografía… veamos que fue lo que escribí aquí…"

_**Helga estaba realmente impresionada, sabía que ella había escrito lo que estaba leyendo pero no recordaba cuando había sido el día en que lo hizo… rápidamente, sin perder oportunidad alguna, doblo la hoja, y la guardo en una libreta de su maleta, seguido de eso apago luz de su alcoba y se perdió en un profundo sueño… al siguiente día, todo marcho normal, nada fuera de lo común, como en continuas ocasiones, Helga se levanto tarde, desayuno a medias, y para colmo llego con retraso a la escuela, sin contar el agua Helada que siempre acostumbraba despertarla en la regadera. Phoebe, Arnold y Gerald, eran un poco mas puntuales y siempre llegaban a tiempo, pero a pesar de que Helga llegara tarde, por lo menos ese día, gracias a lo que se encontró la noche anterior, no le importaba si quiera tener un retardo, expedido directamente por el director Wartz… como tal, a parte del director, el señor Simmons reprendió a Helga y para su mala fortuna, la castigo con algo que de le dio el toque final a su día, ¡la dejo sin descanso!, era un castigo muy poco usual, en especial por parte del señor Simmons, pero Helga ya se lo había buscado, esa semana, para el colmo de los males todos los días llego tarde, y de cinco retardos que pudo tener en la semana, en lista, ya tenia 7, ¿Cómo le hizo?, quien lo sabe, pero los tenia… era algo muy inusual, y eso como ya se menciono, no fue nada bueno para ella, ya que perdió la oportunidad de entregarle personalmente a Arnold la hoja que encontró la noche anterior…, a pesar de todo, el castigo de Helga se fue rápido, y de paso las clases también, sonó la campana, anuncio la salida, era un vienes ya, y todos estaban gustosos de el día siguiente, era claro, seria sábado por fin… **_

"¿Que tal el descanso? seguramente debiste estar muy aburrida ahí encerrada adentro no… _**–comento Phoebe–**_"

"Pues claro que no Phoebe, ¿o que? creías que me divertiría sacudiendo los borradores del señor Simmons, por favor…"

"Lo siento Helga, no fue mi intención…"

"No te preocupes, ahora necesito que me hagas un favor, entrégale esta nota a Arnold, quieres…"

_**Helga de su maleta saco la libreta en donde estaba dicha hoja; la saco, la doblo, y se la dio a su amiga con la instrucción necesaria, mas sin embargo hubo una cosa que la hizo hacer cambiar de parecer… y fue la de ver a alguien, que podría ser de más ayuda… Gerald, quien paso frente al salón en ese instante…**_

"Phoebe, espera un momento, préstame la hoja… ¡oye tu cabeza de cepillo!"

"¿Qué…? _**–Pregunto Gerald–**_"

"**O**uch… lo siento Gerald, fuerza de la costumbre…"

"No hay cuidado, ¿que es lo que quieres…?"

"Se que a lo mejor ya no vale la pena intentarlo, pero ¿podrías entregarle esto a Arnold?, por favor, es muy importante que la reciba hoy, ¿podrías? _**–Y le entrega la nota–**_"

_**Gerald vio a Helga con un poco de extrañeza, y era lógico nadie mas a parte de Phoebe sabia lo de Helga… total, Gerald se marcho, para ese entonces, Arnold ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada, por su puesto el no vio tal detalle de Helga, así que junto con su amigo, se retiro sin prestar mas atención mas que a al regreso a casa, claro después de las clases; Arnold estaba ansioso por llegar, según el, la abuela durante el desayuno, le dijo que hiciera lo posible por llegar temprano puesto que le tenia una sorpresa, y que era especial, eso fue lo que le contó a Gerald…**_

"Entonces, tienes que llegar temprano hoy, ¡que lastima!, tenia planeado que fuéramos al los video juegos, pero en fin, bueno ya llegamos a mi casa, no gustas pasar…"

"No Gerald, hoy no puedo, tengo que llegar temprano, quiero ver que de que se trata esto, y si es algo bueno hoy mismo te lo contare…"

"Como tú quieras… ahhh… por cierto, alguien me dijo que te diera esto, dijo que es importante…"

"Bien Gerald gracias, la leeré mas tarde, tengo que darme prisa nos vemos…"

_**Arnold de inmediato emprendió la marcha rumbo a la casa de huéspedes, de alguna forma u otra estaba emocionado, aunque por un lado, tenia un extraño presentimiento acerca de todo esto no se explicaba a ciencia cierta el por que, pero aun así, decidió mejor no prestarle mucha atención y mejor continua su camino tranquilamente... **_

_**A los pocos minutos Arnold llego a la casa de huéspedes, mas sin embargo cuando entro noto algo raro en toda la casa, y era el hecho de que a pesar de la hora que era, la casa se veía muy vacía, no se escuchaba a ninguno de los huéspedes, aunque…**_

"¿Abuela…? ¿Abuelo…? ya llegue… ¿están aquí? que raro, al parecer, no hay nadie…"

_**De pronto una voz lo tomo un poco por sorpresa, de hecho no había notado la presencia de la abuela quien le dijo…**_

"Tranquilo pequeño saltamontes… tienes una visita… y te ha estado esperando desde hace ya bastante tiempo…"

_**Arnold estaba sorprendido, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su abuela con la vestimenta con que practicaba artes marciales…**_

"Por que no pasas a ver a esa visita…"

_**Arnold, hizo lo que la abuela le menciono, dejo sus cosas en la cocina y se dirigió a la estancia, ahí se encontró con una persona de la cual no se esperaba su visita…**_

"¿Rhonda? pero tu… que haces aquí, hace mucho que no te veía, ¿donde habías estado…?"

"Me su puse que preguntarías algo así, y te diré que solo he andado por ahí, no es necesario que te explique todo, solo…, creo que lo importante seria, el hecho de que vine a terminar todo lo que empecé, y lo principal eres tu…"

"¿A que te refieres Rhonda…? no entiendo…"

_**De repente Rhonda, se levanto del sillón en el que esta sentada y se dirigió poco a poco hacia donde se encontraba el chico, pero no era un acercamiento muy amistoso que digamos, por que en la mirada de la chica se notaba que tramaba algo, de hecho estaba por hacer algo y eso estaba asustando al chico…**_

_**Mientras Rhonda, se acercaba poco a poco hacia el, este poco a poco trataba de apartarse de ella, inconscientemente, sabia que algo iba a pasar pero de pronto…**_

"Arnold, tal vez esto no sea muy elegante que digamos y mucho menos agradable… _**–De pronto un sartén muy grueso, de esos que usa la abuela, es tomado desde el mango por Rhonda–**_ espero que no te moleste un par de recordatorios…"

"No Rhonda… no lo hagas… tu no quieres hacerlo"

"Ohhh… si, si quiero hacerlo, y lo voy a hacer…"

"Ya deja de jugar Rhonda _**–dijo Arnold un tanto alarmado–**_ esta bien, me engañaste, pero baja eso… quieres…"

"Por su puesto que no Arnold, esta es una oportunidad que no voy a desperdiciar… así que prepárate… a la una… a las dos… y a las…"

_**Justo en el momento en que Rhonda estaba por terminar el conteo, Arnold rápidamente reacciono a dar la vuelta para tratar de huir, puesto que se imagino lo que ella pretendía hacer, pero en ese mismo instante, la abuela abandonó su meditación, y de un solo movimiento como toda cinta negra, tomo otro sartén, y en cuánto Arnold se volteo, la abuela lo noqueo de un solo golpe en la cabeza, de inmediato, Arnold, cayo al suelo, entrando de nuevo en un mundo similar al que estuvo la vez que lo atropellaron… por otra parte, en casa de los Pataki… **_

"Lo siento Helga, pero esa ya es decisión de tu padre, y eso no lo podremos evitar, tarde o temprano tendría que suceder…"

"Si lo entiendo, espero que por lo menos todo cambie para bien _**–dice muy desanimada–**_ ¿a que hora será el vuelo?"

"No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que será a las 3:30 de la tarde…"

_**Helga prefirió mejor no decir nada mas…, mientras tanto, Miriam se preguntaba, el porque de la reacción de Helga, no se explicaba por que estaba así de afligida, le extrañaba que por un viaje ella estuviese tan deprimida…**_

_**Por otro lado… después de que Arnold cayo noqueado, de inmediato entro en aquél mundo tan similar al anterior, solo que este era un poco diferente… mas que nada, se vio a si mismo dentro de una especie de prisión, en la cual hubo un instante en el que al fondo se alcanzo a ver como un enorme candado se abría y caía ruidosamente al suelo dándole paso nuevamente a su libertad… **_

_**Al día siguiente, a la escuela, por una u otra razón Arnold no asistió, y eso preocupaba un poco a Phoebe, quien se preguntaba la razón del porque Arnold no había llegado, y no era por que ella quisiese que estuviera allí, sino mas bien le preocupaba que la nota que se supone Gerald le debió de haber entregado el día anterior, le hubiera causado alguna mala impresión, pues como no sabia realmente que era lo que decía, era difícil evitar el hacer conjeturas injustificadas, sin embargo a parte de eso, también tenia consigo la intriga, del por que su amiga se veía tan tranquila si se suponía que la partida seria ese día, pero a decir verdad había algo en sus tan afamados presentimientos, que le hacia recapacitar y pensar que algo debía de hacer antes de que algo mas sucediera, y ese algo no estaba con Helga, o con Rhonda, o ninguna otra persona, mas que con Arnold, sabia que tenia que hacer algo, y lo tenia que hacer costase lo que le costase… y así lo hizo, las clases como tal terminaron, y el señor Simmons, le daba al grupo las indicaciones de que era lo que se tenia planeado para el cierre de clases que se aproximaba… pero Phoebe, esta vez prefirió no prestar atención, lo único que hizo fue esperar a que sonara el timbre para poder hacer lo que tenia planeado… mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes…**_

"Te dije que no era muy buena idea… _**–comento el abuelo–**_ ¿ahora que pasara? que tal si queda peor de lo que estaba…"

"Ja… no creo que TEX sea tan débil, la abuela calamidad tiene la confianza de que su nieto esta bien, y si no… siempre esta nuestro amigo el sartén para ayudarnos…"

"Pookie, preferiría que no usaras eso, pero bien, si tu lo dices…"

"Que le sucede a Arnold… ¡todavía no despierta! _**–Pregunto Ernie–**_"

"Todavía no, ese golpe de ayer me imagino que debió de haber sido muy fuerte… _**–respondió Oskar–**_"

_**El timbre en la escuela sonó y Phoebe, de inmediato emprendió su marcha, ni siquiera noto, que Helga quería hablar con ella de al parecer algo que podría ser importante… pronto y a paso veloz, Phoebe llego hasta la casa de huéspedes y de igual forma que en la casa de Helga, esta entro prácticamente sin tocar, era urgente hablar con Arnold según decía, mas sin embargo no sabia absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior…**_

"Hola… señores… ¿hay alguien…? _**–Llamo Phoebe–**_"

"Si estamos nosotros, pero veo que entraste sin tocar, ¿que es lo que buscas…? _**–Dijo Ernie–**_"

"Vengo a ver a Arnold, tengo que hablar urgentemente con el… ¿Dónde esta?"

"El esta en su alcoba, esta un poco indispuesto por ahora… _**–agrego el abuelo–**_"

"No cree que fuera posible hacer algo para que pudiera hablar con el… en verdad es necesario que hable yo con el…"

_**El abuelo estaba a punto de contestar… cuando de pronto…**_

"No creo que sea posible Phoebe, el esta descansando de la sorpresa de ayer… aun no se ha levantado, y dudo que sea pronto…_** –comentó Rhonda–**_"

_**Pero de pronto…**_

"Jaaaayyy… mi caaa… beee… zaaa… _**–se quejo Arnold–**_"

"¿Arnold…? ¿Donde esta…?"

"El esta en el sofá grande de la estancia… _**–respondió la abuela–**_"

"Bueno al parecer creo que ya se despertó… _**–comento el abuelo–**_"

_**Phoebe de inmediato corrió hasta el sofá que le indicaron, no debía de perder tiempo alguno…**_

"Arnold… Arnold… ¿me escuchas? ¿Te encuentras bien…?

"Ehhh… que… ¿que es lo que sucede…? y que haces aquí Phoebe..."

"No hay tiempo… de esto… dime… _**–Pero de pronto noto algo que la dejo consternada–**_ ¿que…? ¿Que es esto…?

"¿Que…? que es _**–Arnold se toca la cabeza–**_ auch… con razón me duele la cabeza… ¿quien me…? oigan… que fue lo que sucedió… que es lo que se supone que hago aquí… ¿que no estaba en… el parque…?"

"No Arnold, no lo estas, lo estabas, pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo… _**–aclaro el abuelo–**_"

"Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba persiguiendo a Helga, y de pronto, una luz muy brillante se acerco hasta a mi y todo se oscureció después… no recuerdo nada… ¿que fue lo que paso...? ¿Donde esta ella? , ¿Y por que esta haciendo tanto calor aquí…?

_**Los abuelos de Arnold simplemente se miraron el uno con el otro a la vez que Phoebe desviaba también la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el abuelo, Arnold, al parecer no sabia con exactitud que estaba pasando exactamente… así que como muy buena amiga… y como ya en repetidas ocasiones había pasado, Phoebe se dispuso a ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido entonces... mientras tanto…**_

"Ya es hora Helga… sube al auto rápido… que se nos hará tarde…"

"Ya voy Miriam…"

_**Tanto el gran Bob como Miriam y Helga, salieron de la casa, y de inmediato emprendieron su rumbo antes de que alguna otra cosa pasara… por otro lado…**_

"Y eso es lo que paso Arnold… _**–comento Phoebe–**_"

"Si, yo tuve que ver mucho en todo esto, pero aun así, quise ayudar a solucionar todo por eso hable con tu abuela acerca de lo que tenia planeado, y ya vez, afortunadamente todo resulto bien… _**–agrego Rhonda–**_"

"Ya veo, entonces creo que alguien si resulto lastimado… pero… ¿en donde esta ella? _**–Pregunto el chico–**_"

"Ohhh… no… es verdad, lo olvide, ¿Qué hora es?"

"Son exactamente las 3:00 P. M. ¿Por qué? _**–Comento el abuelo–**_"

"Por que a las 3:30 Helga se marcha de la ciudad, tenemos que alcanzarla antes de que se vaya…"

"No… eso no es posible, tenemos que alcanzarla, tengo que hablar con ella…"

"Bien… pues en marchan, hay una chica a la que tenemos que alcanzar… _**–ordeno la abuela–**_"

_**Todos los que estaban presentes de inmediato salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al automóvil del abuelo, todos menos una persona, ¡Rhonda! quien a no decir mas, simplemente se fue, se escabullo, se retiro de la casa totalmente sin advertir a nadie de su partida. En el auto de los Pataki, dos personas estaban muy emocionadas por el dichoso viaje, menos una, que mas que nada estaba con aspecto indiferente, como que a final de cuentas ya no le pareció buena la idea del supuesto viaje… sin embargo, algo estaba pasando por su mente, y era el que ¡no hizo un llamada urgente que tenia! y aparte, estaba presente a cada segundo de su recorrido el nombre de aquel chico de cabellos rubios… Arnold… pronto llegaron al aeropuerto de Hillwood, y de inmediato, las cosas que estaban en el porta equipaje del auto fueron siendo sacadas poco a poco…**_

–**PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 12 CON DESTINO A CALIFORNIA, SU AVIÓN ESTA APUNTO DE PARTIR, FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE EN EL PUERTO 17–**

"Vamos Miriam, ese es nuestro vuelo, ya casi son las 3:30 P. M. debemos darnos prisa, no pretendo perder este vuelo saben… _**–gruño Bob un poco de enfado–**_"

"Démonos prisa linda, ya es hora… _**–comento Miriam–**_"

_**Por otro lado…**_

"Cielos abuelo, ¿cuanto falta para llegar…?"

"No lo se Arnold, pero ya son casi las tres y media espero que lleguemos a tiempo… por cierto… y ¿Dónde esta Rhonda?"

"La chica no subió con nosotros… _**–dijo la abuela–**_ se fue sin que se dieran cuenta ustedes…"

"¿Y tu como lo sabes Pookie…?"

"Yo lo se por que a la abuela calamidad es difícil engañársele…"

"Cielos, espero que Rhonda tenga suerte después de esto _**–pensó Phoebe–**_, pero en fin, ella se lo busco, aunque…"

_**Y en el aeropuerto…**_

"Bien ya estamos aquí, creo que es hora de despedirse…"

_**Bob miraba fijamente a Helga, pero había algo en su mirada que claramente daba a entender que algo estaba buscando…**_

"Que tanto me miras Bob… _**–pregunto Helga con fastidio–**_"

"¿Ya le dijiste lo que pasa…?"

_**Preguntó Bob a Miriam…**_

"No… no se lo he dicho… _**–respondió la mujer–**_"

"¿Que…? ¿Que es lo que no me han dicho? ¿Y que estamos esperando aquí? ¿Que no se supone que ya es hora de partir…?"

_**De pronto una voz, totalmente familiar se escucho por detrás de ella respondiendo a su pregunta…**_

"Si hermanita bebe, ya es hora, pero no para ti…"

"¿Que…? _**–Voltea a ver a Miriam–**_ ¿que hace ella aquí…?"

"Uhmmm… veraz linda… tal vez no fui muy sincera contigo, la partida, no será para todos, solamente iremos tu padre y yo, es una cuestión de negocios, estaremos fuera dos semanas… ¿que te parece…?"

"Genial… _**–dice con indiferencia–**_ bueno al menos no tendré que mudarme…"

"¿Mudarte? _**–Pregunto el gran Bob–**_ ¿a donde pensabas que íbamos…? es mas ¿de que estas hablando…?"

_**Helga de inmediato comprendió el contenido de la situación al momento que Bob le dijo eso, por tal motivo, solo volteo a ver a su madre, y al mismo tiempo Miriam hizo lo mismo, de inmediato, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Helga prefirió no preguntar nada mas, rápidamente comprendió lo que su madre había olvidado comentarle puesto que conociendo como es el carácter olvidadizo de Miriam, como que ambas intercambiaron excusas de forma tal que no fue necesario el usar palabras…**_

"Ehmmm… de nada mejor olvídalo… ¿y ahora? _**–Pregunto Helga–**_"

"Nada hermanita, papa me pidió que viniera a cuidarte mientras ellos están fuera, no quieren que vuelva a suceder lo de la vez anterior…"

"Bueno que mas da, me supuse que algo así iba a suceder, con razón en la mañana mama dijo que no hiciera equipaje de nada…"

"Bueno pues _**–dijo Bob–**_, el vuelo esta por salir, será mejor que nos marchemos…"

"Adiós linda… se buena con tu hermana…"

_**Bob y Miriam, se dirigieron hacia donde se les había indicado en el boleto, y no paso mucho tiempo para que el avión despegara… **_

"Bueno allá van, será mejor que nos marchemos, tengo que ver a Phoebe… por cierto, ¿en serio vas a cuidarme…?"

"Por su puesto que no hermanita… solo te… estaré vigilando… de vez en cuando… _**–le guiña un ojo–**_"

"Bien… pues creo que esta bien… oye, tengo algo de hambre, que te parece si pedimos una pizza… yo invito… pero antes vamos al expendio de galletas…"

_**Al mismo tiempo en el que las dos hermanas estaban por salir de la recepción del aeropuerto, justo en ese momento, un automóvil que venia a gran velocidad se freno en seco frente a la entrada del mismo… de inmediato, en cuanto se detuvo, Phoebe y Arnold bajaron rápidamente del auto para ver si podrían alcanzarlos, pero ellos no sabían algo, y era exactamente lo que había sucedido minutos antes… los dos chicos buscaron por todos lados, pero no encontraron a nadie… ninguno de los dos al parecer lo aceptaba, pero… muy en el fondo, temían, lo que no querían pensar en ese instante, ¡que se hubiesen marchado ya y no hubieran podido hablar con Helga!**_

"Cielos Arnold, espero que no se hayan marchado ya…"

_**De pronto…**_

_**Biiip… Biiip… Biiip… suena un teléfono Biiip… Biiip… Biiip… revisan…**_

"¿Que…? Dos mensaje… son de… Helga… haber que dicen…"

1er mensaje (voz)…

¡Phoebe, necesito hablar contigo… es urgente llámame en cuanto puedas…!

2do mensaje (texto)…

"Phoebe el vuelo es a las 3:30 P. M. espero verte… bye…

"Vaya… ya son las 4:00 P. M., ¡Arnold…! ya no los busquemos mas no tiene caso… el vuelo fue a las tres y media… lo siento… _**–dijo Phoebe–**_"

"¿Pero como lo sabes…? _**–Pregunto Arnold–**_"

"Es que me llego un mensaje… rayos este servicio es muy malo, mira, a penas recibí el mensaje…"

_**Arnold simplemente, agacho la mirada, no quería creerlo, mas sin embargo sabia que debía de ser fuerte no tenia caso hacer reproche alguno, el mismo se recriminaba el hecho de que por una broma absurda y sin sentido logro algo que no estaba en sus planes y que al parecer perjudico mucho mas a de lo estimado su amada Helga…**_

"Arnold, no es tu culpa, creerlo que ni yo sabia la hora en la se iría… _**–dijo Phoebe–**_"

"No Phoebe… no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa… todo esto lo provoque yo, y ve, ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias… "

"Lo siento… será mejor que nos marchemos, no tiene caso seguir aquí…"

"Creo que tienes razón _**–agrego Arnold–**_, todo esto fue mi culpa, si no hubiera querido jugarle esa tonta broma, esto no habría sucedido, sin embargo… no es de eso de lo que me arrepiento…"

"¿No…? _**–Pregunto Phoebe con sorpresa–**_ ¿y entonces…? ¿De que te arrepientes…?"

"De que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, y de todo lo que me ha hecho y sobre todo lo que yo le hecho pasar, ella me ama, y yo la amo… pero ve, mas que nada, de lo que mas me arrepiento es que no pude decirle, cuanto la quiero y que me perdonara por portarme así con ella…"

_**Arnold estaba a punto de darse la vuelta junto con Phoebe, cuando de pronto, algo se los impidió, la voz de una joven rubia se hizo escuchar ante los presentes… **_

"Ya lo dijiste Arnold… _**–respondió Helga al chico–**_"

_**El rostro del chico se ilumino por completo y Phoebe estaba mas que impresionada, no se esperaba que Helga todavía siguiera ahí…**_

"Pero Helga… Helga… todavía sigues aquí… que gusto… _**– grito Arnold y la abraza–**_ lo siento Helga… lo siento…

"Ohhh... Arnold, que bueno que estés aquí… también me alegro… que gusto y también te pido perdón por esto y muchas otras cosas mas… pero… ¡un momento!"

"¿Que…? ¿Que sucede Helga…? _**–Pregunto Phoebe–**_"

"Arnold… _**–dice Helga viéndolo a los ojos–**_ ¿esto no es una broma verdad…? ¿Que paso con lo de tu memoria…?

"Ehmmm… ¡Helga! creo que esa es una muy larga historia… _**–y señala una tela adhesiva pegada en la cabeza de Arnold–**_ pero mejor luego te la cuento…"

_**Helga… solo sonrió ampliamente… ante la respuesta de su amiga… quien a su vez le correspondió de igual manera… seguido de eso… por tanta emoción… y tantas cosas que pasaron por la mente de Helga… ya no pudo resistir más sus impulsos y… y… ¡no se alarmen, no lo beso, ni nada de eso" simplemente abrazo de nuevo a Arnold, pero esta vez con mas emoción… pero al mismo tiempo, del otro lado de la recepción, en lugar muy apartado y donde casi nadie pudiera verla, una chica de peculiar vestimenta roja y muy elegante además, a lo lejos miraba aquella escena mientras que al mismo tiempo se decía para si misma… **_

"A**l menos, ya todo acabo… **espero tengan suerte"

_**Y a pesar de que una fina lagrima se le escapo de entre los ojos continuó su paso firme y sin remordimiento, pero con un gran dolor en el corazón, no por Arnold, ni Helga… sino por otra persona a quien no quería recordar, sin embargo tenia que olvidar muchas cosas para evitar perjudicar a ese alguien mas… y retirándose de ese lugar antes de que alguno advirtiese su precedencia se marcho sigilosamente… jamás se volvió a saber de Rhonda; de Curly… pues para el, nada volvió a ser lo mismo en especial sin su ¡princesa…!**_

_**Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, de la bolsa de Arnold, cayo un curioso papel, esto no paso desapercibido por Olga, quien se acerco discretamente a levantar dicha hoja, Phoebe también se percato del hecho así, que se acerco a Olga, y entre las dos con una simple mirada sabiendo que tal vez no era lo correcto, pensaron lo mismo… **¡abrir la hoja y ver lo que decía adentro…!,** Phoebe al verla, reconoció la escritura de Helga, de hecho era la misma nota que Helga le había enviado a Arnold…, fue entonces cuando comenzaron a leer dicha carta…**_

"Esta es la letra de Helga… _**–comento Phoebe a Olga–**_"

"Aquí dice…"

**Arnold… siempre has estado conmigo en toda adversidad… y hasta ahora nunca lo había sabido apreciar… desde que te entregue mi corazón a ti, por temor siempre dude y por tal motivo mi castigo fue así… por eso es que ahora en esta desventura nuestra… tratare de ser fuerte hasta el día en conmigo tu vuelvas a estar… tal vez no será hoy, tal vez no será mañana… será algún día… pero aun así… te esperare…**

**Te conocí hace algunos años**

**Cuando me salvaste de muchos daños**

**Me enamore de ti en el instante**

**En que por mi fuiste a mis rescate**

**Nunca te dije con palabras**

**Cuanto me gustabas**

**Pero aunque nunca te fijabas**

**Yo siempre te adoraba**

**Tal vez no con muchos gestos**

**Pero si con mi mirada**

**Te agradezco ángel mío**

**Por ser así conmigo**

**Yo sabia, que aunque tu nunca lo mostrabas**

**Sentías algo por mí que admirabas**

**Y aunque al tiempo nada le debía**

**De alguna forma yo siempre le temía**

**Es ahora el momento en que puedo decirte la verdad**

**De cuanto es que te adoro y lo digo con sinceridad**

**Y aunque mucho ya no temo lo que hago**

**Por siempre y para siempre te seguiré diciendo…**

**Te amo**

"Que hermoso… se la damos… _**–pregunto Phoebe–**_"

"Uhmmm… no… _**–dijo Olga–**_ bueno… si, si se la daremos, pero no ahora… ahora… solo nos queda… observar en silencio… y dejar que ellos disfruten su momento…"

_**Era una escena muy linda… en el atardecer dos chicos que sobrevivieron a este maltrecho… impulsados… por esa esencia que le da vida a toda nuestra existencia, el apoyo de todos los que los rodean, quieren y estiman, el cariño de su mejor amiga, el cariño de su mejor amigo y sobre todo el amor sin edad que a cada momento de su lucha presente se mantuvo desde el inicio hasta el principio de una nueva etapa, etapa, de la cual… no sabemos como será, pero algo es seguro… una larga vida juntos, estaban empezando a vivir…**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_Si, lo se, lo se, se que arriba dice fin pero OJO, una historia es mas un texto nunca termina a menos que haya un punto final, y ese fin aun no lleva el punto final, asi que, esten al pendiente que todavia falta un texto mas... gracias a todos y todas..._**


	12. Epilogo

**CAPÍTULO 12:****EPÍLOGO**

▬ **O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬**

_**Esa tierna escena pronto llego a su fin, cuando los abuelos decidieron entrar a ver que sucedía... total, se aclararon las dudas, y todos juntos regresaron a casa…**_

_**Y como les decía, los recuerdos comenzaron a desvanecerse poco a poco y las escenas de aquel místico recuerdo con las fotografías comenzaban tornarse cada vez más y más lejanos, trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a esas dos parejas que permanecían mirando aquel álbum de fotografías en el sofá de la estancia…**_

"¿Que recuerdos…? no… **–comento Phoebe–**"

"Así lo creo, pero lo bueno es que esos dos… aun siguen juntos… no es así, querida… _**–respondió Gerald–**_"

_**La joven Phoebe se sonrojo un poco, y simplemente ya no contesto nada, solo asistió con la cabeza y miro como de pronto aquella joven rubia, se levando del sofá… mientras le hablaba al otro rubio.**_

"Arnold**,** ahora que lo recuerdo _**–comento Helga–**_ ayer te llego por correo un sobre, no dice el nombre del remitente, pero esta dirigido a ti"

_**Arnold tomo el sobre que su chica le entrego, al abrirlo y mostrar lo que había adentro, todos en la estancia quedaron sorprendidos por tal obsequio…**_

"Oye hermano, que esas fotos no son las que… **–comento Gerald–**"

"Así es Gerald, estas son las fotos que nos tomamos Rhonda y yo, que lindo detalle _**–dijo Arnold–**_"

"Que bueno que lo tomes así** _–dijo Helga–_**, espero que le este yendo bien…"

**_Comienza __Tema musical… PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOULDER… __(Santos & Johnny Farina)_**

"Así lo espero yo también…** _–dice mientras deja aun lado el sobre y las fotos-_**, ¿bailamos…?** _–Y le extiende la mano a su chica-_"**

"Por su puesto que si _**–contesta la rubia con una sonrisa-**_"

_**La pareja continuo bailando, bajo la luz tenue de la estancia, los amigos solo veían gustosos dicha escena, en verdad se veía, que una larga vida juntos, estaban comenzando a vivir. Junto con las fotos venia una nota, escrita a puño y letra de la misma Rhonda, en esta no decía otra cosa más que un simple**_**:**

"Gracias y un deseo de buena suerte... de tu fiel amiga Rhonda W. Lloyd. Gracias Arnold"

▬ **O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬**

_**Esta historia comencé a escribirla un 16 de febrero del año 2005, la termine por primera vez en junio de ese año. Salió de la red a finales del mismo 2005. Años mas tarde (5 de agosto de 2007), esta historia la he regresado a la vida y hoy, miércoles 16 de Julio de 2008, he terminado por fin su reedición, aunque claro, me disculpo por no haber podido terminar de publicar este fanfic en el pasado 2008 y años anteriores. Hoy que estamos a 23 de Marzo de 2009 por fin puedo dar por concluida esta historia; muchas gracias por leer, sea cual sea la fecha que en este momento estén leyendo. Y sobre todo muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leyeron desde el principio hasta este entonces:**_

_**Sarahi (Bishojo-scm); Number6 (BrainyFan); Serenity-princess; Dark helga (cuervo de luz); Catherine bloom; .K; Healing Sword; Acosta Pérez José Ramiro; Isabel; Porot; Moonlight; Jack89; Seilen-dru; Aittla; Tere Belem.**_

_**Y si no mal lo recuerdo tambien me escribieron:**_

_**Chikage y *98 (hilda).**_

_**A todos ustedes muchísimos gracias, y con especial afecto a mi primera lectora de este fic en su primera versión, Sarahi, y sobre todo muchas gracias a mi amigo José Ramiro, quien me siguió siempre a lo largo de este fic, y gracias también a todos aquellos que han leído o leen pero no dejan review, a todos muchas gracias…**_

_**Ahora si, este es el fin, con punto final…**_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
